


Gimme Shelter

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Death, Animal Shelter, Anxiety, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Brucetasha - Freeform, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homelessness, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Kittens, M/M, Not really Brucetasha because their relationship isn't all that great, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Puppies, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, past trauma, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 137,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 巴基喜欢他在动物收容所的工作，但他不太擅长和人打交道。他的老板尼克想解雇他，他的薪水仅能糊口，更别提他的家庭了。史蒂夫想领养一只狗。他们能否各遂其愿？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoffyumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902671) by [spoffyumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi). 



在猫与狗的叫声中，春田动物收容所又度过了一个安静的夜晚。

巴基把小斗牛犬抱在怀里，从大堂旁的美容区域往狗舍走去。切达在他怀中扭动，舔着巴基的下巴——他每次被刷毛之后就兴高采烈的。这只狗棕白相间的皮毛闪着光。巴基不明白为什么切达还没被收养。同时，他也希望暂时没人收养它，直到自己找到一个允许养宠物的住所。

巴基正要把小狗放在笼子里，听到了大门打开的声音。他把切达放下，然后看了看表。现在是八点一刻，收容所快要关门了，巴基是唯一值晚班的员工。一般没有人在六点以后来收容所，尤其是工作日。正因为如此，巴基才要求排晚班。比起和人打交道，他更想和动物待在一起。

收容所的墙壁一半都是玻璃的，以便访客能清楚看到那些等待收养的动物。巴基透过狗舍与大厅之间的玻璃打量着那个刚进来的金发男人。他留着平头，胡子剃得很干净。他的白色T恤和卡其色裤子下的肌肉紧绷绷的。

巴基把注意力放回到狗的身上，试图克服自己的不适。他知道自己穿着皱巴巴的法兰绒格子衬衫和破旧的牛仔裤，身上脏兮兮的，全都是狗毛。那个男人是他父母眼中理想的儿子的样子。

巴基叹了口气，关上了切达笼子的门。他在裤子上擦了擦手，走了出去。他的左手已经开始发抖了。真棒。

“我能帮你做什么？”他平板地问道。

“你好，”男人说。“你是这儿的员工吗？”

巴基看了看四周，试图找出另外一个员工来。“呃，是的。”

“哦，好的。我想收养一只狗？”

他微笑着说——这家伙还有一口雪白闪亮的牙齿。巴基摸着自己下巴上的胡渣。“我们再过十五分钟就下班了。”

“好吧，我可以先看看吗？”

巴基耸了耸肩。“可以。但你今晚还不能带着狗回家。我们得办手续，我的主管也得在场。”他打开了通往狗舍的门。

“没问题。”

狗狗们闻到陌生人的气味，开始躁动起来。有些竖起耳朵，摇着尾巴。有些呜呜哀叫着，瑟缩着躲在笼子深处。其中一只比格犬——那应该是史黛拉——叫了起来。不久，它的姐姐依奇也叫了起来。

巴基有点儿想让这个人自己转到下班时间，但是也许他得问点什么。他不情愿地开始问一些常规问题。“你想要领养哪个品种？”

他在心中猜测着这家伙的喜好。大狗。排除杂种犬，他肯定想要纯种犬。也许是德国牧羊犬。或者是一只猎犬。一只不错的黄金猎犬，是的。一只很美国的猎犬绝对配得上这家伙的典型美国扮相。

收容所现在没有黄金猎犬。它们往往很快就会被领走。

“我不确定。我刚搬进个不错的农家，有个大院子。我一个人住这房子太大了，想领养一只狗作伴。”

所以这家伙还有一幢房子。巴基再次上下打量他。这家伙绝不会超过二十五岁，应该和巴基差不多大。他身上有熟悉的气息。

他停在斯波克的笼子前面：“这只狗看上去挺友好。”

员工们认为斯波克是黑色拉布拉多犬与牧羊犬的混种。他有一身带着白色斑点的黑色皮毛，对人十分友好。

“你可以摸摸它。”巴基说。

斯波克很喜欢被人抚摸，它的尾巴拍打着笼子。“你看起来有点眼熟。”这家伙说。

巴基楞了一下，才意识到他是在对自己说话。“嗯？”

“对，”那人微笑地看着巴基。巴基挺直脊背。“我不知道，我们是不是一个高中的？我上的西区高中？08班？”

“对，我也在那里待过一段时间。”巴基盯着自己被胶带粘起来的二手马丁靴看。傻啊。他想。你没必要说跟他说那么多的。

故事远不止这样，但这人没必要知道。

“是啊…”那人说着。“对，我记得你。巴恩斯，没错吧？巴基？”他提到这昵称时有点犹豫。“希望这不是什么在背后叫的绰号。”

“不，那就是我的名字。是我的中间名的简称。也是我妈妈的姓。布坎南。”

巴基的声音在犬吠声中中显得格外小。他知道自己说得含糊不清，只得希望这家伙不会让他再重复一遍。

“没错！我擅长记住人脸。你看起来跟我印象中差别好大。你的头发变长了。”巴基伸手摸着自己的头发，在最后一位员工离开之后他就扎了一个松散的发髻。现在大部分头发都从橡皮圈中散了出来。“我也跟那会儿不太一样了。”

巴基意识到这家伙想让他猜猜自己是谁。该死，他想。“对不起，”巴基说。“我曾经出过事故…记不起来你是谁了。”

“史蒂夫。史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他又露出了人生赢家般的笑容。巴基不安地望着史蒂夫伸出的手。

还好是右手。巴基和他握手，手掌传来粘稠液体的触感，他咧了咧嘴。“抱歉。狗的口水。我没想到。”史蒂夫收回手，毫不犹豫地在他干净的卡其裤上擦了擦手。

巴基在衬衫上擦手，他回忆着。史蒂夫·罗杰斯。有了，他突然抬起头看向史蒂夫。“我确实记得你。”他皱起眉毛。“你以前要更小些。”

“没错。”史蒂夫说。他退了一步，看向下一个狗笼里的狗，那是一只叫可口的杂种犬。“你大概还记得那个气喘吁吁去上体育课的小个子。”

其实，巴基还记得些别的。一个瘦小的孩子，弯下腰来保护他。巴基比他高个几英寸，完全有能力和那些嘲讽他的黑眼睛混蛋对打。

他眨了眨眼。那是…什么时候？中学四年级？在他的继父送他去军事寄宿学校之前。军校是父亲逼他去的，但他还是在那儿度过了几年不错的时光。

“这只狗叫什么？”史蒂夫说着，看向笼子上的名牌。“口袋？真可爱。”他伸出手。

巴基向前跨了一步。“别摸他！”

巴基看到史蒂夫缓缓转向他，一边说着，“嗯？”他的手还在笼子里。而那只叫做口袋的小猎犬已经咬上了史蒂夫的手指。


	2. Chapter 2

“该死。见鬼。该死该死该死。”巴基无法控制自己的咒骂，在一位客人面前。一位在巴基值班时被咬了的客人面前。“见鬼。”

“没那么严重。”史蒂夫说。他看看从自己食指指尖滴落的血滴。巴基已经打开了急救箱。“我觉得贴个邦迪就可以了。”

巴基没有回答。他翻找着箱子，只看到许多圈纱布和胶带，而没有真正的绷带。他猛地合上急救箱，来到储藏室的架子前，那边有一些兽医用品。没有普通的绷带。“拜托。”他嘟囔着，然后抓起一瓶过氧化氢和一副剪刀，回到史蒂夫那里。

“我车里可能有邦迪。”史蒂夫说。

巴基无视了他，拿出一卷绷带，在柜台上把它摊开。然后他拿起了剪刀。他挪动了一下身体挡住史蒂夫的视线，然后用左手按住绷带，从上面剪下一小块来。他吐了一口气，然后剪下了好几段胶带，把他们贴在柜台上。

现在是最难的部分了。

“把你的手放在这儿。”巴基指着桌子。他待会儿得清理一下桌子。史蒂夫的手掌向上摊平在桌面上。巴基拿着棉球的左手发着抖。他右手不小心倒了太多过氧化氢上去，洒在了桌子上。他待会儿也得把那弄干净。巴基咬住下嘴唇，慢慢清理了伤口，把几层纱布敷在伤口上，然后用左手按住纱布，腾出右手去缠绷带。

当一切工序完成后，巴基叹了口气，后退了几步。“好了，”他说。“好了。”

“做得不错。”史蒂夫打量着绷带。“虽然我觉得贴个创可贴就行了。”

巴基耸了耸肩。“这是收容所的规定。”收容所还规定急救时要戴手套。不过真要这样就太可怕了。

“明白了——哦，抱歉，我耽误你下班了。”史蒂夫指着表，这会儿已经八点三十五了。“我明天再来一趟。”

“明天？”巴基明天晚上还值班。他突然希望自己明天不在。

“对。那明天见？我们可以再叙叙旧。希望我明天不会被咬了。”

叙旧？这个词有点荒谬了。“好。”

“回头见。”

史蒂夫走后，巴基锁上门，开始擦桌子。史蒂夫真的想和他“叙旧”吗？为什么是和他？巴基只在西区高中待了几年。没毕业。也不认识什么人。没有朋友。巴基不想史蒂夫再来了。收容所的动物若是咬了客人，就得被送去安乐死了。要是史蒂夫不再来了，口袋也许还能活下去。巴基的主管也不会质问巴基是否能胜任工作。巴基需要这份工作。

巴基关上了灯，但他没有离开，而是又回到了狗舍。

他在切达的笼子前坐下来，把头靠在栏杆上。切达舔着他的额头。“我总把事情搞砸。”他对自己唯一的朋友耳语道。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天，巴基头痛欲裂，胃部神经性抽痛。大概是睡眠不足的结果。娜塔莎昨晚请了一大群朋友来玩，他们一直闹到很晚。最后有位邻居报了警，但那会儿已经是将近凌晨一点了。他的房间与房子其他区域只隔了薄薄的一道墙，挡不住噪音和大麻的气味。

巴基的眼睛酸痛。但愿收容所的兽医莎伦已经煮好一大壶咖啡。莎伦说咖啡是给客人们喝的，但她一整天都不停地给自己续杯。“千万别学医。”她总是这么说，好像巴基会去学医似的。“学医让我染上太多坏毛病了。”巴基觉得，她的坏习惯只有咖啡上瘾。

他来到收容所，给自己倒了一杯早上的咖啡，这会儿已经是下午了，咖啡有股糊味。他做了个鬼脸。

“昨晚很难熬吗，巴恩斯？”尼克走了进来。

巴基盯着自己的杯子。“邻居很吵，”他嘟囔着。

“是吗？你没被邀请？真意外。”尼克抱着手臂。“今天胳膊感觉怎么样？”

“还可以。”巴基希望自己正常的那只手也能停止颤抖，这样他至少不会看上去像个瘾君子一样。

“嗨，巴基！”莎伦神清气爽地走进房间。“噢，你在喝咖啡。抱歉，味道不太好吧。”

“还行。”巴基说。

“确实，”莎伦咧了咧嘴。接着她想起了什么，眼睛一下子亮了起来，“这儿有奶油，加进去就好喝多了！”

“全是化学品。”尼克说着，准备离开房间。他走之前又补上一句，“巴基，你得给动物洗澡。”

“你太走运了，”莎伦打开了冰箱。她打开一只黑色的罐子，倒出一大坨奶油加到巴基的杯子里，“这是爱尔兰奶油。味道棒极了！”

巴基小酌了一口，“确实尝起来更好。”对他来说有点太甜了，他还是更喜欢黑咖啡。

“喜欢的话随便加。”

巴基无言地指了指罐子上用银色记号笔写上的字。上面写着：别喝，除非你想死。

莎伦摆了摆手。“放心好了。”

这时菲尔进来了，他告诉莎伦有只猫吐了。巴基趁机喝完了剩下的咖啡，也去工作了。

收容所的墙上挂着张表，上面列出了需要洗澡的动物的名字。歪歪扭扭的线和箭头指示动物的名字。收容所的动物们一直在流动，几乎每隔一天就有新的动物来，有些动物被领走，有些动物生病了，又有些动物在户外活动中搞得脏兮兮的。巴基扫过那张表，发现今天是志愿者服务日，他不由得紧张起来。志愿者服务日意味着他一下午都要监督二十位童子军，还要照看二十只湿漉漉的，不开心的小动物。

到了下午晚些时候，巴基已经快坚持不住了。他只想休息会儿，吃个晚饭，只想让大家都离开。他无比渴望一个人待着。他的脖子又酸又痛，因为每次开门，他就会仰头张望是谁来了。巴基意识到自己在等着史蒂夫回来，等着史蒂夫过来领养动物。

“你的手怎么了？”巴基想象着尼克会问史蒂夫的话。

这时，一个体格健壮的男人带着一只大蜥蜴进来了。

“我要把这玩意交过来。”男人说。巴基刚刚把自己的晚饭——一杯方便面——从包里拿出来。他四下看了看，发现前台只有自己一个人在。

该死。

“什么？”他转身看着男人。

“我要捐掉这玩意。”男人递出那只爬行动物。它至少有六英尺长，还拴着一条橙色的绳子。

“唔。”巴基回头，绝望地寻找着其他员工，希望碰巧有人从这儿路过。可他没那么走运。“我不确定我们这儿有没有够大的箱子。”先别说收容所里可没什么蜥蜴——只有一只巨大的蟒蛇，那是一个吓坏的妈妈带来的，她可没想到她的儿子竟然把蟒蛇藏在衣柜里。

男人把蜥蜴递给他。巴基只能用他好的那只手接过蜥蜴。他的另外一只手拒绝合作。“快点，”男人恼怒地说，头顶的灯打在他的光头上。“我可没那么多时间。”

“唔。”巴基有点不知所措了。“我。嗯。稍等一下。”他把蜥蜴推给男人。动物发出不爽的嘶嘶声。巴基拿了一个绿色的垃圾桶出来，桶底放着一沓折起来的纸板箱。“把它放在这儿吧。”

“你在逗我吗？这地方就这么办事的吗？”男人暴跳如雷。但他还是气冲冲地把蜥蜴放到塑料桶里。“你老板呢？”

“我说了，我们没有足够大的箱子——”巴基开始解释，然后尼克出现了，好像他一直在等待着这一刻。

“怎么了？”尼克冷静地问。

“我过来捐赠一只动物，这孩子却让我把它放到垃圾桶里！我看我努力工作交的税，可都用来养这些饭桶了。”

“打扰一下，收容所可不是用来收留野生动物的。”男人身后传来一个声音。巴基立刻认出了这个声音。是史蒂夫。他闭上眼睛。不能更糟了，他想。

“你遗弃动物。都不想要它了，怎么还在意它的归宿呢？”

“巴基，去叫菲尔来。”尼克说。

巴基松了一口气，终于可以不用面对这一切了。他进了门，看到菲尔正在莎伦的办公室处理文件。“菲尔，尼克叫你过去。”巴基说着，没有停下脚步。他径直穿过收容所侧门，来到动物的户外活动区。

他的心咚咚直跳，他的脸颊烧得滚烫。巴基背靠外墙，闭上了眼睛。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

巴基猛地从墙上直起身来。史蒂夫正站在那儿，用手挡着傍晚的阳光。

“那家伙是个怪胎，”史蒂夫继续说道，尽管巴基没回答他。“他来这儿丢掉孩子的宠物，然后冲你乱发脾气。真没见过这样的人。”

“是啊。”巴基只能这么说。今天史蒂夫穿着一件蓝色方格纹衬衣，配他那条卡其裤。他看上去和昨晚一样完美。

与此同时，巴基能感觉到自己眼睛下面沉重的眼袋。

“我昨晚没说什么，不过，嗯…”

巴基抬头看着他，担心史蒂夫接下来要问什么。真奇怪，他注意到史蒂夫的蓝眼睛很配他的衬衫。他又低下头盯着自己的鞋子。是的，太奇怪了。

“对了，你的手怎么了？”

来了。“我告诉过你，我出过事故。”他厉声道。

他说完就从试图史蒂夫身边挤过去进门，可史蒂夫拉住了他的手臂。他坏掉的手臂。肩膀处传来一阵疼痛，他疼得皱起眉头。史蒂夫放开了他。“嘿，巴克，对不起。我知道我不该问的，但你老板不应该这样对你，好像你是个没用的懒虫。我是说，要是你有残疾的话——”

“我不是残疾。”巴基吼道。他立刻就后悔对史蒂夫这么讲话了。他怯怯地加上一句，“就是神经损伤而已。”

“不管怎样，你老板那样对你可不太人道。有个东西叫做美国残疾人法案——”

“我不是残疾！”巴基重复道，他砰的一声关上门，而史蒂夫紧跟着他。“你是什么，律师吗？”

“你看，我不是故意想惹你…”

“好吧。”巴基不太客气地说道。

“巴恩斯？”尼克的声音从走廊另一头传来。“来我办公室。现在。”

巴基蹙起眉头。就是这样了：这次他一定会被炒鱿鱼了，毫无疑问。他弓着腰，无精打采地走向办公室。在他打开办公室的门之前，史蒂夫说：“我在这儿等你。”

巴基忍住回头看他的冲动。不过在他关上尼克办公室的门时，他还是感觉轻松了不少。


	4. Chapter 4

如果你要领养一只狗，你会选哪只？”史蒂夫问道。

史蒂夫就在尼克的办公室外面等巴基。等到巴基出来，去拿他的杯面时，史蒂夫靠过来问道：“你还能在这儿工作吗？”他的呼吸弄得巴基的脖子痒痒的。

巴基差点儿就要露出微笑，但他只是点了点头，然后把杯面塞到微波炉里。“等等，”史蒂夫说，“你晚饭就吃这个？”

巴基看着史蒂夫。

“跟我来。”

他不知道他为什么跟着史蒂夫走了两个街区，来到这个小吃摊。也许是因为他一整天都在为自己的工作担惊受怕，什么都没吃，现在已经饿得不行了。也许是因为他确信是史蒂夫对尼克说了些什么，尼克才没有解雇他。

“这儿有镇上最好的阿瑞巴玉米饼。”史蒂夫说。

巴基抬起眉毛。他甚至不知道什么是阿瑞巴玉米饼。

“相信我。”

巴基可不会轻信别人，但小吃摊上传来的香味已经征服了他的胃。原来这是一种委内瑞拉的烤三明治。“我来。”结账时史蒂夫说。巴基从口袋里掏出几张皱巴巴的纸币。“真的不用。你昨晚还给我的手指做了手术呢。”史蒂夫推开了巴基递来的钱。巴基不知如何是好。他不希望史蒂夫认为他是什么需要救济的对象。而话又说回来，他只能靠方便面充饥，而且他还需要用这两美元搭巴士回家。

等到他们的肚子都被玉米饼填得满满的，走回动物收容所时，史蒂夫问起了巴基最喜欢的狗。

“我每一只都喜欢。”巴基说。

“就连口袋也喜欢？”

巴基不禁笑了起来。“口袋只是需要再训练一下。”

“好吧，那我换个说法：你想让我领养哪只狗？”

巴基耸耸肩。“我可没那么了解你。”

“来吧，猜一下。”

“斯波克是只不错的狗。”巴基说。

“是啊，当然，好吧。”有那么一会儿巴基觉得自己可能惹史蒂夫不高兴了。也许它对史蒂夫来说太普通了。“这么说吧，要是只能选一只的话，你会领养哪只狗？要是你说口袋的话，天…我也不知道我会怎么做，但那只狗可能不是个好选择。”

“嗯…”他想诚实作答。他差点脱口告诉史蒂夫他会领养切达。但他忍住了。毕竟他还几乎不了解史蒂夫。“我住的地方不能养狗。”

“所以说？你还没有想过这个问题？”

巴基耸耸肩。“想也没意义呀。”

“那你是住在公寓了？”

“差不多，就是一个房间，在车库上方。”

“噢，你还和父母一起住吗？这没什么，我很多朋友也还——”

“不是。”巴基打断了史蒂夫，他反应太过剧烈了。他不知道还能说点什么，于是他们都沉默了。

等到他们走回收容所时，巴基只想钻进其中一个狗窝，在那里自生自灭。好在只有菲尔在办公室。“总算回来了，”巴基进门时菲尔说。“我不知道你去哪儿了，你可不怎么…”他看到史蒂夫在巴基身后走进来。“…出去吃午饭…你好，你之前来过，是吗？你是…”菲尔看看巴基，又看看史蒂夫。“…巴基的朋友？”

“对。我们是高中同学。”

“是吗？”菲尔瞥了巴基一眼。

巴基瞪着菲尔。什么都别说。他在心里对菲尔说。什么都别说。别说。别说。

菲尔显然明白了巴基的暗示，因为他只是对巴基扬起一根眉毛，然后换了话题。“你想领养大蜥蜴吗？”

这两人似乎聊得很愉快，于是巴基趁机溜进了狗舍，开始给狗狗们喂晚餐。这是个很吵闹的活，喂狗时，每只狗都叫着要吃的，或是激动地把爪子抓在笼子上。巴基在切达的笼子前停下。他觉得自己背叛了切达，因为他没有告诉史蒂夫切达是他最爱的狗。巴基打开切达的笼子，用力抓了抓他的毛。

“啊，所以这只是你的最爱了。”

巴基一下子跳起来，他的袖子夹到了门，他试图把袖子扯出来，却不小心撞到了装着狗粮的手推车，狗粮撒的满地都是。“该死，”他说，赶忙在切达把它们都吃掉之前捡起来。

他感觉到史蒂夫在他旁边跪下，用铲子把狗粮铲回手推车里。他们的肩膀撞到了一起。巴基有点紧张，站起身的时候太着急，眼前一阵发黑。当他能看清楚时，切达已经吃掉了零散的狗粮，史蒂夫正抚摸着切达。

“很好吃，对吧。”史蒂夫好笑地说。切达抬起脑袋，闭上眼睛，享受着史蒂夫的爱抚。

巴基有点儿嫉妒史蒂夫了，但他立刻告诉自己不能这样想。切达是只友好的小狗，他喜欢别人抚摸它。而且要是史蒂夫领养了它，它就能有个大院子了。史蒂夫大概每天都会带切达散步，周末还会和它玩飞盘。

“我猜猜，它喜欢奶酪。”史蒂夫的话打断了巴基的联想。切达用爪子抓着巴基牛仔裤裤脚。巴基微笑着弯下腰。没关系。他还是切达的最爱。

“是的，我之前用奶酪来训练它。”

“它会什么小把戏吗？”

巴基蹲下来，用手比出一把枪对着切达。“砰砰。”他说。

切达躺下来，滚了一圈，然后不动了。

史蒂夫大笑着拍手。巴基和切达训练了那么久，似乎就是在等着这一刻。

“乖孩子。”巴基轻柔地说，切达的腿动了几下，然后他跳到巴基的膝盖上，用舌头舔着他的脸。

史蒂夫还想看其他的把戏。于是他帮着巴基喂完了其余的动物，然后他们把切达带到外面，让它表演。切达有了配合的观众，表演也十分卖力。最后，切达跑去玩了，巴基和史蒂夫坐在长椅上看着日落。真美啊——现在巴基总算有功夫欣赏了。

“嘿，我今天过来还想问一件事。”史蒂夫说。

巴基习惯性地紧张起来，他不喜欢出乎意料。

“我在想…你知道的…”

史蒂夫听上去那么犹豫，巴基忍不住转头看向他。他可几乎不怎么和别人对视。

“镇上有家剧院，不知道你去过没有，就是那家票价两美元的剧院？”

巴基点点头，不知道史蒂夫想说什么。“你说朱庇特？我知道。等等，现在还有人去那儿吗？”

“主要是上了年纪的人。他们这周末放我最爱的电影。公民凯恩。我不确定…你想和我一起去吗？”

巴基沉默了，仓皇中他的脑海中掠过太多想法，让他无暇回答。

约会？这是个约会吗？

（不可能）（他怎么可能和你有一样的想法）

但是他想和我出去？

（他没有其他朋友吗？）（干嘛要约我去？）

两美元我付得起！（但你能付得起爆米花吗？或者苏打水？或者电影前的晚餐？）（他可不是想和我约会）（绝对不可能）（他怎么会想要约你？）（他约谁不行呢？）

他约我去看电影，就只是这样了

（没错，他是在可怜你）（他是个圣人，你只是他的救济对象）（最好赶快回答，你看起来肯定不知所措）

“你要是不感兴趣也没关系。”史蒂夫说。

“好的。”巴基脱口而出。

现在轮到史蒂夫惊讶了，不过他很快就露出了笑容。“真的吗？太棒了！我不确定你会不会答应。这很怪，我昨天看到你，感觉很对，你懂吗？”

巴基低头看着自己牛仔裤上的破洞，不禁露出了笑容。他懂。就算这不是个约会，这大概不是，这不可能是，他也至少有机会交个朋友。


	5. Chapter 5

巴基从梦中惊醒，发现自己坐在床上，手掌紧握成拳。周围一片漆黑，他一时间什么都看不见。受过伤的那只手隐隐作痛。他感觉后背浸满冷汗，被汗浸湿了的T恤紧贴在他背上。

“詹姆斯？”

娜塔莎推开门，一道光从门缝中射进房间。

他张了张口，却说不出话。

“你刚刚在大喊。”她轻声说着，一边进了门。她只穿了一件大号滚石T恤，赤脚走过地毯，在地板上的床垫前停下。“做噩梦了？”

“是啊。”巴基的声音嘶哑，他清了清嗓子。

巴基用好的那只手按摩着另一只手臂，那只手臂又麻又痛，接着他伸手去拿药。药瓶在床垫旁一个倒扣的牛奶箱子上——那是他的床头柜。他费劲地拧开瓶子，然后小娜拿过瓶子，倒出两片药片给他。巴基干吞下药片。

小娜在床垫上躺下来，她的指甲擦过他的背，让他想起了一些不想回忆的往事。他甩开她的手。“布鲁斯可不会喜欢你这么做。”

“他又不能干涉我。”她说。她抱起膝盖，把脸颊靠在上面，看着巴基。“只是…他不太喜欢你住在这儿。”

“那我明天就搬出去。”他赌气似的答道。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”她静静地说。两人沉默了很久，她又补充道。“这对我们两人来说都不好。你懂的吧？住在你前女友的家里…”

他不知道还能说些什么。窗外驶过一辆汽车，车灯透过窗户打在墙上。

“你看，我知道你在努力。但我希望你能对布鲁斯好一点儿。”

“我对他很好。”

“你对他只是礼貌。要知道，他很敏感的。”

“他是很容易被惹火。”

“是你惹恼他。他能看出来你不喜欢他。”娜塔莎叹了口气。“他大部分时候还是很贴心的。也很聪明。”

“我不喜欢他对你说话的方式，”巴基说，“就算是因为我在场吧。”

“这不关你的事。”她很快说道，然后又叹了一口气。黑暗中，巴基看不到她的脸，也猜不到她在想什么。“我很担心你。你一直没能走出过去。”

“走出去？还是搬出去？”

“走出去，”小娜的声音很真挚，“释怀过去的一切，那场事故，还有你和我之间的事。”

这也许是个合适的时机，可以告诉她自己已经释怀了。但他还不想告诉娜特史蒂夫的事情，他也不想以这种方式提起史蒂夫。巴基只好说：“我好像听见布鲁斯在说话。他今晚在这儿住吗？”

“你知道他在的。”布鲁斯每天晚上都在。

“那你最好回去睡觉了。他肯定该担心你来我这儿干嘛了。因为我还没有释怀嘛。”

小娜站起身来。“你有时候真混蛋，詹姆斯。”她拉开了门。“不知道我还管你干嘛。”

她关上门，没有像平时那样特意放轻力道。过了一会儿巴基听到了小娜房间里传来的讲话声。他把药瓶拿过来，又吃了两片药。这次他把药片嚼碎了咽下，苦涩的味道充斥了口腔，和他此时的心情简直绝配。


	6. Chapter 6

周四巴基一整天都要上班。他刚倒了杯咖啡，就看到克林特的那辆旧奥兹莫比车驶入了收容所的停车场。“来太早了吧？”尼克出现在巴基身旁。动物收容所九点开门，现在才八点十五。

“我认识他。”巴基看着窗外，克林特正努力把什么东西从后座拿下来。克林特是娜塔莎最好的朋友，这并不代表他是巴基的朋友，但他们足够了解对方。他来这儿干嘛？巴基想着。

“又是朋友？你怎么突然间这么受欢迎了。”

巴基眨眨眼——然后他想起了史蒂夫，不由自主地翘起了嘴角。这时他们看到了克林特从车上抱出来一只垂着头的黄金猎犬，赶忙跑去开门。

“快救救他！”克林特一看到他们就急切地说。

他们帮着克林特把那只昏迷的狗弄到屋里，莎伦边戴手套边说:“把它放在我办公室的手术台上。”春田动物收容所是为数不多的配有常驻兽医的收容所，常有人从路边捡来受了虐待或是被抛弃的动物，莎伦的工作就是医治这些动物。克林特开始絮絮叨叨地讲他如何看到一辆车在拐弯时撞上这只狗。

“那群混蛋们跑了。肇事逃逸的混蛋们。”克林特说。“但我记下了他们的车牌号。等着吧，我会让他们付出代价的！”

“巴基，你能带你的朋友去外面等吗？”莎伦说，她似乎已经了解狗的大概状况了。巴基瞥了一眼尼克，希望不是因为尼克想把他赶出去，尼克这会儿正忙着给莎伦递东西。

总有一天，巴基想，我会是那个留下来帮忙的人。并不是说他能像莎伦一样独当一面做手术什么的，但他会服从命令。他能做的比他们所要求的还要好。

“来吧，”巴基说着，推了推克林特。“跟我来。”

他关上了莎伦办公室的门。克林特一出门就去倒了杯咖啡。“这群畜生害得我的咖啡也洒了。”

“你的脸怎么了？”巴基问道，示意他鼻梁上的绷带和颧骨上的淤青。

“啊。”克林特喝了一大口咖啡，挠着后脑勺。“昨晚去酒吧，有个家伙一直对一个妞动手动脚的。蠢货。”他又喝了一口。“你说来福会有事吗？”

“来福？”

克林特示意莎伦的办公室。“他的名牌上是这么写的。这名字真讽刺，哈。”

巴基点点头，然后从柜台后面站起来。“我得去工作了，”他说，“你可以先回去，有消息了我再联系你。”

“不用，我在这儿等着就好。”

“你不用上班吗？”克林特穿着一件制服，皱巴巴的制服，上面沾满狗毛和尘土，还有点点血迹，但那应该是件工作服。

“唔，我算是在出外勤吧。”

巴基不知道克林特做什么工作，他也不是很在意。所以他耸耸肩，回到了狗舍。他想训练一下口袋。希望史蒂夫会喜欢这个主意。他想着，脸红了。好在他旁边没人。他这回看上去一定蠢极了。

他一整天都在神游着。不像昨天，那时他害怕史蒂夫过来。现在他无比期盼史蒂夫的到来。他希望史蒂夫能顺路过来，带他去吃午饭。希望史蒂夫和他一起坐在户外活动区，看着狗狗们玩耍。

愚蠢。他默默想着。史蒂夫有幢房子。也就是说他有工作。正式的工作。不是像你做的这种兼职。

脑海中的另一个声音在抗议。我的工作也是正式的。我有工资的。只是不是全职而已。

然后，史蒂夫是做什么的？我怎么没问过他？

他知道自己的想法很蠢，希望史蒂夫能再来看他。连续三天见面有点夸张了。他试着转移注意力，考虑着他们的约会。

也许这完全不是什么约会。只是出去玩玩。作为朋友。

史蒂夫昨天问了巴基的号码，巴基不想给他娜特家的电话号码，但他也没有手机。“你没手机？”史蒂夫有点怀疑。他已经拿出iPhone准备记巴基的号码了。“无法想象。”他做了个不可置信的表情。然后他把手机放进口袋。“那你一定过得很清静了。”他声音中带着一丝羡慕。

因为没有手机，史蒂夫提出去巴基住的地方接他。

“唔…”巴基想象着史蒂夫看到娜塔莎破旧的房子，斑驳的草坪和无人修剪的灌木丛中扔着的啤酒罐子。他又想象到娜塔莎带着史蒂夫来到巴基的房间，想象着他看到自己铺在地上的床垫，用牛奶箱子做的家具和哪些药瓶。“也许我们可以直接在那儿见？”

他得坐巴士去了。也许他可以早点儿出门，这样史蒂夫就不会注意到他是怎么过来的。史蒂夫大概知道他没有车。他看着就不像是个有车的人。这也是娜塔莎一贯的借口。“他没地方去，布鲁斯。他连车都没有！他没地方睡，就只能露宿街头了！”

史蒂夫不介意在剧院碰头。巴基思考着要怎么回家。要是坐巴士的话，万一史蒂夫跟着他到公交站呢，他得等一小时一班的夜班车回家。要是史蒂夫可以载他回家的话…巴基想倒了史蒂夫昨天开来的那辆鲜红SUV。看完电影天都黑了，史蒂夫也看不清房子长什么样了。

嗯，可以让他送我回家。

注意门口的动静——傻瓜，他不会来的——他还一直回头张望莎伦的办公室。有一会儿他看到尼克出来和克林特讲话，然后尼克在外面叫他，叫巴基帮玛利亚照顾猫——这工作往往是尼克的。“我要打几个电话。”他解释道。

“没问题。”巴基和切达道了别，往那边走过去。这次他要向尼克证明他不是什么废物。玛利亚和尼克很熟，要是巴基干得不错，她一定会和尼克说的。

几个小时就这样过去了。巴基抬头看表，才惊觉已经快五点了。他的肚子叫了起来，似乎在提醒巴基现在是晚餐时间了，而且巴基还没吃午饭。

“明天见。”他和玛利亚告别，拿起背包走向大厅。克林特竟然还坐在那儿打盹，巴基瞟了眼莎伦的办公室，那里空无一人。

“嘿。”巴基推了推克林特。他一下子惊醒过来。

“嗯？什么？不是我干的。”

“你怎么还在？”巴基问。“那只狗还好吗？”

克林特又跌回椅子里。“来福会没事的。它断了条腿，还有几根肋骨什么的，不过它现在睡着了，他会好的。”他揉着自己的脸。

“那…你怎么还在？”

“这个啊，我先是等着看他们能不能找到它的主人，等着等着就睡着了。后来他们把狗的信息发到网上了，那会儿已经将近四点了，我还是很困。所以我想我可以再打个盹，然后送你回家。”

“噢，”巴基没想到最后一句。“谢了。”

他们驶出停车场时，巴基还在下意识地寻找着史蒂夫的车。

我真是没救了，他想。


	7. Chapter 7

“嘿，我能洗个澡吗？”巴基趴在厨房的门边往里看，厨房里散发出诱人的香味，布鲁斯正忙着煮晚饭，娜塔莎则坐在厨房的台子前。

“请便，”娜塔莎说，“你再不洗就要臭了。”

巴基对她做了个鬼脸，然后他注意到布鲁斯不快的表情，转而把目光投向地板。“我很快就好。”

这就是为什么他不经常洗澡。他总是觉得他需要他们的允许，就算他其实付了房租，理应有随时使用浴室的权利。然后就是浴室本身了。娜塔莎不太重视卫生。毛巾都堆在地板上，瓷砖上附着一层肥皂垢和霉菌，洗手池里还有牙膏的痕迹。巴基有时会想起他父母家干净整洁的浴室，每当这时他就会咬紧牙关，把脸浸入热水中，希望借此忘掉那些过去。

巴基洗完澡，腰上围着一块围巾，小心地擦去镜子上的水汽。他得剃胡子了，但上次他才用了小娜的一把剃刀，就被她说了好几个星期，更别说去用布鲁斯价格不菲的电动剃须刀了。他叹了口气，对着镜子梳了梳头发，试着把头发都梳到脑后。他的头发现在很干净。等到头发干了，应该看上去会整洁多了。

他差点儿忘了刷牙。挤牙膏时，拿着牙刷的左手不停在抖，他不得不换了只手。还有什么要在浴室做的事情吗？他可好久没有去约会了——如果这算个约会的话。

接着小娜轻轻敲了敲门，小声说布鲁斯要用浴室，巴基拿起了自己的脏衣服，开门出去了。

“要是我女朋友的前男友不会半裸着穿过房间，就太完美了。”布鲁斯在楼梯上和他擦肩而过时说。

巴基瞥了眼他，什么都没说。他希望对布鲁斯态度好一点，但这家伙总是处处针对巴基。抱歉我没有自己的浴室。他想说。抱歉我没有像你那么好的衣服。抱歉我是她的前男友。

他躲回了自己的房间，看了遍自己的衣服，挑出他最好的一条牛仔裤——那条只在口袋那里破了个洞的——和一件干净的V领衬衫，黑色，永远是黑色的，这样就看不出上面的污点。这件衣服够暖和，但他还是需要件能挡住手臂上的伤疤的衣服。他翻过那堆干净的衣服，拿起一件不那么皱的绿色法兰绒格子衫，然后在那堆衣服最下面看到了一件面料很好的毛衫。

他抽出那件毛衫，他知道他不应该这么做的，但他无法控制自己。这件灰色的羊绒衫会很合身的。柔软，贴身又干净。实际上这是件新衣服，因为他从未穿过它。他的手掌抚过羊毛，回忆起三年前随着这件衣服一起寄来的字条：

“亲爱的詹姆斯，

我看到这件衣服，觉得很适合你。我好想你…一定要联系我。我会很快回复的。不管你在哪儿，你永远是我的宝贝儿子。生日快乐。

爱你的，妈妈”

 

泪水滴落在他的手上。他很快用手背擦掉了眼泪。

 

***

巴基希望能偷偷溜出房子。他等待着，直到他听到叉子和盘子相撞的声音，以及小声的对话声——这代表布鲁斯和娜塔莎现在在吃晚餐。他趁机走下楼梯。但还没等他走出大门，娜塔莎就站在他面前了，她伸出手拦住他。

“等会儿，你要出门？”

“是的。”他咬紧牙关，知道接下来他要面对什么了。

她的手抚过他的衣服，他后退了一步，这会儿布鲁斯也走了过来，她放下了手。“从没见你穿过这件衣服，”她的语调轻快。“你洗了澡，换了新衣服…”她装出在思考的样子，然后说，“你要去约会！”

他忍不住叹了口气。

“是谁？”娜塔莎柔声道，“她长什么样子？比我漂亮吗？”娜塔莎对他眨了眨眼睛。布鲁斯清了清嗓子。“拜托嘛！我想知道细节。你怎么认识她的？她做什么的？”

巴基完全不知道该怎么回答这些问题。

“别为难他了，娜塔莎。”布鲁斯插进来。“他有自由权利的约会，没必要全都告诉前女友。”他看向巴基，头一回眼中没有带着轻视。“好样的，你要开始新生活了。”

“等等，”巴基想无视他们直接出门，娜塔莎说。“得啦，你至少可以告诉我她的名字嘛！她叫什么？”

巴基站在那儿，只希望自己能早点就偷偷溜走。

小娜脸上的微笑放大了。“我知道你为什么不告诉我了。”她对他摇着手指。“是男孩儿。你要和男孩儿去约会了！”她边跳边拍着手。

“等等，什么？”布鲁斯说。“你是同性恋？哦，我不是对同性恋有意见。但是…同性恋？”他转向娜塔莎。“你怎么没跟我提过？”他捏了捏鼻梁，嘟囔着，“那样我们就不用这么针锋相对了。”

巴基感觉自己的脸渐渐烧了起来。

“不，他不是同性恋，他是双性恋，”娜塔莎解释道。“他喜欢男孩，又喜欢女孩。我没告诉过你吗？我以为我说过的。有次我喝醉之后跟你说的。”

“你才没有。”布鲁斯抱起双手。

趁着他们在说话，巴基走向门口。

“别走这么快。”娜塔莎扯住他的袖子。

巴基无奈地站住了，一字一顿地说。“他-叫-史-蒂-夫-我-们-在-动-物-收-容-所-认-识-的。”

娜塔莎满意的笑了，放开了他。“你可以走了，”她说。“但是我明天要知道细节。就这么定了？”

“好吧。”他挤出这句话，然后落荒而逃。

他把手插在口袋里，赶往公交车站。五月的傍晚，空气还很凉，他的脸也不那么烫了。我得找个新住处，他想。就算是为了有自己的空间。

巴基到电影院时，感觉稍微有点儿自信了。他现在感觉挺好，坏掉的那只手也功能正常，他用两只手把自己的头发往后梳了梳，然后照了照路边店铺的玻璃，发现自己看上去挺不错。现在要做的就是等待了。

等待的时间永远显得那么漫长。巴基走到剧院入口处，张望着里面的时钟。现在是七点整。然后他看了遍电影放映时间表。公民凯恩八点半才放。难道他把时间记错了？前一场在六点钟。也许史蒂夫说的是六点见，而巴基搞错时间迟到了，史蒂夫会以为巴基放自己鸽子了。他有点紧张地来回走动着，胃部不安地抽动着。

然后他看到了史蒂夫。


	8. Chapter 8

史蒂夫的T恤还能再紧一点儿吗？巴基看着史蒂夫向他走来，脑海中只剩下这一个想法。亮蓝色的布料紧贴着史蒂夫的身体，巴基甚至能看到他衣服下紧实的胸肌和搓衣板般结实的腹肌。巴基敢说，要是史蒂夫把他那副太阳镜拿下来，他的蓝色眼睛绝对很配那件T恤。

再配上那件深色的低腰牛仔裤，史蒂夫整个人的效果是毁灭性的。巴基有一会儿都忘记了呼吸。

“希望你没等太久。”史蒂夫对他招手。

巴基摇了摇头。他需要控制下自己过大的笑容了。“电影八点半才开始。”

“没错，我们可以先喝点什么？你觉得呢？”

“好的。”

“附近有个克拉克酒馆，你知道吗？”

“知道。”巴基不怎么出门，但他知道克拉克。“唔，你记得我在收容所的同事菲尔吗？他是那里的老板。”

“是嘛，”史蒂夫拉长了调子说。他们开始肩并肩往那边走。“他看上去可不像个酒馆老板。更像个喜欢尬聊冷笑话的类型。”

“是的，他是那种人。他的冷笑话总是搞得气氛很尴尬。但他也喜欢酿啤酒。如果问他这方面的事情，他就会讲啤酒，啤酒花还有发酵那些事讲到停不下来。”巴基突然意识到菲尔会看到他和史蒂夫一起。他只好默默祈祷菲尔今天不在。

克拉克离剧院很近，他们很快就到了，挑了个吧台旁的位置坐下。酒吧的家具都是再生木材做的，有种别致的风格。这会儿还很早，酒吧里没那么多人。巴基感觉放松了一点儿。

“我朋友山姆推荐我来这儿，”史蒂夫看着长长的酒单，一边说，“他喜欢这里每周五的卡拉OK。”

“哇，看看谁来了！”菲尔大叫着，不知从何处钻了出来。巴基悄悄地在把台下把指甲掐进膝盖，试图让自己保持冷静。菲尔对史蒂夫比了个手枪。“你是那天来动物收容所的那位。”

“是我。”史蒂夫说。“你是菲尔，对吧？”

“是哦。”

假如巴基有办法把他和史蒂夫传送到镇上任何一间其他酒吧就好了。

“两个来猎艳的家伙，对吧？你们喝点儿什么？”

“我们还没决定。”巴基小声嘟囔着，与此同时史蒂夫说：“听说你是行家。”

菲尔试着表现得谦虚一点儿，但很快就忍不住了。他开始喋喋不休地讲装啤酒是大木桶好还是小铁桶好，又开始对啤酒“纯正的口感”大谈其谈，菲尔给他们倒了两杯他自酿的夏季风味酒。直到他们各喝了一口，并向菲尔保证说这是他们喝过最棒的啤酒后，他才离开去招呼吧台另一头的两位女性。

“我以为他会一直这么说下去。”巴基叹气。

史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，审视着杯中琥珀色的液体。“这尝起来有点儿像草。”

巴基大笑起来，也许他笑得声音太大了，但他没去在意。

“那么，你在动物收容所工作多久了？”史蒂夫问。“这工作很棒。”

“我很喜欢这份工作，”巴基承认道，“我去了快一年了。这是我第一份喜欢的工作。”

“你和动物相处得很好。”

巴基低下头。“谢谢。我也一直想问你是做什么的。”哇哦，你这话题转移得可真好。他紧张地喝了一大口啤酒。

“现在我算是…待业中。”

“真的吗？”巴基问。史蒂夫看上去可不像什么失业人士。

“是啊。我高中毕业就参军了，然后就一直在部队里做到上校。我在部队里待了七年，去了四次伊拉克战场，直到有一天我意识到我不想在部队里度过余生。”

“所以你直接离开军队了？”巴基思考着，“可以那样吗？直接退伍？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“关于这个，我没有退伍，确切来说。我还属于储备军人。”

“我可不知道军人工资那么高，都买得起一幢房子。”买下一幢房子，简直超出他的想象。

“没那么高。虽然上校的工资也不低。但是…啊，你该觉得我是什么被宠坏的少爷了。”

“为什么？”

“我有个信托基金。我的祖父母帮我成立的，但是我到二十五岁才能拿到钱。我是说，他们在我五岁那年就过世了。我的父母也在我高中毕业时就不在了，但是规定就是规定。我当时不能碰这笔钱。要是我能拿到钱，大概我就去上大学了。”史蒂夫耸耸肩。“不过我也一直想为国家做点贡献，像我爸，还有爷爷那样。罗杰斯家的光荣传统。”

巴基皱起眉毛。“你才不是什么被宠坏的少爷。你的父母都过世了。”巴基不由自主地想到他的童年：管家，园丁，奶妈，还有车库中那一排闪闪发亮的宝马车。那时他也许也有个信托基金。不过现在他肯定已经没有继承权了。

“那段时间很艰难。我住在叔叔婶婶那儿…这个话题太沉重了。还是说说你吧。”史蒂夫笑着看向他。

接着他问了一连串巴基的喜好：最爱的动物（狗），最爱的食物（绝不是泡面），最爱的音乐（古典摇滚乐，特别是平克·弗洛伊德乐队），最爱的书，最爱的电影，最爱的颜色。巴基最开始很不适应被这样询问，他还害怕这些问题会提及他的过去，但很快巴基就放松下来，开始享受和史蒂夫一起的时光。酒吧的人渐渐多了起来，他们这会儿得肩并肩坐了，巴基感觉到有什么东西靠在他的手背上，然后他低下头，看到他们拿着杯子的手碰在一起。

“再来一杯？”菲尔又过来问，他们的杯子都已经快空了。“还是你们想试试我新酿的草莓丰收酒？”

“嗯…”史蒂夫和巴基对视了一眼。“有什么…传统点儿的啤酒吗？”

史蒂夫和巴基各拿了一杯菲尔的经典小麦啤酒，环顾四周，才发现酒吧变得多挤…还有那两个坐在吧台另一头的女人这会儿换到了巴基旁边坐。

“嘿，男孩儿们。”那个金色短发的女人说。“你们在喝什么？”

“菲尔的独家纯酿。”史蒂夫提高了声音跟她们说话。“你们认识菲尔吗？”

“你真辣。”另一个栗色长发，两只手腕都套着手镯的女人说。

她的朋友看起来有点吓到了。“卡拉！”

“怎么了？”卡拉说，她对史蒂夫露出慵懒的笑容，然后上下打量了一下巴基。“你们要不要请我们喝酒？”

“太不好意思了，”卡拉的朋友说。“她喝太多马丁尼了。”

让巴基意外的是，史蒂夫拿出了钱包。“没问题。”他招手叫菲尔过来，给她们买了酒。

卡拉把手支在巴基面前的吧台上，口齿不清地说，“我整晚都在向你们使眼色。你们说，男人怎么都这么迟钝？”

巴基把啤酒拿走，免得卡拉撞到，然后开始大口喝酒。

“她最近离婚了。”卡拉的朋友说，似乎这样就能解释她的状况。她小口地喝着自己的长岛冰茶。史蒂夫很礼貌地问了她们的名字和工作。自然而言地，当她们发现他是个军人时，简直要对史蒂夫神魂颠倒了。巴基在那里默默喝光了他的啤酒，想着是哪里出问题了。

看到没？这可不是什么约会。史蒂夫喜欢女性的。

然后卡拉把手放在了巴基的大腿上，巴基反射性地从他的高脚凳上跳了下来，他试图站稳身体，却还是撞到了史蒂夫身上。“吓到你了，是吗？”卡拉醉醺醺地说。

他知道自己反应过度了——她的手离他的裆部太近了——但是史蒂夫还是微笑着站在那儿。“很遗憾，女士们。我们还赶着去看电影。”他大方地说，然后在吧台上放了几张纸币。

巴基的脸烧得厉害，他觉得自己没有事先吃点儿什么真是个错误的决定。他之前太紧张了，吃不下东西。但现在，他有点儿喝多了。

“走吧。”史蒂夫说，他的手搭在巴基的肩膀上。

“对不起。”巴基嗫嚅着说，史蒂夫拨开人群带着他走出去。“我喝醉了。”

“你是醉了，伙计。”夜晚的空气让巴基感觉好多了。“这会让今晚更有意思的。”

史蒂夫买票的时候，巴基退到了旁边。他带了一些钱，他也希望自己能大方地去付账。付点儿什么都可以。可是现在，大方这个词完全不能用来形容他，所以他只是靠在砖墙上，直到史蒂夫买了票回来。这时他注意到他不知什么时候把啤酒洒在史蒂夫的T恤上了。

为什么我总是这么笨手笨脚？

“好的，现在我们可以进去了，你好点儿了吗？”

巴基吞了吞口水，眨了眨眼，点头。

他跟着史蒂夫走进去，有一点重心不稳。检票的时候他一直低着头。接着他蹒跚着走向影厅的大门，抓着史蒂夫的胳膊来保持平衡。

“小心点儿。”史蒂夫笑着说，他选了最后一排中间两个位子坐下。

“我喜欢坐在后面，”史蒂夫解释道，“电影开始前还能观察别人。”

巴基把头靠在椅背上，试着去观察别人。但是他对影厅拱形的天花板和银幕两边的红色天鹅绒窗帘更感兴趣。椅子也覆盖着略显破旧的红色天鹅绒。“这地方真古老啊。”他说。振作点儿，巴恩斯。

史蒂夫被逗乐了。“谁能想到你酒量这么小？”他笑了。“我发誓我不是在嘲笑你。我可没有。”

巴基转头看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫不像是在嘲笑他。“我没吃晚饭。”巴基试着解释道。

“怪不得。那我去买点儿爆米花？或者糖？你想要什么？”

巴基试着打起精神。“我来付。”他从口袋里拿出钱来。

“我来吧，没关系。”史蒂夫已经站起来了。

“不行，”巴基的声音有点儿太大了。他把纸币递给史蒂夫。“我付，让我付吧。”

史蒂夫耐心地笑了，接过了纸币。“好的，马上回来。”

史蒂夫走之后，巴基闭上了眼睛。他不应该答应去喝酒的。他几乎从没喝过酒，除了那几次娜塔莎硬要他加入她的聚会，而每次他都喝到神志不清，第二天宿醉不醒。“愚蠢。”他对自己低语。

史蒂夫不到一分钟就回来了，在巴基的膝盖上放下一大桶爆米花。“快吃。”史蒂夫说。他还拿了两大杯汽水：“可乐和雪碧…不知道你喜欢哪个，我就喝你挑剩下的好了。”

巴基吃了起来，感觉自己好多了。

灯光暗下来的时候，史蒂夫靠向巴基，对他耳语道：“忘记告诉你了…你今天收拾得很好看。”

然后黑暗中似乎只剩下他们两个了。


	9. Chapter 9

让巴基特别尴尬的是，他在看电影时睡着了，醒来发现自己的脑袋靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。

“不是因为电影没意思，”他急着和史蒂夫解释，“我一喝酒就容易困。”

史蒂夫宽容地笑了。“别担心。不是所有人都喜欢老电影。”

“不，电影很棒！我是说，我看的那部分很棒。”他努力回忆着他醒着时看到的部分。

他们沿着人行道往回走，巴基跟在史蒂夫后边。到了史蒂夫的车边时，史蒂夫问他：“我载你回家？”史蒂夫手里转着车钥匙，看似漫不经心地问道。

巴基有点局促不安起来。“好啊。”他说。

等到他们都坐进车里，史蒂夫问：“你住哪里？”

“亚什街十号。”

史蒂夫把地址输进GPS，巴基系上安全带。“你的车真干净，”巴基说，“是新车吗？”

“不是。我开了快四年了。”

“哇。”他从没想过一辆旧车能这么干净。娜塔莎的车里乱极了，克林特的车也好不到哪儿去：每次坐他们的车，他都要先把副驾驶上的垃圾堆移开。

史蒂夫打方向盘进了车道。他还没开始加速，不过巴基还是问道：“你不系安全带吗？”

“哦，”史蒂夫转头，他的目光和巴基相撞，那一刻巴基感觉被他看透了。“是得系安全带。”终于，史蒂夫移开视线，系上了安全带。

巴基悄悄松了一口气。

也许史蒂夫一直都是个守规矩的司机，又或者他看穿了巴基有点担心——不管怎样，史蒂夫一直没超速，他规规矩矩地打转向灯，转弯时也会小心地减速。

并不是说巴基害怕坐在车里。但是他开始耳鸣起来，太阳穴处也一跳一跳的疼。车窗外一片漆黑，可怕的回忆席卷而来，把他整个人都淹没了。他很久没有在晚上坐过车了。他一般都在白天搭车。搭车去工作的地方，去看医生，或是去银行。我今晚很开心，他警告对他张牙舞爪的回忆，大部分时间都很开心，别来烦我了。

他盯着前方被前照灯照亮的路面看，试图转移注意力。不知过了多久，史蒂夫的声音传了过来，巴基的焦虑感瞬间消失得无影无踪。“今晚很棒。你得见见我的朋友山姆。也许我们可以下周五和他一起去酒吧唱K?”这代表约会要结束了。约会结束时还有什么呢？一个晚安吻。

巴基吞了吞口水，紧张地把头靠在座椅上。他无法控制地想象着和史蒂夫的晚安吻，想象着自己的手抚上史蒂夫干净的下颌。但不是现在。他的头还在抽痛。他坏掉的那只手隐隐作痛——那只手明明一整晚都很好——看来他是时候为此付出代价了。

“你住这里？”史蒂夫问道，透过挡风玻璃打量着小娜的房子。

“就是这儿了，”巴基说，弯下身子笨拙地去解安全带。该死的左手。快动啊。拜托，快让我出来。他笨拙地摸索了好些时候，终于解开了安全带。

“看着不像公寓。”

“不是公寓，我住在这房子的车库上面。”

“这是，你朋友的房子什么的吗？”

干嘛问这么多问题？巴基不悦地想道，然后突然意识到史蒂夫在做什么。他不想让巴基下车。他还想给巴基一个晚安吻。巴基转头看史蒂夫，史蒂夫还望着那栋房子。

“是的。我的朋友小娜。娜塔莎。罗曼诺夫。你记得她吗？她和我们一个学校的。”也许如果他说的够多，他就能把史蒂夫的注意力从没修剪过的草坪，还有邮箱旁的那堆垃圾中吸引过来了。“其实有点怪，她是我的前女友，实际上，但她只收我很低的房租，别处我都租不起了。”

不该说这个的。不应该说这些，蠢蛋。

“我记得她。”史蒂夫说，他缓缓地转过头来望着巴基，然后靠回座椅上，微笑道，“那么，晚安了。”

巴基犹豫了。他的手已经放到门把上了。也许史蒂夫能感觉到到巴基不太舒服。能感觉到巴基虽然很想亲吻史蒂夫，但更想立即回到他黑洞洞的小房间里，吞下那些止痛药片。

他希望自己和史蒂夫的初吻能够更特别一点儿。而不是伴随着头痛。

他下车前对史蒂夫说：“我今晚很开心，谢谢。”

“好的。”

巴基又犹豫了一下，然后关上车门。为什么他总是这么笨拙呢？史蒂夫对他挥了挥手，然后开走了。

巴基回到房间，感觉到止疼药片在自己的血管里发挥作用，他在床上侧躺下来。但他还不想闭上眼睛。他的脑海中不断回放着那些糟糕的片段：巴基在酒吧里不小心撞到了史蒂夫身上，他喝醉之后说的那些傻话，和告别时车里尴尬的空气。

然后巴基回忆起了那些让他心里小鹿乱撞的部分：和史蒂夫肩并肩坐着，史蒂夫的体温透过衣服传过来。史蒂夫的手指挨着他的，有意无意的。史蒂夫对他耳语，史蒂夫的呼吸轻抚他的耳朵。

还有当他在电影院里醒过来，他的头靠在史蒂夫肩上，有那么一会儿他赖着不想醒来，希望这一刻成为永恒。

他蜷缩起身体，反复回想着这些漫长的瞬间，他想着史蒂夫平稳的心跳声睡着了。


	10. Chapter 10

接下来的星期日，巴基沉浸在幸福的回忆中。星期天早上，他精神饱满地醒来，完全没有宿醉感。他洗漱时想到昨晚，忍不住笑了起来，搞得小娜也靠了过来，要他讲昨天的细节。巴基巴不得和别人说说史蒂夫，娜塔莎还记得这个高中同学。

“我记得他个子很小呀，”她不断说着，“你得给我看看他现在的照片，要不我根本对不上号。”

于是娜塔莎开始用iPad搜索起史蒂夫的Facebook账号，巴基很快就制止了她，因为这让他感觉自己像个偷窥狂，这也让他更希望能早点拥有自己的电脑，这样他就能悄悄浏览史蒂夫上传的那些照片了。

“天，他长大了好多，”娜塔莎惊呼。“真想知道他身体的其他部位有没有一起长大。”

巴基很久都没和娜塔莎独处这么长时间了，而布鲁斯看起来也不是很在意。这天天气很好，阳光灿烂。布鲁斯在院子里架起烧烤架，开了个即兴烧烤会。克林特和小娜平时那帮朋友都来了。巴基有点后悔自己没记史蒂夫的号码，要不然就能邀请他来了——然后他想到他不能表现得这么迫不及待。他要遵守两天法则，等上两天再联系他才好，不是吗？

不过，巴基心情不错，他在烧烤会多玩了一会儿。回到房间之后，他拿起那件灰色的毛衫，把脸埋进去，里面还有史蒂夫的味道。

巴基猜史蒂夫大概会来动物收容所找他。周一，史蒂夫没有出现，他试着不要太在意——因为有两天法则嘛。可到了周二下班时，史蒂夫还是没有过来，他有点不能控制自己那些负面想法了。

为什么你那天喝醉了？你真是一团糟。怪不得他不想和你有什么牵扯呢。

他心情烦躁，对玛利亚态度不太好，尼克让他“冷静一下”。他派巴基去喂医务室里的动物，其中就有克林特带来的那只狗。

“好吧。”巴基哼了一声。

不过安静的医务室确实让他平静了很多。那里的伤病号动物们不会吵到巴基，所以他也可以放松下来，专心地干自己的活。他用不好的那只手抱起一只小奶猫，用奶瓶喂它。这只小奶猫是从一位“猫女士”那里解救出来的，她在房子里养了五十多只猫。动物管制部门还找到了三只死掉的小猫。

这只小猫是那里唯一一只活着的小奶猫，巴基叫它橘子酱。

橘子酱喝光了牛奶，巴基轻抚着它肚子上白色的毛，帮助它消化。

他接下来去看来福，那只克林特带来的狗。

“你的朋友打了好几个电话过来。”尼克的声音从医务室门口传来。

“史蒂夫吗？”巴基马上回答。

“如果他是带狗来的那个的话，没错。”

“哦。不，那是克林特。”巴基无法控制自己声音中的失望。

“我可搞不清你的男朋友们。”

巴基的脸刷的一下红了。

“你可以告诉他我们还没有找到他的主人。我们还在发布信息，不过如果这周末还没人认领，这狗就是他的了。我们不会收他领养费，毕竟狗的主人随时有可能出现。”

巴基点了点头。

“你还好吗，巴恩斯？”

尼克的声音中似乎带着一丝关心，也许是他的错觉吧。

“我很好，”他说，然后开始喂来福，来福欢快得冲他摇尾巴。

到了周三，巴基的状态越来越差了。克林特来了，巴基看到那头金发，一瞬间以为是史蒂夫。他跟在克林特身后，希望克林特能解答他的疑惑。“你听说过两天法则吗？约会时的那个？”

“唔，听过。这谁不知道？”

“我想问的是，你约会结束后，会等两天再联系约会对象吗？你有等过更久吗？要是约会对象没有手机怎么办呢？”

克林特喂来福狗粮的手顿住了。“谁会没有手机？”

克林特没能提供任何有用的信息，所以巴基决定问问收容所里其他人。大部分人都要他“放轻松”，不过尼克非常直接。不是说巴基去问了尼克——巴基问玛利亚时，尼克正好路过。“听上去她没那么喜欢你。”尼克说。

“是他。”玛利亚纠正道。

巴基气馁的回家了。到了家，他忍不住又去缠着小娜，问她的想法。

“我不想这么说，但也许你老板是对的，”她说，“不过也有可能他有什么不能来收容所的理由。也许他正巧有点儿什么事。一份新工作，家里有人过世了…都有可能。”

巴基不相信她的后半句话。他仔细回想了约会的整个过程，得出了结论，就是约会的最后出了什么差错。史蒂夫前一秒还很期待和他再次见面，想介绍他认识他的朋友山姆。后一秒他就直接和巴基道晚安了。

他得采取行动了。这天晚上，他辗转难眠，等到清晨第一缕阳光射进窗户时，他有了想法。

“这么早出门上哪儿去呢？”他穿过厨房时，小娜问她。她正靠在厨房的椅子上啜饮着咖啡。布鲁斯手里拿着晨报看着他。

“图书馆。”他说，然后出了门。

他没有现金坐公交，也就意味着要走去镇上。这时太阳已经高高升起，在外面走路又晒又热，他有点后悔在T恤外面套了件绿色格子衫了。可他没有干净的黑色T恤穿了，这件白色T恤边上有咖啡渍腋窝下面还有破洞，他不得不套件衬衫在外面。

图书馆一开门巴基就到了，图书馆的管理员女士看上去很和善，但是他还是迟疑着不知道怎么问。接着她注意到他在附近打转，主动上前问道：“你需要帮助吗？”

巴基不想让别人觉得自己是个跟踪狂，但是问题问出来果然还是很怪。“你能查到谁有房子吗？”

管理员似乎没觉得奇怪，她很快打开了一个国家的房产证数据库，演示给巴基看。“你可以按照房子的编号，所有人或者是卖家查找。”

花了不到半小时，巴基就找到了史蒂夫的地址，他在纸上记下地址，还画出了谷歌地图上的路线图。走路四十五分钟。不算太坏。而且半路经过收容所。今天他不用上班，但他还是决定去一下收容所。

“我可以带切达出去散步吗？”他问菲尔。

“请便。待会儿预报有雷阵雨，不过这会儿天气不错。”

目前为止，一切进展顺利。巴基从大门旁的挂钩上扯下一根狗绳。巴基给切达扣上狗绳，它欢快地跳跃着，然后他们出了门。

要是史蒂夫不在家呢？

要是史蒂夫在家呢？

要是史蒂夫不想看见你呢？

要是史蒂夫觉得你在跟踪他呢？

他被自己脑海中混乱的想法弄得紧张兮兮。但他没有停下脚步，不久，他们就走过了市中心拥挤的大楼，建筑物变得越来越稀疏了。

这是个坏点子。糟透了。是你最糟的主意了。和某人约会，他对你不感兴趣。这是常有的事。随他去吧。

有两次巴基真的转身往回走去。但切达始终跟着他，即使他没过多久又转身继续朝着史蒂夫房子的方向走去。

他刚出发时，天空还是明亮的蔚蓝色，像史蒂夫的眼睛一样。这会儿起风了，天空中飘起了一片乌云。巴基加快了脚步。

每当他们路过邮筒，巴基都要停下来，检查纸片上的地址，尽管他早在离开图书馆之前就把那串数字背的滚瓜烂熟了。五十。五十二。五十八。数字越来越靠近七十三号：那是史蒂夫的门牌号。

远处传来沉闷的雷声。切达站住不动了，仰头向上看。巴基拉了拉绳子。“走吧。”他说。切达继续往前走去，但当闪电打下来的时候，切达小步跑到巴基的腿边，呜呜哀叫着。

“只是闪电而已。”巴基柔声说，抚摸着切达的小脑袋以示安抚。切达显然不买账。当第二道闪电划下，惊雷打下来时，切达跳了起来。巴基干脆把切达抱起来赶路，这样他们才有可能在下雨之前赶到史蒂夫家。乌云在巴基的头顶聚拢。巴基抱着切达大步向前走去。

他们经过七十一号，巴基看了看半英里外的下一栋房子。就是它了。史蒂夫的家。那是幢有着黑色的百叶窗的白色农家房子，房子后面有个大大的红色谷仓。农场里高高的草在风中摇荡。史蒂夫和巴基说他的房子时，巴基想象的是一栋农家风格的房子，而不是一个真正的农场。而且占地面积还不小。

史蒂夫那辆红色SUV就停在车道里。

他又往前走了几步，这时雷声伴随着雨点儿打了下来，很快下起了大暴雨。切达还在他的怀中颤抖着，他没法抱着切达跑步。他不久就浑身湿透了。可惜了早上梳了很久的头发。

他艰难地试图用衬衫为切达挡雨。可惜了我第二好的衣服。

然后他到了史蒂夫家的车道，他沾着泥水的脚印印在史蒂夫家的门廊上。他紧抱着切达——切达正从巴基的脖子上舔掉雨水——做了好几个深呼吸。

这是个错误。你不该来这儿的。

他按响了门铃。

我会弄清楚这到底是不是个错误。


	11. Chapter 11

漫长又煎熬的几分钟过后，他听到了门内传来的动静。  
你现在还该死的有时间离开。他不会知道你来过的。  
接着门开了。史蒂夫本来挂着微笑，看到是他，表情一下子变了，他微微蹙起眉头。“巴基？”史蒂夫看起来很困惑。而且他没穿上衣。  
史蒂夫没穿上衣。  
巴基简直不能呼吸了。  
史蒂夫完全可以去健身杂志当个模特什么的。他小麦色的皮肤闪着汗水的光泽，肌肉轮廓紧实又完美。巴基本来以为和史蒂夫那晚穿的紧身T恤已经够有说服力了。现在面对史蒂夫的裸体，他才知道自己错了。  
“你怎么在这儿？”看到巴基没有回答，史蒂夫问道。  
“我正好路过。”巴基紧张得牙齿微微打颤，他希望史蒂夫没注意到。“带切达散步。”在动物收容所时，他还觉得这是个完美的借口，现在听起来却像是最烂的谎言。  
“它看上去可没在走路。快进来吧，你们都湿透了。”  
史蒂夫走进房间，巴基在门口的脚垫上蹭了蹭鞋子上的泥水，也跟着进来了。  
“哦，别担心弄脏。这房子还在装修。你想看看吗？来吧。”史蒂夫打开一扇门，拿出一块毛巾。他把切达裹起来，给他擦了擦毛。切达把鼻子贴在地板上到处嗅着。“他的脚都没弄脏。”  
“他害怕打雷，我就把它抱起来了。”  
“这会儿雨太大了。”巴基想过这次见面会很尴尬。不过，史蒂夫表现得好像巴基只是路过来闲聊一样。  
“跟我来，我带你四处转转。”  
他们先是到了厨房，史蒂夫开始讲自己怎么把厨房的料理台换成花岗岩的台面，又怎样自己喷涂了厨房的柜子，柜门上的水晶把手是画龙点睛的一笔。巴基身上的水滴在地板上，他边听边赞叹着史蒂夫花了大工夫装修的厨房。“家电也都是新换的。我很喜欢这房子的火炉，炉子简直是农舍的标配，你懂吧？但是它没法煮饭，而我很喜欢做饭。”  
下一站是浴室，巴基躲闪着不去看自己镜子中湿淋淋的模样，史蒂夫则讲着给瓷砖灌浆还有换水龙头一类的可怕故事。  
接着，他们到了一个没什么家具的房间，那里堆着一些劈好的木柴，和一个圆盘锯，地板上掉着一层木屑，还有一个老式的立体声扬声器。显然史蒂夫刚刚还在这儿干活。“刚刚一打雷就停电了。这里的线路应该是老化了。我没有电锯可干不了活，没有音乐也不行。”他微笑着对巴基说。  
巴基此刻再也无法忍受了。“你为什么没有来收容所找我？”他咄咄逼人地问，“我这星期一直在等你来。我知道我没有手机这一点很蠢，但是你也没给过我你的号码呀，所以我该死的要怎么办？”  
史蒂夫眉头紧蹙地望着他。  
“我是说，你当我傻吗？那天我们不是在约会吗？或者尼克说得对，你就是没有那么喜欢我罢了。”  
史蒂夫没有回答，巴基继续说了下去。  
“天哪，我他妈太蠢了。”巴基猛地眨了眨眼，希望借此忍住眼泪。“我以为我们是在约会。我以为你那天也很开心。”他用手背擦了擦眼睛，转身想要离开。“对不起我毁了这一切，本来我们可能还能做朋友的。可现在我像个傻瓜一样。”  
“等等。”  
巴基站住了。羞耻让他无法转身。  
“我…你说你有个女朋友。”史蒂夫语速缓慢。“我以为…我以为你不觉得那是个约会。”  
“是前女友。”巴基厉声道，他也终于明白过来。他转过身来。“她是我的前女友！高中时的前女友！怎么，难道你一开始就知道你是同性恋？你从来没试过和女孩子约会？”  
“好吧，我…”  
“有前女友又怎么样？很重要吗？我是双，好吗？你能接受吗？操，我喜欢你。我很喜欢你啊！”  
史蒂夫一时间看上去无话可说。巴基突然反应过来：一旦事情变得尴尬，史蒂夫就开始用礼貌来伪装自己了。他们在酒吧被女孩子搭讪时就是这样。这就是为什么史蒂夫在约会最后突然转变，因为他以为巴基对他不感兴趣。还有刚刚那该死的房间装修解说。  
雷声从窗外传来。史蒂夫的声音随之响起，盖过了惊雷的声音。他说：“我也很喜欢你。”  
安心和释然感席卷了他全身，他本能地上前一步，圈住了史蒂夫的脖子。下一道闪电打下来的同时，他把嘴唇压在了史蒂夫的嘴唇上。他自己的嘴唇颤抖着，干燥起了皮，急切地寻求着回应。有那么一瞬间他还以为史蒂夫可能不会回应他。但史蒂夫很快顺从地吻上了他。于是他们第一次尝到了彼此的味道。  
史蒂夫尝起来是清爽的薄荷和柠檬汁的味道。他闻起来像夏天，像慵懒的下午。  
巴基颤抖着闭上眼睛，这样他就能更好地感受史蒂夫了。史蒂夫的眼睫毛拂过他的脸颊。史蒂夫身上古龙水的味道，他下嘴唇上咸咸的汗水的味道。他后颈上短短的头发。他忘我地吻着史蒂夫，好像他在吸吮着什么从未尝过的异国水果，怎么也吃不够。  
他已经很多年没有和别人接吻了。和同性接吻要到更久以前了。在军校时他和一个男孩做过，但也只是实验性质的。他告诉娜塔莎自己是双后，小娜曾缠着他想一起玩3P，但巴基对她带来的那些男人一点都不感兴趣。和史蒂夫唇舌交缠之际，巴基才意识到和一个身高相近的人接吻是多么不同。史蒂夫的手握住他的屁股，把两人的身体紧贴在一起。史蒂夫温热的体温透过他湿透的衣服传过来。  
唯一美中不足的是他坏掉的那只手一直垂着，因为抱了切达一路，已经没力气抬起来了。他试着活动它，但是那只手臂完全不肯配合。  
于是史蒂夫用手圈住巴基的手腕，把他那只手拉上来，这样巴基就可以用两只手围着史蒂夫的脖子了。史蒂夫的手稳稳地抱住巴基的腰。  
一吻结束，史蒂夫轻轻移开一点儿，和巴基对视：“还好吗？”他低声问。  
巴基此刻只能点头。  
史蒂夫微笑了。“真高兴你今天过来了。”


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey-ehh, hey-ehh, whatsa matterwith your head yeah…”[1]  
昨天，他们一直亲热了三个小时。第二天，巴基拿出了他从小娜的车库那儿找到的古董随身听，随身听背面用记号笔写着“P. 奎尔”。娜塔莎总说她要搞个庭院拍卖什么的，所以彼得拿来了一大箱子垃圾。那已经是两年前的事了，鉴于巴基并没有iPod或者CD播放器什么的，他听歌全靠这个随身听和彼得那堆乱七八糟的磁带。  
这会儿他在听的磁带是“劲歌金曲第一辑”。  
“Cause you’re fine and you’re mineand you look so divine…”  
他左手拿着一个小红球，随着音乐的节拍握紧它，又松开——这是他很久没做过的物理治疗的一部分。“Come and get your love…”史蒂夫今天要来动物收容所，带他去吃午饭。  
“Come and get yourlooooooeaahhhhhhh...”  
磁带渐渐停止了转动。巴基停下手上的动作，检查着随身听。播放键还处于按下的状态。他试着取出电池，又把它们重新装回，把随身听在旁边的墙上磕了几下——什么都没发生。突然，他听到了一声微弱的猫叫，于是试着调高音量，然后发现这声音不是从耳机中传出来的。  
他盯着春田披萨店和理发店之间的小巷。那儿停着一辆垃圾车，旁边有几个正在滚动的垃圾箱，还有一打纸箱。巴基悄悄往前走了一步，又一步。然后他蹲下身，打开了纸箱。  
箱子里有六只小奶猫。它们争先恐后地爬向巴基，发出细弱胆怯的声音。他伸手进去，其中一只灰色虎纹的小猫在他的手指上咬了一口。一点儿都不疼。它还太小了。  
巴基四处张望了一番。没看到是谁在小巷里丢下一纸箱的小猫，留下它们等死。“混蛋。”他嘟囔着，一边拿起纸箱，把那只想要爬走的虎纹小猫捞回来。他重新合上纸箱，然后费了一番功夫，才把纸箱弄到自己正常的那只手臂下夹着。  
等到他回到收容所时，他两只手都隐隐作痛。  
“噢,”玛利亚柔声说，她拎起一只灰白条纹的小猫。“它们太可爱了！”  
“正巧我的随身听坏了，要不我就听不到它们的声音了，”巴基说。他好的那只手因为搬东西而酸痛。“莎伦来了吗？”  
“莎伦今天请假，”尼克走进房间。“怎么了？”  
“我在披萨店那边的小路发现了它们。不知道它们在那儿待了多久。”  
尼克点点头。“好的，巴恩斯。这次你来负责吧。第一步是什么？”  
巴基的心脏因为激动而砰砰直跳。“它们很有可能处于脱水状态，所以我们要喂它们点儿水喝？”  
“你在问我还是在跟我说？”  
“在跟你说。”他拿出一个小盘子，装满水，然后放在箱子里。“我是说，它们很有可能需要点儿牛奶，但是水更重要。”  
“很好。然后呢？”  
“基础评估。检查它的年龄，性别和身体状况，查看有没有疾病或者受伤的迹象。”巴基简直不敢相信他能记住这些。他可从来不擅长考试。  
尼克和玛利亚帮他一起检查这六只小奶猫。他们要查看每只小猫的耳朵，牙齿和眼睛，听它们的心跳，然后把它们脏乱的毛梳理好。大多数小猫看上去身体状况都很好，除了一只黑色的小猫。这只猫看上去没什么精神，她绿色的眼睛黯淡无光。“你们说她怎么了？”巴基问道。  
“我正要问你呢，”尼克说。“要是你是今天值班的兽医，你的诊断是什么？”  
巴基抚摸着小猫两只耳朵中间的毛。“也许她是最小的那个。也许抛弃他们的人留下了食物，而她没有抢到，所以她比其他的小猫更虚弱。”  
“那我们先给其他的小猫喂点儿东西。下一步怎么办？”尼克问。  
“嗯…”巴基不是很确定。“打疫苗？”  
尼克挑起眉看着他。玛利亚鼓励般地对他点了点头。  
“打疫苗。”巴基肯定道。  
巴基还从未给动物注射过疫苗。他总是觉得这是属于莎伦的一项神秘的工作。但尼克拿出了准备好的几剂疫苗，给巴基演示了怎么把疫苗注入针管，在哪里注射。在观察了尼克和玛利亚给两只小猫注射之后，他准备自己尝试一下。  
这比他想象的要难一点儿。他需要用到两只手。巴基用好的那只手拿着针，因为这只手需要做更仔细的活。他得用另一只手固定住小猫，然后拨开它肩膀附近的毛。这只虎纹小猫是个闹腾的小家伙。最后，尼克得帮他按住小猫让它不要乱动，巴基则用左手按住要注射的地方。  
“谢谢。”他说。他本来有点儿膨胀的自信心又要消失了。现在尼克该清楚他的手的状况有多不好了。  
“再试试那只黑色的。她应该不怎么折腾。”  
这一次还是不太容易，但他还是尝试着独自完成了疫苗的注射，他有点儿为自己骄傲了。  
当事情全部完成之后，尼克拍了拍巴基的肩膀。“干得好，巴恩斯。你要是去参加个兽医培训，就可以在这里当兽医了。”  
巴基知道距离这一天的到来大概还有好几年，但是尼克的夸奖还是让他很受用。他坐下来给那只小黑猫喂奶，想到史蒂夫马上就要过来带他去吃午饭了。他的嘴唇这会儿还有点儿肿，带着点儿让他愉悦的刺痛感。他闭上眼睛，想象着史蒂夫身上清新的古龙水香。  
史蒂夫的车开过来时，他就快像只小狗一样摇起尾巴来了。当然，他整个上午都在看着窗外，史蒂夫走进来，显然是在寻找着巴基，巴基告诉自己要坚定一点儿。“别像个怪胎一样。”他告诉自己，一边往外走去。  
“嘿，你男朋友来了。”玛利亚轻快地说。  
巴基试着不去笑得像个傻瓜一样，但还是失败了。他路过尼克身旁，余光竟然瞥见那个不苟言笑的男人也翘起了嘴角。巴基低着头，走进了大厅。他抓住史蒂夫的手臂，拉着他径直往门口走。菲尔在他们身后大声叫道：“嘿，史蒂夫！好久不见！”  
巴基无视了他，带着史蒂夫到了车边。“走路还是开车？”他问着。  
“嗯，我打算带你去the diner的。”春田镇的每个人都知道the diner。那家店有六十多年的历史了。它在镇子另一头，所以巴基跳上史蒂夫的车，系上了安全带，在史蒂夫上车时拍打着双脚。  
史蒂夫总算关上了车门，但他没有启动车子，而是看着巴基。“是我让你丢脸了还是什么的吗？”  
一开始巴基没懂史蒂夫在说什么。“不是！”巴基说。“不是，对不起。不是这样。我只是不习惯这些。”  
这是在干嘛？他想问。你是我男朋友吗？  
但是问这个问题又好像有点儿太早了。  
“习惯什么？”  
巴基紧张地吞咽了一下。“我不知道。”还太早了，你不想做个粘人的男朋友，不是吗？“唔…习惯有人…对我…感兴趣。”  
史蒂夫摘下了墨镜，巴基惊讶于自己突然安下心来，他还没有意识到看不到史蒂夫的双眼让他有多紧张。没有了墨镜的遮挡，史蒂夫的表情一清二楚。“巴基，”史蒂夫说，他抓住巴基的手——他不好的那只手——微微握紧。“我不知道你能不能看出来，但是…我也许在这方面和你一样没经验。也许比你经验更少。”  
“你？”巴基摇摇头。“拜托，你这么完美。我觉得你有过一百万个男朋友。”  
史蒂夫的笑容带着点寂寞。“不。我其实…从没交过男朋友。”  
巴基无言以对。“可是…你看上去这么自信。我是说…”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，他用大拇指揉着巴基的手背，然后放开手，开始倒车。“外表有时是会骗人的。”史蒂夫轻声说。  
路上，巴基想试着把对话转到刚刚的话题上。史蒂夫怎么可能没有经验呢？可史蒂夫又开始像个尽责的导游一样，指给巴基看他最爱的墨西哥餐厅，还有山姆住的公寓楼，巴基找不到机会插话。  
这是史蒂夫的防御机制。他感觉不安或者尴尬时才会这样的。巴基决定他要配合史蒂夫，不让他感觉不舒服。  
“面试怎么样？”他们找到一个窗边的位子坐下。史蒂夫昨天送他和切达回动物收容所时，曾提到今天有个面试。他当时没空细问，况且那时巴基在史蒂夫说话时视线一直离不开他的嘴唇上。  
“很棒。真的很棒。我感觉很不错。”  
“是什么类型的工作？”  
这时服务生过来了，他们点了饮料。  
“在一家军事科技公司做顾问。”  
巴基一下子快要不能呼吸了。  
“我并没有他们所需要的专业经验，但他们似乎对我的军队背景很感兴趣。有一个面试官看上去有点儿…我不知道，也许人事都是那样吧。特别古板。但另一个面试官挺好的，面试结束之后他当场就告诉我可以来上班了。很不错，对吧？”  
“是啊。”巴基的声音微弱。他感觉自己好像被车撞了一样，呼吸困难。  
你得告诉他。  
不行。  
服务生带着他们点的饮料回来了，问他们是否准备好点单了。  
“我要双层培根芝士汉堡。”史蒂夫说。  
巴基还没有看菜单。“和他一样。”他说。他现在毫无食欲。  
“不过还得等正式通知。”服务生走后，史蒂夫接着说。“我不想先抱太大希望。我是说，这才是我离开军队后的第二个面试。也许我在买房子之前要先做好打算的。”  
你得告诉他。那家公司是你那该死的继父开的，你知道那是你继父的公司。  
或许史蒂夫根本不会见到他。毕竟他是公司董事长。或许他每天都不怎么出办公室。  
或许这根本不是你继父的公司。  
“那家公司叫什么名字？”巴基试着让自己的声音平静一点儿。  
“呃，是叫九头蛇…九头蛇…科技？”  
“九头蛇科技集团？”巴基问。  
史蒂夫挑眉。“你知道？”  
“那家公司很大。”他无意识地咬着习惯，试图换个话题。“所以，你之前不是在说你还是个处男？”  
史蒂夫笑得太大声了，旁边的顾客都看了过来。“我可没这么说。”  
“那么，都是在约炮了？”  
“在军队里可没什么时间发展正式关系。我也不是很想和其他军人约会。不想和同事约会，你懂吗？”  
史蒂夫动动身体，他的脚在桌下碰到了巴基的。  
“那么你呢？你说你不习惯恋爱关系，但是…”  
巴基用自己的靴子碰了碰史蒂夫的运动鞋。“我十三岁时和一个男孩搞过。就是小孩子玩玩，你懂吧？那会儿我，额，我还在杜鲁门军校读书。”  
“你大概是个捣蛋鬼，才会被送到军校。”史蒂夫把手肘放在桌子上，身体前倾，侥有兴致地舔了舔嘴唇，好像巴基是个捣蛋鬼让他很来劲。  
“是啊。”巴基说，因为这样说更容易，因为史蒂夫的膝盖现在紧紧地抵着他的。“那是个男校，所以…我可以乱搞。但我高中去了春田公立学校，那儿的女孩子对我更感兴趣。娜塔莎是唯一一个和我约会过几周的女孩儿。后来…”  
巴基不知道该如何解释后面的部分。而他也不必解释。  
“然后你出了事故。”史蒂夫替他说了下去。  
巴基点了点头。  
史蒂夫把手伸到桌下，放到巴基的膝盖上，轻轻按揉着。他的大拇指缓慢地画着圈，这既安慰了巴基，又挑起了他的性趣。“所以…呃…你说你不算是处，”巴基说，他撕着包汉堡的纸。“具体是指哪方面？”他给了史蒂夫一个狡黠的笑容。  
午饭后，巴基完全没有心思回到工作了。史蒂夫又提出想要一起去卡拉OK，于是他们约好，史蒂夫晚上去巴基家接他。尽管距离他们下次见面只剩下四个小时，史蒂夫还是跟着巴基一起进了收容所。  
他是想给我一个告别吻吗？巴基有点焦躁起来。我应该在车里吻他的。他看着收容所四面的窗户。他和史蒂夫这下可是在众目睽睽之下了。巴基靠在柜台上，一边希望史蒂夫已经离开了，又希望他能整个下午都待在这儿。  
但是史蒂夫没有离开。他靠过来，整理了一下巴基耳边的一缕头发，不是把它拨到耳后，而只是拉了拉它。“晚上记得穿那件灰色毛衫。”史蒂夫说。  
“为什么？”巴基脱口而出。他脑海中冒出一个想法，也许史蒂夫不喜欢他平常穿的衣服——就像个流浪汉——  
史蒂夫靠到他耳边：“因为我待会儿想把它从你身上脱下来。”  
他深吸了一口气，把屁股抵在柜台上，掩饰自己突然硬起来的部位。我怎么了，又变成十三岁了？等到他平静下来，抬头看去，史蒂夫已经退到了门口，有点得意地冲他坏笑着。

[1] 歌词出自《银河护卫队》插曲《Come and get your love》。


	13. Chapter 13

巴基在客厅的落地窗前来回踱步。  
“所以你真的不打算让我见见你男朋友？”娜塔莎问。  
他打量着她。她穿着一件紧身黑皮裤和一件露肩亮片T恤。“不要。”  
“别那样看我。你不是说他不是双性恋吗，见一面又怎么了？”娜塔莎眨了眨她漂亮的眼睛。她戴着假睫毛，画着黑色眼线。“你害怕我把他变直了还是怎么了？”  
“不是，”巴基叹了口气，又把视线转向窗外。然后他问小娜。“你和布鲁斯今晚要去哪儿？”  
她晃了晃自己的红色卷发。“彼得的乐队在埃克塞特演出。你知道布鲁斯为此很兴奋的。”  
“不是因为彼得，”布鲁斯说，他穿着牛仔裤和一件褪了色的黑T恤从卧室走出来。“是因为我喜欢好音乐。”  
娜塔莎做了个鬼脸。“你就穿这个去吗？”  
布鲁斯低头看了看自己的衣服。“这怎么了？”  
“没什么。”娜塔莎说，但她的语气可不像是在说没什么。巴基感觉到他们之间剑拔弩张的气氛。他转而看向窗外，期盼着快点看到史蒂夫的车子。  
“什么？所以你想怎样？”布鲁斯指着巴基。“你想让我穿成他这样吗？”  
“我还是去外面等吧。”巴基说。  
布鲁斯一下子变了脸。“别走，你留下！”布鲁斯的咆哮响彻整个房子。“留下。毕竟你住在这儿啊。我有什么权利把你赶出自己的房子？你在这儿的权利可比我大多了啊。留下！给我他妈的留在这儿。”  
布鲁斯的脖子上爆起了青筋。巴基做了个深呼吸。别跟他一般见识。别反驳他。你知道那没用的。他把视线下移，盯着布鲁斯起伏的胸膛。就像对待凶猛的大狗那样。别跟他对视，但也不要背对他。  
这时，屋外传来了车门关上的声音，门廊上的脚步声越来越近。该死。  
“布鲁斯，宝贝，来嘛。”小娜轻声说，她的手轻轻抚上布鲁斯手臂上紧绷的肌肉。“我们今晚好好玩玩，好吗？你知道我不是这个意思的。来嘛。”她拉着布鲁斯。但他纹丝不动。娜塔莎又抚摸着他的手臂。“让我好好给你打扮一下。”她柔声道。  
“我警告你，”布鲁斯咆哮着，用手指着巴基的脸。巴基往后缩了缩，但没有退却。“你是时候收拾东西滚蛋了。等我正式搬进来，你就该滚了。”  
“别说了，布鲁斯。”娜塔莎提高声音。她紧紧地拉着他的胳膊。“拜托，别管他了。”  
这时，布鲁斯背后的门开了。布鲁斯同时用力挣脱了娜塔莎，娜塔莎的高跟靴子没踩稳，一下子摔倒在地。  
还没等巴基反应过来，史蒂夫就把布鲁斯按倒在咖啡桌上。脆弱的桌板支撑不住两个成年男性的体重，一下子折断了，带着他们两个摔倒在地。史蒂夫只用了几秒钟就把布鲁斯的手腕反剪到背后，他的手肘抵住布鲁斯的脖子，膝盖压住他的背部，把布鲁斯按倒在地。  
“操！快放开我！”布鲁斯怒吼着挣扎。  
娜塔莎缓缓地站起身来，她还有点发抖。  
巴基多希望自己能去扶起她。他好希望自己刚刚能及时阻止布鲁斯。希望自己能帮史蒂夫压制住布鲁斯。  
但他现在能做的只是站在那儿，背抵着墙，试图停止颤抖。  
“嘿，呃，史蒂夫？没事了。我很好，我刚刚只是没站稳。”娜塔莎说，她站在布鲁斯腿边。  
史蒂夫抬头看她。“我看不出一位成年男性对女性动粗有哪里好了。”  
布鲁斯正语无伦次地吼着什么“操你！”之类的话。  
史蒂夫的回应是更紧地压住布鲁斯的脖子。  
“我连皮都没擦破。”小娜说。她在布鲁斯身旁跪下来，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，对他柔声说话。“布鲁斯，你冷静一点儿，史蒂夫就会放开你了，好吗？放松点儿就好。”  
史蒂夫扭头去看巴基。“你还好吗？”他问。  
巴基的视线还黏在地板上。他点点头，尽管他现在的感觉跟“好”完全沾不上边。  
他无法停止周身发抖。他使劲眨眼，试图忍住快要涌出的眼泪。他为什么在哭？被推搡的人是娜塔莎，又不是他。他闭上双眼，脑中响起另一个声音。  
“再搞砸一次，你就给我滚出去。”  
蜂鸣声灌满了他的双耳。  
他的脸被狠狠地扇到墙上，力道之大使得墙上的石灰都凹陷下去。有人在对着他的耳朵咆哮。“这是我家，不听我的就滚。”  
他把手插进发间拉扯着头发，不断摇着头。他不想记起那些。现在不想。以后也不想。  
“巴基？”史蒂夫的手轻柔地搭上他的肩膀，他的声音低沉而稳重。“没事了，巴基。一切都过去了。”  
巴基的呼吸破碎。他哽咽着吐出几个字：“我…我刚刚想起来…”  
然后史蒂夫的手环住他的腰，把巴基拉入他温暖的怀抱中。  
他们抱在一起站在那儿。不知过了多久，巴基耳中的蜂鸣声才渐渐消失，情绪也随之平静下来，这时他才意识到他的眼泪弄湿了史蒂夫的衬衫，他听到史蒂夫稳稳的心跳声，感觉脖子一阵阵酸痛——因为一直把头埋在史蒂夫胸前，他自己毛衫下的那件T恤也被冷汗浸湿了。他挣脱史蒂夫的怀抱，声音带着浓重的鼻音。“对不起把你的衬衫弄湿了。”  
“没关系。”史蒂夫用力捏了捏巴基的背，然后退开来。“好点儿了吗？”  
巴基点了点头，用袖子擦了擦脸。娜塔莎和布鲁斯八成是回小娜的卧室去谈了。“对不起。”  
“该说对不起的是我，”史蒂夫说，他看着一地狼藉。“我得把这个打扫干净。”  
巴基现在只想赶快离开这里，但他还是拿来了一个大袋子，和史蒂夫一起把木头的碎片装了进去，然后把它拿到信箱边上，等着收垃圾的人哪天来收走。  
“我楼上可能还有干净的衬衫，你可以换上。”他们坐进车子时，巴基说。  
“我穿这件就行。你看，它已经快干了。”  
“好吧。”巴基又揉了揉眼睛，他敢说他的眼已经哭红了，他的脸上肯定也都是泪痕。  
史蒂夫的手突然抚上了他的脸颊，把他的脸转过来。他的手指划过巴基光滑的下颌。史蒂夫勾起唇角。“你剃了胡子。是因为我吗？”  
巴基脸红了。“是的。”  
史蒂夫给了巴基一个轻柔的吻。“要是你今天不想出门，我也能理解。”  
巴基想象着自己独自坐在气氛紧张的房子里，听着布鲁斯和娜塔莎争吵，不禁打了个冷战。他可完全不想留在这儿。“我想出门，”他说，“需要去个嘈杂的，好玩的地方。”他勉强挤出一个微笑。  
“好。”史蒂夫又亲了他一下，然后发动了车子。“那我们走。”


	14. Chapter 14

想到就要见到史蒂夫的朋友山姆，巴基有点儿紧张。他想给山姆留下个好印象，但他敢肯定山姆只需要看一眼他红肿的双眼和皱巴巴的灰毛衫，就会知道史蒂夫的约会对象是个废物了。  
幸运的是，等到他们来到克拉克酒馆，山姆已经喝得半醉了。  
嘈杂的酒吧里充斥着人们的歌声，所以很难进行交谈，不过这没关系。巴基正好不想讲话。他想要忘掉一切烦恼。他喝得有点儿多了——史蒂夫一直把酒推到他面前——每当熟悉的旋律响起，他也会跟着唱几句。这个夜晚伴随着酒吧里晃动的灯光，喧嚣的音乐声和走调的歌声。史蒂夫的手时而放在他膝上，时而搂住他的肩膀，时而揉乱他的头发。他不确定山姆知不知道史蒂夫的性取向。而山姆看起来毫不关心他们的动作，只是大声哼唱着什么乡村音乐，一边冲他喊道：“史蒂夫一直在跟我说起你！”  
山姆也带来了很多朋友，巴基没记住他们的名字。史蒂夫靠过来，在巴基耳边大声说着他也不认识山姆的朋友，他们大部分都是山姆负责的互助组的成员。巴基没听清楚是什么互助组，但显然不是酗酒者互助组。  
这晚到了最后，巴基只是静悄悄地坐在人群中。山姆想让史蒂夫去跳舞，但巴基制止他。他不知道他这会儿还能不能站得起来。周围的一切——灯光，震耳欲聋的音乐声，和他血管里流淌的酒精——已经让他十分疲累。接着，史蒂夫站在了麦克风前。山姆在巴基身旁坐下。“这太棒了，”山姆说，“我这几个月一直叫他来卡拉OK。你知道他说什么吗？他说自己不会唱歌。”  
史蒂夫已经有了一群小粉丝，那些整晚都在看他的女孩子们。然后歌声响起，巴基笑得止不住。原来史蒂夫的歌声是这样？  
“(You Make Me Feel Like) A NaturalWoman.”  
史蒂夫拉开嗓门唱着，试图超越艾瑞莎的音域。巴基和山姆在台下笑得前仰后合。台上的史蒂夫可笑，可爱又醉醺醺的。在用走调的假声含糊的唱完最后几句后，史蒂夫伴着众人的欢呼和掌声走下了舞台。巴基笑着看着史蒂夫向他走来。他是我的，他抱起手肘。全是我的。  
凌晨两点钟，酒吧关门了。巴基和史蒂夫蹒跚着走在人行道上。山姆那伙人似乎想去某人家里继续第二场，但是史蒂夫搂住巴基的肩膀上，把他带向另一边，和山姆他们道别。“你不想去和他们一起吗？”巴基问，“我不介意。”  
史蒂夫摸了摸巴基的头发，让他想起下午时的那一幕。“我跟你说过今晚的打算。”  
等到他们都进了车里，巴基问。“你确定你能开车吗？”  
“不能，”史蒂夫说，他盯着方向盘。“你呢？”  
巴基很久没开过车了。“也不能。”  
“那么，就只剩一件事可做了。”史蒂夫说。他开始附身靠向巴基，随即停住，把碍事的座椅扶手推上去。醉醺醺的史蒂夫把巴基推到车门上，巴基的头撞上了车窗，史蒂夫的牙抵上了巴基的。他们交换了一个潮湿粘腻的吻。史蒂夫的膝盖紧紧抵住巴基的大腿，有点儿把他弄痛了。  
巴基笑着把史蒂夫推远了一点儿，好换个舒服点儿的姿势，接着他把手绕上史蒂夫的脖子。交颈亲热可是他的最爱。他先是轻轻啃咬史蒂夫的耳垂，然后一路向下吻去，嘴唇最后落在他的喉结上。史蒂夫在巴基的耳边喘息，他的手指插入巴基的发间，接着伸下去解巴基的皮带扣，把他的屁股拉近自己，这让巴基的内裤中撑起的鼓包涨得更大了，内裤变得越来越紧。  
巴基想这样一直依偎着史蒂夫亲热下去。  
史蒂夫的手指已经滑进了巴基的牛仔裤，一开始他还只在内裤外面抚摸着。接着，他的手突然伸进了内裤，抓住了巴基的屁股，来回揉弄着，巴基猛吸了一口气。巴基很快习惯了史蒂夫火热的手掌的触感，好像史蒂夫早就这么摸过他无数次。史蒂夫的另一只手则在巴基的裤腰附近徘徊爱抚着。  
巴基喘息着，艰难地把注意力转回史蒂夫的脸上。他吻了吻史蒂夫的唇角。史蒂夫亲吻着巴基下巴上的沟壑。巴基的亲吻落在史蒂夫的鼻子上，史蒂夫吻上他左眼下方的皮肤。  
巴基对上史蒂夫充满情欲的双眼。史蒂夫缓慢地眨眼，勾起唇角，然后把手指从巴基的裤子中抽出来。他脱掉巴基的毛衫，指尖划过巴基裸露出来的皮肤。  
巴基的皮肤碰到外面的空气，感到一阵刺痛。他想让史蒂夫脱光他的衣服，也想脱光史蒂夫的衣服。他想和史蒂夫坦诚相对。  
但他不想在一辆停在繁华的主干道边的车里做这些。他也不确定他有没有准备好让史蒂夫看到自己身上那些伤痕。  
可是史蒂夫的手指还在他背上游走…  
他退后了一点儿，把自己的衬衫拽下来一些，这让他想起来他之前追求女孩子的时候。他总是先和她们跳舞。他把手放到她身上哪个地方，她把他的手推开。他再试着放到另一个地方，她默默应允，直到他想再进一步，而她又再次开始防守。对不起，我做不到，他想跟史蒂夫说。但他只是轻轻啃咬着史蒂夫的嘴唇，然后抬起手臂，方便史蒂夫脱掉自己的毛衫。  
这会儿，巴基的胳膊已经露在外面，而脖子还卡在毛衣的领子处，史蒂夫亲吻着他。还套在脖子上的毛衫让他找回了一点儿安全感。巴基如饥似渴地呼吸了一会儿史蒂夫身上的古龙水味，然后放开他。  
“你的头发。”史蒂夫笑着，然后把巴基脸上的头发拨开，再次落下亲吻。  
过了一会儿，他们分开来呼吸新鲜空气。这时史蒂夫说：“今晚来我家吧。”  
巴基很想去。至少，他跳动的阴茎想去。他看着自己的胳膊，靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上平复呼吸。史蒂夫已经看到你的伤疤了，去吧。去做吧。  
可他还没有看到所有伤疤。  
“来嘛。”史蒂夫恳求道。他用鼻子蹭着巴基的脖子，然后把嘴唇压上去，反复舔舐着。  
难道你想回家吗？回到那个愤怒之源？  
史蒂夫的手又滑进了巴基的裤子，巴基泄出一声喘息。  
“我真的很喜欢你。”巴基说。  
史蒂夫的手指靠近他的后穴，巴基不得不咬住嘴唇以免自己呻吟出声。“但是？”  
巴基没有回答。  
“你…想慢慢来？”史蒂夫把手抽出来，放在巴基的屁股上。“没关系。我是说，我虽然很想把你带到我那儿，永远不让你离开，但是没错，也许我们还是慢慢来比较好…毕竟我从没跟别人交往过。”  
“我只是不想把一切搞砸。”巴基脱口而出。“我人生中其他一切都一团糟，我希望这段关系能不一样，你懂吗？”  
史蒂夫把巴基的头发拨到耳后，把他拉进了一个绵长的亲吻中。“我懂。”他呢喃着。  
但是当史蒂夫驶入小娜家的车道时，巴基盯着房子黑漆漆的窗户，开始怀疑他是否做了正确的决定。


	15. Chapter 15

深夜，他被小娜叫醒。“你往边上躺躺。”

他对这个桥段再熟悉不过了，他这会儿因为宿醉而头痛起来。“拜托，小娜。你知道我现在在和史蒂夫约会。”

“笨蛋，我又不是要和你滚床单。”她轻捶了他一拳，但他还是听出来了她声音中浓重的鼻音。他翻到床的一侧，她钻进被子，蜷起身子靠在他胸前。她身上传来伏特加和大麻烟的味道，也就是说她一直在抽烟喝酒。伏特加是小娜的最爱。

“天，你的脚冰凉。”巴基对着她的头发低语。

作为回应，她在他腿上摩擦着自己冰凉的脚。他踢了她一下，她停住了动作。

短暂的寂静后，他问：“布鲁斯生你的气了吗？”

“是啊。”她发出可怜的哀鸣声。然后她大声哭了起来。

他知道安慰她也无济于事。他只好拍着她的背，然后把她抱得更紧了。

“他走了。”她哽咽着说。“他收拾东西走了。我告诉他那只是个意外，他没伤到我。我不怪他的。这都是误会，你明白吧？你知道布鲁斯永远不会伤害我的，对吧？”

巴基梳理着她的头发，赞同般的哼哼着，虽然他可从来不喜欢布鲁斯那一触即发的坏脾气。这种愤怒总是会引发暴力。

“为什么我总是遇见这样的混蛋呢？”娜塔莎呻吟着。巴基清了清嗓子，娜塔莎咯咯笑起来。“对不起，”她把脸埋在他的胸前抽噎着。“不过这是事实。你无法否认。”

巴基叹了口气，把下巴搁在她的脑袋上。“是的。”

他回忆着他之前的样子，他和小娜约会那会儿。那时他和现在完全不一样。用自大这个词来形容再好不过了。他和所有来搭讪的女孩子调情。那会儿有很多女孩儿喜欢他。她们说他很辣，他自己也认同。他知道这也是因为他有钱。他十六岁生日的礼物是一辆樱桃红色的敞篷车。不过小娜是个特别的女孩儿。她很懂怎么让男人拜倒在她的石榴裙下。当时的巴基以为自己爱上她了。

在小娜告诉巴基他可以住在她这儿，直到他能够独立生活后，他已经看着小娜换了一个又一个男朋友。在空窗期，小娜也会来找他寻求安慰。他不是很在意。其他人都不想要他，毕竟他是个残次品。

他想着这些，迷迷糊糊地快要睡着了。他多希望他今晚跟史蒂夫回家了。不，应该说——他希望他能愿意跟史蒂夫回家。可史蒂夫对他那么感兴趣，让巴基完全不知该如何应对。他不禁开始好奇史蒂夫为何会被他吸引。巴基现在的样子可跟高中时完全不一样。他已经失去那种自信了。自信——大家不是都说自信的人才会散发魅力吗？那么现在史蒂夫又是怎么看他的呢？

第二天很平静。巴基和娜塔莎都睡到了中午，起床时不得不松开他们缠在一起的四肢，感觉有点尴尬。巴基莫名其妙地感觉有点儿愧疚，好像他和娜塔莎同床共枕是对史蒂夫某种程度上的背叛。我们只是朋友。他就着黑咖啡喝掉今天的药。朋友都会这样的。

他本想用小娜的电话给史蒂夫打电话——史蒂夫周四载他回收容所时给了他号码。但是他昨晚醉得太厉害了，今天还是有点儿头痛。于是，他下午在房间里读了会儿书，打了个盹。到了晚饭时间，他走出房间，和小娜一起窝在沙发上看一个疯狂真人秀，直到他们两个都饿扁了肚子。

“披萨？”小娜在插播广告时问。

“披萨。”巴基同意道。

克林特在披萨送到两秒之后到了。“你是在外面一直等着，想看我点了什么外卖吗？”小娜说。

“不是中餐就好。”克林特拿起一块披萨，把一半送入口中。“啊。好烫。”

自从布鲁斯开始经常过来住，巴基就没和小娜还有克林特一起度过这么悠闲的时光了。他隐隐觉得克林特也是这么想的。克林特总是在布鲁斯不在时过来。

“嘿，有人来认领来福吗？”克林特嘴里填得满满的，说道。

“没有。尼克说你愿意的话可以带他回家。不用交领养费什么的。”

“不错。”克林特站起身来，一副打算现在就走的样子。

“收容所今天不开门。”巴基有点困惑的看着他。

“你在那儿上班，没有钥匙吗？”

“有。所以呢？”巴基在裤子上擦了擦手。

“所以…?”

“我不能私自带你去，会被解雇的。”巴基坚持道。

“好吧。”克林特又坐进靠椅里。“那我明天去。”

“你家能养狗吗？”娜塔莎问，“看看你。你连自己都照顾不好。”

克林特往下打量着自己。“我怎么了？我裤子穿得好好的。”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼。“你需要狗粮。狗绳。可能还需要给它买个床。”

“他为什么不能和我一样吃披萨，然后睡在我床上？”

也就是说他们要去宠物店。巴基不是很想去，但小娜坚持要他一起。“我们需要你的专业建议。”

最后，克林特在宠物店花了一百多美元，然后他们到克林特的公寓去安放这些东西。这还包括丢掉一大堆空披萨盒子还有外卖食品盒，扫干净一些碎玻璃。“我不知道怎么会有这些。”克林特说。

“你的房东允许养狗吗？”巴基有点犹豫。

“我的房东是个无赖，”克林特说，“让他见鬼去吧。”

巴基希望自己也能养狗。他都不敢和娜塔莎提起这个。也许，要是布鲁斯不在的话，她也会同意的。娜塔莎从她姨妈那里继承了这幢房子，据她所说这个姨妈疯掉了。不管怎么说，拥有一幢零房贷房子可没那么疯狂。

“克林特真幸运。”巴基在回家路上说。

“你在说什么？他住在贫民区呀。”娜塔莎说，“你没听见隔壁宝宝的哭声吗？那哭声就没停过。我要是住那儿肯定得疯掉。”

“我是说狗的事。我也很想养只狗。”他偷偷去瞟娜塔莎脸上的表情。

她皱了皱鼻子。“呃。狗。它们流好多口水。我觉得我更喜欢猫。它们能自己照顾自己，你懂吧？”

巴基失望地看向窗外。“是啊。”

他好想知道史蒂夫今晚在干什么。


	16. Chapter 16

周日，巴基早早就醒了。现在他坐在桌边，盯着墙上的电话。

什么时候打电话合适呢？八点半会太早吗？我要等到九点吗？史蒂夫看上去是会早起的人，但我不知道他昨晚去做什么了。也许他又出去玩了，到半夜才睡。

娜塔莎打着哈欠从楼梯上下来时，他还在盯着电话。“嘿，你起来啦。”她说。她拖着脚从他旁边走过，睡袍上的带子拖在地上。她打开冰箱看了一眼，然后问：“想出门吃早饭吗？”

“嗯…”巴基又瞟了一眼电话。

小娜拍了他的手臂一下。“我。的。天。你真是个陷入爱情的傻瓜啊！好吧。快给你男朋友打电话。去吃个浪漫的双人早午餐。我就凑合吃个…呃，这个百吉饼长毛了。你觉得这些鸡蛋还能吃吗？”

“和我们一起去吧。”巴基说。“毕竟你还没有和史蒂夫正式见过，除了他把你男朋友按到地上那次。”

“别提那个了。”娜塔莎很快打断他。然后她从冰箱门往外看着他。“你真的愿意让我当电灯泡吗？”

“当然啦，只要史蒂夫不介意，只要他想吃早餐。”

“那还等什么呢？快打给他。”

巴基瞟了一眼微波炉上的电子表。“你觉得会太早吗？”

“我都起了，就说明已经不早了。”

“好吧。”巴基从柜台上跳下来，抓起无绳电话，拨了史蒂夫的号码——那串号码他早就烂熟于心了——一边向客厅走去。

在他身后，小娜欢快地说。“哦，看来有些人想要点儿隐私呀！”

巴基听着电话里的嘟嘟声，这时间似乎特别漫长。“嘿，”史蒂夫温暖的声线从电话另一端传来。史蒂夫当然知道这是谁，巴基曾看着史蒂夫把小娜的电话输入手机，设置成自己的名字。

“嗨。”巴基说。他都快要忘记这种触电般的感觉了，这种第一次在电话中听到喜欢的人的声音的感觉。

“怎么了？”

“嗯，我是想说，你想一起去吃早饭吗？和我还有小娜一起。如果你不忙的话？”

“听上去不错！你想什么时候见？要我去接你们吗？”

“好的，”巴基说，他转身看向厨房，然后吓了一跳。小娜正倚着门看他。

“告诉他我们想去Bistro。”她用气声说。

“小娜想去Bistro。”他对史蒂夫说。

“好啊。那里不错。那么——五分钟后见。”

“五分钟？你从家开过来只要五分钟？”

“不…我已经在路上了。”

巴基低下头微笑起来。“好。待会儿见。”

他一挂断电话，小娜就开始学他说话。“待会儿见，亲爱的！”她捏起嗓子说。“看看你——你的脸比我的头发都要红。”

“别说了。”巴基说，有点不好意思地笑了。

“我不确定要不要这样。”小娜说，“和你们两个热恋中的傻瓜一起出去。嗯…”她拨了拨头发。“我先声明，我现在可看不惯情侣。”

“好吧，你该去换衣服了。他已经在路上了。”

“什么？”小娜低头看看她穿的热裤和吊带背心。“唔，我就穿这个去。如果你就打算穿这个的话。”

巴基穿着他常穿的破洞牛仔裤和法兰绒衬衫。“什么意思？”

“来嘛，”她把他带上楼。“你该在穿着上用点儿心。而且据说今天的温度在八十华氏度以上。你会热死的。”

“我需要盖住…”

“不用解释，我知道的。”小娜闯进巴基的房间，翻找着地板上的那堆衣服。巴基试着跟她讲他自己对脏衣服和干净衣服的分类摆放方法，但还是放弃了。小娜很快扔给他一条亚麻短裤和一件白色衬衫。“你有打底衫吗？背心那样的，你知道吗？”

巴基点头。

“那我们各自去换衣服，然后我们看看那件衬衫需不需要熨一下。”

巴基脱掉他的法兰绒衬衫和下面那件T恤，他这才感觉到这样穿有多热。然后套上背心，扣上白衬衫。是的，这衬衫确实太皱了需要熨一下。小娜已经在卧室里预热熨斗了，她套上牛仔裤时，巴基小心地把衬衫的皱褶压平。

“你的伤疤看起来好多了。”小娜在他身后说。

他看看他的胳膊，这些伤疤看上去虽然没当初那么丑陋了，但他那条坏掉的胳膊还很苍白，而且显然比那只好的手要瘦弱许多。他耸耸肩，这时门铃响了。

“该死。我还没好。”他说。

“我来开门。别慌。”

他听到楼下传来开门声和小娜的声音：“看看，这不是我们的模范男友嘛。你好啊，这次见面没那么尴尬了。”

巴基瑟缩了一下。他焦急地等待着史蒂夫的回应，但史蒂夫的声音太低了，他听不到。小娜请他坐下，又补充了一句，“我本想让你坐下来喝杯咖啡，但是我们的咖啡桌没了。”

“那件事太抱歉了，”巴基现在能听清史蒂夫的声音了。“我会再给你们买一个的。”巴基熨着衬衫。让他一个人待会儿吧，小娜。

“这就不用了。你稍等，我们女孩子们还得再梳洗打扮一下。”

小娜跑上楼梯，开始化妆。巴基熨好了衣服，套上衬衫，他站在浴室门口，问道，“这身怎么样？”

“比今天早上好多了。现在去刷牙，然后把眼屎洗干净。”小娜瞅着镜子。“破眼线。我还是戴墨镜好了。”

趁着小娜在穿鞋，巴基赶快跑下楼梯，这样他就能单独和史蒂夫待一会儿了。下到最后一个台阶时，他愣住了。

史蒂夫又穿着一件紧身T恤，这件是灰色的。T恤紧绷在史蒂夫宽阔的背上，史蒂夫正背对楼梯，看着壁炉架上的照片。巴基的视线从史蒂夫那堪比橄榄球后卫的宽肩移到史蒂夫的窄腰和屁股上。他叹了口气，史蒂夫转过身来。

“嘿，”史蒂夫说。他指着照片。“照片里没看到你。”

“有我。”巴基穿过房间，和史蒂夫并肩而立。他指着一张集体照。“我在这儿。”

史蒂夫眯起眼睛。“你甚至都没看镜头！”

“我…我不是很喜欢照相。”巴基说。

史蒂夫微微附身亲吻巴基。“为什么？你这么可爱。”

“哦，天哪。拜托告诉我你们不是一直都这样。”娜塔莎重重踩下台阶，她已经戴上了太阳镜。

巴基从史蒂夫身旁移开一点儿，尽管他的笑容收不起来。“对不起。”他转过身，小声对史蒂夫说。“小娜和布鲁斯分手了，所以她现在有点儿敏感。”

“我听到了。”小娜说。她用力拉开门，示意他们出门。“而且确切地说，我们没分手。”

巴基踏进门廊，感觉到早晨的阳光直射在他身上。“嗯，好热。”他已经热得把脖子上的头发拨开了。史蒂夫的手指抚上他后颈的皮肤。巴基笑了起来。

“所以你们怎么了？”史蒂夫问娜塔莎。

“他走了。没解释什么。也完全不想和我谈。”他们进了车子，史蒂夫和巴基在前座，小娜在后座。史蒂夫很快启动了空调。“我一直打他电话，可他都不接。”

巴基转过身看她——当然，是在他系好安全带之后。“你打给他几次？”

“只有五次。”小娜脱口而出。然后她看向窗外，呢喃着。“我周五晚上喝醉的时候给他发了很多短信。”

“啊，所谓酒后吐真言。”史蒂夫说。

巴基决定换个话题。“你昨天做什么了？”他问史蒂夫。

“先是在宿醉中醒来。”史蒂夫笑了。“我那晚真的上台唱了艾瑞莎·弗兰克林的歌？还是说只是个噩梦？”

他们开往Bistro的路上，小娜一直很安静。他们选了个露天的桌子坐下。史蒂夫开心地和他们说起他昨天怎样装修自己的房子。

然后他们聊到了史蒂夫可能的新工作。史蒂夫还是没记清公司名字，等着巴基把名字补全。小娜对着巴基扬起眉梢。“是啊，所以我现在抱谨慎态度。毕竟现在工作很难找。”

“的确。”巴基屏住呼吸，希望小娜什么都不要说。她没有说。

“你是做什么的？”史蒂夫问她。

“我在布瑞吉街上的一家唱片店里工作。薪水不高，但我只需要跟那些在这里工作的废柴和来淘唱片的嬉皮士打交道。我就是在那儿认识布鲁斯的。他是唯一一个不是嬉皮士的客人。呃，换个话题。”

他们沉默了一会儿，然后小娜问史蒂夫。“你待会儿想和我们一起去动物收容所吗？我朋友克林特要去领养一只狗。”

史蒂夫看着巴基。“你去吗？”

“我猜，是吧。”他更希望小娜和克林特一起去，然后就可以和史蒂夫单独做些什么了。不过史蒂夫要是能一起来动物收容所也不错。

“我去。”史蒂夫说。

他们吃完早餐后，小娜给克林特发短信，他们约在收容所见。当然，他们到的时候克林特还没到。“给他一个小时时间。”小娜说。然后她用手肘推了推巴基。“我还从没进去过呢，带我进去看看。”

巴基一般不会周日工作，所以他和周末值班的工作人员不是很熟。周末的收容所熙熙攘攘，挤满了志愿者和来领养宠物的家庭，所以巴基先带史蒂夫和小娜到了医务室。“这些是我周五捡到的小猫。”巴基对史蒂夫说。

小猫在一个笼子里，笼子底放着一块旧毯子。巴基把手指伸进去，几只小猫纷纷争先把爪子从门伸进来。那只小黑猫看上去已经好多了，圆溜溜的眼睛警觉的睁着，不过她还是躺在那儿。

“他们好小。”史蒂夫说。

“嗯…”小娜说，她打量着周围。“我现在又不觉得自己更喜欢猫了。”

巴基瞥了她一眼。她没摘下墨镜，正透过窗户看着一对儿牵着手在看猫的情侣。他打开笼门，拿出那只黑色小猫。

“怎么？你又不喜欢猫了？”巴基把那只小猫递给她。小娜转过来，脸上带着点儿不屑。他把小猫举高，让小娜跟它对视。“真的吗？”

小娜叹了口气。“它很可爱，行了吧？你想让我说这个吗？”

巴基把小猫推给她。小猫喵喵叫着，对她伸出一只爪子。“看，她喜欢你。”小娜伸手想把它推开，然后巴基假装放开手，她只好紧张地把小猫接住。史蒂夫在一旁轻声笑了。

“拜托，”小娜说。“好像我现在需要一只小黑猫一样。”她拨弄着小猫的小脑袋，用俄语说着点儿什么。

“那是什么？”巴基问。

“Liho。俄语表示厄运。”她说。然后她对着小猫撅起嘴。“Liho。”她柔声说。


	17. Chapter 17

周一上午，巴基在煎熬中度过。他要把自己的脏衣服拖到镇上的自助洗衣店，这本来就是个棘手的工作，更别说天还这么热了。接着他去药店取药，被告知他的医保过期了。有医保的要价他都已经快要承担不起了，他不安地询问店员现在的药价。答案让他愣了好几秒。他只好道了谢，没买药就回去了。  
操。我该怎么办？  
过期的医保彻底激怒了他。每年，他的邮箱里都会收到一张新的医保卡，没附带任何解释，也不会问什么问题。巴基曾以为这是他的继父所做的为数不多的体面事之一，而现在看来，他的继父可能只是忘记把他除名了——既然现在一声招呼都不打，就把他从家庭医疗保险中划掉了。现在，显然，他的继父决定是时候彻底把巴基赶出去了。  
该死的混蛋。  
他在收容所的工作是小时工——他的工时不足以让他们为他支付医疗保险。而他的薪水显然付不起这些药，更别说去买一份私人保险了。  
于是似乎只剩下一个解决方式：再找份工作。  
巴基走在春田镇的街上，寻找着附近的招聘广告。他在便利店和加油站都填了招聘表格。他之前曾在类似的地方工作过，这种地方糟透了，但是不管怎么说都能多拿一份薪水。他没有去那些总是需要人手的快餐店：备餐通常需要两只手。  
焦虑和担忧让他浑身不适，但他没再去吃剩下那些药片。他得省着点儿吃。他的头一阵阵的疼，高温总是让他头痛。  
下午，他来到收容所工作。他只想清静一点儿，不想和任何人说话。史蒂夫说他有空就会过来。他尽量集中精力，处理尼克交给他的任务——尼克说有几只新来的狗长了跳蚤。也就是说其他动物都得洗个药浴，彻底除掉跳蚤。值白班的工作人员都留下来加班，巴基也一直忙得晕头转向。直到这天最后，他才有机会和切达单独相处，切达最喜欢洗澡了。冷水也让这个潮湿闷热的夏夜感觉好多了。  
等到他锁门离开时，他一直在想史蒂夫为什么不来找他。他希望史蒂夫能来，希望史蒂夫点亮他的一天。他希望他们之间一切都好。昨天他很开心，史蒂夫好像很喜欢和小娜还有克林特一起。晚餐时间，他们打开史蒂夫的后备箱盖，然后坐在上面晃着腿吃外带晚餐，这让他们享受了一点儿私人时光。晚上，史蒂夫送巴基回家时，他们把车停在路边，关上灯，打开收音机，亲热了好长一会儿。  
他试着不去瞎想，一到家就直接钻进自己的房间。他差点儿没看到黏在他门上的纸条，小娜潦草的笔迹写着：“史蒂夫打了电话，说今晚没时间过来，记得回电。”  
巴基扔下背包，撕下纸条，然后往楼下跑去。小娜房间锁着，灯也关了。他没去打扰她。  
他拿起电话，拨了史蒂夫的号码，把身体陷进沙发里。  
听筒里的嘟嘟声不知响了多久，然后转到了语音信箱。  
“这里是史蒂夫，请留言。”  
巴基叹了口气。语音信箱还在喋喋不休的自动播报着，他纠结着要不要留言。  
“嗨，史蒂夫，”巴基轻声说，“我是巴基，嗯，你大概已经知道了。呃，小娜给我留了张纸条，说你打过来了，所以我回给你…”  
这听起来很蠢。好像他就只是在回电话。  
“我…呃，我今天很想你。是的。你今晚不用再回电话了，因为小娜已经睡了，不过…我明天会去收容所工作，你可以打那里的电话。也许我们能一起吃个晚餐什么的…”他笑了笑，“我猜这信息够长了，所以…就这样。晚安。我挂了。”  
他挂上了电话。尽管他在留言里说史蒂夫不用打回来，他还是在沙发上躺了很久，期盼着电话铃声响起。


	18. Chapter 18

第二天糟透了。  
不像昨天。而是真正意义上的糟透了。相比之下，昨天都成了好日子了。  
巴基醒来时头痛欲裂。头痛始于一侧，然后逐渐扩散，最终像钳子一样环绕他整个脑袋。他眼前一阵阵发黑，但窗外的阳光却刺痛了双眼。他的胳膊也开始酸痛起来，胀痛从他的肩膀处渐渐蔓延至手臂和指尖。  
他只能挣扎着从床上爬起来，一把拉上窗帘，从小冰箱里抓了几个冰袋出来，又倒回了床垫上。然后他伸手去够床头纸箱上的药瓶。模糊的视线让他不小心打翻了药瓶，药片洒得满地都是。他在地上抓了一把药片，干吞下去。肠胃蠕动着发出抗议。  
他把一个冰袋盖在眼睛和额头处，另一个放在脖子后面。冰凉的触感让他感觉稍微好一点儿了，于是他就这样半梦半醒着窝在床上。  
每次他醒来，他就为闷热的房间呻吟抱怨着。但他没劲去拉开窗帘，更别说下床去开窗户了。稍微挪动一下身体都让他疼痛不已。他只能穿着内裤，浑身是汗的躺在床上，身上放着快要融化的冰袋。  
不知过了多久，他被一阵敲门声吵醒。他不知道现在几点了，也不想把冰袋移开去看表。“詹姆斯？”  
是娜塔莎的声音。  
“干嘛？”他扯起干渴的喉咙吼道，但他发不出太大的声音。  
门嘎吱一声开了，这尖锐的声音让他的脑袋更痛了。  
“走开。”他咆哮着。  
门关上了，然后史蒂夫的声音响起。“嗨。”史蒂夫柔声说。  
巴基翻身到床边上，把脸对着墙，冰袋压在脸上，不去看史蒂夫。他咬着牙屏住呼吸，试图止住即将涌出眼眶的眼泪。他不想让史蒂夫看到自己这样。他还没让史蒂夫看过自己的手臂，但现在他的一切都暴露在史蒂夫眼前了。所有的伤疤。还有地上的药丸。他这狗窝一样的家。他不想这样。  
他感觉到一只手抚上他的背，在他的脊柱附近徘徊。史蒂夫的手指画着圈向上轻揉着，一直按揉到脖子处。  
“你想让我走吗？”史蒂夫问。  
巴基吐出一口气。“不。”他挤出一个字。他不想让史蒂夫走。他从来不想让史蒂夫走。他只想让史蒂夫和他一起待在这儿，想让史蒂夫拥抱着巴基，永远不离开他。  
“翻身趴下来，”史蒂夫轻声说。“把枕头垫在你前胸下面，把头垂下来。”  
巴基按他说的去做，有点庆幸这样他就不用看到史蒂夫脸上可怜他的表情了。又过了一会儿，史蒂夫的手离开了他的脖子，拿走了那些已经变得温热的冰袋。巴基听到冰箱打开的声音。一个新的冰袋滑到了巴基的脸下，然后巴基听到史蒂夫拿出制冰格的声音。  
还没等他想明白发生了什么，史蒂夫又回到他身边。然后一块冰凉的东西贴上了他的脖子。  
他的身体本能地收缩了一下。  
“嘘，”史蒂夫让他不要动，一边在他的脖颈上来回摩擦着冰块。史蒂夫的手指拨开他散在脑后的头发，冰块碰到他抽痛的地方，他无法控制地呻吟起来。史蒂夫的手插进巴基的头发里，轻柔的按摩着头皮，另一只手拿着冰块在他的后颈上轻轻揉着，然后向下按摩着脊柱。  
“你是，”巴基喘息着，史蒂夫这会儿把冰块移到他腰上了，“按摩师还是什么的吗？”  
冰块很快在巴基的体温下融化了，现在史蒂夫用手掌轻轻按摩着巴基背上的肌肉。  
“我妈过去经常偏头痛，”史蒂夫说，他低沉的嗓音抚慰着巴基。“我过去总是为她做这些。好吧…”史蒂夫附身吻上巴基的背，“不过不包括这个。”  
“很有用。”巴基只能说出这句话。  
史蒂夫又拿出一块冰，按在巴基身上。他微微痉挛了一下，猛地吸了一口气。  
“我今早去收容所，他们说小娜打电话说你病了，”史蒂夫笑了，“听起来可能有点蠢：我给你带了鸡汤。外面都快95度了，我却给你带了热腾腾的鸡汤。”  
巴基想笑，但他的声音哽住了。泪水模糊了他的双眼。这么完美的人怎么会出现在他的生命中呢？他简直是个天神。拥有超级英雄一般的肌肉。自信，慷慨，喜欢同性，还这么体贴？这太夸张了。史蒂夫是他能想到的最完美的人了。而巴基和这些形容词完全不沾边。  
他努力平稳呼吸，泪水不受控制的滑落下来。他不想让史蒂夫知道他因为该死的鸡汤哭成这样。  
但是当然，史蒂夫是完美的，所以他当然会注意到。  
史蒂夫把融化的冰块放回制冰格，又开始为巴基按摩起来，这次他慢慢附身，胸膛贴上了巴基的背，把巴基搂在怀中。史蒂夫温暖的身体紧紧地贴着他，这有点儿太过了。他的眼睛又开始酸胀起来。  
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫的嘴唇擦过巴基的耳朵。  
泪水的闸门一下子打开了。  
“你为什么会喜欢我？”说出这句话似乎耗完了他肺中的氧气，他艰难地试图平复呼吸。他好恨自己声音中的颤抖。“我他妈就是个废物。你这么完美，而我一事无成。我一直在想你为什么会喜欢我，可到现在一个理由都想不出来。”  
“你不是废物。”史蒂夫说。  
“看看我！”巴基抽噎着，再也无法平复呼吸了。“看看我这儿。这就是我住的地方。前女友房子里一个恶心的小房间。我只能付得起这个。我能保住现在的工作就可以谢天谢地了，因为天知道我已经出过多少次错了。像你这样的人不该和我约会的。这不合常理啊！”  
他吸着鼻子抽泣。  
“你在可怜我？对吗？”他看不到史蒂夫的表情，这让他更容易说出伤人的话。“我不需要你可怜，反正我也是自作自受。”  
就是这样了。他说出来了。史蒂夫现在该走了，带着他的汤一起，然后一切都会结束了。  
他感觉心里空荡荡的。  
史蒂夫真的不打算说点儿什么吗？  
显然史蒂夫不打算，他没有要起身的征兆。他没有动作，只是用手圈住巴基的左手。大拇指轻轻按揉着他的胳膊，酸痛蔓延开来。  
史蒂夫真的不打算离开吗？  
他动了动肩膀，想要缓解疼痛。史蒂夫把嘴唇印在他肩上，然后把脸颊靠在他的背上。  
“过去发生什么了？”史蒂夫柔声说。他终于问出这句话了。  
巴基知道他在问什么。他想知道“那场事故”。巴基颤抖着吸了一口气。这番谈话后，史蒂夫肯定该离开他了。


	19. Chapter 19

“那天是舞会日。我们舞会结束后一起去某个同学的家玩，大家在那里喝酒狂欢，都喝到烂醉如泥，后来我睡着了，再醒来时，小娜正和某个家伙在我身上乱搞。我受不了，打算回家，然后——”  
“等等，”史蒂夫说，“她在劈腿？”  
巴基叹了口气。“不是那样的。她总是想玩3P。我知道她的想法，但她那天等我喝得烂醉才搞，没有先问问我对另外那个家伙的看法。我不知道。也许她的确问过我了，而我当时迷迷糊糊地就答应了。我记不清了，”他把冰袋压在脸上，“这只是故事的开始。我不喜欢她那样做，但这只是一切的开始，好吗？”  
“好吧。”  
巴基花了好一会儿平复呼吸，然后继续说下去。“我知道我那个状态没法开车。要是我撞坏了车出了事，继父就要给我好看了。所以我打电话回家，让家人来接我。”  
他没说如果他的车不是停在最里面，他可能就会自己开回家了。  
他没说他多希望接电话的是他妈妈。  
他没说继父有多生气，因为他在凌晨两点打电话，要他去接他。  
“我中间有一阵子不太清醒，又或者我只是忘记了。我现在能回忆起来的部分是，我和继父一起坐在车里，而他在教训我——”  
威胁我——  
“他骂骂咧咧地说我妈妈有多担心我，我又是多么不会体谅她。而我开始回嘴，我不记得事故到底是怎样发生的了…他说我夺走了方向盘，车子驶离了马路，撞上了一棵树。这些我完全不记得了。”  
他曾梦到过这段经历。车子翻倒，碎玻璃的声音，他的左胳膊穿过了挡风玻璃。  
他感觉到史蒂夫的下巴抵在他的背上，仿佛欲言又止。“还没完。”巴基抢在史蒂夫之前说。  
“这之后，我妈接到电话说我们出了事，她吓坏了。在开车去医院的路上，她也卷入了一场车祸。好像是被哪个从派对醉醺醺回家的小孩儿撞到了。她坐轮椅坐了六个月。”  
那场事故两天后，他从医院醒来，记不清楚发生了什么。他的继父除了脸上多了几道伤外，几乎毫发无伤，继父一等他醒来就开始责骂他，说他妈妈的腿和尾椎骨都断掉了。她脸上的伤则需要整形手术修复。他说这全是巴基的错。  
“如果我不是这么没用，这一切都不会发生了。”  
“但是…她还活着？”  
史蒂夫的问题对他来说没什么意义。“她现在还是得靠拐杖走路。而她脸上的伤…”他不想再谈这个话题，转而说，“我得起来了，我的胳膊有点儿疼。”  
史蒂夫松开他，他翻了个身，好用他完好的那只手撑起身体。然后他坐起身来，抱起膝盖，揉着眼睛。头痛渐渐转移到了他的前额。他的手臂也隐隐作痛。  
史蒂夫站在床边，等着他换好姿势，然后他重新坐下来，把一只手放在巴基的膝盖上。“你妈的遭遇不是你的错。”他说。  
巴基苦笑道：“和我父母说去吧。”他想起了妈妈的纸条。“我妈做了六个月的理疗，在一家康复中心。我想去看她，但我继父说她不想见我。在她回家的前一天，他说，他的原话是，你妈希望你在她回家前滚蛋。想去哪儿随便。这个家不再欢迎你了。”  
他又吸了吸鼻子。“要是我那晚没喝那么多的话…”  
史蒂夫递给他一张纸巾。巴基接过纸巾，用它擤了擤鼻子。“其实，我知道如果打回家的话接电话的肯定是我继父。我妈几乎从不开车，所以我知道来接我的会是他。我也知道我们肯定会吵起来，因为我们一直很不愉快。也许我应该等到我清醒一点儿再走。操，也许我他妈就应该和娜塔莎还有那个人上床，那么这一切都不会发生了。”  
屋子里只听得到他的啜泣声。很快，他想，史蒂夫就会消化掉这一切，然后就会离开了。也许他现在会可怜我，但他最后还是会离开。  
史蒂夫摸上他的脸，他瑟缩了一下。巴基不想抬头和史蒂夫对视。他盯着自己的膝盖，脑袋中嗡嗡作响，等待着史蒂夫的判决。  
“我记得高中时有一次。”史蒂夫说。  
巴基抬头看他。他不知道史蒂夫想说什么。  
“我看到你…”史蒂夫指着他的脸，“脸上有淤青。我没见过你跟学校里的人打过，不像我。我总是很容易卷入斗争。我不喜欢霸凌。你记得吗？”  
“我记得。”巴基的声音微微颤抖着。  
“所以，你脸上有淤青，可你没跟别人打。所以我觉得，你被其他人打了。”  
巴基慌乱地抬头，短暂地跟史蒂夫对视，又赶快低下头看着膝盖。  
“听起来你继父是个混蛋。”史蒂夫说。  
“他没那么坏。”你他妈竟然还在维护他？史蒂夫会怎么想你？  
“你讲完你的故事了。现在我要说我的想法了，好吗？”  
巴基安静地听着，眨了眨眼。  
“首先，我敢说没有父母喜欢自己的孩子在外面喝酒。但你打电话要家人接你回家，而不是选择酒驾，这点你至少做对了。第二，当时你醉了，而你继父很清醒。而且他是开车的人，他不该把责任归咎于你。那场事故是他的错。第三，你和那个酒驾撞到你妈的司机一点儿关系都没有。完全没有。她出了车祸很遗憾，但她还活着。而就算她怪你，也不意味着你也要怪你自己。”  
他一时无言以对。他还从未从这个角度考虑过。也许他只是一直疲于奔命，又不知道他妈妈为什么会恨他。也许他只是一直忙着恨自己。  
那件毛衫是他的生日礼物，那时他读着妈妈留言，不理解她为什么这样说。明明她才是那个不想见他的人啊。  
“我也说不清为什么喜欢你，巴基，”史蒂夫柔声说，“我只知道我想让你开心。我喜欢看你笑。还有…”巴基抬起头，看到史蒂夫严肃的脸上渐渐露出笑容。“我觉得你特别辣。”  
巴基笑出声来。“就算我像现在这样？”他指着自己的胳膊，然后又哭了出来。  
史蒂夫捧起巴基的脸，让巴基看向他。“是的。”史蒂夫说。  
虽然这没能让巴基停止哭泣，虽然巴基还是不确定他是否值得和史蒂夫在一起，但是他这会儿靠在史蒂夫的怀抱里，感觉头疼减轻了不少。


	20. Chapter 20

周四晚上，动物管制中心送来了那只浣熊。  
显然，这只浣熊一直以富人区的垃圾为食（坎特伯雷庭院，巴基就在两条街以外的地方长大） ，而有人以为是闹老鼠，所以在那边放了捕鼠夹。这只大浣熊被捕鼠夹逮到了，但是因为体型太大了，只是受了点伤，没被杀死。它被别发现后，就被送到了这里。  
巴基尽可能做好登记工作——他之前还从没接手过野生动物。动物管制中心的人给浣熊注射了安定，所以一切更容易了。他们还给了他一张野生动物处理说明，让他明早拿给莎伦。接着他们一起把浣熊放到莎伦办公室的一只空狗笼里。  
动物管制中心走的时候，已经过了收容所关门时间快半个小时了。他很快收拾东西锁了门，往家赶去，在路上想着之前几天发生的事情。  
星期二实在是很糟，不过在对史蒂夫倾诉一切之后，他感觉卸下了不少重担。他还从未想过自己可能想错了，也许他妈妈并没有想把他扫地出门。不过他还是难以相信。他给史蒂夫讲的故事刨除了一些细节，他现在还是觉得自己对妈妈的车祸有很大责任。但史蒂夫没有因此鄙视他。他甚至没对巴基的房间说什么。  
他没对成堆的衣服，洒了满地的药片，或是纸箱做的家具发表什么评论，而是指着巴基床边板条箱上的书问：“这是什么？”  
巴基耸了耸肩。“只是些图书馆借来的书。”  
“默克兽医手册…基德医生教你照顾小狗…”还有其他一些讲如何训练狗的书。“你在听这方面的课程吗？”  
“不是，我只是喜欢读这方面的书。”  
“你可以，你知道。回学校。我记得春田社区大学应该有兽医课程，之前我看过学校的网站，想看看有没有感兴趣的课程，我绝对看到过。”  
巴基哼了一声，不是很确定。  
“你可以的。你很聪明，如果你在看这些书的话。”  
他甚至不敢抬头看史蒂夫。羞愧的感觉又来了。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫抚摸着他的胳膊，“好吧。现在假设你有钱付学费。还有什么阻止你去念书的因素呢？”  
巴基叹了口气。继续啊，继续像个没断奶的孩子一样哭个没完吧。等到史蒂夫决定什么时候放弃你。“我高中都没毕业。”  
“所以呢？去参加同等学历考试呀。”  
“你说起来倒很容易。”  
“确实很容易。是你自己想的太难了。”史蒂夫拿出手机，查找着提供这类课程的学校。  
他不知道自己之前为什么没想过去考个高中文凭。也许是因为那场事故让他的记性变得很差。他觉得回学校读书纯属浪费时间。要知道，他打零工时常常忘记自己的排班时间。而那时，像今天这样的糟糕的日子一周要来个好几次。  
史蒂夫走之前和巴基约好第二天一起吃晚饭。史蒂夫带了晚餐给巴基。他们一起在户外活动区的野餐桌上吃了汉堡，旁边几只狗在奔跑玩耍着。巴基没什么精神，不是很想说话，但和史蒂夫一起牵着手，听着史蒂夫讲他怎样装修房子，想领养怎样的狗，还是感觉很好。“因为我还是想领养只狗，”史蒂夫说，吻上巴基的太阳穴，“我到这儿来不只是来找男朋友的。”  
巴基微笑着问：“所以…你是我的男朋友？”  
“我想是的。”史蒂夫的肩膀紧挨着巴基的，“我是说，我之前从来没有过稳定的关系。而你不一样，也让我感觉更好。”  
他一个人走夜路回家，脑袋里一直萦绕着这些美好的瞬间。等到他回到小娜家时，已经十点多了，而当他抬起头时，他的心停跳了一拍。  
史蒂夫的车停在路边。  
“怎么这么晚才回来？”小娜问，“史蒂夫都快担心死了。”  
“你没事太好了，”史蒂夫从房间里走出来，给了巴基一个拥抱。  
“对不起，”巴基有点儿困惑他为什么过来，“我不知道你要过来。动物管制中心很晚才把一只受伤的浣熊送过来。”  
史蒂夫松开他。“我知道我没说我要来，不过…我晚上开车回来，想告诉你这个天大的好消息，那会儿收容所已经快关门了，所以我想在家等你，给你个惊喜。然后我就一直在这儿等了好久，娜塔莎说你比平时晚了不少，所以我很担心…”  
“说真的，他差点儿就要出门去找你了。”小娜好像有点儿醉了。她手中的葡萄酒瓶都快空了。  
巴基无视了她。“你有好消息？”  
“对！我接到电话了。”史蒂夫咧开嘴笑道。“我下周就要开始工作了！”  
巴基努力控制自己的情绪，挤出一句话：“太棒了！”  
“棒极了，”小娜平板地说。巴基瞟了她一眼，她站起身，抓起桌上的酒瓶，然后上楼了。“我得给你们两个一点私人空间，要不我就受不了了。”  
“你确定？”巴基瞟着电视。上面正在放着什么难看的真人秀。  
“没关系。我就喝完这瓶，然后就可以去睡了。”  
“哦，好吧。”  
她一走，史蒂夫就把巴基拉到沙发上坐下，他们的膝盖紧紧相碰。“你不用担心我。”巴基说。  
“好吧，娜塔莎说如果你坐公交，你会在十五分钟左右到家，但你一般都走路，那就是九点到家。”史蒂夫意有所指的看着表，那上面写着10点15，“我想着你一个人在黑暗中走回来，然后万一出了点儿什么事——”  
巴基握紧史蒂夫的手。“我没事。我每天晚上都走回家的。”  
“可我还是很担心。”史蒂夫站起来，拿过扶手椅上的一个塑料袋。“我今天早上给你买了个礼物，这会儿看来真是太合适了。”  
巴基看着那个塑料袋。“礼物？”  
“来吧，打开它。”  
他好长时间都没有收到礼物了，除了那件毛衫。他一下子为自己从没给史蒂夫买过礼物而愧疚起来，尽管他也不需要。“好吧。”  
他打开塑料包装，拿出一个盒子。“你给我买了手机？”  
“是个老式电话。你可以自己买手机卡？”  
“你给我买了手机？”巴基不知道自己是该生气还是该激动、  
史蒂夫略过他的问题，把盒子从巴基手中抽出，放在桌子上。然后他的手环住巴基。“我又没有给你买了个iPhone，好吗？”史蒂夫吻着他的胳膊。“我只是想能随时联系上你。我是说，我知道我可以给你工作的地方或是这里打电话，但是…总有像这样的今晚的情况。有了手机，我就可以打给你，然后知道你只是晚回家，就不用担心了。”  
巴基还是在犹豫着。他知道他应该大方的道谢并收下礼物，但是他做不到。“我可以…还你钱。”巴基说。  
“不用，”史蒂夫坚定地说，“这是个礼物。你不用还我钱。说真的。”史蒂夫把额头和巴基相抵。“这没多少钱。而且如果你拿着它，我会感觉好很多。好吗？”  
“好吧。”巴基看着这个闪亮的盒子。这大概确实要不了太多钱。他吞了下口水。“谢谢。”  
“它还可以发短信。”史蒂夫说。  
“不错，”巴基微笑道。他可以给史蒂夫发那种短信了。“那么…你现在要回家了吗，还是你可以再多待一会儿？”  
“我的新工作还没开始呢。”  
巴基还没问史蒂夫想不想一起看个电影，他的嘴就被史蒂夫含住了。史蒂夫起身关掉了灯，在电视机闪烁的光中和巴基亲热。  
史蒂夫摸着巴基的脸，两人的唇舌纠缠不休。巴基把史蒂夫按倒在沙发上，两人陷入一个长长的吻中。  
然后巴基退开来，问道：“你想看电影吗？”  
“不想。”史蒂夫坏笑着说。他把手往下滑，伸进了巴基的内裤里。史蒂夫的手很烫。  
巴基软软地笑了。“我只是想换个台。”他伸手去够史蒂夫脑袋边桌子上的遥控器，而史蒂夫趁机在他脖子上偷了好几个吻。巴基摸索着遥控器上的换台键，史蒂夫的嘴唇掠过他的肩膀，又在他的耳朵下啃咬着。“好舒服。”巴基呢喃着。他换到了一个播放着印第安纳琼斯电影的电视台，又把注意力转回了史蒂夫。  
“我现在已经很硬了。”史蒂夫在他耳边说。  
巴基开始吮吸史蒂夫的脖子，同时挪了挪屁股，好让史蒂夫感觉到他也一样硬了。他们的腹股沟相碰，史蒂夫硕大的硬挺压在他身上。他的裤子一下子变得紧得不得了。  
这时，史蒂夫的手从巴基屁股上移开，冷空气灌了进来，然后那手游走到巴基的身上，去解巴基的衬衫。毫无征兆的，史蒂夫把一只手伸进了巴基的裤子。他温热的手开始套弄起巴基的勃起。  
巴基差点儿一下子就到了。他的左手在这时罢工了，他倒进了史蒂夫的怀里。巴基一边呻吟着道歉，一边试图撑起身来。史蒂夫不依不饶地揉弄按压着巴基的下体，巴基发现自己很快就喘不过气了。“操。”巴基艰难地呼吸。他吐出一口气，然后挤出几个字，“不行…不行…”他没法从史蒂夫身上起来。  
然后史蒂夫把他推起来，他的手握着巴基的阴茎上，坐起来。“躺下。”史蒂夫说。巴基换了个舒服的姿势躺下，他还有点儿不舍得离开史蒂夫的脖子，还有史蒂夫握在他老二上的手。  
“哦，操。”巴基中途一直呻吟着。  
他躺下来，就要拉着史蒂夫一起躺下。而史蒂夫一把拉下了他的裤子。巴基还在抽动着的阴茎露在了外面。巴基又去拉史蒂夫，而史蒂夫纹丝不动。史蒂夫抓住巴基的手，把它从自己脖子上拿下来，然后按在巴基脑袋上方。“我想看着你射。”史蒂夫低语着，他慢慢靠近巴基。  
巴基抬起头索吻，蜻蜓点水的一吻后，史蒂夫坐起来，继续把弄着巴基的阴茎。  
“快亲亲我。”巴基恳求着。他伸手想去摸史蒂夫的膝盖。  
史蒂夫的手围在巴基的阴囊上。快感让巴基把头靠了回来，不住颤抖着。“我想让你射。”史蒂夫重复道。  
巴基喘息着闭上眼，试着释放自己。巴基一直避免口，因为独自迎来高潮总让他感觉很脆弱。他想象着史蒂夫的嘴在他的阴茎上，不禁颤抖着吸了一口气。  
然后他想到史蒂夫眼中的他是怎样的。他能看到巴基的鼻孔吗？是不是能听到巴基发出的各种奇怪的声音。他闭上眼睛。别再想这些乱七八糟的了。  
他很快就要到了，鉴于他从没享受过这么棒的手活。史蒂夫的手是有魔法吗？不久，巴基的膝盖就开始打颤了。他舔着嘴唇，试着不去想自己合不上的嘴巴。  
“哦，天哪。”巴基软软地哭叫着，史蒂夫的手温柔地揉着他的头发。他说不出一句完整的话。他弓起背，手指陷进史蒂夫的膝盖。史蒂夫加快了撸动的频率，然后，伴随着大声的呻吟声。“操。”巴基射了。  
他精疲力尽地把头靠回去。他还闭着眼，开始有点儿羞愧于在客厅做这种事情了。他感觉到史蒂夫揉着他的胃，然后压到他身上。“你喜欢那个吗？”史蒂夫问，他亲着巴基的下巴。  
巴基把手绕在史蒂夫的腰上，把他拉近了一些，他给了史蒂夫一个深深的吻。“现在我来帮你。”他哑声说。  
而他还没来得及做什么，前门就一下子开了。巴基很欣慰史蒂夫压在他身上，要不然刚进来的史蒂夫就什么都看到了。  
“嘿，”克林特说，他无视了他们两个的状况，“小娜在楼上吗？”  
“她不久前就去睡了。”巴基说。  
“对，她刚刚给我打电话，说她需要从客厅的同性性爱那儿转移一下注意力，”克林特耸耸肩，“看来我是救人于水火啊。”他跑上了楼梯。  
史蒂夫和巴基互相对视着，他们的脸都又红又烫，他们坐起身来，开始整理衣服。  
我确实需要搬家了。巴基想道。


	21. Chapter 21

“我觉得应该叫它火箭，“彼得说。“火箭浣熊。”  
周五晚上，小娜的朋友都过来家里玩。巴基不是很想和他们一起——尽管史蒂夫今晚也和他的朋友们去演唱会了。但是当他走出卧室，来福一瘸一拐地走过来，对他开心的摇着尾巴时，他还是下楼加入了派对。派对上，他一直按摩着来福的身体，没怎么加入谈话，不过他告诉大家那只浣熊的事。  
“等等，可以领养浣熊吗？”彼得很好奇。  
“不行。我们确认它恢复健康后，就会放生它。”  
“好吧，确实该这样。”  
小娜懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，喝着伏特加奎宁水——其中大部分成分是伏特加。巴基试着为昨晚的事情道歉，不过她只是哼了一声。“没事。我也是反应过度了，好吗？”伏特加似乎让她平静了不少，不过魔拉，和彼得分分合合的女朋友，一直坐在小娜身边梳理着她的头发，对巴基面色不善。魔拉摆起脸色来比娜塔莎还要凶。巴基觉得这跟她的高颧骨脱不开干系。这倒是和她的艺名”卡魔拉”很配。她组了一个女子乐队，经常和彼得的乐队一起演出。  
克林特吹了声口哨，把来福叫过去，给了它一块披萨。“这儿，披萨狗。”克林特叫道。  
“希望你也会喂他点儿真正的狗粮。”巴基说。  
“可他喜欢披萨！我可没法对这种期待的表情说不。”克林特把披萨喂给来福，然后小狗从彼得手中叼走了他没吃完的披萨。  
“嘿！”彼得不满的说。  
说真的，巴基有点儿高兴今晚不用和史蒂夫一起。稳定的恋人关系还是有点儿让他不知所措。他一方面渴望时刻和史蒂夫黏在一起，另一方面又感觉恋爱让他精疲力竭。  
“有谁想续杯吗？”彼得从角落里的躺椅中站起来。  
巴基没有理他。他正忙着从背包中拿出狗毛刷，好来梳理来福乱糟糟的黄色毛发。彼得把冰啤酒放在巴基的脖子后面，吓了他一跳。“你看起来好像需要喝一杯。”他说。  
“他看上去总是像需要喝一杯。”克林特说。  
“佩珀什么时候来？”魔拉问小娜。  
小娜无力地甩了甩手。“等托尼什么时候忙完？”  
最后佩珀和托尼还是来了。和往常一样，托尼总是在滔滔不绝地讲着他惊人的经历。巴基的思绪飘到了和史蒂夫共度的午餐时光。微风拂过史蒂夫的头发。史蒂夫抬手遮住刺眼的阳光，因为他把太阳镜忘在了车里。史蒂夫的手擦过他的大腿，让他想起昨晚。  
“你们的啤酒？”彼得放下一杯啤酒。“好好享用。”  
“啊，他现在离不开我。”窝在托尼身边的佩珀说。  
巴基看看四周，注意到娜塔莎和魔拉都离开了。佩珀和托尼订婚了，佩珀又特别爱给别人牵线搭桥。巴基不知道小娜为什么会邀请她来，鉴于小娜现在处于失恋状态。  
“你们只是几周没见。“巴基说，他最后摸了来福一下，站起身来。  
佩珀点了点头。“蜜月期嘛。“  
“在你离开之前我要问一下，“克林特问巴基，“你下周末想来照顾狗吗？就是，待在我那儿，照顾这只披萨狗？”  
巴基想到克林特的公寓，有点儿不想去。但随后他又想到这是个独自度过周末的好机会。“好啊。”  
“太好了。我之后来给你把备用钥匙。”  
巴基向自己的房间走去，他听到小娜紧闭的卧室门后传来谈话声。小娜和魔拉一定是在那儿说话。  
巴基轻轻关上房门，躺到床上，开始看一本讲如何训练狗的书。他这周没什么时间训练口袋，不过他还是看了些讲如何训练动物的书。最大的问题是咬人，这很难控制，尤其是对于成年的狗。  
“…我不懂他为什么不回电话…”  
娜塔莎的声音从薄薄的墙壁那边传来。小娜很明显在哭。魔拉的声音则很低，听不清楚。  
“…这太糟了。我是说，都是暂时的，我告诉他了…”  
什么是暂时的？也许他有些反应过激了，但听上去话题已经从布鲁斯身上转移到了巴基这儿。他翻身，把彼得的随身听从背包中翻出来。  
“…我知道。我知道我应该说，但是我就是做不到。我只是希望他能自己搬出去…”  
他按下播放键，放任自己沉浸在音乐中。


	22. Chapter 22

“詹姆斯！”小娜的声音从楼下传来，“你有电话！”  
巴基有点儿困惑地看着床头装着手机的盒子，然后反应过来小娜在说家里的电话。“来了！”他跑下楼梯，“是谁？”  
“加油站？”她说。她好像在说：为什么他妈的是加油站？  
巴基把听筒拿回房间。他周一在主道路上的加油站填了兼职申请表。他和加油站的人约定了下周面试。然后他下楼准备把手提电话放回原位。  
小娜捧着咖啡杯站在那里，等着他。  
“既然你男朋友给你买了手机，你就不该再填这个号码了。”  
“对不起，”巴基说，不过没有觉得很抱歉，“我填兼职工作的申请表时，还没有手机。”  
“兼职工作？哦，你现在有了男朋友，所以等不及要搬出去了？”  
巴基把电话放好。“我爸妈取消了我的医疗保险，好吗？而且好吧，也许我确实该搬出去了，这样我男朋友来的时候，就不会烦到你了。尤其是你总要对我们这么刻薄。”  
小娜做了个深呼吸，好像要遏制住回怼他的冲动，然后说：“你爸妈取消了你的医保？”  
“是啊。或者是它到期了什么的。我不知道。”他用手揉着头发。  
“你准备问问他们为什么吗？”  
他根本都没想过这个问题。“我不能问。”  
“来嘛，詹姆斯。已经七年了。也许你该给你妈妈打个电话。最坏的情况还会发生什么呢？她挂了你的电话？”巴基想着事情可能会更糟，但他什么都没说。“我是说，这实在太糟了。他们明明知道你需要医保。”  
巴基进了厨房，拿了一根香蕉。他不想再谈起他的父母了。“嘿，说起来唱片店还招人吗？”  
“你想来唱片店工作？”  
巴基耸耸肩。这个主意并没有那么差。  
“你还听音乐吗？哦，不，等等，你有彼得的那个旧随身听！”娜塔莎大笑起来。巴基不知道自己更讨厌哪样，是小娜对他很刻薄，还是小娜嘲笑他。“哦。你猜怎样？这会很棒的。嬉皮士们会很买账的。你可以负责卖磁带！我们有好几箱子的磁带，全都杂乱无章，没有分类…”娜塔莎又笑起来。“穿八十年代的衣服卖磁带！”  
显然这个想法太夸张了，不可能实现。巴基又咬了一口香蕉，等着她的下文。  
“不，还是别了。这太噱头了。你现在已经穿得很九十年代风了，他们可能会觉得你就是喜欢复古风。”小娜又咯咯笑起来。“对不起，我一想到你戴着腰包，穿着一条做旧的牛仔裤，就觉得太搞笑了。”  
“所以你们招人吗？”  
“啊，不招。不过我可以问问店主。你只需要兼职工作，对吗？”  
“没错。就是在我不去收容所的时间里。”  
“我会问问店主，也许他愿意雇你。又或者可以解雇我们那里的一些垃圾店员。”小娜啜了一口咖啡。“但是说真的，你该跟你爸妈聊聊。”  
巴基转身回房间。“我会考虑的。”  
回到房间后，巴基把新手机从盒子里拿出来，开了机。他本以为自己需要充个电什么的，但是屏幕直接就亮起来了。他看着说明书，搞明白了怎么找出来联系人，然后不禁微笑起来。史蒂夫早就把他的号码编辑进去了。  
巴基跳上床，按了“拨号”键。  
电话只响了一声，史蒂夫就接了。“嘿。”  
“嗨！你猜怎样，我在用新手机给你打电话！”  
“真棒…”  
史蒂夫的声音有些不对劲。他听上去有点儿失望？他以为史蒂夫会更开心一点儿。  
“你今晚想出去玩吗？或许去你那里？”  
“呃…你忘了吗？”  
巴基僵了一秒。“忘了什么？”他缓缓地问，一边搜寻着自己的记忆，想着自己是不是忘了点儿什么。但他什么都想不起来。他不记得和史蒂夫约定过周末一起做什么了。  
“野餐会。我在阵亡将士纪念日要办个乔迁聚会？”  
他的脑中一片空白。他试着回想周四晚上。他不记得史蒂夫提过这个。今天是周六。昨天…巴基试着回忆着。昨天他去上班了。史蒂夫来找他了吗？来了，他们一起吃了午餐。  
“下午一点开始？”史蒂夫继续提示着。  
巴基把手机从耳边移开，看着表。操，现在已经快三点了。  
“对不起，”巴基说，“我全都忘了。我，额，我会问问小娜能不能带我过来？”  
“哦，好的。我跟我的朋友说过你要来。”  
而我让你像个傻子一样被放鸽子了。巴基挂上电话，他想着自己怎么会忘掉这么重要的事情。他以为自己已经康复了。  
巴基匆忙地换掉他脏兮兮的衣服。他想给史蒂夫的朋友留下好印象，但他也想快点到史蒂夫那儿去。他只好套上件平时穿的衣服。  
“小娜？”巴基跑下楼梯，一边叫她，“你可以送我去史蒂夫家吗？”  
小娜的包挂在肩上，戴着墨镜，手里拿着钥匙，一副正要出门的样子。她看着他，戴着墨镜的脸看不出表情。  
“史蒂夫邀请我去野餐会，而我忘得一干二净。不过要是你忙的话，我也可以坐公交去，我想。”  
“我带你去。”小娜的声线平板无波。  
“也许你也该一起去，”巴基跟着她一起出门，“史蒂夫肯定不会介意的。而且我也不认识他的朋友。”  
小娜只是发动了汽车，然后看着他。“怎么走？”  
“他家在蓝山路。”  
路上，小娜一直没有说话。他不知道刚刚还在厨房里大笑的她怎么突然这么沉默。最后他打破了车里安静的空气：“你还好吗？”  
“我很好。”她只是说。  
“那天晚上的事我很抱歉，”巴基说，“我不是有意的。”  
小娜叹了口气。“没事。我只是…没想到自己还在为布鲁斯的事而烦恼。我现在只想四处兜风，让脑袋清醒一下，也许再尝试下购物解压法。”  
“你可以去史蒂夫的派对，”巴基又说道，“如果你需要转移注意力的话，那边肯定有一打子候选人。”  
“有趣的是，我不想转移注意力，”她又叹了口气，“他终于给我打电话了。说他需要点时间想清楚。我有点儿想说，不，我不想再等你了。现在给我滚回来，要不我就走了。而我又想，我想要他，我会继续等他。这很傻吗？”  
“不。”巴基从没见过娜塔莎在分手之后这么痛苦。她总是能很快找到一些拜倒在她裙下的男人来过渡。“我觉得这是因为你真的在意他。”  
很快，史蒂夫的农家房子映入了眼帘。路边停满了汽车，巴基可以隐约看到后院中的人群，有些在烤架旁，还有些躺在躺椅上，旁边还有人在打排球。“就是这儿了。”巴基对小娜说，他突然紧张起来。  
“史蒂夫一定很受欢迎，”小娜说。她停好车，等着巴基下来，“你一个人可以吗？”  
“可以。”巴基试着让自己的声音更自信一点儿。  
“准备回家的时候给我打电话。“娜塔莎说。然后就留下他独自一人了。


	23. Chapter 23

史蒂夫家的门开着，大门旁没人，所以巴基径直进了门，四处张望着。史蒂夫不在客厅里，他低着头进了厨房。史蒂夫还是不在，不过几个穿着吊带裙的女人正在厨房里忙着做点儿什么。“啤酒在冰桶里。”其中一个女孩儿看到他时招呼道。巴基正站在那儿，把撸起来的衬衫的袖子往下拉。  
他也的确需要喝点儿酒壮胆，于是他拿起一罐啤酒，拉开拉环，一口气喝了一半。  
他匆匆绕过客厅的人群，向后门走去。也许史蒂夫在外面。他有点儿希望这些人还是山姆和他在卡拉OK遇见的那帮人。但实际上，史蒂夫好像把一整个陆军部队都搬过来了，还有大兵的夫人们。人实在太多了。史蒂夫是打算把他介绍给这儿的所有人吗？  
“巴基！嘿！”  
巴基一打开后门，史蒂夫就冲他招手了。巴基又灌了一大口啤酒，试着忽视众人落在他身上的视线。史蒂夫的新男朋友来了，他想象着大家的心理活动，迟到了两个小时。  
然后史蒂夫把手搭在他肩上，亲了他脸颊一口。巴基紧张地向簇拥在史蒂夫旁的一群人微笑。“各位，这是巴基。巴基，这是…”  
史蒂夫逐一介绍他的朋友，巴基很快又忘记了这些名字。他努力微笑着。有两个人看起来有点眼熟，然后巴基想起来这应该是他们的高中同学。真棒。  
等到大家问完那些司空见惯的问题后，诸如巴基是做什么的，他们是怎么认识的等等，史蒂夫又带着巴基去和另一拨人群问好，巴基同样很快忘记了他们的名字。接着，另一伙人又招呼史蒂夫去打排球。“来吧，我们一起玩。”史蒂夫说，他拉着巴基坏掉的那只手。  
“我看你们玩吧。”巴基说。他在旁边看着他们的比赛，一边大口大口地喝着啤酒。他假装自己和聚会上的其他人之间竖起了一道无形的屏障，可以专心致志地看史蒂夫打球。史蒂夫的朋友们为什么这么毛手毛脚？是所有的男人们都会这样吗，互相拍屁股，揉肩膀？还是说只是因为这伙人大都是男同性恋？  
过了一会儿，太阳开始照到他这边了，于是他走到门廊那边，在一张户外沙发椅上坐下。从这儿可以看到史蒂夫，而且这样离聚会上的其他人更远了。他闭上眼睛。也许他需要让史蒂夫的朋友喜欢上他，但他完全不懂怎么做才好。  
他旁边的椅子发出吱呀声，巴基睁开眼，看到山姆在他旁边坐下。“嗨。”巴基说。  
“感觉怎么样？”山姆问。“我猜你从没想过和军人约会的后果。”  
“是啊，”巴基扣着啤酒罐上的标签，“史蒂夫有很多朋友。”  
“别看花眼了。我是他最好的朋友，所以你只需要取悦我。”  
巴基笑起来。“哦，是这样啊。”  
“没错。你跟史蒂夫的那帮朋友可太不一样了。”巴基不知道这是什么意思，不过山姆马上说。“这是好事，”他指着人群，“这帮傻子中一半的人都喜欢他。”  
巴基被他的话吓了一跳，开始用全新的眼光去打量着聚会上的人。那些外表光鲜亮丽，穿polo衫，皮肤晒成小麦色，肌肉紧实的男人们。还有那些一有机会就对史蒂夫动手动脚的男人们。  
“我不希望你误解或是觉得不舒服，”山姆说，这个开场白成功地把巴基的注意力从史蒂夫的约会史上引开了，“但史蒂夫告诉了我你的一些经历，我…”  
史蒂夫说了什么？  
巴基过于震惊，没有听到山姆后面的话，然后他努力集中精神。“我有一个PTSD互助小组。去那儿的大部分是军人，不过我们来者不拒。要是你觉得我们的小组不适合你，心理咨询中心那儿还有很多互助小组，比如针对家暴创伤，情绪管理等等——不是说你需要控制情绪，只是举个例子，我的意思是，有各种各样的互助小组。”  
“呃，”巴基听到自己的声音，他把目光投向史蒂夫，他刚刚得了一分，正在那儿滑稽的舞动着，其他人在旁边大笑着，“史蒂夫和你说了什么？”  
“别紧张，史蒂夫没告诉我太多。他是帮你来咨询我的，我说我会跟你谈谈。他只是想帮你。”  
巴基看了一眼山姆，他的眼睛很真诚，他知道山姆只是出于好意，想帮助巴基。但他还是感觉被背叛了。  
“谢谢，”巴基努力挤出一句话，“我…我会查查看的。”他完全不知道该怎么查。也许他需要一台电脑。反正他肯定不会自己去那个什么心理咨询中心。  
山姆递给他一张名片。“上面有网站，他们还有匿名热线，和正常的热线电话。所有的互助小组都是匿名的。如果你决定加入其中一个小组，我不能告诉任何一个人。史蒂夫也不行。顶级机密。”山姆对他微笑道。  
巴基接过名片，看都不看就塞进了口袋。“谢谢，”他又说了一遍，希望山姆能明白他不想再谈。他拿起了啤酒。山姆还没有起身的意思，所以巴基先站了起来。“好吧，我该再去拿一瓶了。”  
他进了屋，在卫生间放了水，然后回到厨房去拿啤酒，他希望厨房没有人。但他没那么幸运。那些吊带裙女人们还是占据着厨房，正在调着长岛冰茶。其中一个似乎认出了他。  
“你是史蒂夫的新男朋友，不是吗？”这个女人一头闪亮的深色卷发，五官端正，她一口英国口音，“巴基，对吧？”  
“是啊，”他说，一边拉开一罐啤酒的拉环。他脑中闪过一个念头，不知道史蒂夫是不是把他的遭遇告诉了所有朋友。（你知道史蒂夫不会这样做的。他只是想帮你。）  
“我们知道他是同性恋时，都很不开心，”另一个女人说，棕色长发散在她精致的脸旁，“不过也没他这么辣的直男。”  
“是啊。”他不知道该如何作答。在气氛变得尴尬前，他又问道：“你们都是怎么认识史蒂夫的？”  
“我知道我们看起来很像军嫂，”那个英国女人说，她拉了拉裙摆，“但我们也都服过役。和史蒂夫，山姆，还有剩下这些人一起训练过。”她抬起胳膊，秀了秀她的肌肉。  
“天哪，佩吉，快把枪放下！”旁边的金发姑娘叫道，“你会吓跑我们可怜的巴基的！”  
“你想要点儿比啤酒口味更重的吗？”深褐色头发的美国女子问，“来，我们给你调点儿什么吧。百威啤酒尝起来就像水一样。”  
“大概这就是为什么我还没醉。”巴基嘟囔着，放下了啤酒。这些女士们看上去都很好相处。不过她们递给他的长岛冰茶则劲头十足。他喝第一口就差点儿呛到了。  
这次，女孩子们告诉他名字时，他都记住了。佩姬，多蒂和安吉。  
“我也想有个这样的厨房。”多蒂说，她的手指划过花岗岩的台面。  
安吉不怀好意地偷笑着。“你只是想要个像史蒂夫一样的男人在这样的厨房里为你做饭。”  
“是的，我确实想。不过是在家里！而不是在军队基地！”  
“你们经常换驻地吗？”巴基问。  
“我起初在佛罗里达服役。”多蒂说，她叹了口气。“那些难忘的日子…”  
不知不觉间，巴基已经喝完了第一杯冰茶，又拿起了第二杯。他的嘴唇有些麻了，但感觉很舒服。他已经忘记了要让娜塔莎尽快来接他的想法…他在想史蒂夫去了哪儿。他在想史蒂夫是不是也在想巴基在哪儿。他无意识地望向厨房的窗外，那里能瞥见后院的一角。排球比赛已经结束了，现在有几个人在打羽毛球。  
然后一双手环住了他的腰，史蒂夫的头靠在了他的肩膀上。“嘿。”史蒂夫的呼吸中带着酒味，他的嘴唇擦过巴基的脖子，触感冰凉。  
巴基不由得微笑起来。“嗨。”  
“来和我玩嘛。”史蒂夫有点不满的嘟囔着。  
巴基已经有点儿醉了，他由着史蒂夫拉着他的手带他到后院。他可以玩羽毛球。羽毛球只需要一只手，不是吗？于是史蒂夫和巴基开始和佩姬与安吉对打。又过了一会儿，有人说汉堡好了，于是大家说说笑笑地饱餐一顿。  
饭后，他们躺在躺椅上，感受着初夏傍晚温暖的空气，一起喝酒取乐，谈天说地。巴基的话不多，他一向话很少，但是他很喜欢听史蒂夫的朋友们谈到史蒂夫，这样让他更了解史蒂夫和他那段军旅时光了。当话题转到史蒂夫在阿富汗服役的那段日子时，史蒂夫的话也变少了。史蒂夫的朋友们笑谈他们在沙漠中取乐的经历时，巴基看着史蒂夫心不在焉的表情，悄悄把手伸下去，钩住史蒂夫的小拇指。  
史蒂夫抬头看他，对他露出微笑，不过笑容并没有到达他的眼底。  
“从这儿应该能看到城里的烟火。”有人说。于是大家重新摆放了椅子，让椅子都朝向镇上公园的方向。天空渐渐变成深粉色，云朵由金色变成深灰色，夜幕降临了。  
第一束烟花点亮了天空，史蒂夫把他和巴基的躺椅紧挨在一起，好用手搂住巴基的肩，巴基把头靠在史蒂夫的肩上，感觉浑身舒适，幸福又安全。


	24. Chapter 24

巴基从史蒂夫的床上醒来，他只穿着内裤。他身旁，史蒂夫还在沉沉睡着，他全身赤裸，老二高高竖起，指着天花板。  
他依稀记得自己跌跌撞撞地进了史蒂夫的房间，倒在他的床上，史蒂夫的吻落在他身上，之后发生了什么他完全想不起来了。  
他盯着史蒂夫的脸看了一会儿，静静聆听着他放松的呼吸声，然后视线凝着在史蒂夫勃起的阴茎上。他突然有了个想法，不由得微笑起来。这会很怪吗？他不确定。不过他自己肯定很享受从男朋友的口活中醒来。  
他打消顾虑，小心翼翼地爬到床的另一头。他应该趴在史蒂夫的腿间做这个吗？巴基不是很喜欢这个主意。他不希望史蒂夫看到他口交时的样子。要么背对史蒂夫，把自己的屁股对着史蒂夫的脸？他穿着内裤，所以可能没那么恶心。他花了一秒钟检查他的内裤上有没有破洞。没有，太好了。  
他小心地把一只腿跨过史蒂夫的胸，摆出臀部高高翘起的动作。史蒂夫的呼吸还很平稳。他梦到了什么？巴基想着，估摸了一下史蒂夫的尺寸，试探着把大家伙纳入口中。  
那玩意太大了，让他一开始有点儿作呕。他知道最开始都会有条件反射的呕吐冲动，他还记得他上一次做口活，那时他才十三岁。（对方叫乔纳森。）当然，他们当时被发现了。（停下。）这也是他为什么会从军校退学。（别想了。）  
史蒂夫的阴茎太大了。他轻笑起来，像舔棒棒糖那样轻轻舔舐着龟头。他记得乔的阴茎闻起来像汗湿的袜子。而史蒂夫的大家伙已经在空气中晾了一整晚，带着点儿麝香的味道，一点儿也不难闻。他回想着他之前的一些经历：乔给他做过的口活，那时他简直爽上了天，还有娜塔莎的那些，以及他高中时约会过的一些其他女孩子。小娜是其中最棒的，虽然她只给他做过两次，都是在他的车后座上。他用舌头模仿着记忆中的动作，反复舔着柱身。然后他做了个深呼吸，用手握住小史蒂夫的根部，慢慢向下含去。  
在他身后，史蒂夫的呼吸变了。他深吸了一口气，史蒂夫的腿微微动了几下。  
巴基继续吞吐着阴茎，史蒂夫无意识的声音和动作鼓励着他继续。现在他尝试着做深喉。也许是他自己的唾液起到了点儿润滑作用，又或许是他想到史蒂夫在他的口活中醒来就激动不已，他终于把阴茎吞到了三分之二的部分。上帝啊，这玩意太大了。他试着继续往下舔弄吞吐着。  
史蒂夫呻吟了一声，巴基感觉到自己口中史蒂夫的阴茎涨得更大了。这让巴基也硬了起来。  
他的嘴开始上下移动。他想象着史蒂夫梦到了他。那是个又热又湿的旖旎的梦。然后他会醒来，不知道这真的发生过。  
在他身后，史蒂夫动了动胳膊。巴基不知道史蒂夫现在是不是已经醒了，他会不会介意巴基的屁股正对着他的脸——然后史蒂夫滚烫的手突然抓住了巴基的屁股。  
这让巴基差点儿噎住，然后他把阴茎吐出来，大口喘息了一会儿，又再次慢慢吞下史蒂夫的巨物。他随着口部的动作摇晃自己的臀部，把屁股从史蒂夫手中轻轻抽走，又重新退回史蒂夫的大手中。史蒂夫的呼吸声又粗又重。他含得越来越深，史蒂夫也开始弓起背呻吟起来。  
史蒂夫的大手离开了他的臀部，抚上了他的腰，然后伸到内裤边上，猛地把他的内裤拉下去。内裤卡在了他勃起的阴茎上，史蒂夫又拽了拽，还是没完全拉下来。不过这没能阻止史蒂夫的动作。巴基正努力吞咽着史蒂夫的巨物，两瓣嘴唇将将擦过史蒂夫的囊袋，这时史蒂夫两手抓住巴基的屁股瓣，把脸埋了进去。  
巴基被刺激得一下子向前倒去，又被史蒂夫拉住了。史蒂夫的舌头正充满技巧地舔舐着他的后穴，戏弄着他。他一时间有种冲动，想停下嘴上的活计，尽情享受史蒂夫为他所做的一切。但他想起那天晚上史蒂夫让他很爽，他也想让史蒂夫射。他因为快感而抽气——他现在只能做到这个，因为他的喉咙被史蒂夫的巨物填满了——然后继续自己舌头上的动作。  
他的下巴开始疼起来了。他没去在意。史蒂夫这会儿又把头靠回床上，喘息着紧紧抓住巴基的屁股，好像溺水的人抓住一只浮木。他想让史蒂夫射。  
他身后的史蒂夫嘟囔了句什么。他的手指又移到了巴基的臀部，绕着他内裤的边打转，然后用力拉下，织物撕裂的声音传来，巴基硬的更厉害了。史蒂夫大声呻吟着，把撕裂的内裤从他身上扯下。  
他还在继续深喉，这时史蒂夫也把巴基的阴茎放进了嘴中，他爽得泄出一声呻吟。  
六九式。这不是每个饥渴的青少年都想尝试的动作吗？不是每个人成长中必经的阶段吗？他跨坐在史蒂夫身上时，可没想到他们会发展到这个姿势。巴基集中精力给史蒂夫做口活。涎水从嘴边滑落，他爽得只想尖叫。他能感觉到史蒂夫快要到了，这让他更激动了。  
一阵狂风暴雨般的抽动，舔舐，吞咽之后——史蒂夫的身体一阵颤抖，然后射了出来。  
巴基也在几秒后射了。  
他之前还从未尝过精液的味道。现在他嘴里充斥着温暖而咸腥的味道。他从史蒂夫身上下来，躺下来，终于看到了史蒂夫的表情。史蒂夫坐起身来，无声地笑着，一边用床单擦拭着自己的胸膛。  
“对不起。”巴基说。  
“对不起？”史蒂夫饶有兴致地看着他，拉着巴基的脚把他拽近自己。然后他俯下身去亲吻巴基，“为什么说对不起？能在你的口活中醒来简直太他妈赞了。”  
他们赤裸的胸膛紧贴在一起，疲惫的嘴唇相碰。史蒂夫想要结束这个吻，可巴基还不满足。他把手搭在史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀上，把他重新拉回来。然后他们靠在一起休息了一会儿，静静听着窗外的鸟叫声和远处剪草机的轰鸣声。  
史蒂夫松开他，坐起身来。“我饿了。”  
巴基翻了个身，看着史蒂夫起身，穿上内裤。巴基大笑起来。史蒂夫的拳击短裤上印着一面美国国旗。  
“笑什么？”史蒂夫明知故问道。  
“我希望我也有那样的内裤，”巴基站了起来，“我今天不穿内裤好了。”  
“我还有其他样式。”史蒂夫说。他拉开衣柜的抽屉，拿出一条一半是蓝色星星一半是红条纹的四角裤。巴基大笑起来。“不，等等，”他四处翻找着，接着拿出一个没打开过的包装。“穿这个。”  
他把盒子扔给巴基，巴基勉强接住。“我不介意穿你的内裤。”巴基咬着嘴唇微笑起来。  
“我也不介意你穿我的内裤，”史蒂夫说，“我觉得你穿这个会很好看。”  
巴基撕开了包装。里面是一条黑色丝质四角裤，触感柔软。这不像史蒂夫会选的款式。“这…是别人送你的吗？”  
“是啊。不是我的风格，所以从没穿过。”  
巴基犹豫了一下，然后穿上了它。他这几年只穿过棉质四角裤，而丝绸的质感感觉相当好。他抬眼，史蒂夫正饥渴地望着他。  
“我是说，是你之前约会的人送的吗？”巴基问。这个念头实在扫兴。  
史蒂夫穿过房间，把巴基拥入怀中，大手按在他的屁股上。“是个和我睡过一次的家伙送的，他对我有点儿纠缠不休。我从没穿过它。不过还好我没扔掉，毕竟你穿这个太辣了。”  
他们花了比预想中更久的时间更衣。


	25. Chapter 25

周日下午晚些时候，巴基回到小娜家，他差点儿以为自己走错了门。  
原本堆满了杂物和垃圾邮件的厨房柜台被打扫得干干净净。饭桌也是一样擦得闪亮亮的，他甚至能看清木头桌子的纹路，饭桌中间放着一只装了水果的陶碗。水池里的污垢不见了。水龙头闪闪发光。甚至连冰箱上坏掉的磁铁，陈旧的便条和相片也不见了。冰箱门上贴着几张照片。巴基看到其中一张是一组四连拍。娜塔莎和布鲁斯紧贴在一起，对着镜头做鬼脸。  
客厅里也同样焕然一新：成年堆积的杂志不见了，茶几被擦过，一张新的小地毯和咖啡桌让客厅的感觉都变了。客厅里悬着新的吊灯。电视遥控器和其他一些小摆件都收到了咖啡桌下的小篮子里。  
巴基在楼上的浴室里找到了娜塔莎。她正跪在地上擦着浴缸，旁边走廊上的收音机放着乡村音乐。  
“乡村音乐？”巴基问，“连我都不听这个。”  
小娜瞟了他一眼。  
“楼下收拾得真好，”他说，“说真的，我喜欢那张新毯子和咖啡桌。”  
“谢谢。”小娜抬手把垂在脸上的头发撩开。“你昨晚去哪儿了？我有点儿担心你。”  
“我在史蒂夫家过夜。”  
“你们进展很快啊。”小娜评论道。  
巴基耸耸肩，他想到早上的事，不禁脸红了。“所以，你为什么突然想要大扫除了？需要帮忙吗？”  
“已经快完事了。”小娜说。她转身继续擦着浴缸，不过巴基还是拿了个喷壶还有纸巾，开始擦洗手池。“我不知道，我不想再这么一成不变的活下去了。就像是，我今年25岁了，跟我的朋友们相比，我太幸福了。有这个房子，不用还贷款。学生贷款也都还清了。可我现在在干什么？一事无成。做着没前途的工作，让这个房子在我手中腐烂掉。”  
“听起来你的人生危机到了啊。”  
“差不多，”她停住了手上的动作，转身看着巴基。“你有过这样的感觉吗？觉得自己应该再加把劲？”  
“一直都有。”他在想她是不是该提到想让他搬走了，所以他主动提起了这件事。“我知道你这么烦恼的一部分原因是我住在这儿。我也确实需要振作一点了，我逃避现实太久了。”  
“我们都是，”小娜说，“我和布鲁斯在一起的时候，我觉得我们会结婚。我以为我人生中下一件大事就是结婚。直到他离开，我才开始考虑人生中的其他事情。这让我明白过来，我之前只是按其他人的人生轨迹过日子，而从没有考虑过我自己的目标和我自己想要的生活。我的专业是俄国文学。我有个该死的俄国文学本科学历。我曾想过去当大学教授，可连研究生都没读过。我不知道。我还想去旅行。可我现在就沦落到去一家破烂唱片店上班。”  
“可如果我搬走了，你人生中的大部分问题不就迎刃而解了？”巴基问。  
小娜微微耸了下肩膀。“确实会解决一部分问题。但不是全部。再说了，如果你搬出去，我和谁聊天呢？”她把海绵的水拧干。“说真的，我最近对你太刻薄了，我很抱歉。毕竟你是我最好的朋友之一。”  
巴基一只以为小娜只把他看作一个前男友。她的朋友应该是克林特，魔拉，彼得和佩珀。他感觉自己的喉咙收紧了：“有很长一段时间，你都是我唯一的朋友。”  
“天哪，詹姆斯。”小娜笑着擦了擦眼睛。“你要把我弄哭了。”她站起来，给了他一个拥抱。“看看我们，都把自己搞得一团糟。”  
之后，巴基回到房间。娜塔莎说得没错。他住不起其他地方，但也不意味着他就要活得一团糟。他整理了自己的衣服，把脏衣服放进洗衣袋里，把其他物品放好。明天他可以用吸尘器好好打扫一下这里。他上一次打扫是什么时候？地板上还有之前洒在地上的药片。他捡起药片，把他的药瓶在小冰箱上一字排开。  
他站起来，把裤子口袋里的所有东西都拿出来，准备上床了。他的钥匙，新手机，一个啤酒瓶盖，用过的纸巾，还有一张名片。巴基盯着那张名片。他还没和史蒂夫提起这件事，并不是说他忘记了，他只是在逃避，逃避去想这件事，逃避跟史蒂夫交谈，就像他对人生中其他事情选择的逃避态度一样。其实说起这件事没那么难的。  
家暴创伤者的互助小组，这是山姆的原话。山姆提起了他管理的那个PTSD小组，但是他说到家暴创伤时语气很肯定。所以史蒂夫告诉山姆他在中学三年级看到巴基被打的那件事了。巴基摇了摇头，试图告诉自己不是这样的。他还提过情绪控制。史蒂夫可不觉得你有这方面问题。  
巴基把名片放在手机旁边，接着脱下裤子，丝质的四角裤映入眼帘，他差点儿都忘记这个了。他咬了咬嘴唇思索着，然后抓起手机躺下。  
“新内裤我很喜欢，”他打字，然后按了发送键。他盯着屏幕，等待着史蒂夫的回复，直到屏幕暗下来。他把手伸下去，轻轻抚摸着内裤。  
他想象着史蒂夫的手指隔着内裤握紧他的欲望，他的情欲被彻底挑起。他闭上眼睛，想象着史蒂夫在他的腿间爱抚着。操，史蒂夫的嘴。巴基舔了舔嘴唇。  
手机在他的胸上震动起来。  
“你的屁股配它很辣”  
又一声。  
“我一直在想你和你甜蜜的屁股”  
巴基轻声笑了。他不得不停止自己手上的动作，给史蒂夫回信息。  
“我一直在想今早”  
“我也是”  
震动声。“你现在只穿内裤吗？”  
“是的”  
隔了很久都没有回音，巴基很好奇史蒂夫现在在干嘛。史蒂夫现在也在自慰吗？他得问问看。  
“你穿着星条旗内裤吗？”  
等待回复的几秒钟显得格外漫长。“我什么都没穿。”  
巴基把手伸进了内裤里。他希望自己能有个润肤油什么的做润滑，然后四处看着房间，想找到点儿什么替代品。（不过那样就要毁了我的新内裤了。）  
他摸索着手机，侧过身来，打字时感觉到阴茎的抽动。  
“你总是真空睡觉吗？”  
回复几乎瞬间就来了。“如果你想看的话，我可以穿上我的爱国者内裤。”  
拜托。巴基喘息着。他打字的手指都在颤抖。“发我张照片？”  
他不知道自己还能不能等到史蒂夫发照片了。天哪，他不知道他这老式手机能不能接收图片。他试着放慢撸动的节奏。试着不去想史蒂夫正浑身赤裸地躺在床上想着巴基。  
一分钟之后，巴基知道自己再不脱掉内裤就会毁了它了。他翻了个身仰躺过来，好方便脱内裤。手机在他身边震动起来。他挫败地呻吟了一声，胡乱蹬着双腿，试图赶快把该死的内裤脱下来，好来看看史蒂夫发了什么。  
爱国色情图片大概是最好的形容了。星条旗内裤被拉得很低，巴基甚至能看清楚史蒂夫裆部的V字形曲线，阴茎的轮廓在内裤下若隐若现，史蒂夫的手挑逗般地放在内裤底部。  
巴基射了出来。


	26. Chapter 26

大部分人阵亡将士纪念日这天不工作。不过巴基今天还上班。节假日的薪水是平时的1.5倍。  
收容所挤满了志愿者们，他们在草地上举办一年一度的慈善花卉义卖。来领养动物的人很多，巴基几乎没时间去扫地或是打扫笼子。他想让玛利亚和菲尔去接待那些人，但是他们都很忙，这时巴基看到两个身上有纹身的青年正在隔着笼子逗着切达。  
“你们需要帮助吗？”巴基问，他走过去扫着那边的地板，问道。  
“这狗是什么品种？”矮点儿的那个问，他一头油腻的黑发，戴着大号太阳镜。他身上纹着一只戴着有刺项圈的斗牛犬。  
“嗯，严格来说切达是一只杂种犬，”巴基说，他伸手摸了摸切达的头，“她有一点儿斗牛犬的血统。她做过绝育了。”  
“你们有斗牛犬吗？”穿着皮革背心的高个男人抱起手臂。  
“嗯，现在没有。不过我们经常有斗牛犬送过来。您可以在网上填写申请，留下邮箱，等我们的消息。哦，对了！我们有一只混血斗牛犬。”他带着他们来到另一条通道。“这是哈雷。”他介绍道，那是一只矮胖的小狗，长着典型的斗牛犬的脸。哈雷无视了那两个男人。旁边的笼子里，一只斑点小猎犬正欢快地蹦跳，冲他们叫着。  
“这个小家伙是谁？”  
那个高个男人的声音放轻了，巴基眨了眨眼。“帕切科。我们叫他小科。”  
“我能领养他吗？”  
这两人都很喜欢这个活泼的小狗，巴基不久后就带他们去办领养手续了。他回到切达的笼子那儿继续打扫。“差一点儿 ，”他对着切达的笼门轻声说，“对不起，我说你是女孩。我不想让你戴上那样的斗狗环。”他从口袋里拿了一点儿奶酪喂给切达。  
一个五口之家来领养狗，几个小孩子闹腾极了。他差点儿没看见那个深色头发，戴着眼镜，穿着至少大了五码的灰裙子的女人，她躲闪着那些四处跑着的孩子和吠叫或是蹦跳的狗狗们，静静穿过走廊  
巴基偷偷观察着她，一边绕到狗舍背后，打开了桑迪的笼子，桑迪是一只真正的杂种狗，毛色介于棕色和驼色之间。他轻柔地和她讲话，给她套上狗绳。几个月前，桑迪被带进来时，她一直瑟缩在笼子里，不让任何人靠近。光是让她允许巴基抚摸就花了很长时间。  
巴基带着她走出笼子，小心地隔开她和那些跑来跑去的孩子。她紧靠着他的腿。他在那个灰裙子女人身旁停下，感觉桑迪的身子在微微发抖，他轻轻摸着她的头，安抚着她。  
“你需要帮助吗？”他问那个女人。  
“哦，我不知道。”女人往下看着桑迪，搓着手。“我觉得我可能有点儿着急了…我上个月失去了我的狗宝贝…”女人把嘴唇闭紧。“我很想她，你懂吗？她每天都乖乖在家等我下班。”女人看着狗笼里的其他狗。“宝贝是只安静的狗。我可能照顾不好小奶狗。但是我也不想领养上了年纪的狗，不想很快再经历一次失去。”  
巴基揉着桑迪的耳朵说：“嗯，我们的桑迪只有四岁。”  
女人弯下腰来看着桑迪。“她看起来很安静。”她伸出手，耐心地等着桑迪仔细地用鼻子嗅着。  
“她被抛弃了，”巴基说，“她之前的主人把她一个人抛下。她有一些失禁的问题，因为她的前主人不怎么带她出门，她犯错时还会打她。”  
“噢，可怜的小家伙。”现在桑迪开始舔着女人的手腕，女人则蹲下身来，小心爱抚着桑迪的脖子。  
桑迪大大的棕色眼睛盯着女人，巴基知道她们两个很合适。他把桑迪重新带回笼子里，然后带着女人到大厅里填领养表格。女人高兴极了。“太感谢你了，呃，你叫什么来着，年轻人？”  
“詹姆斯。”巴基说。  
他为自己的配对能力自豪不已，直到他听到女人开心地对尼克说。“你们还雇流浪汉，简直太棒了。”  
隔着玻璃，尼克挑起眉毛，饶有兴致地看向巴基。巴基避开他的视线，低下头。我确实需要一些不带破洞的衣服了。  
“我见过那个年轻人，”那个女人还在继续说着，“那是好几年前了。他之前住在路边的帐篷里。他能找到工作，重振人生，真是一件幸事。”  
之后，巴基感觉尼克都在偷偷打量着他。他只好埋头专注工作。下班时，尼克拦住他，巴基抢先开了口。“对不起，”他说，“我明天不会穿得像个流浪汉一样了。”这话听起来有点儿讽刺，然后他闭上嘴，咬着脸内侧的肉，以防多说多错。  
“我只是想夸夸你配对的眼光不错，”尼克干巴巴的说，“不过没错，你说的也是。”  
巴基走出门，一边诅咒着自己。要是他能闭上嘴就好了，那样尼克就只会夸他。愚蠢。  
他拿出手机，看到史蒂夫发来的信息。“六点带你去吃晚饭？”他还有一个小时时间。  
巴基回了一趟家。  
回家的路不长——但却有点像进行了一趟穿越之旅。他路过那些让他回想起童年的房子。路边齐整的树木挡住了阳光，仿佛形成了一个世外桃源般的世界，清静又与世隔绝，这就是林布鲁克大街的居民所需要的。只有这些老橡树的遮盖还不够。每个房子周围都有铁护栏，几乎是巴基的两倍高，栅栏上缠绕着常青藤和观花植物，从街上几乎看不到院子里面。  
不过，在栅栏的一角，植物却生长得没有那么繁茂。巴基只要把脸紧贴在铁栅栏上，就可以从枝叶中窥见房子的露台，他妈妈总是喜欢在那里坐着看书，在像今天这样的好天气里，他的父母常常在露台上用晚餐。  
蜜蜂在他脸旁嗡嗡叫着。他看到了他妈妈，她正放松地靠在藤条躺椅上，盖着针织毛毯的膝上放着一本厚厚的精装书。  
她看起来很安详。她总是会安详地坐着，直到她需要起身时。眼下，她正边看书边喝着柠檬水。这让巴基相信没有了他，她会过得更好。


	27. Chapter 27

“我有点儿担心明天。”史蒂夫在晚餐时说。  
史蒂夫带他去了一家热闹的墨西哥餐厅。他们坐在餐厅角落的隔间里，不过巴基还是希望能有点儿私人空间。他想和史蒂夫坐在桌子的同一侧，不过又觉得这样太怪了，至少他觉得挺怪的。  
他不知道史蒂夫怎么会表现得一切如常。他点了餐，和巴基闲聊着工作的事情。而巴基一看见史蒂夫，只想和他做爱。现在他的牛仔裤紧得不得了，他不得不晃着腿，努力转移注意力。  
“明天就开始工作了？”巴基问，他一口气喝了大半杯凉水，压下心中的欲火。  
“明天去办理入职。我得办理一些手续，然后那边会带我熟悉公司。不过我觉得就像面试一样。而且我还得带领带。”史蒂夫做了个鬼脸。  
“你肯定能行的。”带领带的史蒂夫，天哪。  
“我知道，不过——这是我第一份真正的工作，你知道吗？”他又拿过菜单，说道，“我知道我今晚不该喝酒，不过我想喝一杯。你要吗？”  
巴基耸耸肩。“来一杯也好。”  
“没错。我也点一杯。”  
史蒂夫招呼服务员，巴基默默啃着墨西哥玉米片。他想问史蒂夫为什么告诉山姆自己的事，但迟迟说不出口。  
何必去问呢，他告诉自己。史蒂夫也只是想帮你。  
我是什么，他的救济对象吗？  
服务员来了，他们各自点了酒。然后史蒂夫又开始谈自己的工作了。  
巴基盯着史蒂夫的嘴唇，他饱满的下嘴唇随着说话的动作让巴基着迷。巴基此刻只想亲吻吮咬那瓣嘴唇。  
过了一会儿，他才意识到史蒂夫已经不再讲话了，而是抬起眉毛打量着巴基。  
“嗯…怎么了？”巴基问。  
史蒂夫对他坏笑着，好像已经看穿了他的想法。桌下，史蒂夫的脚碰上他的。“我问你今天过得怎么样。”  
“还行。”他说。  
“只是还行？”史蒂夫问。“找到什么特别适合我的狗了吗？除了切达？”  
巴基摇摇头。“有两个打扮得像机车手的男人想领走切达，被我骗走了。我甚至还骗他们说切达是个女孩儿。不过最后发现他们也不是那种热衷斗狗的人。”  
“那他们是怎样的人?”  
服务员送来了他们的酒，巴基开始给史蒂夫讲今天发生的事情。可是史蒂夫迷人的脸，还有他支在桌子上的结实的小臂都让他心烦意乱，让他几乎忘了自己在说什么。而每当巴基偏离正题，史蒂夫都用脚点点他，提醒他继续说下去。  
巴基喝完他的玛格丽塔时，史蒂夫已经喝完了两杯酒，他四处张望着。“服务员在哪儿？”  
“也许你不该再喝了。”巴基说，他的声音很低。  
史蒂夫好像没听到他。巴基十指交缠，紧紧相握。他紧盯着自己杯中的冰块。他要是再喝下去，你就不能让他载你回家了。  
服务员来了，巴基的手握得太紧，指关节都白了。“麻烦买单。”他听到史蒂夫的声音传来。  
巴基抬起眼，放下心来。焦虑感瞬间烟消云散。  
服务员一走，史蒂夫就去握住巴基放在桌上的手。“想去我家待会儿吗？”  
“好。”  
他们驶过乡间的小路，微凉的风从敞开的车窗吹进来。史蒂夫拉起巴基的手，放在他的大腿上。巴基可以感受到史蒂夫加油门时大腿肌肉的起伏。那是他的左手，所以他的手指微微颤抖。他希望史蒂夫没有注意到，要么他注意到了，但也许觉得巴基是在挑逗他。史蒂夫跟着收音机里的歌声唱着，一边用手在巴基的手上打着节拍。  
他们到了家，下车以后，没有了和史蒂夫的肢体接触，巴基一下子感觉不安起来。他跟着史蒂夫进了门，等着史蒂夫打开客厅的灯。“来吧。”史蒂夫在沙发上躺了下来，示意巴基过来。  
巴基走向沙发，在史蒂夫脚旁的垫子上坐下。现在他总算有机会和史蒂夫肌肤相亲了，他却突然害羞起来。  
也许是因为这个房子。客厅里家具很少，像宜家的样板间一样整洁一新。而且这里那么安静。巴基已经习惯了他窗外时不时传来的车流声，而这里只听得到蟋蟀的叫声。  
“来这儿。”史蒂夫换了个姿势，把巴基拉到他上面，他的动作有点儿笨拙。巴基忍不住笑了。他咽了下口水，试图表现得更自然一点儿。  
史蒂夫抬手把巴基垂下来的头发拨到耳后：“怎么了？”  
“没事。”巴基很快说。  
他期待着史蒂夫的吻。可史蒂夫只是把巴基的脑袋按在他胸前，抚摸着巴基的头发。巴基不明白自己为什么这么僵硬。他努力放松身体。史蒂夫插在他发间的手指感觉很棒，让他昏昏欲睡。  
“你头发上有小狗的味道。”史蒂夫轻声说。  
巴基笑了笑，这笑容稍纵即逝。他静静听了会儿史蒂夫的心跳声，终于开了口：“你为什么要告诉山姆我的事？”  
史蒂夫的心跳瞬间加速。“对不起，我知道你告诉我那些是信任我，但是……”  
“是的，确实是这样。”巴基的声音很严厉，让他自己都吓到了。  
“我知道，对不起。”史蒂夫的手指继续梳理着巴基的头发。巴基有种想要起身的冲动，因为他隐隐觉得如果再维持这样的姿势，不管史蒂夫对他说什么，他都会接受的。史蒂夫的动作还是让他平静了不少。“我想我告诉山姆是因为——我对你的事束手无策。我很想帮你，但我不知道该怎么做才好，而山姆一直在帮助别人。对不起。我应该——先问问你的。”  
巴基无言以对。他知道史蒂夫没有恶意。也许他一开始就不该问的。他大概已经毁了这个晚上。他还记得在饭店里，在五分钟前的车里时他对史蒂夫满满的欲望，而现在——他只想哭。  
“你生我气了吗？”史蒂夫小心地问。  
巴基过了好久才回答。他咽了下口水，声音低哑。“没有。”  
史蒂夫长出了一口气。“谢天谢地。我以为我把一切都搞砸了。”  
尽管史蒂夫道了歉，巴基也没有生气，热泪还是涌出了他的眼眶。  
“我只告诉了你。”他说，他的声音颤抖。他多希望自己能不要在史蒂夫面前哭了。  
“只有我？真的吗？”史蒂夫停住了抚摸巴基头发的手，巴基希望他能继续。“你是说娜塔莎什么都不知道？克林特，或者你的其他朋友们也不知情？”  
巴基用袖子擦着眼泪，抽噎着说。“娜塔莎知道。事情发生时她在场——我继父让我滚出家门时她正好来医院看我——所以她都知道。不过——我觉得她可能告诉克林特还有其他人了。而他们也不算是我的朋友。是她的朋友。”  
“那真的太糟了，”史蒂夫柔声说，好在他又开始用手指梳理巴基的头发了。“我——我不知道该说什么好。对不起。我觉得我说几百遍对不起都不够。”  
巴基闭上眼睛，感觉心里一块大石头落了地，他不再觉得史蒂夫背叛了他。  
“你才成为我的男朋友没几天，我就差点儿把这事搅黄了。”史蒂夫听上去还是很愧疚。  
“我没生你的气。”巴基坚持说道。  
史蒂夫叹了口气。“我确实不擅长谈恋爱，”他说，“我习惯了那种一次性的关系，各取所需，然后继续走各自的路。直到我遇见你。”  
巴基仰起脸，把下巴靠在史蒂夫的胸膛上，抬头看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫避开他的视线，转头盯着墙壁。“我也不擅长这个，”巴基说，“我没有生你的气，真的。也许我不应该这么早告诉你我的过去…只是我想信任你。”  
“而我证明了你是错的。”史蒂夫的下巴绷得很紧。  
“也没有。我是说，又不是你和别人八卦我的事。你告诉山姆只是出于对我的担心。”巴基把手按在史蒂夫的胸膛上。“我——也许我一直都知道自己需要帮助，只是不知道怎么得到帮助。”  
史蒂夫又叹了口气，蓝眼睛看向巴基。“我还是觉得自己是个差劲的男朋友。”  
巴基在史蒂夫的衬衫上蹭掉眼泪。“总比个一直哭鼻子的男朋友好。”  
“你也不是只会哭，”史蒂夫的指尖轻划过巴基的下巴，“你还会呻吟和喘息。”  
巴基笑着往上爬了爬，和史蒂夫脸对着脸。“你也是。”  
史蒂夫露出一个坏笑。“可别光说不做。”  
巴基完全不介意花一整晚的时间证明这一点。


	28. Chapter 28

咨询中心坐落在社会福利署旁，是一幢低矮的灰色小楼。这幢楼普通又低调，和巴基每天去动物收容所上班途中经过的那些楼房没什么区别。巴基调了调背包的带子，走了进去。  
热线电话的接线员告诉他家暴创伤互助小组在日升房间碰头。房间在走廊两侧一字排开，大部分房间房门紧闭，除了其中一间，他想大概就是这儿了。  
他避开门外两个聊的正欢的人，往里面瞧着。这是间大会议室，椅子在房间中心围成一个圈。更多人站在那儿等着开始。他悄悄走进房间，观察着周围。桌子上放着两台咖啡机，一台上面标着“普通”，另一台标着“无咖啡因”，旁边还有几盘看着不太新鲜的糕点。巴基不是很想喝咖啡，不过他还是拿了个一次性杯子接了点儿咖啡，为了找点事情做。  
坏主意。咖啡让他的左手抖得更厉害了。  
他转身打算放下咖啡杯，一个熟悉的背影映入眼帘，那头黑色卷发。不要。操。他绝不会认错那个有点驼背的身影。该死。他一定是误进了情绪控制小组的房间了。得赶快出去。  
“你第一次来吗？”一个清亮的女声从身后传来。  
巴基转过身，一个戴着随性的针织帽的金发眼镜姑娘带着微笑看着他。“嗯，是啊…我不知道是不是走错了，”他说，一边用余光扫视着布鲁斯。那绝对是布鲁斯。他低下头，“呃，我在找家暴创伤互助小组？”  
“就是这儿了！“她对他伸出一只手，“我是达西。”  
“嗨，”巴基说。布鲁斯到底在这儿干嘛？“我是…我叫詹姆斯，不过大家都叫我巴基。你确定是这儿吗？”  
“对，没错。我是这里的主持人之一，”达西说，“听我说，别担心。每个人第一次来都很紧张。来吧，你可以和另一个新成员坐在一切。”  
天哪，不要。  
在慢动作中，布鲁斯转过头，看到了他们。布鲁斯瞬间僵住了。  
“嘿，各位，我们准备开始了。”一个略带口音的男声喊道。  
“来吧。”达西把他推到一把椅子旁。巴基看着布鲁斯绕到圈子的另一边坐下。达西坐在巴基旁边。“别担心。你会没事的。”  
那个年纪稍长的主持人自我介绍说他叫埃里克，并重申了互助小组的规则。“这个房间里的每个人所说的话都是绝对机密。我们要尊重彼此，尊重每个人所经历的一切。在坐的各位都在某种程度上受到了家暴的伤害，所以不能说‘你不懂我的感受’。暴力有多种形式：身体暴力，性暴力，精神暴力，还有像忽视这样的冷暴力。我们都是家暴中的幸存者。希望大家能通过参与我们的小组活动，正确对待自己因家暴而产生的情感创伤。如果你们中的哪位现在正处于家庭暴力中，请务必在这次会面结束后告诉达西或是我，或是打热线电话。”  
埃里克坐直身子，扫视众人，目光在巴基身上停留了几秒。巴基的心跳加快了。  
我到底为什么要来这儿？  
“我们现在开始依次发言。请先自我介绍，只说名字就可以。如果愿意的话，可以和大家讲讲你最近因为家暴而感到自卑的经历。”  
埃里克看向他左边的女人，她微笑着告诉大家她的名字，然后说自己最近煮饭时总担心家里人不喜欢，因为她的前夫总是对她恶语相对。  
下一个人开始发言了，还剩下两个人就到巴基了。那个人看起来是个青少年，他说自己没有告诉继父考试中挂掉的科目。  
巴基几乎无暇分神去听下一个人讲话，他该说什么？假如让他列一张清单，写出上星期他感到自卑的时候，那这清单可要长的无边无际了。  
然后达西开始发言了。“大家好，我是达西。你们都知道，我一般都很自信，但是！”她竖起一根手指，有几个人笑了起来。“几天前，我在杂货店买东西，听到有个很像我妈的声音。不是说她的声音像，而是讲话的语气很像，你们懂吗？她正朝着她的女儿大吼。我当时只想躲在西瓜的摊位后面，等着她离开。尽管她没有朝我吼，我还是感觉好像自己做错了什么。直到那个小女孩哭了起来，我才鼓起勇气走向那个婊子，让她闭嘴。不过，这大概不是个好的解决方式。也许我该打电话给儿童保护机构。”达西叹了口气。  
“谢谢，达西。”埃里克说。  
然后他转向了巴基。  
“我——呃，我叫巴基，”他说，“我——呃……”他想到他站在父母家外面，却不敢跟他自己的母亲讲话。他想到他在工作中是多么缺乏自信，因为他继父觉得他是个失败品。他想到过去的七年，想到至今仍然无法走出那场事故的阴影。“我——我想跳过？”  
埃里克点了点头。“谢谢你的到来，巴基。我很欣赏你来参加会面的勇气。”  
尽管巴基知道埃里克大概是照章说话，但他还是觉得备受鼓励。他确实花了很大功夫才说服自己来这里。他几乎有点儿希望自己能鼓起勇气和大家分享点儿什么了。  
大家继续讲着自己的故事，巴基开始仔细倾听其他人遭受父母，祖父母，养父母，男女朋友和重要的家人的暴力的经历。然后轮到布鲁斯了。  
他把肘关节放在膝盖上，抬起头看了眼巴基，视线又落回到地板上。“大家好，我是布鲁斯。我之前在情绪控制小组那儿，上周那里的主持人建议我来这个小组。我最近在考虑要不要告诉我女朋友我爸对我做过的那些事。我以为只要我不说，就不会有人知道。可最近——我发现自己——越来越难控制情绪了。我害怕自己会变成另一个他。我想告诉她——可我现在却只能对一群陌生人坦白。”  
“你迈出了很好的第一步，”埃里克说，“感谢你的分享，布鲁斯。”  
下一个人开始讲话时，巴基仍在想布鲁斯刚才的话。他也害怕告诉别人。他知道布鲁斯为什么突然离开了。他以为自己伤害了娜塔莎，所以他离开她，以免再造成更多的伤害。也许布鲁斯那天晚上对巴基大吼时，已经知道了他听上去有多像他父亲。  
等大家都说完一遍后，埃里克把时间留给那些希望分享更多经历的人。到会面结束时，巴基有点儿想要发言，但迟迟没有举起他的手。下周还有机会，他告诉自己。他今天知道了自己不是唯一一个受到父亲的暴力的人，这还是很有帮助的。  
他不确定要不要和布鲁斯说话，哪怕只是打个招呼。不过等他反应过来时，布鲁斯已经从座位上离开了。趁着达西没工夫留意他，他也溜了出去。  
然后他看到布鲁斯在他前面，正朝着他的车走去。  
巴基小跑了几步，说道：“嘿，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯转过身，他脸上的表情让巴基站住了。  
“对不起，”巴基举起双手，“我只是想打个招呼，不想以后尴尬。”  
布鲁斯活动着下巴，然后低头看着他手中的车钥匙。“对不起，我也没主动和你说话，”他抬头看着巴基。“我不是故意无视你。只是每次小组会面结束，我都感觉自己被戳到痛处，心情不大好，你懂吗？”  
“我是头一次来。”巴基嘟囔着。  
布鲁斯点了点头。“这个小组跟我之前的小组很不一样。情绪控制，”他阴郁的笑了笑，“想象一下一群愤怒的人共处一室吧。不过其实也没那么坏。能知道有很多人和你处境相同，这挺有帮助。”  
“没错，”巴基说，“我是说，等我真正分享点儿什么之后，我大概就会懂你的意思了。我现在连自己的问题都说不出来，感觉太失败了。”  
“别这么想，”布鲁斯说，“我刚去情绪管理小组时，前几次也不知道说什么好。可后来我明白了，如果不分享自己的经历，是不会有变化的。坦白一切确实很可怕，但说出来会轻松不少。”  
“谢谢。”在布鲁斯和娜塔莎约会的六个月中，他们从未进行过如此和平的对话。“结束时我就有点儿想发言了。”  
“挺好，那…我们下周见？”  
“好，一定。“巴基转身准备离开。  
“还有…你不会告诉娜塔莎这个，对吧？”  
巴基停住脚步，回头看着他。“不会。全部保密，对吗？”  
“对，那就好，”布鲁斯看上去放了心。他打开了车门，“下次见。”


	29. Chapter 29

周五，史蒂夫给巴基打电话，说晚上想去夜店。  
“但是我要帮克林特照顾狗，”巴基说，他正在去克林特家的路上，“我们周末可以在他那里打发时间。”巴基一直渴望和史蒂夫单独相处，他们这周基本没怎么见面，因为史蒂夫开始工作了。  
“今天是我朋友加布的生日，”史蒂夫说，“他约我们一起去。我说过那是家同性恋酒吧吗？”  
巴基还是很犹豫。  
“来嘛，那是个同性恋酒吧，我们可以跳舞，还可以随意亲热。”  
可是没机会单独相处。巴基勉强同意了：“不过我得先喂来福。”  
“嗯，没问题，他们九点才开始。我们可以吃个晚饭，先在家里喝点儿酒热热身……我想我记得克林特家的地址，过会儿见。”  
“我没有合适的衣服。”巴基说，史蒂夫的话并没有打动他。  
“别担心这个，待会儿见。”  
巴基来到克林特家，刚打开灯，就看到来福一瘸一拐地向他走来，热情地摇着尾巴。“嘿，伙计，你的腿好点儿了吗？”  
克林特的公寓还是乱七八糟的，比上周好不到哪里去，不过来福看上去被照顾的很好。巴基给他倒了些狗粮，然后放下了他沉重的背包。他只带了些必需品：几件衬衫，换洗的内裤和袜子，牙刷，随身听，一本关于斗牛犬的书和手机充电器。那些衬衫没一件适合穿去夜店的。他本来打算周末和史蒂夫过二人世界的。  
克林特的冰箱空空如也，还好史蒂夫带了晚餐来。史蒂夫在门口放下一只行李袋，然后把外带食品袋放在吧台上。“我买了意大利菜。意面和煎鸡扒。可以吗？不行的话我再去买。”  
“完美…不过你拿纸盘子了吗？克林特这儿有叉子，但没有盘子。”他没提自己在卧室地上看到了几个碎掉的盘子。这些盘子好像被克林特当作飞盘玩了，大概是在做什么瞄准练习。  
“该死。我没拿。”  
“没关系，”巴基在吧台前的高脚凳上坐下，打开了盒子，“那我们一起吃。”  
史蒂夫笑了，在巴基身旁坐下。“我还带了啤酒。”他打开一罐，递给巴基，自己拿了另一罐。  
巴基用脚勾住史蒂夫的凳子，把他拉近了一些，然后跟他碰了碰杯。  
“今天工作怎么样？”巴基问道。他每天都会问史蒂夫，尽管他其实不想知道。但他需要知道。  
“要学的太多了，”史蒂夫叹了口气，用叉子卷起面条，“感觉我还要去读个市场营销学位才行。”巴基知道史蒂夫前几个晚上都在研究怎么用好PowerPoint。巴基给他打电话时，他都有点儿心不在焉，没聊多久就挂了。“现在实在是力不从心。”  
“等你熟悉就好了。啊，别动。”巴基把史蒂夫嘴边的酱汁擦掉。  
“我都习惯不用上班了——真怀念每天去收容所找你的日子，”史蒂夫看着巴基，“你脸上也沾到了。”他擦掉巴基脸上的一点儿酱汁。  
不知怎么的，史蒂夫开始用舌头舔着巴基的脸颊，晚餐被抛到了一边。巴基情不自禁地把腿缠在史蒂夫身上，胯部在史蒂夫的屁股上摩擦起来，史蒂夫便把他拦腰抱起，往客厅走去。巴基就着这个姿势吮吸着史蒂夫的脖子。  
“我们可以做一整晚，”巴基在史蒂夫的耳边吹气，史蒂夫带着他跌入沙发，“我想让你操我。一整晚。”  
“操，”史蒂夫缓缓吐出一口气，然后坐起身来，把巴基推开了一点儿，“好吧，我们得冷静一下。”  
“什么？为什么？”巴基的喘气声粗重，他全身都在强烈的欲望中隐隐作痛。  
“因为我们今晚要出门，”史蒂夫说，“我们还是等晚上回来再做。那样更好。”  
“为什么？”巴基把手放在史蒂夫的大腿上，他矮下身子，在史蒂夫的腿间蹭着。“来嘛，我们可以先做，然后回来再做。”他的手沿着史蒂夫的大腿内侧上下爱抚。  
“这很累，”史蒂夫抱怨着，“而且我今晚真的很想出门。”他看着巴基，巴基此刻几乎是在哀求他了。他叹了口气，重重地吻上巴基半张的嘴唇，唇舌交缠在一起，他的手扣住巴基的后脑勺。巴基的手向史蒂夫的腹股沟移去，隔着牛仔裤轻轻勾勒史蒂夫阴茎的轮廓。这只让史蒂夫加深了这个吻，直到他最终停下，声音颤抖的说：“拜托。”他把巴基不安分的手挪开，紧紧握住，让巴基没办法再骚扰他。“待会儿再做。我保证。”他看着巴基的样子就好像巴基在折磨他一样。“操，我真喜欢你在我腿间的样子。”  
巴基咬住嘴唇，给了他一个魅惑的笑容。  
“不行，”史蒂夫说，“起来。走吧。我们要出门了。在夜店里我要好好折磨你，然后我们再回来尽情做爱。我们走。”  
巴基不情愿地被史蒂夫拉起来，史蒂夫给他套上一件几乎透明的深V领紫色衬衫，领口开得太大，甚至能看到巴基的胸毛。“这是你的？”巴基问，他盯着镜子中的自己。  
“我从衣柜里拿的。”史蒂夫轻声说。  
巴基知道这是什么意思。这衣服是史蒂夫曾经搞过的人送给他的。他拿起一件衬衫，打算套在透视装外面。  
“不。不行。”史蒂夫拽住他的袖子，不让巴基穿上。  
“可是——我就在过去的路上穿嘛。”他抗议道。  
“到了之后呢？再把衬衫系在腰上？”  
“就放在车里。”  
“别穿。”史蒂夫把衬衫扔到床上。巴基苦恼地盯着那件衬衫。抱歉了，老朋友。  
“现在……”史蒂夫用欣赏的眼光看着巴基，一只手指挑起他的下巴。他把自己的狗牌从脖子上摘下来——那只狗牌一直藏在他的T恤下面——然后给巴基戴上。深V领可藏不住狗牌了。巴基拿起狗牌，读着上面的文字。史蒂文·罗杰斯。  
“现在你是我的了，”史蒂夫说，他缓缓靠近巴基，“只属于我。”  
天哪，我们不能现在就开干吗?巴基真想这么说，但是史蒂夫只是在啃咬着巴基的嘴唇，依然没有下一步动作。巴基想着自己能不能在出门前先去浴室撸出来。他已经硬得有点胀痛了。史蒂夫要是再这么和他亲热一会儿，他大概就要直接射出来了。射在他周末的唯一一条裤子里。  
“好了，”史蒂夫突然放开了巴基，把他转了个身，拍了拍他的屁股，“现在去弄你的头发吧。我也得换个衣服。”  
巴基没觉得史蒂夫的紧身T恤和牛仔裤有什么问题，他也不觉得自己需要整理头发。他进了浴室，盯着镜子中的自己。史蒂夫觉得他的头发太乱了吗？也许他希望巴基把头发弄得利索一点儿，就像他们第一次约会时那样。于是他把头发扎在了脑后。这样看上去确实更利落了，不过他脖子上的伤疤露在了外面。然后他注意到了他裸露的手臂。  
夜店里光线很暗。没人会看到的。史蒂夫也不会在意我胳膊上的伤疤。  
等到回来以后，他就能和史蒂夫单独相处了，他希望史蒂夫能再像那天那样抚摸他的头发。他这样想着，不禁对着洗手池傻笑起来。操，再这样下去他真的坚持不到九点了。  
史蒂夫换了一件挺括的深蓝色衬衫，和他的那些T恤一样，还是紧得要命，下身还是那件低腰牛仔裤和一双看上去很贵的鞋。“饶了我吧。”巴基低声嘟囔着。  
史蒂夫勾起唇角，进了浴室，站在巴基身旁，拧开了一罐发胶。巴基看着他，随着史蒂夫整理头发的动作欲望逐渐高涨，直到他的余光瞟见了自己的鞋子。这双被胶带粘起来的靴子是他唯一的鞋子了。  
夜店里光线很暗。没人会看到的。  
然后他把注意力重新放回史蒂夫和史蒂夫的头发上。他们的视线在镜子中交汇，趁着史蒂夫这会儿两只手都在做头发，巴基抓住了他的屁股，把他抵在水池上。“哦，我们待会儿再玩。”史蒂夫低声笑道。  
巴基也笑了，他把脸和胸膛靠在史蒂夫宽阔的背上。他还是不想出门。他宁愿待在家里，和史蒂夫一起找点乐子。也许他上周末在史蒂夫的聚会上见过这个叫加布的人，只是他不记得了。巴基用手环住史蒂夫的腰。也许史蒂夫也曾和这个加布搞过。  
“好了，我们走。”史蒂夫说。巴基放开他，他们一起往厨房走去。“嘿，你觉得克林特有酒吗？我们出发之前可以再喝点儿。”  
“那我们打车去吗？”巴基问。  
史蒂夫翻找着壁橱的动作一顿。“我——我没打算打车。”  
“我是说——我们现在已经开始喝了，而且在夜店肯定会喝得更多…….”  
“你这话说的好像我是个酒鬼似的，”史蒂夫抱怨道，然后继续搜寻，“哦，这儿有瓶酒。”那是瓶还剩一半的摩根船长。史蒂夫摇了摇瓶子，然后打量着厨房。“我可不觉得克林特有小酒杯。”  
“大概没有。”巴基静静地说。  
“来嘛！我们要出去玩。喝点酒会很好玩的，”史蒂夫拧开瓶盖，喝了一大口，“别那么看着我。来吧。你也喝点儿。”  
巴基接过酒瓶，盯着瓶中的液体。也许他只是过度焦虑了。喝点酒会好点儿的，不是吗？巴基也喝了一口，两口。  
“给我留点儿！”史蒂夫把酒瓶拿走，又喝了一大口，然后嘴对嘴喂给巴基。“希望你已经兴奋起来了，这酒劲头够足。”他的屁股磨蹭着巴基的。巴基笑了笑。“走吧。我想炫耀一下我辣透了的男朋友。让其他人别再烦我。”  
史蒂夫拿起车钥匙，拉住巴基的手准备出门。“我们能不能……你刚刚说什么，别烦你？”  
“别在意，”史蒂夫说。他等着巴基找到克林特公寓的钥匙，把钱放进口袋里，然后和来福说再见，“我只是说，今天晚上总算不用一直被搭讪了，因为有你在。”  
他们下了楼，史蒂夫径直走向他的车，巴基又问了一遍。“我们可以打车吗？拜托？”  
史蒂夫把手放在巴基肩上，温柔地把他靠在车上。“要不这样怎么样，”他把巴基的发丝从脸上拨开，轻柔地吻他，“我现在还没醉，完全可以开过去。如果走的时候我醉了，我们就打车回来，可以吗？”  
巴基用手钩住史蒂夫的皮带环。他们难道不能在街上做爱吗？他裤子里膨胀的那家伙可不在意地点。史蒂夫又给了他一个吻，他张开嘴，让史蒂夫把舌头滑进来。酒精让巴基已经有点儿头昏起来，而这个吻持续了好久，结束时巴基已经情迷意乱了，他被吻肿的嘴唇微张着，还想要更多。  
“好吗？我不想把我的车停在这个街区，这儿不太安全。可以吗?”  
“好吧。”巴基又吻了史蒂夫一下，史蒂夫笑了。  
他们上了车，巴基系好安全带，闭上了眼睛。夜店离这里不远。开几分钟就到了。史蒂夫也没喝醉。他试着回想史蒂夫的嘴唇，他尝起来的感觉。他努力忽视心中的不安，忽视他紧紧抓住安全带的手在不停地颤抖。他无法睁开双眼。焦虑感潮水一般涌来，他的心跳加速，呼吸变得无比艰难。  
终于，车停住了。史蒂夫说：“我们到了。”  
巴基做了几个深呼吸，睁开了眼睛。他们停在一条热闹的街上。旁边有好几家夜店和酒吧，每家门前都有一大群人在外面等候进场。他感觉到史蒂夫的手轻轻搭上他的肩膀。  
“我很抱歉。我们一定打车回去，好吗？”  
巴基转过头，视线在史蒂夫身上聚焦。史蒂夫的眉心蹙起，一脸担忧的看着他。他张了张嘴想要回答，但又想不起来该说什么。史蒂夫俯下身来，解开巴基的安全带，温柔地把他紧握住安全带的手指松开。  
“对——对不起，”巴基说。他在裤子上擦了擦汗湿的手，感觉到自己的T恤也被冷汗打湿了，“我只是——我只是有点紧张。”他努力平复呼吸，然后去拉车门。  
在他出去之前，史蒂夫先下了车，在巴基的车门旁等着扶他下车。“操，我很抱歉，”史蒂夫说，他帮着巴基站稳，“我不是有意要吓坏你。来，跟我一起呼吸。放轻松。”史蒂夫的手圈着他，让他靠在车上。他的呼吸轻轻拂过巴基的耳朵。“没事了，巴基。一切都很好，好吗？”  
夜晚微凉的空气让他的头脑清醒了一点儿。还有他脚下坚实的地面。  
“对不起，”巴基重复道，“我现在好多了，我觉得。”他自己站直，擦掉脸上的汗。  
“确定吗？”史蒂夫用手揽着巴基的腰，吻上他的太阳穴，“说真的，你确定吗？”  
巴基做了个深呼吸，挤出一个笑容。“确定。我们走吧。”  
没什么需要担心的了。他们会打车回家。一切都会好起来。


	30. Chapter 30

巴基低着头，跟在史蒂夫身后走进夜店。闪烁的灯光，拥挤的人群，夜店里的一切都让他越发不安。他努力把混乱的思绪抛在脑后，盯着走在前面的史蒂夫，眼里只看着他。  
史蒂夫的朋友们坐在角落的包厢里。与上次野餐会时的打扮不同，他们这次没再穿千篇一律的POLO衫和卡其裤，而是走起乡村基佬风格，大多数人穿着网眼装。这让巴基觉得自己身上的透视衫也没有那么显眼了。  
“加布！生日快乐，兄弟！”史蒂夫对加布打了个招呼，他们拥抱了一下。巴基扫了一眼那群人，他依稀认得其中几张脸，可完全不记得他们叫什么。  
“你是巴基，对吧？”加布盖过音乐声冲他喊着。他身上的白色网眼衫和他的深色皮肤形成鲜明对比，“我们在野餐会见过！”  
巴基完全不记得他。“是啊！”他说，一边接受了加布热情的拥抱。  
“让开，他是我的！”史蒂夫开着玩笑，他笑着把手搭在巴基的脖子上，顺手拿起桌上离他最近的一瓶酒。桌子上放着很多空酒瓶和酒杯，不知道这些人已经来了多久了。巴基看着史蒂夫的喉结随之上下颤动，夜店的灯光和重低音舞曲把一切都染上了情欲的味道。  
“你喝吗？”史蒂夫把酒瓶递给巴基。  
巴基推开了。“不要。”他用手圈住史蒂夫的腰，这很大程度上是为了让自己站稳，他现在感觉还不是很好。  
史蒂夫随即在包厢坐了下来，让巴基在他身旁坐下。史蒂夫和另一侧的人开始交谈起来，巴基看到他们两个都在扯着嗓子大声喊话，可他还是一个字都听不见。  
他把目光投向舞池。他还是第一次来gay bar，上一次去夜店已经是青少年时期的事了，但他记忆中的夜店可不像这样。舞池中，男性躯体交缠在一起，舞动旋转着。低音拍子震耳欲聋，音乐声则几难辨听。  
史蒂夫注意到巴基走了神，于是拉过巴基的腿，搭在他自己的腿上。他则把手搁在巴基的膝盖上轻轻揉捏着，一边转头继续他的谈话。  
这个姿势让巴基有点难以维持平衡，巴基用手环住史蒂夫的腰稳住身体。史蒂夫的手放在巴基的膝盖上，始终没有下一步动作，巴基都有点焦躁起来了，接着那只手缓缓往下滑去。  
巴基往周围瞟了一眼。几乎没人注意他们，除了桌对面一个留着小胡子的男人。胡子男频频看向他们这边，似乎在上下打量着巴基，接着又面带鄙夷地移开视线。巴基觉得他好像记得史蒂夫这个朋友，他就是打排球时经常摸史蒂夫屁股的那人。巴基也警告性地看了那家伙一眼，然后把脸埋进史蒂夫肩上。史蒂夫的手离巴基的下体只剩几英寸了。又在几英寸之外停下，转而继续按摩着他的大腿。操。然后他继续移动。  
胡子男再次恶狠狠地瞪了巴基一眼，巴基终于受不了了。他抱紧史蒂夫的腰。“我们去跳舞吧。”他对着史蒂夫的耳朵喊道。  
史蒂夫的小指边缘已经碰到了巴基的阴茎，他勾起唇角有点得意地笑了，手在巴基大腿处打着圈。  
“去嘛。”巴基央求道。  
史蒂夫笑了。他转向他的朋友们：“我们要去跳舞！”  
“先喝酒！”史蒂夫身旁的棕发男人示意一位招待过来，那位招待只穿了吊带袜，手中的托盘上放满了酒杯，里面盛着色泽鲜亮的液体。  
“喝！”桌子对面的加布也起哄道。一桌人各拿起一杯，巴基也拿了。“干杯！”史蒂夫和其他人大喊道，接着一饮而尽。这酒比朗姆酒还要烈。巴基差点儿吐了出来，赶忙捂住嘴巴。“现在大家去跳舞吧！”  
史蒂夫带着巴基往舞池走去。到了舞池，他转过身，把巴基的手搭在自己的脖子上，他们的臀部一起摇摆着。  
巴基不太会跳舞。史蒂夫则看似比较熟练，如果所谓“跳舞”就是指抓着彼此的屁股一起摩擦阴茎的话。舞池上的大部分人都在这样舞动着——除了加布，他倒是在认真地跳舞——所以巴基就随着音乐的节拍摇动屁股。  
闪光灯打在舞池中，照亮了史蒂夫的脸。他脸上的表情介于调笑和情欲之间，巴基的耳中充斥着震耳欲聋的音乐声。周围的一切似乎都变成了背景色，渐渐消逝了，恍惚中好像舞池中只剩下他和史蒂夫两人，史蒂夫的舌头舔弄着他的嘴唇，巴基舔着史蒂夫的嘴唇，吮吸啃咬着，两人的鼻子压在对方的脸颊上，史蒂夫的手紧握住巴基的屁股，臀部上下移动，阴茎在他的裤子里逐渐胀大，史蒂夫勃起的下体紧抵着他，他被汗打湿的衬衫紧贴在身上。  
不知不觉间，史蒂夫的动作慢了下来，他的手抚上巴基的背。巴基把他完好的那只手向下移去，指甲陷入史蒂夫的衬衫，接着滑向史蒂夫的乳头，挑逗着那里。史蒂夫咬了咬嘴唇，阴茎继续朝着巴基的腹股沟顶弄。  
巴基的手指在史蒂夫的腹部摩挲——天哪，这紧实的八块腹肌——在触到皮带时顿了一下。他钩住史蒂夫的皮带，把他拉近——好像他们现在挨得还不够近似的。他把一根手指插进了史蒂夫的皮带中，沿着腰线滑到他背后。  
不，他们还能靠得更近。巴基抬起腿夹住史蒂夫的腿，一只手圈住史蒂夫的脖子，让史蒂夫把他抱了起来。巴基骑在史蒂夫身上，一边把手滑进史蒂夫的裤子里，或者说，努力试图插进去——史蒂夫的牛仔裤被汗水浸湿了，巴基的手上也全是汗。这样的挑逗已经让巴基快要发疯了。他全身燥热，欲火中烧，只想把史蒂夫的衣服全都扯下来。  
他越过史蒂夫的肩膀望了一眼周围的人群，那些交缠在一起律动的人们，在这儿似乎做什么都不会越界。舞池上的所有人都在乱搞。巴基从史蒂夫脖子上舔掉他的汗水，把脸埋在那件深蓝衬衫的领子里，重重吮吸着史蒂夫的脖颈，在皮肤上留下吻痕，亲热在这里完全无伤大雅。  
直到感觉到有人在撞着他的屁股，他才停了下来。  
那个人的手隔着巴基的腰抓住史蒂夫的屁股，把巴基夹在两人中间。那人的勃起的粗大下体一下接一下地撞着巴基的屁股，让巴基的家伙也同时撞上史蒂夫的勃起。  
史蒂夫在他耳边喊着点儿什么。那听上去有点儿像“滚开”，不过也有可能是“真爽”。  
陌生人依然没有停止动作。巴基感觉到那双手爬上了他的身体，抓住他的胸部，狗牌在那里叮当作响。陌生人的动作更大了，巴基已经有点儿承受不住了。  
身后那人似乎在喊着什么衬衫的事情，接着那双手用力把巴基从史蒂夫身上扯下。  
他的左手渐渐搂不住史蒂夫的脖子了，他无力地从史蒂夫身上滑下，向后倒去。好几双手扶住了他。“嘿，兄弟！”那是加布的声音，他挤开人群朝着他们走来。  
是那个留着小胡子的男人。夜店里的噪声让他听不太清，那家伙好像正吼着什么“他妈的我的衬衫！”，而史蒂夫推搡着他，大声吼着，“别他妈碰他！”  
胡子男没有退缩，反而朝着巴基的方向迈了一步，史蒂夫一把揪起他的领子。“我说了，别碰他！”史蒂夫咆哮着。  
“小粉！”加布大喊着，“快闭嘴吧！”  
小粉——怎么会有人叫这个名字？——转过身，抓住史蒂夫的衬衫，不肯放手。“快他妈放手，神经病！”史蒂夫的声音传来。“你他妈还不懂吗！”  
加布和另一个亚洲长相的男人想要上前劝架，但史蒂夫已经对着小粉的下巴挥了一拳。小粉跌跌撞撞地倒在加布身上。史蒂夫另外两个朋友抓住他的胳膊，把他拉到一边。  
“操！你怎么总把事情搞成这样，史蒂夫？”加布抱怨着。音乐不知何时停了下来，巴基这会儿能听清楚了。几个保镖正朝着这边走来。  
但是小粉没有看到那些保镖。他看到史蒂夫被其他人拦住了，扑向了巴基。  
巴基身后都是人群，他退无可退。而小粉已经到了巴基眼前，巴基闭上眼睛朝前面挥了一拳，打中了小粉的鼻梁，瞬间鼻血四溅。  
“靠！”小粉咳了一声，捂住了脸。他后退了两步，接着冲巴基吼道。“操你妈！你穿的是我的衣服，你这个婊子！”  
热度瞬间涌上巴基的脸，巴基瞬间明白了一切，他痛苦地盯着史蒂夫看了一秒，然后伸手迅速把那件愚蠢的衬衫脱了下来，中途扭到了他的肩膀。身体的疼痛现在已经不算什么了，他把那件衬衫扔在小粉的脚下。  
人群中传来口哨声。巴基无视了他们，直接冲出了舞池，往门外跑去。


	31. Chapter 31

夜晚微凉的空气打在他的皮肤上。“哇，大兵，你好呀”，有人冲他叫道。巴基把手护在光裸的胸前，往人少的方向跑去。  
史蒂夫明明知道衬衫的主人是谁，却还是让你穿上他。  
也许他忘记了？  
他从未喜欢过你，只是想报复那个混蛋  
那他为了报复可真够努力  
他完全清楚自己在做什么  
在那个混蛋的注视下挑逗你  
巴基终于停了下来，他躲进一条漆黑的小巷中，背靠在冰冷的砖墙上，呜咽着哭了起来，他胸前的狗牌随着他呼吸的动作叮当作响。他把它扯了下来，扔到地上。  
史蒂夫只是想找个容易控制的人  
巴基盯着地上的狗牌。  
史蒂夫在阿富汗服役时一直戴着它。而你就这样把它扔在地上。  
他拾起狗牌，塞进口袋里。他又啜泣起来，哭得全身发抖。  
“巴基？”  
他擦了擦脸上的泪水，绷紧下巴。  
“我看到他往那边走了。”  
“巴基？”  
巴基口袋里的电话响了。他吓得蹦起来，赶忙拿出手机。是史蒂夫打来的。当然了。  
他按下拒接键，可铃声还是暴露了他的位置。脚步声渐渐靠近了。他把手紧紧抱在了胸前，走出了小巷。  
史蒂夫离他只有几步远。他看到巴基，止住脚步。  
“巴基，你还好吗？”史蒂夫看清了巴基的脸色，不再说话了。  
“这他妈是怎么回事？”巴基语气不善。  
“听我说，我可以解释……”他悲伤的双眼望着巴基，接着开始解衬衫的扣子。  
“你在干什么？停下，”巴基上前一步，把史蒂夫的手打掉。他压低声音，不想让街上的其他人听到，“你为什么要这样对我？”  
史蒂夫继续解着纽扣，巴基盯着他的动作，怒火越烧越旺。史蒂夫脱下了衬衫——他还穿着一件白背心——递给巴基。巴基看看衬衫，又看看史蒂夫沮丧的脸。  
“不，”巴基说，“你先解释。”  
“你要冻着了。拜托。”  
巴基把衬衫从史蒂夫手中夺走。“我不喜欢被利用，”他说，把手塞进袖子里，“我也不喜欢被叫做婊子。你他妈现在快给我解释清楚。现在就说。”  
“我真的没想到会变成这样，”史蒂夫光裸的双肩懊丧地下垂，“我以为这只是个暗示。”  
“真的吗？你让新男友穿上前男友的衬衫，还觉得这只算个暗示？这暗示可真他妈妙啊。”他气得脸都涨红了。天哪，我他妈太蠢了。  
“小粉不是什么前男友，”史蒂夫的声音低沉，他双手握成拳垂在身边，“我们上过一次床。我那时醉了，几乎不记得发生了什么。而他是清醒的。从那之后他一直纠缠我。”史蒂夫低着头，拳头缓缓放松。“我想跟他说清楚。”  
“所以你就随便找个人穿上他的衣服，好让他嫉妒是吗？”  
“不是！不是的，”史蒂夫抓住巴基的肩膀，摇晃着他。他力气有点儿太大了，让巴基皱了皱眉头，“你怎么能这么想？在我们一起经历了这么多之后？”他吐出一口气，嘴唇抿成一道不悦的曲线，抬起那双浅蓝色的眼睛望着巴基。“巴基，他知道我们在一起了。我跟他说得很清楚，说我们在约会，说我对他完全不感兴趣。可他还是每晚都给我发短信，打电话。甚至还去我的公司找我。我简直不敢相信他竟然还跟踪我。”  
“那你为什么从来没告诉过我？”  
史蒂夫叹息，带着点儿对自己的厌恶，放开了巴基的肩膀。“我不知道。我不知道自己在做什么。我说过了，我之前一直在和人乱搞，直到我遇见你。而我很怕告诉你……因为……你这儿也有一堆破事。我觉得你会很难过，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“而我的那些朋友，我觉得他们更像是炮友？他们大都没法理解我。他们觉得我没办法维持一段稳定的感情，”他抬眼望了一眼巴基，又移开了视线，“也许他们说得对。我总是搞砸——但我喜欢你，巴基。我太喜欢你了，我自己都被吓到了。”  
这和巴基一直以来隐隐的感觉不谋而合。“我知道我活得一团糟，所以你不想再给我压力，但是你也不用这么小心翼翼啊，”巴基说，“我会努力把我的感受都告诉你，虽然这对我来说还有点儿难，我希望你也能对我坦白你的感受，我不会受不了的。”  
“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫看起来惨兮兮的,“我把今晚毁了。”  
“别说了，”巴基脱口而出，“你没有把一切都毁了。说实话，我现在感觉好多了——以前我以为你是完美的，而我是支离破碎的。所以——知道你也不完美，让我感觉好点儿了。如果这说得通的话。”  
史蒂夫因为他的话笑了。“是啊，我的确不是个完美的男朋友。”  
“可没关系，”巴基说。他不知自己在何时已经原谅了史蒂夫，“因为你是我的男朋友。”  
史蒂夫把头前倾，额头与巴基相抵，巴基看不到他的神情。“我很抱歉，我不知道他会那么暴力，”他退后一点儿，仔细打量着巴基，“你还好吗？他没伤到你吧？”  
“我很好，”巴基轻声说，尽管他的手指关节隐隐作痛。他吞了下口水，“你该告诉我他的事。如果你告诉我了，我会在舞池中和你做爱，好让他嫉妒。”巴基闭上眼睛。“现在我只觉得要是我们今晚没有出门就好了。”  
史蒂夫把巴基的头按在他的胸口。“那我们回家去。反正夜店也没法回了。”  
他们上了出租车，巴基把头靠在椅背上。他的脑子里一团乱麻，今晚发生太多事了。他现在只想赶快回去睡一觉，把这些事情都抛在脑后。他把头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，闭上了双眼。  
史蒂夫的手放在他的大腿上。  
巴基没去管他，希望那只手就在那儿待着，又有点希望那只手动一动。他像个毒瘾患者一样，渴望着史蒂夫给他慰藉，似乎只有这样才能消除他身心的疲惫。  
出租车不久就到了，他们很快就回到了克林特空空如也的公寓里。  
“床还是沙发？”史蒂夫问，一边翻找着行李。  
“沙发装不下我们俩，”巴基说，“他的床看起来还行。“罩着床垫套的床上放着凌乱的被单。没有枕头。  
“好。”  
巴基坐在床尾，甩掉鞋子和袜子（袜子上有破洞），开始解自己的皮带。  
“等等，”史蒂夫来到他身前，“让我来。”  
他把两只手背到脑后，看着史蒂夫和他的皮带较劲。史蒂夫的唇角勾起一抹坏笑，巴基知道他在故意放慢动作。巴基笑了。“好啦。”他抬了抬臀部，好像这样就能帮上史蒂夫似的。“我累了，不想做了。”  
史蒂夫脸上的笑容僵了一秒。“不，来嘛。”他把嘴唇压上巴基的。在他们过去约会的两周内，史蒂夫的吻总是那么热烈，而这次不一样了。他的动作十分轻柔。  
这正是巴基此时所需要的。  
史蒂夫托着巴基的头，把他放在床上，双腿跨坐在他身上，俯下身来吻他。史蒂夫的唇轻柔地滑过他的下巴，移到他的脖子上。巴基发出难耐的喘息声。他用手圈住史蒂夫的脖子，轻抚着他的头发。史蒂夫开始吮吸他的耳垂，巴基又泄出一声喘息，他挪了挪屁股。他想忘掉之前发生的一切。  
不知不觉间，史蒂夫的吻变得更具侵略性了。巴基感觉到史蒂夫用力吮咬着他的皮肤，那儿明天肯定会留下吻痕，不过管他呢。他抬起手抱住史蒂夫的手，手指轻扯他的头发。  
“还要我停下吗？”史蒂夫在他耳边呢喃着。  
“嗯——”巴基把他带着点儿胡渣的下巴靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，“不想了——”  
“很好，我会让你感觉更舒服，”史蒂夫轻咬着巴基的脖子，“我想好好对你。”他的手滑向巴基腿间。  
巴基哼了一声。“好。”  
“还记得你之前说过的话吗？”史蒂夫轻声说，手隔着裤子按摩着巴基的阴茎。  
巴基情不自禁地扭动着。他想让史蒂夫把手伸进来。“之前什么？”  
“你求我操你？”  
他阴茎上的压力让他回想起出门前自己有多想要。他转过头，遮住眼睛看着史蒂夫，咬了咬嘴唇。他向史蒂夫手中挺了挺屁股。“记得。”  
不过史蒂夫没有操他，而是开始亲吻他，尽管他手上还在隔着裤子抚摸他。巴基不知道该做什么好，只能亲吻着史蒂夫的脖颈，直到史蒂夫又吻上他的嘴。这回是一个唇舌交缠的吻，他们牙齿相碰，带着热气的呼吸洒在彼此身上。巴基开始觉得自己的裤子好像着了火。他喘息着把手向下伸去，抓住史蒂夫放在他裤子外的手，想让史蒂夫直接伸进去爱抚他的阴茎。  
“操我。”巴基在接吻的间隙说。  
史蒂夫仰头笑了。“遵命。”  
他从未听过比他的皮带环解开更性感的声音了。史蒂夫抽出他的皮带，扔到一边。在他继续之前，巴基拉开裤子拉链，急不可耐地把裤子拽了下来。  
“嘿，别急。”史蒂夫抓住他的两只手腕，把它们固定在巴基脑袋上。巴基有能力反抗，但他完全不想。史蒂夫的脸近在咫尺，他可以随时亲上去。他抬起头，给了史蒂夫几个吻，史蒂夫停在巴基上方。“先停一下。”史蒂夫放开了巴基的手，抚上巴基的头发，轻轻梳理着。巴基吞了下口水，把手垂下来。“这样好多了。”  
“我不想停。”巴基说。  
“我记得你之前提到过，所以我要先问你……你做过下面那个吗？”  
巴基因为这个直白的问题眨了眨眼。“没有。”他说。这就好像承认了自己是个处男。他还没认真考虑过这个。他看过小黄片——可真实的性爱明显和片子里不同。有几次，小娜也曾把一两根手指插进他的后穴中，他当时很是受用。但只要动脑子想想就知道，这两者肯定不一样。史蒂夫的阴茎可比两根手指粗多了。  
“我想也是，”史蒂夫轻柔地吻着他，继续梳着他的头发，“但你的口活很不错，我不确定——要是你想，你也可以操我。你知道，如果那样让你感觉更好的话。”他的长睫毛微微眨动。  
“我……我也没做过上面那个。”他简直不太好意思去看史蒂夫了，他把头扭到一边，看到了床上的安全套和用了一半的润滑剂，这只让他感觉到自己是多么缺乏经验，“还是你在上面比较好。”  
“你确定？”史蒂夫的嘴唇贴上了他的脸颊。  
“这个……会疼吗？”  
“做得好就不疼，”他把头发拨到巴基耳后，让巴基看着他，“而我会好好对你。”


	32. Chapter 32

去亲吻巴基的胸口，巴基躺在那儿闭上眼睛，感受着史蒂夫的动作。之后的每一颗扣子都伴随着一个吻。下一个吻落在他的胸骨上。衬衫渐渐敞开来，他的皮肤接触到空气，让他不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。史蒂夫吻着他的腹部。他的乳头硬了起来，衬衫摩擦着他的胸部，他的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，他情不自禁地向上挺了挺胸。  
史蒂夫又靠近他一点，吻上他的肚脐，随之解开了最后一粒纽扣，又在下面印上一个吻。巴基的下体此时已经硬得像石头一样，一阵阵抽搐着。  
史蒂夫的手指又回到了巴基身上，帮他脱掉衬衫。他的手臂钻到了衣服下面，嘴唇吻上巴基带点儿胡渣的下巴。他的动作那么慢，那么轻柔。巴基受不了这个。他抓住史蒂夫的脸，急切地撞上他的嘴唇，和他唇舌交缠，他尝到了史蒂夫嘴里的酒味。  
史蒂夫接着把他从床上带了起来，两人站在床边吻得难舍难分。巴基抓住史蒂夫的头发，史蒂夫对着他的嘴唇笑了笑，两只手移到巴基的裤子上，摸到了那个已经解开的纽扣。  
接着，操，史蒂夫拉下了他的裤子拉链。操，拉链抵在他的阴茎上的感觉。他不由得挺腰，把屁股往史蒂夫手里顶去，尽管理智告诉他这只会让史蒂夫更难拉下来。但管他呢。  
史蒂夫又抵着他的嘴唇微笑起来，他移开一点儿，说道：“你真的很喜欢这条内裤，不是吗。”  
巴基觉得史蒂夫隔着丝质内裤有意无意擦过他下体的动作就足够让他高潮了。“我洗过，我发誓。”他嘟囔着，又把嘴唇紧贴上史蒂夫的，不给他说话的机会。  
史蒂夫的手贴在他的臀部上。牛仔裤已经脱掉了，但史蒂夫还在慢慢褪着他的内裤。巴基坚硬的下体抵着史蒂夫的皮带扣和粗糙的牛仔裤，他放开史蒂夫的头发，踢掉滑到脚下的内裤。巴基抓住史蒂夫的背心，把它从史蒂夫的头上扯了下来。  
史蒂夫出门前用发胶精心打理过的头发此时已经弄得很乱了。巴基开心地笑望着他，把手伸向史蒂夫的皮带。  
“慢点儿，”温热的呼吸洒在他脸上。史蒂夫的手环着他的腰，包裹着他的屁股，“慢慢来。”  
他怎么能对这样的要求说不？他停下了手上的动作，倾身靠向史蒂夫。再往前一步他们的嘴唇就要碰上了，但是他没去亲吻史蒂夫，而是用眼睫毛摩擦着史蒂夫的脸颊，鼻尖蹭着史蒂夫的皮肤。他们的脸紧挨在一起，巴基对他呢喃道：“躺到床上去。”  
他光裸着站在那儿，看着史蒂夫乖乖躺下，挑起一边唇角看着巴基。史蒂夫分开双腿，挑起眉毛，等待着他。  
操，他真想直接把那条该死的裤子给撕掉。但史蒂夫希望他慢慢来，巴基会让他得偿所愿——此时之前发生的事已经不重要了。重要的是他们现在终于可以单独相处了。巴基还从未仔细探索过史蒂夫的身体。  
巴基知道，史蒂夫想让自己坐在他腿间。巴基有了前戏的灵感，他绕过史蒂夫的腿爬上了床，床垫因为他的动作晃动起来，在史蒂夫身边躺下。史蒂夫抬起小臂，把巴基脸上的头发拨开。窗外微弱的夜光下，史蒂夫的皮肤仿佛染上了一层淡蓝色。巴基闭上眼睛，伸出手去感受史蒂夫的脸。  
他的指尖从史蒂夫的脸颊滑下，先是勾勒着下颌的轮廓，又调皮地向上走去，摸到史蒂夫眉心的褶皱，再向下，在下巴上滑动着，又向上一点儿，触到下面的唇瓣。史蒂夫的鼻子蹭着他的手指，在巴基的手心落下亲吻，他的手爱抚着巴基的头发。巴基的阴茎因为他的爱抚挑动了一下，巴基微笑起来，但还是没睁开眼睛。  
他的手轻轻滑过史蒂夫的脖子，经过喉结向下走去，喉结在他指尖下微微颤抖，然后他触碰到锁骨之间的皮肤，他的手指沿着锁骨的弧度滑动着，接着向下来到胸肌处。那儿的皮肤柔软的惊人。他第一次看到史蒂夫半裸的模样时，觉得史蒂夫大概做过蜜蜡脱毛。胸口的皮肤触感光滑。他短暂的停了停，指尖在胸膛上徘徊，想象着史蒂夫做蜜蜡脱毛时的样子。滚烫的蜜蜡倾倒在史蒂夫的胸口，脱毛时史蒂夫脸上的表情。他喘了一口气。指尖轻划过史蒂夫的乳头，感觉着那里在他的触碰下变硬。他用力压了压那一点。史蒂夫的心跳声顺着指尖传来，他的手指随着史蒂夫的呼吸上下起伏。  
为了不冷落另外一只乳头，巴基坐起来，俯下身来，然后——中间只偷看了一眼——吻上了另外一只乳头。那只乳头已经很硬了，触感有点奇怪，他先用舌头舔过那处，用牙齿轻咬着，舌尖绕着那一点打转。史蒂夫的呼吸频率明显变快了。他又挑逗了一会儿，转而吮吸着那里，感觉到乳头随着他嘴上的动作而变化，最后他来了个小小的告白吻，手指继续往下探索着史蒂夫的身体，脸埋在史蒂夫的胸前。  
他刚刚在夜店里才摸过史蒂夫的腹肌，而现在他可以好好感受这紧实的肌肉了。他的指尖在他的腹部绕着圈滑动，史蒂夫还没有刻意用力，肌肉线条就已经十分明显了，巴基的手缓缓向下走去，感觉到肌肉渐渐绷得更紧了。  
他的手终于游走到了史蒂夫牛仔裤皮带边，轻柔地沿着边缘滑动着。直到他的手碰到了牛仔裤的扣子，他才意识到他居然一直在用有问题的那只手。操，我做不到了。  
今天晚上发生了那么多事，而他的左手居然到现在还没罢工。也许是因为他这星期都在用那个小球做手部复健。  
他微微施力去解纽扣，手指微微颤抖，努力把纽扣从扣眼中解出来。他的脸埋进史蒂夫的胸部，史蒂夫的手插在他的发间。下一步是拉链，他一寸一寸慢慢将拉链拉下。这个动作做完，他的手已经不听使唤了，无力地滑落到史蒂夫的大腿上。他闭着眼睛靠在史蒂夫胸前歇了一会儿，这个姿势很舒服，他有点想直接睡过去。  
史蒂夫把他的头和肩膀抬起来，让他坐起来。“现在别睡，”史蒂夫说，用轻柔的吻唤醒他，“别睡，你都把我的性致挑起来了。”史蒂夫说着站起身来。巴基看着他在床边脱下牛仔裤，以及另一件可笑的四角裤——那是件蓝色迷彩图案的内裤，史蒂夫勃起的下体一览无余。  
“跪下来趴在床上。”史蒂夫说，一边捡起润滑剂。  
这个命令让巴基更硬了。他乖乖照做，在床垫上调整着姿势，左边肩膀有点发软，那只手快要撑不住了。  
“等等，”史蒂夫抓住巴基的脚踝，“过来。”  
是他哪里做错了吗？史蒂夫给了他一个安抚的吻。“没关系，只是不想伤到你的屁股，”史蒂夫轻声说，“来，你下来，上半身趴在床上。”巴基努力试着配合他，上身趴在床上，摆出臀部翘起的姿势，不安的等待着。  
“现在闭上眼睛，好吗？”  
巴基把脸抵在床垫上。  
“好吧，别怕，”史蒂夫笑了，“会很爽的，我保证。这方面我还算在行。”  
他附和着史蒂夫勉强笑了笑，接着史蒂夫的手抚上他的背部，他紧张地缩了缩背。“来吧。”史蒂夫的声音低哑。他温暖的大手在巴基臀部上方按摩着。另一只手向下探去，包裹住了巴基的阴茎，因为焦虑而有点软下去了的下体在史蒂夫的手中恢复了活力。史蒂夫的手灵活的上下套弄，勃起的硬物抵在巴基的屁股上。灼人的热度让他的后穴似乎也有了感觉。  
过了一会儿，巴基渐渐有点焦躁起来。不是说史蒂夫的手活不好——他的手很有力，热感润滑液也很带劲。他只是没想到史蒂夫会帮他撸。巴基偏了偏头，呼吸着新鲜空气，让自己放松下来，沉浸在史蒂夫的爱抚和他抵在背后的阴茎中。他听到了自己的呻吟声。  
“好了，开始吧。”史蒂夫满意地说，沾满润滑液的手指放开了他的阴茎。他感觉到史蒂夫在给自己的阴茎做润滑，龟头时不时蹭着巴基的屁股。  
巴基发出难耐的哀求声。“我想要你进来。”  
无需多言，史蒂夫湿润的手指便摸上了巴基的屁股，在穴口处打着圈。巴基断断续续地喘着气。热感润滑液很快发挥了作用，然后史蒂夫把一根手指探了进来，轻轻在里面搅弄。带着火辣辣的触感，那根手指插得很紧，巴基不知道怎么……操……史蒂夫打算怎么把他的大家伙戳进来。  
史蒂夫的手指在穴口反复进出开拓着，接着第二根手指也伸了进来。  
“操。”巴基喘息着。后穴传来的触感让他的阴茎更硬了。  
“还好吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
“嗯……”巴基对着床垫呻吟着。  
史蒂夫一只手环上了他的腰。他感觉到史蒂夫把他并在一起的两只脚分开，靠到他身上，抱着他的腰稳住他。史蒂夫手上的毛擦过他的阴茎。史蒂夫继续用两根手指开拓着那里，很快增加到三根，其中一只手指碰到了内部的敏感点，巴基差点儿停止呼吸了。史蒂夫知道他发现了什么。他的指尖来回擦过那一点，巴基的阴茎在这样的刺激下硬得发疼。  
“操我，”他断断续续地说道，“快把你的老二放进来。”史蒂夫的阴茎不会比三根手指还粗吧。不会吧。也许确实更粗。不过对巴基来说这一切都不重要了，他只想史蒂夫能赶快开始操他，要么他现在就要到了。他的脸埋进床垫里，手紧攥成拳抓住床单——只有右手，左手现在还在罢工。他盯着自己的拳头，努力不让自己在史蒂夫抽回手指，把龟头抵上后穴时哭叫出声。  
史蒂夫缓慢地向前挺腰，阴茎一寸一寸打开他的身体，巴基则在尽最大的努力把左手握成拳。绝对比三根手指粗多了。上帝啊。巴基用力吞了口口水，把全身的力量都放在左手的手指上，尽管他的腿已经止不住的打着颤。还好史蒂夫也注意到了，扶住了他。史蒂夫的阴茎擦过内部的敏感点，巴基快要受不了了。专注，巴恩斯。他继续弯曲着左手手指，调整呼吸的节奏，用内部容纳着史蒂夫。  
他的身体被填得满满的。这还是头一次，好像他人生中缺失的部分也同时被填满了。“史蒂夫。”巴基喘息着呼唤着他。  
“噢，你太紧了。”史蒂夫开始往外抽，巴基没忍住自己的哭喊声，史蒂夫又插了进来。伴随着每一次撞击，史蒂夫的阴茎都准确地擦过他的敏感点，巴基同时哭叫出声。  
他得想点儿别的。不知道史蒂夫还要多久才射。大概还早着呢。巴基的阴茎上已经渗出了前液。他颤抖着吸了一口气，回忆着他无家可归的那些日子，住在马路边的帐篷里，身上始终环绕着垃圾的味道。他现在似乎还能闻到那股味道——不过应该是在克林特家的缘故。  
他继续想着这儿是克林特的床，想着他得在克林特回家之前洗干净床单和被子。想着地板上那堆脏衣服。没错。  
他试图把思绪放在这些事情上，可史蒂夫的撞击变得更快更猛了，巴基的膝盖无力地跪下去，碰到了床的边缘，他现在完全没力气保持平衡了。史蒂夫还在操着他，一边喘息着说着“操啊，你的屁股”，“上帝啊”以及一连串听不太清的咒骂。而巴基终于可以安心感受史蒂夫的阴茎撞击他的前列腺的快感了，他完好的那只手伸到下体处，随着史蒂夫的律动撸着自己。  
史蒂夫的阴茎插到后穴最深处，随即射了出来。巴基感受着史蒂夫在他体内，沉浸在奇妙的满足感中。史蒂夫对着巴基的背喘了好一会儿，两只手紧紧裹住巴基的屁股。巴基有点期待被他的精液填得更满，但是接着意识到史蒂夫应该早就套上了安全套。他自己也快射了，他屏息等待着史蒂夫继续动作。  
史蒂夫很快继续了。凶猛的顶撞让巴基不住尖叫着，他爽得快要灵魂出窍了，忘记了呼吸，忘记了一切，只能感受到笼罩全身的欲火。他在似乎永不会停歇的快感中射了出来。  
他的腿完全瘫在了地上，好在他的左手已经成功揪住了床单，现在这只左手和史蒂夫温暖的大手是他唯一的依靠了。史蒂夫温柔地把他的屁股推上床，巴基在恍惚中听到史蒂夫扯下安全套并扔掉的声音，然后史蒂夫也爬上床，在他身边躺下，把巴基虚软无力的身体靠在他身上。  
“刚刚真的……”巴基不知道该如何形容。  
史蒂夫吻掉巴基额头上的汗珠，拨开他黏在脸上的头发。他的头发都被汗打湿了。巴基精疲力竭，几乎睁不开眼睛。  
“是啊。”史蒂夫同意道。


	33. Chapter 33

巴基被公寓里的响声惊醒。他一下子睁开眼来，等了一会儿没听到什么，觉得自己可能听错了，要么就是因为这里隔音太差。巴基从虚掩的卧室门向外看去，来福正一瘸一拐地摇着尾巴走过。又有什么声音从客厅传来，来福绝不可能发出这样的声音。

巴基轻手轻脚地下床，不想吵醒史蒂夫，史蒂夫还在他身旁熟睡，发出轻微的鼾声。他不知道现在几点了，不过窗外阳光明媚，应该已经是上午了。下床后的头两步他脚下发软，差点儿没站稳。操，这屁股昨天晚上被操得够呛啊。但这痛觉同时让他感到满足而快乐。

响动又来了，他悄悄地向门口走去，手碰上门把手才想起来自己什么都没穿。他捡起地上的四角裤套上，开门走了出去。

一个女孩坐在克林特的沙发上，一边吃玉米片一边翻看杂志。她背对着巴基，长长的头发凌乱地披散着，粉红色的毛衣滑到肩膀之下。来福躺在沙发和咖啡桌间的地上，仰头看着她。

“你是谁？”巴基质问道。

女孩吓得跳了起来，那碗玉米片被她弄洒在地。来福惊慌地躲闪着女孩的脚。“你他妈是谁？”女孩反问他。

她有个小巧玲珑的鼻子，棕色的双眼闪闪发亮，但女孩此刻脸上的神情仿佛要杀人一样。

“我是巴基，”他说，“我周末帮克林特照顾狗？”

“哦，”女孩吐出一口气，“哦，好吧。原来是这样。”她捡起地上的碗，把掉在沙发垫上的玉米片扫进去。

“什么？你又是谁？你在这儿干嘛？”他试探着问，“你是克林特的女朋友一类的吗？”

女孩的眼睛亮了起来。“对！没错。我叫凯特，凯特·毕肖普。克林特的女朋友。”

“我可不知道克林特有女朋友，”巴基怀疑地打量着她，“也不是说他是我最好的朋友之类的，但他有女朋友的话总该说过吧。”也可能不会说，他想着。但是小娜肯定会告诉他。

“好吧，”凯特语气不善，她随手拿起件衬衫把沙发上的碎屑扫到地板上，“嗯，但你也说了，你们又不是好朋友。我们已经约会一段时间了。话说你总是只穿内裤睡觉吗？”

“一段时间是多久？”

“够久了，”她很快说，“我有他家的钥匙。”

“好吧，那他没告诉你他周末不在吗？”

“哦对，我全忘了，真是太蠢了，”凯特做了个拍脑袋的手势，“我一般都是早上过来，等着他醒来。他总是睡得很晚。”

这有点儿古怪，但克林特的生活似乎一团乱，而来福好像也完全能接受凯特，巴基只能勉强接受了她的说法。“呃，好吧，我男朋友和我昨晚睡在卧室。你不介意吧?”

“完全不介意。我对男同没意见。”凯特露出一个迷人的笑容。

“嗯，好吧。”凯特去厨房又添了点儿玉米片。巴基呆立在那儿，不知该做点儿什么好。他本以为能和史蒂夫一起度过平静的早晨，现在看来是没戏了。“嘿，你觉得那盒牛奶还能喝吗？我不太相信这冰箱里的东西。”

“我昨天才买的。”凯特说。

“那么——克林特为什么不让你帮他照顾狗？”巴基很好奇，他在吧台前坐下。

“你问题真多啊。你刚刚说你叫什么来着，我没记住。”

“巴基。”

“那是个什么名字？昵称吗？小学六年级时哪个混蛋给你取了这个外号——可现在你还对这个外号念念不忘。所以你现在就管自己叫——巴基。”她大笑起来，然后又往嘴里塞了一大口玉米片。

巴基叹了口气。“我的全名是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。大家都叫我巴基。”

“真奇怪。”凯特又塞了一大口。

巴基不知道该如何作答，便站起身来。“那么，好吧，很高兴认识你。那我想你这两天可以帮忙照顾来福？”

“嗯？哦，嗯……好呀，没问题。”

“好。”巴基试着不让自己听起来太沮丧。他也可以在史蒂夫那儿过周末，但是他更想有独处的机会，他想一个人待着。住在小娜那儿可算不上独处。“那等史蒂夫醒了，我们就走了。”

凯特用力点了点头，一滴牛奶从她的下巴上滑下。

巴基回到卧室里。他关上门——尽可能关严，因为门锁有点问题，没法完全关上——巴基在床边坐下，看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的睡颜带着点儿孩童般的稚嫩。巴基爬上床，把自己塞进史蒂夫的臂弯里，手搭在史蒂夫身上。史蒂夫喜欢裸睡——而巴基倾向于盖着点儿什么，或是至少要穿着内裤，除非天太热。他有点讶异于自己昨晚竟然能一丝不挂地睡着，不过他昨晚喝醉了，而且筋疲力尽。

他闭目养神，又快要睡着时，史蒂夫动了动身体，伸了个懒腰。他把手放在巴基脑袋上。“早。”史蒂夫柔声说。

巴基把脸从史蒂夫的胸口移开，对着他微笑：“早上好。”

“现在几点了？”

“不知道。大概十一点多了。”

史蒂夫又闭上了眼睛。

“呃，所以外面有个女孩。”巴基说道。

史蒂夫的双眼一下子睁开了。“什么？”

“那个女孩，大概是克林特的女朋友？她自己开门进来的，她说忘了他不在家。”

“噢。”

“所以我的工作大概是结束了。”

史蒂夫用手梳理着巴基乱糟糟的头发。“你可以来我家过周末，如果你想的话，”巴基还没回答他，史蒂夫的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“我知道了！你猜我们今天能干什么？”

“干什么？”

“去海边。周末天气很好。”

巴基已经有好多年没去过海边了，在高中之后就没去过。“好呀，听上去挺好的。”

“去嘛，”史蒂夫坐了起来，“我们洗个澡，然后去我那儿拿上毛巾——”

“你的车，”巴基想了起来，“我们得先去开你的车。”

史蒂夫点点头：“好。洗澡，打车——然后吃早餐。”

“可我没带泳装。”巴基说。

“那我们就在路上买。会是完美的一天。走吧。”

巴基先进了浴室。克林特家的淋浴头没他想象中差，不过水不够热，而且他不知道架子上的毛巾是否干净。他的手臂隐隐作痛，得在出门前吃点儿药，还是保险为好。他不确定自己是否受得了长途乘车。他剃好胡子，梳了头发，走出浴室。

“没有热水。”他对史蒂夫说，史蒂夫穿着T恤和牛仔裤坐在吧台旁，在和沙发上的凯特说话。

“噢，你应该用一下那个扳手。”凯特说。

巴基洗澡时瞧见了马桶后的扳手。“用那个干嘛？”

“敲热水管。”她说，仿佛这再明显不过了。

史蒂夫抬起眉毛。“我不介意洗个凉水澡，外面挺热的。”

史蒂夫洗澡时，巴基收拾好自己的东西。他把克林特的那张床单也揪了下来，放到洗衣篮里。接着坐下来检查来福前腿上的绷带和石膏。他抚摸着来福厚厚的黄色皮毛，等着史蒂夫出来。史蒂夫收拾东西时，巴基叫了一辆出租车，他们向凯特和来福道别。

今天似乎比昨天要冷，好在阳光下足够暖和。他们到了史蒂夫的车边，那辆车孤零零的停在停车场里。巴基脑中闪过一些昨晚不愉快的片段。没事的，他告诉自己。史蒂夫现在很清醒。他扣上安全带，注意不去抓得太用力。史蒂夫开了几分钟，速度一直控制在规定车速以下，每次转弯都会提前减速，巴基渐渐放松下来，开始有点期待接下来的海滩之行了。

他们很快回到史蒂夫家里。史蒂夫上楼收拾东西，巴基在客厅里踱步。客厅和上次来时不太一样了，多了一些摆设，壁炉上也放上了一些照片。

巴基先是看到了史蒂夫七八岁时的全家福照片，那时的史蒂夫一头金发，个子瘦小，还缺了门牙，他站在一位和现在的史蒂夫很像的男人与一位面容和蔼的棕发女人中间。还有许多照片来自于史蒂夫的军旅时代，史蒂夫与他的战友们穿着各式各样的迷彩服。一张放在壁炉中间的照片吸引了巴基的注意。史蒂夫穿着迷彩裤和白T恤，搂着一只德国牧羊犬跪在地上。他接着看向其他照片——和朋友们聚会时的合照；史蒂夫穿着制服，佩姬和安吉各居一侧；瘦小的少年史蒂夫站在深色头发男人身旁，巴基猜那人是史蒂夫的叔叔——然后他又看着史蒂夫和狗的合照。

“我收拾好了。”史蒂夫大步走下台阶。

“这是你的狗吗？”巴基指着那张照片。

史蒂夫的脚步一顿，他放下手中的海滩包，走到巴基身旁。“尼可，”史蒂夫说，清了清嗓子，“是啊，我们的驻地有军犬，他们被训练来寻找炸弹什么的——”

史蒂夫没再说下去，巴基望着他，他的思绪似乎飘到了远方。过了一会儿，他转身对巴基微笑：“我们出发？”


	34. Chapter 34

到海边只有不到一个小时的车程，天气比较凉爽，所以那里人不多。他们中途买了咖啡和三明治当早餐。巴基闻到食物的香味，才意识到自己有多饿。吃饱喝足以后，他靠着椅背休息。  
快到海滩时，史蒂夫在一家超市前停下。  
他们来到泳装区，巴基希望泳装不会太贵。他身上有现金，不想让史蒂夫帮他买。  
“这件怎么样？”史蒂夫很快找到了一条和他的爱国者内裤很像的泳裤。  
巴基笑起来。“穿这个就像当众穿你的内裤一样。”  
“我的泳裤差不多也长这样。”  
也就是说巴基下午都可以想象只穿内裤的史蒂夫。他漫不经心地打量着那些颜色鲜艳，带着各色条纹的泳裤。史蒂夫拿起一条黄色的夏威夷花泳裤。“眼光真好。”巴基大笑起来。  
史蒂夫不知去哪里的货架买东西了。巴基选了条纯黑的泳裤，带着有一道红色的条纹。史蒂夫又出现了。“我找到了一条完美的泳裤。”他宣布道。  
巴基抬头看去。  
那是件亮红色的运动泳裤。巴基的脸变得和泳裤一样红。“绝不！”他说。  
史蒂夫笑了。“只是想看看你的反应。你挑好了？”  
“没错。”他举起选好的那条。  
“好，那去试试看。”  
“我觉得应该合适。”巴基说，拿着泳裤在腰边比划着。  
“去试试。”史蒂夫肯定地说。  
巴基去试穿，它的确很合适。他站在试衣间的镜子前，突然想到一件事。他把衣服换下来，史蒂夫没在外面等他，于是他去了旁边的鞋子贩售区，拿了一双便宜的人字拖。他可不能穿那双靴子去沙滩。  
史蒂夫回来时拿了个购物篮，里面放着防晒霜，饮料和零食。“好了吗？”史蒂夫问。  
“是的。”巴基排队去结账，有点感激史蒂夫没和他排在同一列。巴基钱包里唯一一张二十美元钞票变成了一把零钱，不过这些现在都不重要。  
他们回到车上时，史蒂夫说：“嘿，我给你买了东西。”  
巴基犹豫地望了他一眼：“是什么？”  
史蒂夫把超市购物袋递给他。他扬起眉毛，有点期待地等着巴基的反应。  
巴基把手伸进袋子里，摸到了柔软的织物。他好奇地看了看史蒂夫，伸手把袋子里的东西拿了出来。  
是丝绸内裤，三条印花各异的丝绸内裤。一条黑底印着红星，另一条深红色，带着黑色腰带，第三条是亮银色的。巴基用手抚摸着织物，然后略有些尴尬的发现自己正在像个傻瓜一样咧嘴笑着。  
“我只是觉得，”史蒂夫说，“既然你喜欢，就该多拥有几条。”  
史蒂夫不知道巴基多么需要新内裤。史蒂夫送他的那条是他唯一一条没有洞的内裤了。“谢谢。”巴基说。这个词还不足以表达他的心情。他把史蒂夫拉过来，用带着咖啡味的嘴唇亲吻他。这个吻持续了好几分钟，直到他听到路人的谈话声时，他才猛地松开。他们对望着笑了好一会儿，史蒂夫又给了巴基一个轻柔的吻，摩挲着他的大腿，发动了汽车，向海滩驶去。  
很快他们就闻到了海风的咸味。风吹起了史蒂夫的头发，史蒂夫还戴着那副飞行员墨镜。要是巴基还有多余的几美元买副墨镜就好了。不过算了。收音机里响起了齐柏林飞艇乐队的歌，巴基把音量调大。他喜欢这种感觉，和史蒂夫一起安静享受这一刻。不过，史蒂夫也许也因为昨天的事情累坏了。不管怎么样，巴基都很开心。  
他们在更衣室换好泳装。巴基上半身还穿着T恤，套着法兰绒衬衫。人字拖穿起来有点硌脚。他这几年外出时几乎只穿那双靴子。他又走了几步，打算到沙滩上还是光脚走路。  
凉爽的海风一阵阵袭来。“真他妈冷。”他出了更衣室，向史蒂夫抱怨着，史蒂夫的泳裤的确与他的内裤风格一致：一半是红色条纹，另一半是蓝底白色星星。  
“有小孩在。”史蒂夫说，他对一位带着三个小孩的妈妈点头。巴基低下头，跟着史蒂夫往车边走去，史蒂夫的语气不重，但他还是感觉像犯了大错一样，好在这种羞耻感很快就没了。  
“嘿，这是——”史蒂夫用一只手指挑起巴基脖子上的链子。狗牌藏在巴基的衬衫里面。  
“对。”他给了史蒂夫一个笑容。  
“太好了，”史蒂夫说，“你知道，昨晚在那之后——我发现你没戴它——我还担心它可能是掉到哪儿了——”  
“要还给你吗？”  
他们回到了车边，史蒂夫借着汽车的掩护偷偷亲了巴基一下。“不用，我喜欢你戴着它。”  
巴基从背包里拿出他的夹克。他套上夹克，把拉链拉到脖子处。  
“那么冷吗？”史蒂夫问。他穿着一件衬衫，看上去像个运动品牌的广告模特。  
“我有点儿冷，”城里就没那么暖和，在这儿被海风吹着，巴基觉得更冷了，“不过在阳光下还好。”  
“是啊，这天气不太好，”史蒂夫朝沙滩看去，那边没什么人。他转头看向巴基，唇角翘起，“但我们可以独占海滩了。”  
巴基偷笑起来，他环顾了一眼停车场，没看到人，于是在史蒂夫光滑的下巴上亲了一口：“我喜欢这个计划。”  
史蒂夫拿上海滩包，巴基拿了一本书，他们来到沙滩上。沙滩上更冷了，巴基冻得发起抖来。史蒂夫在沙滩上放了张格纹毯子，巴基坐下，用毛巾裹住膝盖。  
史蒂夫打了个哈欠。“我已经有点儿困了。”他说着躺下来，伸出手臂，仿佛在暗示巴基躺在他臂弯里，而巴基很快这样做了。  
海滩上只有寥寥几人。巴基靠在史蒂夫身上，打开书看了起来。史蒂夫很快睡着了，呼吸平缓起来。这儿很安静，远离城市的喧嚣，耳边只有海浪声和海鸥的叫声。伴随着风吹打书页的声音和远处的欢笑声，巴基愉快地阅读着。他还是有点儿冷，只好再往史蒂夫身边靠了靠，史蒂夫的身体可比阳光暖和多了。  
他不知何时迷迷糊糊的睡着了，不久后又醒来。他不想看书了，干脆抱着膝盖坐起来，把毛巾塞得更紧了一点儿，看着沙滩上的人们。有个带着两个儿子的男人在码头处钓鱼。巴基望着他们三人，心情有点低落。他父亲——他的生父——从未参与到他的人生中。母亲很少提起他的生父，他只知道他们在他四岁时离婚，他六岁时母亲再婚，而他继父从未带他去钓鱼，或是去海边，或是任何地方。这种事他会让保姆代劳。  
稍远的地方传来一声狗叫。巴基把脸搁在膝盖上望去，看到两个小孩和狗玩飞盘。那狗是只德国牧羊犬，让巴基想起了史蒂夫家里的那张照片。那只叫尼可的狗。也许他理解错了，但史蒂夫看上去不太想谈那只狗的事。  
也许关于尼可的回忆让他难过？  
尼可是只军犬，它也许是殉职了。他没听史蒂夫讲过阿富汗服役时的事——其实史蒂夫几乎没和巴基说过他从军的故事。巴基也不敢主动提起，他怕史蒂夫有什么痛苦的回忆。巴基知道这种感觉。  
巴基记起了他第一次在动物收容所见到史蒂夫。他那时觉得史蒂夫应该会喜欢德国牧羊犬。可惜收容所没有德牧。  
巴基看着那只玩耍的狗，又想起了切达，切达肯定会喜欢来海边玩。切达不太擅长飞盘，但他有个喜欢的绳结玩偶，可以用来当扔球游戏的道具。他们还可以打网球，巴基和史蒂夫还有切达。多完美呀。  
巴基闭上眼睛，想象着和史蒂夫同居，两人一起生活在史蒂夫的房子里。每天早晨在早餐的香味中醒来，看到史蒂夫只穿着国旗内裤给他做早餐。下暴雨时，可以安心的在家里的屋檐下喝柠檬水。切达有足够的空间奔跑玩耍，因为他肯定会领养切达。到了晚上，他们可以看电影，亲热，一点儿也不用急，他们可以慢慢走去卧室，把衣服脱得一路都是，用一整晚的时间做爱。巴基想起了昨晚，不由自主地曲起脚趾，感觉自己全身都热了起来。如果每晚都能那样度过……他幻想着这些微笑起来。  
他看着还在熟睡中的史蒂夫，视线落在那条爱国者泳裤上。他有点儿想叫醒史蒂夫，因为现在实在太冷了，用身体取暖也无济于事。可是，史蒂夫睡得那么香……  
巴基趴了下来，重新紧了紧腿上的毛巾。带着狗的小孩子已经走远了，沙滩上除了他们只剩下一对靠在躺椅上的老夫妇了。巴基在史蒂夫身旁蜷起身体，把脸依偎在史蒂夫的胸口。他觉得史蒂夫应该也挺冷的，但他自己太冷了，所以没法去温暖史蒂夫。他闻着史蒂夫身上的麝香味。  
不知到了什么时候，史蒂夫把他摇醒。“嗯？”巴基迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，忍不住揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，把脸从史蒂夫的衬衫扣子处移开。他感觉自己脸上留下了压痕。  
“我不想吵醒你，”史蒂夫说，“但太冷了。”  
“现在几点了？”巴基坐起身来。  
“四点半。想不想走走？去吃点儿东西？”  
“当然。”巴基说。他坐着发了会儿呆，看着史蒂夫穿上拖鞋，把毛巾收好。接着他也站了起来，把自己的毛巾叠好，然后去帮史蒂夫收起毯子。  
“操。”史蒂夫抱怨道，海风一次次把毯子吹跑，史蒂夫干脆直接把毯子搭在肩上。  
巴基咧嘴笑起来，接着板起脸故作严肃：“注意用词。”


	35. Chapter 35

他们把沙滩包放回到车上，再换下泳裤。“真想住在海边。”巴基眺望着大海说。  
“我买房时也考虑过海景房，不过贵的吓人。”  
巴基还是沉浸在美好的想象中。“要是每天早上都能喝着咖啡欣赏这样的美景，那该多好呀。”  
“确实很棒，”史蒂夫从巴基背后环住他的腰，下巴搁在他肩上，在他耳畔说道，“不过夏天就惨了。到处都是人，路上也很堵。”  
“我还是觉得会很棒。”巴基执着地说。  
史蒂夫在巴基脖子上落下一吻。“我们去吃点儿东西。”  
由于刮起了大风，海滩游人寥寥，巴基和史蒂夫趁机牵着手走在海边的栈道上，看着沿途的店铺和餐厅。巴基想起了儿时的夏天，那时他总是在游乐场中嬉戏，在大太阳下吃着快要化掉的冰淇淋。这些褪色的回忆让他感到些许寂寞。  
他们进了一家海鲜餐厅。巴基很想吃龙虾，他盯着菜单，知道他口袋里的零钱连自己的份都付不起。他找出菜单里最便宜的菜，问史蒂夫：“你点什么？”  
“智利鲈鱼，”史蒂夫果断地说，一边合上菜单。巴基瞟了眼菜单上的价格，龙虾只比鲈鱼贵一美元，“你呢？”  
“嗯……我想吃龙虾，”巴基说，然后他又蹩脚的补了一句，“不过鳕鱼看上去也不错。”  
“鳕鱼？那还是选龙虾吧，”史蒂夫说，“鳕鱼哪儿都能吃到。”  
巴基咬着脸部内侧的肉。  
“谁会不喜欢龙虾呢，其实，听你一说我也馋了——我要不然也吃龙虾吧，我们可以点个双人套餐。”  
他很开心史蒂夫纵容了他，但他还是得问清楚。“要是我说我不喜欢龙虾呢？”  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“我不知道，也许是因为你平时都以方便面为生？”  
巴基盯着菜单，咬紧嘴唇。因为他很穷，他知道史蒂夫的意思。“你知道，我也不是一直都过得这么拮据。”话一出口他就后悔了。  
“我不是这个意思，”史蒂夫的语气十分惊讶。巴基甚至不好意思抬头看他了。“嘿，”他碰碰巴基的胳膊，“嘿，我很抱歉让你这么想。”  
这时服务员来了，巴基安静地等着史蒂夫点餐。他现在胃部神经性的绞紧，食欲全无。  
服务员走后，他们依然沉默着，场面有些尴尬起来。“我也不是一直都靠别人的救济活着。”巴基说，他得用手捂住眼睛，才不至于当众哭鼻子。你他妈到底怎么回事？  
史蒂夫的手又抚上了他的胳膊，安抚般的摩挲着他的上臂。“过去是怎样的？”史蒂夫静静地问。  
巴基抽了抽鼻子，用力眨了眨眼。“我家曾经——应该说一直——很有钱，”他说，嗓音湿漉漉的，“我们有仆人，厨师，园丁和管家。我有个保姆。不过我没像其他有钱人家的孩子一样去读私立学校……我妈妈再嫁前，我们也有点儿积蓄，但不算宽裕，所以我来到新家前在公立学校念书，我喜欢学校的朋友们，不想转学，而且离我家最近的私立学校是寄宿制，我妈也不想让我住校。当然，后来我在学校惹了祸，就被送到寄宿学校了。”  
“是军校，对吗？”  
“对。同学们都是吊儿郎当的富家子。不过不管怎么说，那时晚餐时还能吃到龙虾。”巴基用袖子擦了擦鼻子，四下望了望。他有点儿无地自容，感觉餐厅里的其他人都能看到他在哭似的。  
史蒂夫看了巴基一会儿。“后来你的父母就把你赶出家门了。”  
“是的。信用卡刷不了，至少很快就不能刷了。家里也回不去。什么都没了。”  
“也许我这么说有点儿——可能我太乐观，或者有点儿傲慢，不过现在一切都好多了，不是吗？你有工作，有住处，”史蒂夫的腿在桌下轻碰着巴基的，“还有个火辣的男朋友。”史蒂夫微笑起来：“所以事情在好转，对吗？你也不需要父母的钱了。”  
史蒂夫的话让巴基感觉好多了。“是的，”他说，“我想我现在确实能独立了。当然，娜塔莎帮了很大忙，但我也在想办法……”巴基还没和史蒂夫说过他在加油站的新兼职。加油站每周工作两晚——周二和周三，周三晚上他先去互助小组，再工作到凌晨两点。他叹了口气。“我又找了个兼职，”他局促地揉捏着餐巾纸，“在加油站。”  
“这很好，”史蒂夫说，“你做了该做的事。我知道娜塔莎在帮忙，但你肯定也想搬出来自己住。”  
巴基多希望他能直接搬进史蒂夫家里。这大概是所有问题最简单的解决方式了……不过他和史蒂夫才约会了几星期，对巴基来说发展太快了，而显然，史蒂夫也是这么想的。和史蒂夫在农家院同居的小小白日梦无声地碎掉了。现实中人们不会那么快就同居的。更别说一起养宠物了。  
“是啊。”巴基最终说道。  
龙虾很快端了上来，巴基现在觉得自己有胃口享用晚餐了。他们笑着戴上龙虾围嘴，尽情享用美食，把用餐礼仪都抛在了一边。“总有一天我也要请你吃晚餐。”巴基说着，舔掉手指上的黄油。  
“方便面吗？”史蒂夫抬起一根眉毛。  
“不，吃点儿好的，”巴基笑了，“罐头汤之类的高级货啦。”  
“那我可等不及啦。”史蒂夫说。  
傍晚的海滩更冷了，于是他们回到史蒂夫家里。到家时，太阳还没落山，晚霞洒满了大地。巴基跟着史蒂夫进了昏暗的客厅，刚把背包放下，史蒂夫的手就抱住了他的腰，嘴唇贴在他上面。  
他们就这样跌跌撞撞地来到沙发旁，跌落在沙发垫上。巴基被史蒂夫压在下面，任凭史蒂夫狂风暴雨般的吻落在他身上。不过最后史蒂夫停了下来，问道：“你还好吗？”  
“还好，”巴基说，“我想——我只是累了？”  
“噢，好吧。”  
巴基不想让史蒂夫低落，于是蹭着史蒂夫的脖子，说道：“我那里还有点儿酸痛呢。”  
史蒂夫笑了，又亲了巴基一下。“现在还痛啊。”他的声音低哑，然后又讨了几个吻。  
史蒂夫啃咬着他的脖颈，巴基微笑起来：“也许今晚我们可以一起看电影？”  
史蒂夫依依不舍地吻了他几下，同意了这个提议。“我去拿爆米花，没有爆米花我可没法看电影。”他把遥控器给巴基，让他在Netflix上找部电影看。很快史蒂夫拿着热好的爆米花回来，巴基也选好了一个带点儿爱情元素的动作片，他靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫的手摩挲着他的头发，一切都那么美好。  
可巴基还是忍不住心中的念头，他真想每晚都这样度过。


	36. Chapter 36

周日晚上回到家，巴基才有机会向娜塔莎打听克林特女朋友的事。他走进门，看到娜塔莎斜倚在沙发上看电视，想起来这件事。“嘿，你知道克林特有女朋友吗？”  
“什么，”小娜花了几秒钟消化这句话，随后她按了静音，直起身体，“你说什么？”  
“没错，”巴基说，“他有女朋友。叫凯特什么的。他们基本上已经同居了。”  
“克林特有女朋友？”  
“对。”  
“和他同居？”  
“对。”  
“不可能。”  
“她亲口说的，不然我也不信。”  
“等等，你见到她了？”娜塔莎不住地摇头，“他要是有女朋友，为什么还让你帮他看狗呢？”  
巴基耸了耸肩。这可是克林特，似乎发生什么都不奇怪。  
“我不信——我得问问他，”小娜已经开始拨号了，“简直不敢相信。他竟然和某个小妞同居，而他都没——”她把手机从耳边移开，“语音信箱。这傻子大概手机又没电了。我都想直接去找他问问了。“  
巴基开始往楼上走去，小娜从沙发上跳下来，把他拽了回来。“别急着走呀！再跟我说说嘛。她长什么样？人好吗？最好不是什么蠢蛋——“  
巴基把背包放下，坐在娜塔莎身旁：“她人还行，我觉得。有点怪，不过总觉得和克林特挺像的。“  
“所以，事情是怎样，你一进门就看见她了？”  
“不是……”巴基想到要告诉小娜周五晚上的事情，有点头疼起来，“史蒂夫和我上周五晚上出去玩了，发生了一些事情，总之，我们晚上回家的时候她还不在。我周六早上听到她开门进来。她说她有钥匙。我觉得她也不算住在那儿？但她对那儿很熟。她说她一般都在克林特睡觉时进来，吃着早餐等他醒来。”  
小娜竖起一根手指。“我很想先问你周五晚上发生了什么，不过这事太离谱了。他们约会多久了？”她靠在沙发垫上。“也许是我因为布鲁斯的事挺烦的，所以他才没告诉我？但同居的女朋友啊，怎么能瞒着最好的朋友？”  
“是很奇怪，”巴基同意道，“我早上一醒来，她就在客厅里吃玉米片。”  
“什。么。鬼。好吧，她长什么样？”  
“深色头发，长长的。她挺可爱，我觉得她年纪很小，大概十九或二十岁。”  
“这简直——”小娜摇了摇头，再摆了摆手，仿佛在说够了，“好吧，那么……你和史蒂夫的周末怎么样？”她玩味的看了他一眼。“你们做了吗？”  
巴基的脸刷得一下红了。  
“你做了！”小娜指着他的脸。“我就知道！天哪！跟你想象中一样吗？是不是已经想给他生孩子了？”  
“别说了，”巴基笑着说，“感觉……挺好的。嗯，其实那有点像是，和好炮？”  
小娜的下巴拉长了。“不是吧。”  
巴基有点儿不想谈，但还是点了点头。  
“你们为什么吵架？”于是巴基讲了夜店里的争执，那件衬衫，和其他的一切。他讲完之后，小娜笑了：“史蒂夫真是四处留情啊。”  
看到巴基的表情后，她不再打趣了，认真地问道：“不过这家伙什么时候和他约会的？他没背着你劈腿吧？”  
巴基没想过这个。“我想应该没有，”真棒，又多了个需要担心的问题，“我不知道。他说他是第一次谈恋爱。也许他不懂……”  
“他不懂要对男朋友忠诚？”娜塔莎尖锐地说，“真恶劣，希望他不是这样为自己开脱的。”  
“不是，他没这么说过。”  
“就算你是他第一个男朋友，他也不能这样对你，”小娜的膝盖碰着巴基的，“我是认真的。你现在境况不好，但这不代表他就能随意伤害你。要是他对你不好，我不会放过他的。懂我意思？”  
巴基对她露出一个微笑，点了点头。  
“很好。你完全值得一个好男友。天哪，真没想到史蒂夫竟然喜欢约炮。他看上去可正直得很。”  
“你和布鲁斯怎么样？”他换了个话题，不想再去提史蒂夫的过去。  
小娜耸耸肩。“还行。至少我们现在恢复联系了，算是个进步吧。你知道吗，我们又去约会了，而他竟然带我去吃午饭，你信吗？竟然只是吃午饭。那是什么意思？”  
“也许他想慢慢来？”  
“呃，”小娜抬起手盖住眼睛，“他完全不懂我想要什么。我都那么饥渴了，他居然还在慢慢来。”  
巴基不知道该说什么。好在小娜又拿起了手机。“我得和魔拉说说克林特的事。那个笨蛋简直难以置信。”  
巴基回到房间，收拾好背包里的东西，准备上床睡觉。昨晚他和史蒂夫一起睡，感觉很棒，虽然他们睡前只是亲热了一小会儿。巴基习惯一个人睡，焦虑使他一向浅眠，睡眠很不安稳。这还是他头一次在没喝醉的情况下和史蒂夫同床共枕。  
现在还不到晚上九点，不过巴基已经有点儿困了。他躺下来，定好明早的闹钟后，就快要睁不开眼了。  
周一早晨很快就到了。巴基喝着莎伦泡的咖啡，味道依然差强人意。“周末怎么样？”莎伦也给自己倒了杯咖啡。  
“挺好，”巴基说，“很充实。”  
“你都干嘛了？”  
巴基说了去海边玩以及照顾来福的部分。  
“噢，来福！他还好吗？”  
“嗯，看起来还不错。他再过多久摘石膏？”  
“再等几周吧。天哪，真开心这些小宝贝们在新家过得不错。噢，你朋友来了。”  
巴基直起身子，看到不是史蒂夫，还是不免有些失望。当然不可能是史蒂夫。史蒂夫现在要上班，朝九晚五。来的是克林特。莎伦走开了。  
“嘿，”克林特说，“我还以为昨晚回家会见到你。给你带了点儿东西。”他拿出一瓶葡萄酒。“希望你和你男朋友喜欢。”  
巴基接过葡萄酒，看着标签上的花体字。“哇，这酒不错。不过你不用给我这个呀。”克林特耸耸肩。“毕竟周末大部分时间都是你女朋友在照顾来福。”  
克林特皱起眉毛，困惑地看着他。“我女朋友？”  
“对。凯特？她周六早上到你家，说她会照看来福。”  
“凯特？”克林特还是一脸迷茫。  
“你的女朋友，”巴基一字一顿的解释，“深色头发？有你家的钥匙？”克林特还是没什么反应，于是巴基说：“你看，要是你不想让我们知道，就该告诉她你周末不在。总之，我已经跟娜塔莎说过了，所以她都知道了。凯特说她和你约会了一段时间了。”  
克林特的嘴巴张了张，又合上，他终于说道：“我没有女朋友。”  
巴基不知道该拿他手里那瓶葡萄酒怎么办。他把酒递给克林特：“这个还给你？”  
“我得走了。”克林特说，他快步向门口走去。  
“他有点儿怪，”莎伦评论道，她回到巴基身边，“有点儿晕乎乎的，是吧？”  
“是呀。”巴基说。他把那瓶酒放到背包里。他今晚要去史蒂夫家吃饭，到时候他们可以喝这个。周日晚上他们又点了外卖，巴基开始质疑史蒂夫的厨艺，所以史蒂夫说好了今晚给他做饭。  
“你确定他能照顾好来福吗？”  
“很确定，”巴基说，“我不知道和他同居那个女孩是怎么回事。她看上去挺小的……”巴基突然想到凯特可能还没成年，或许这就是为什么克林特不想告诉大家。但如果这样的话，凯特怎么会住在他家呢？她父母在哪儿呢？而且克林特也不是这样的人。他耸了耸肩。“我不知道。但是来福看上去被照顾的挺好。我现在有他家钥匙了……我想我可以时不时去他家看看来福的情况。我会跟克林特提前打招呼。”  
“这主意不错。”


	37. Chapter 37

接近下班时分，巴基正在清扫狗笼，看到狗笼旁站着一个闷闷不乐的小女孩，她用手紧紧抓住一只狗笼的栏杆，目光盯着笼内。她梳着马尾辫，粉色条纹T恤下露出一点儿小肚子，看上去六七岁的样子——这么小的孩子怎么落单了？  
巴基四处看了看，不远处一位女士正和玛利亚讲话，大概是小女孩的妈妈。交给玛利亚就好，巴基这么想着，但还是往小女孩那边走去。笼子里是只成年拉布拉多犬。  
“你来领养狗吗？”巴基蹲下来，对小女孩说。  
“是的，”她说，“我们的小狗死了。他被车撞了。”  
“噢，那你一定很伤心了，”巴基说，“宠物的离开总是很难熬，对吗？”  
“是的。”  
那只叫做莫莉的黑色拉布拉多舔着小姑娘的手。“那你想去看看小狗吗？”  
巴基站起身，小女孩拉住了他的左手，她力气不大，所以他牵着她往幼犬的笼区走去。幼犬被统一安置在另一个区域。收容所希望公众优先领养更年长的狗，这样它们就可以免于被安乐死。小狗们很惹人喜爱，但年长的狗们往往更需要新家。巴基准备打开笼区的门，小女孩突然拽了拽他：“它很像凯西。”  
小女孩的手指向一只博德牧羊犬。  
“这是毛毛。”巴基带她到笼子旁。  
小女孩伸出手，毛毛舔着她的手指，她被逗笑了。“好痒呀。”她说。  
巴基拿出一条狗绳，把毛毛拴好，然后打开笼门带她出来。毛毛有时容易激动，但巴基紧紧地抓住狗绳，毛毛乖乖的听从巴基的指令坐了下来。毛毛开始舔着小女孩的脸。  
巴基甚至没注意到她妈妈过来了。“噢，麦迪逊，”她说，“你不想要只小狗吗？”  
“可我喜欢这只。”麦迪逊被毛毛弄得直笑。  
“这……”她妈妈有点犹豫。  
“毛毛很乖，”巴基说，“有点儿容易激动，但在家里绝对很听话。她喜欢小孩，懂一些基本的指令——不行，坐下，别动，跟上，趴下……她还接受过训练，不会在室内随意大小便——领养成年狗的便利之处。”  
她妈妈看上去还是不太确定。  
“要不你们带她去院子里玩会儿？”  
“好！”麦迪逊叫道，附近的几只狗被惊动叫了起来。  
不过最后，她们还是没领养毛毛，或是其他小狗。麦迪逊跟着妈妈走出收容所，眼里噙着泪水。巴基希望她们还会回来。  
他五点时看了下手机。史蒂夫没发信息，可能他刚下班。巴基给他发了条短信——我现在走去你家——然后出发了。六月的傍晚，太阳还挂在天边，但也不是很热了，巴基觉得史蒂夫不久就会赶上他。  
他走到蓝山路时，又看了遍手机。史蒂夫还没回复。他想史蒂夫可能是有什么紧急工作，需要加会儿班。巴基知道他继父的公司总部离这儿不远，史蒂夫开到城里应该用不了十分钟。可能是因为晚高峰，巴基想。在这样的天气下散步还是挺愉快的，所以他不去瞎想，专心走路。这段路上没什么车经过，沿途街景也很怡人，巴基不免幻想起来，假如和史蒂夫同居，他每天都可以走这段路，而不用忍受城里的汽车尾气和垃圾桶的臭味。不，不用走路，史蒂夫应该每天都送他上下班。或许巴基还能再试试学开车。  
不，这个还是算了。  
好吧，那就步行上下班，或者史蒂夫开车，其实都无所谓。真的无所谓，反正这些目前只是幻想。  
但也许有一天会成真，要是他们六个月后还相爱的话……  
不过那时天就冷了，这段可爱的路在冬天也许就不那么好走了。  
汽车鸣笛声在他身后响起，他吓了一跳。当然，那是史蒂夫。  
“嘿，帅哥，要我载你吗？”  
巴基笑了。  
他钻进车里，看到后座上的购物袋。“啊，”他说，“我知道你为什么晚了。”  
史蒂夫看起来有点儿不好意思。“我的厨房还没什么存货，所以得去采购点儿东西。”  
“当然，明白啦。”  
他们到了家，巴基在厨房的柜台前坐下，史蒂夫则在整理需要的食材。“你打算做什么？”巴基问道，他的肚子已经开始叫了。  
“炒菜，”史蒂夫说，“我妈的拿手菜。你要喝点啤酒吗？”  
“对了！我带了葡萄酒。”巴基突然想了起来，从背包里拿出那瓶酒。  
“葡萄酒？真有情调，”史蒂夫翻找着橱柜，拿出一盒没拆封的葡萄酒杯，“先声明，我不怎么喝葡萄酒。这些杯子是别人送的乔迁贺礼，我是基本用不上。”  
“是白葡萄酒，”巴基说，史蒂夫拆开了两个全新的酒杯，“呃，你有开瓶器吗？”史蒂夫在抽屉里找到了开瓶器，巴基给他们两人倒好酒，史蒂夫开始做饭。  
手中晃着葡萄酒杯，闻着饭菜的香味，阳光从窗户中斜斜地洒进来——巴基感觉无比舒适。是时候毁掉这一切了。他用脚点了点史蒂夫的屁股，问道：“工作怎么样？”  
史蒂夫把切好的肉倒在锅里，溅起了几滴热油。“挺好，我今天见到了大老板。”  
不是吧。  
“他真的很了不起。我将来也想成为那种人，一走进房间就让人肃然起敬。但他也很平易近人，叫我们时直接叫姓，这让我想起军队。”  
幸好史蒂夫背对着他，因为巴基此刻已经快要控制不住自己的表情了。你已经错过最佳时机了。现在不能告诉他。他觉得你继父是个混蛋。你要是再说他大老板就是你继父，谁知道他会作何反应。  
“皮尔斯——我老板——他夸我干得好。感谢上帝，上星期我一直在为工作的事发愁。”  
巴基挤出一个虚弱地微笑。“对啊。”  
“嗯，对不起上周疏忽你了，”史蒂夫从锅旁移开，揉了揉巴基的膝盖，“希望一切都能步入正轨。”  
巴基一口喝完了杯里的酒，再给自己倒满一杯。  
“我和小娜说了克林特女朋友的事，”巴基换了话题，他盯着史蒂夫结实的背部，T恤绷得紧紧的，“她也毫无头绪。”  
“真诡异，嘿，能把那个隔热手套递给我吗？”  
巴基从凳子上跳下来。史蒂夫想从他手中接过隔热手套，他却没有松手，反而把史蒂夫拉近，亲了他一口。史蒂夫笑了，他拿走手套，拍了拍巴基的屁股。  
史蒂夫把装米饭的锅离了火，放到一边。巴基有些着迷地盯着他身上的肌肉。  
“更诡异的是，克林特早上来收容所，他还以为我周末都在他家照顾来福，我提起他的女朋友，他却装出一副完全不知道我在说什么的样子。”  
“你猜她在你洗澡时跟我说什么？她一页页翻着《人物》，问我哪个名人最辣。‘你觉得他辣吗？那他呢？只是想知道谁是你的菜。’”  
也许是因为美酒让他微醺，也许是因为昨晚没和史蒂夫一起度过，欲望无从释放，巴基的手开始不安分地上下摩挲史蒂夫的背部，再圈住史蒂夫的腰。  
“小心，”史蒂夫说，他轻柔地拉开巴基的手，“别烫到了。”  
巴基把手收回来，靠在后面的流理台上。史蒂夫回头笑望了巴基一眼以示警告，接着他一只手向后，摸到了巴基的裤子。巴基今天没系皮带，裤子松松垮垮垂在腰间，史蒂夫不费多大功夫就能把手伸进裤子。他带着了然的微笑这么做了。  
“只想看看你今天穿了哪条。”史蒂夫说，他的手指探进那条银色内裤，沿着尾椎的曲线滑动，碰到穴口，又轻巧地抽了出来。  
巴基的阴茎已经因为史蒂夫的挑逗硬了起来，为了让史蒂夫也感觉到他有多想要，巴基向前一步，手指钩住史蒂夫的皮带环，臀部靠上史蒂夫的屁股，他们的身体紧贴在一起。史蒂夫肯定无法忽视他勃起的硬物了。巴基带点儿胡茬的下巴磨蹭着史蒂夫上衣领口处的皮肤，嘴唇压在他脖子上磨蹭着。  
史蒂夫继续做着饭，对巴基持续的调戏只是一笑而过，巴基的屁股蹭着史蒂夫，嘴唇吮吸着史蒂夫的脖子，伸出舌头舔舐，又轻轻啃咬。露骨的动作让史蒂夫很快缴械投降了，他无奈地问：“不想等到饭后？”  
作为回应，巴基又用屁股撞了史蒂夫几下，嘴唇依然紧贴在史蒂夫脖子上。  
“等不及了？”史蒂夫问道，语气中带着些戏谑。  
“嗯哼。”巴基的嘴唇不舍得离开史蒂夫的脖子，只闷哼一声表示同意。  
史蒂夫把煤气灶上的锅端走，关上火。他飞快转过身来，动作迅猛，让巴基一下子放开了他——不管是嘴唇还是搭在皮带上的手指——现在变成了史蒂夫欺压在他身上，他被压在身后的流理台上。他们的舌头在嘴唇之间粗暴地交会，饥渴地品尝彼此的味道。史蒂夫力气太大了，巴基只好搂着他的脖子以求平衡，但他完全不担心会摔倒，因为史蒂夫的手牢牢环住了他的腰，稳稳地扶着他。  
史蒂夫勃起的下体紧抵着他，再次唤醒了巴基的性欲。他贴着史蒂夫的嘴唇喘息着，手紧紧抓住史蒂夫的衣服，想把他扒光，也想把自己扒光。  
突然史蒂夫放松了对他的禁锢，身后的流理台也终于不再硌着他的背了，史蒂夫的手指飞快地拉开他的裤链，草草扯下裤子和内裤，指甲陷进他的皮肤里，史蒂夫挫败地吸了一口气，嘴上依然和巴基吻得难舍难分，有力的双手轻松地把巴基抱上了流理台。巴基的屁股接触到冰冷的大理石台面，不由得打了个寒颤，接着史蒂夫的嘴唇移开了。  
有那么一会儿巴基勃起的阴茎像是被晾在那儿了。巴基的手还搂在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫轻推他一下，巴基不得不放开手，转而把手支撑在身后的台子上稳住上身。史蒂夫勾起一抹坏笑，手握住巴基的龟头，伏下脸含住了巴基的阴茎。  
史蒂夫的舌头环绕着龟头打转，巴基仰起头，发出难耐的呻吟声。他的左手开始颤栗起来，于是他把重心转移到右手，不好的那只手摸着史蒂夫的头，史蒂夫埋下头专注于巴基腿间，湿热的嘴巴包裹住巴基的阴茎，向前吞进一寸又吐出，反复试探着，吐出阴茎的间隙里，他抓住了巴基放在他头上的手。  
巴基急促地喘息，讶异地睁开眼睛，有人做口活时不喜欢头被抓着，他想，也许史蒂夫也是这样，可史蒂夫只是轻啄他的掌心，又把他的手放回了自己发间。巴基微笑起来，可很快他又被史蒂夫含住了，这次史蒂夫没再放开他。他还从来没被人这样用嘴伺候过，巴基呻吟着，手指胡乱抓住史蒂夫的头发。  
史蒂夫的嘴上功夫好上了天。巴基在那天早上曾体验过的——令人惊喜的晨间运动——和这次简直是云泥之别。快感在他腿间聚集，但他不想独自达到高潮，他渴求着和史蒂夫更多的接触，可每当他前倾身体去触碰史蒂夫，史蒂夫就会再把他推回去，直到他再也受不了了。他呻吟着，忍不住脱口而出：“操我，我要到了。”  
史蒂夫的嘴离开了他的下体。阴茎接触到带着凉意的空气，情欲似乎也被浇灭了少许，他挣扎着睁开眼睛。史蒂夫温柔地把他从工作台上拉下，一次次亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，他的脸颊，在他耳边呢喃：“再等下，等我。”  
“快点儿。”巴基绝望地呻吟，他不知道史蒂夫还在等什么，是要先给自己撸还是要干嘛。但史蒂夫把他转了个身，让他趴在工作台上，身边一瓶菜籽油打翻在台子上。  
“该死，马上回来。”巴基瞥见史蒂夫一只手提起滑到屁股下的裤子，匆忙走出厨房，这场面让他偷乐起来。两秒钟后，从浴室里传来抽屉拉开的声音，史蒂夫很快回来了，他向着巴基走来，一边用牙齿撕开安全套的包装。  
油瓶从视线中消失了，瓶子在他的尾椎骨周围滑动着，他弓起了背。  
“现在还酸吗？”史蒂夫问道，润滑过的手指在他的穴口附近打转。手指的动作太过轻柔，都把巴基弄痒了。  
巴基摇摇头，深呼吸，主动把屁股靠近史蒂夫的手指，催促着史蒂夫用手指插他。几根手指探入，穴口很快被操开了。巴基的阴茎再次抽动。他扭了扭身子，把阴茎靠在冰冷的大理石桌面上排解情欲，口中呼出的热气让光滑的桌面起了一层薄雾。  
“我好了，快进来，”巴基断断续续的喘息着，急切地说，“天哪，好想让你进来。”  
他的后穴在史蒂夫阴茎插入时紧得要命，巴基有点儿怀疑自己对后穴的情况判断失误了，但史蒂夫很快撞到了他的敏感点，巴基全身颤栗起来，他快要忍不住了。  
“等我一起射，”史蒂夫恳求着他，“拜托。”他上身压在巴基身上，对着巴基的发间重复了这句话，鼻息让巴基的耳朵都痒了起来。“拜托。等我。坚持住。”他的手紧紧环着巴基的腰，撞击一次比一次猛烈。巴基抓住台子的边缘呻吟着，努力忍住即将喷薄而出的欲望。“快到了。”史蒂夫用气声说，每个字都伴着一声喘息。  
巴基已经压抑不住口中不断的呻吟了。“我不行了。”他哀求道。  
“想和你一起射。”史蒂夫说着，更猛烈的抽插起来。过了几秒，史蒂夫喘着气说：“快到了。”  
史蒂夫射了，他弯下腰来，身体压在巴基身上，巴基也随着他的动作倒在台子上。巴基也同时射了，液体从身体里喷涌而出，欢爱后的满足感席卷了他。他把脸靠在大理石上，听着史蒂夫兴奋的喘息声渐渐变成软绵绵的哼声。“看来我们成功洗礼了厨房。”他在巴基耳边呢喃。  
史蒂夫打算抽出去，巴基的手扣住史蒂夫的屁股，不让他离开自己的身体。他闭上眼睛，感受着史蒂夫的阴茎在他体内慢慢变软，被填满的充实感渐渐消失，方才放开手，让史蒂夫抽了出来。他把脸从台子上抬起来，手指擦过台子上的汗水和精液。确实是洗礼，他这么想着，幸福地微笑起来。


	38. Chapter 38

晚餐全程，巴基脑中想的全是怎么在史蒂夫家里的每一个房间和他做爱。客厅，卧室，浴室，还有洒满木屑的工作间——也不能漏掉门廊。尽管他不到半小时前才刚射过，巴基还是感觉全身燥热，坐立不安。  
而史蒂夫似乎已经忘记了刚刚的情事，淡定的吃着饭。巴基狼吞虎咽地吃完了他那碗，欢爱后他的食欲反而更旺盛了。“真好吃，抱歉我还质疑你的厨艺。”他嘴里塞得满满的，对史蒂夫说道。一切发生得太快了，饭都不用再加热。  
不过史蒂夫似乎没什么胃口。他的眼皮上下打着架。巴基陷在椅子里，把自己的脚挤进史蒂夫的腿间，让他不要在饭桌上就睡过去。不过似乎也没什么用。“兄弟，”巴基说，“做爱对你来说可真累。”他的脚趾隔着裤子轻点史蒂夫的阴茎。“也许我们该锻炼一下你的持久力。”  
“这就是为什么我想等到饭后。”史蒂夫嘟囔着。  
墙上的钟指着六点半。巴基咬着大拇指，希望今晚不会就这样画上句号。“那我去洗碗，你去躺下歇会儿怎么样？”  
史蒂夫已经没力气反驳了，似乎也懒得站起来。他看上去那么困，活像个大孩子，巴基却觉得他这样特别可爱。他拿走了史蒂夫的盘子，用手肘捅捅他。“去躺下。”他说。  
“好吧。”史蒂夫说，他不情不愿地离开了座位，拖着脚步走进客厅。巴基听到史蒂夫倒进沙发里。他打开了电视，放着什么体育赛事，巴基把剩菜倒掉，盘子放进洗碗机，擦干净厨房的台子。  
等他做完一切时，来到沙发上躺下时，史蒂夫已经睡着了。他张着嘴轻声打着鼾。巴基温柔地梳理着他的金发，再把遥控器从史蒂夫手中抽出来，随意切换频道。他很少有机会看电视，除非是和小娜一起。他换到了动物星球，把史蒂夫的手搁在自己腰间，津津有味地看了起来。  
中场广告时，壁炉上的照片再次吸引了他的注意力。巴基知道，那背后还有故事。史蒂夫几乎没有提过他的过去。巴基相当好奇，但又不敢主动提起。他不擅长这个。  
但史蒂夫是他男朋友，不是吗？巴基有权利了解史蒂夫的过去，无论曾经发生过什么。他告诉了史蒂夫那场事故，还有他的家庭——不是全部，但显然比史蒂夫说的多多了。  
八点半左右，史蒂夫在他身后动了动，巴基很快转过身来。“你醒了？”巴基问道。不知怎么的，史蒂夫困倦的鼻音好像让巴基又动情了。  
“老天，”史蒂夫呻吟一声，揉了揉脸，“你真的又勃起了吗？”  
“没错，”巴基用屁股蹭着史蒂夫，“来嘛，老头子。”  
史蒂夫抬起手臂遮住眼睛，不情愿地嘟囔：“被你发现了。我其实已经九十岁了。”  
巴基抬起史蒂夫的手臂，把亲吻落在他的脸颊上。  
“说真的，我没那么持久。”  
巴基笑了。“但也没那么差啦。”他摇着史蒂夫的手臂恳求他：“让我试试嘛，我来让你兴奋起来。”  
“好吧。”史蒂夫的声音充满挫败感，不过巴基没有漏看他上扬的唇角。  
于是巴基从唇角开始吻他，手指插在史蒂夫的发间，把他的手臂从脸上移开——有那么一会儿他只是漫无目的地亲吻史蒂夫——史蒂夫似乎不像往常一样慌着回吻他，于是巴基便沉浸在这样令人放松的慢节奏。毕竟不是每一次做爱都要像在攻城掠地。  
史蒂夫挪了挪身子，好让巴基靠在他身上，他的手掌在巴基背部上下摩挲，指甲陷进巴基的T恤里，史蒂夫轻哼了两声，于是巴基把嘴唇移开，听听史蒂夫打算说点儿什么。“你今天没穿法兰绒衬衫。”  
巴基格格笑着，转而在史蒂夫的脖颈处缠绵。“外面都二十多度啦。”他在亲吻的间隙说。  
“很高兴你愿意在我面前脱掉它了。”史蒂夫在他耳边说道。巴基叹了口气，不过他又忍不住想起了那张照片。他现在很信任史蒂夫，史蒂夫也完全接受了原原本本的他。但巴基问起那只狗时，史蒂夫却什么都没说。  
他靠在史蒂夫的胸口上。“和我说说你的狗。尼可。”  
史蒂夫瞬间变了脸。“好吧，真够破坏气氛。”史蒂夫说。他坐起身来，这动作巴基也从他身上滑了下来。巴基躺在沙发一角，困惑地看着史蒂夫转身面向壁炉坐着，他的手盖住脸，揉了揉眼睛。  
看来他是不打算说了，于是巴基说：“我只是好奇而已，毕竟你留着那张照片。”  
史蒂夫没有应答。  
“还记得那天吗，你说不想告诉我，是因为担心我接受不了，怕影响我心情，还是什么的？”  
史蒂夫现在把脸从手中移开了，他终于看向巴基。  
“好吧，现在是我在要求你和我谈谈，我想知道你的过去。”  
史蒂夫又盖住了脸。“我在这方面太烂了。”他的声音闷闷的。他做了个深呼吸，似乎终于下定了决心。“你永远那么坦率。就算你没说，那些情绪也都写在脸上——我们都知道我并不完美，而我却还一直习惯隐瞒自己的感受。”  
巴基靠近他一点儿，手覆上史蒂夫的大腿——不带性爱的意味，只是想安抚他：“为什么要隐瞒？”  
“我不知道，”他耸了耸肩，“不，我当然知道。是因为我的姨妈。我父母过世后——那挺突然的——我去和姨妈和姨夫一起住。我姨妈状况不太好，呃，她曾因抑郁症住院，所以我姨夫总强调不能惹她生气。”  
“好吧，那真的够呛啊，”巴基说，“你还只是个孩子。”  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“这也没办法。不过，在我父母过世前，我也不算个情绪化的人。我经常卷入纠纷中，但也并非因为愤怒。更多的是因为我想保护别人。而我父母死后，我就基本不怎么敞开心扉了。”  
巴基挤进史蒂夫的胳膊下，双手更用力的抱紧史蒂夫的大腿，脑袋倚靠在他身上。“你现在就在保护我。”巴基说。  
“也许这就是我喜欢你的原因之一，”史蒂夫说，他低头吻在巴基的额头上，“你让我想到过去的我。”  
这句话让巴基满心欢喜。但他还是接着问了下去：“那么……你愿意告诉我尼可的事吗？”  
“我真的不擅长这个。”史蒂夫又重复道，他将目光转移到壁炉上的那张照片，开始了回忆。  
他告诉巴基，他第一次外派阿富汗时，尼可被分配到他的小队里。他当时太想家了，所以尼可就是他全部的寄托。两次外派时他们都在一起，所以史蒂夫打算在退役后收养尼可……可后来，尼可被调到了另一个小队。“我试着去找她，还联系上了在那个小队服役的战友。我们保持邮件联系，他给我发尼可照片……后来……”  
巴基温柔地吻着史蒂夫的手臂，手指在他的大腿处按摩着。  
“他突然就不再回邮件了，而我之后才明白发生了什么。毕竟随军行动，我们的联系不算频繁。我接连好几周都没收到邮件，后来才得知，尼可所在的小队有三名士兵因爆炸而受伤。而尼可……好吧，我猜，是尼可救了他们。要是我能早点退役就好了，那样尼可就可以和我回家安享晚年了。我常幻想着她还在这儿，和我一起生活。”  
史蒂夫断断续续的讲述着，他没有流泪，但巴基现在已经有想哭的冲动了。巴基觉得史蒂夫此时并不像巴基平时一样直白，但这是个好的开始。“所以你就来动物收容所了。”  
“那是在一年之后了，”史蒂夫望着他，“是因为这栋房子。我不停地在想，要是她能在院子里奔跑……所以后来我想，她已经不在了，但我可以另找只狗……需要一个家的狗，你懂吗？”  
巴基点了点头。这就是他对切达的感觉，不是吗？  
不久，巴基就开始磨蹭着史蒂夫，在他脖子蜻蜓点水般的吻着，而史蒂夫也很快抬起脸来，撞上了他的嘴唇。他几乎可以感受到史蒂夫的心情，从史蒂夫紧闭双眼亲吻他的动作中，他能体会到史蒂夫此刻有多需要他，巴基也开心地满足了他，舌头与史蒂夫的交缠在一起。史蒂夫双手捧住巴基的脸，动情地吻他。他的手插进史蒂夫的发间，触到史蒂夫的耳廓，又紧紧抓住史蒂夫的上衣，直到那一处皱了起来，另一只手掌紧靠在史蒂夫的胸膛上。史蒂夫最终妥协了，把手举高，让巴基脱掉他的上衣。  
他们的嘴唇再次相撞。巴基的胡渣擦过史蒂夫的下颌和脸颊，手轻柔的搭在史蒂夫身上，而史蒂夫的手指则伸进了巴基的衣服里，在肋骨处跳跃，又绕上了他的背。他把上衣从巴基头上脱了下来。  
他们就这样裸着上身亲热，巴基的胸毛抵着史蒂夫做过脱毛的胸部。其余一切都被淡忘了。电视上时而插播广告，时而滚动播放着新闻，房间里已经暗了下来，窗外蛐蛐开始唱歌了，而巴基什么都没注意到。不知何时裤子也被脱掉了，随意扔在一边，史蒂夫的大手包裹着巴基的屁股按揉着，巴基缓缓地吮吸着史蒂夫的下嘴唇，脚趾擦过史蒂夫不安分的脚背。  
史蒂夫的手背隔着四角裤碰到了巴基的阴茎，巴基感觉自己的下体在史蒂夫的手中逐渐胀大。他闭上眼睛，对着史蒂夫的脖子叹了一声，屁股向史蒂夫的手心撞去。他放在史蒂夫腹肌的手悄悄往下滑去，隔着国旗内裤碰到了史蒂夫的阴茎，他轻轻挑逗着它，好像它是一只害羞的小动物，直到这家伙在他手下变硬膨胀，史蒂夫也呻吟起来。  
“现在我们可以洗礼客厅了。”巴基在史蒂夫耳边呢喃。  
史蒂夫笑了一声。“好啊，”他说，“我去拿东西。”  
他们有些笨拙的分开交缠在一起的身体，巴基仰躺在沙发上，漫不经心地抚摸自己，等着史蒂夫回来。这次史蒂夫拿来了真正的润滑油。巴基蜷起脚趾，希望是第一次用的那种热感型润滑油。史蒂夫脱掉四角裤，单膝跪在巴基的腿间。  
“翻身。”史蒂夫说。  
“我们就这样做吧。”巴基伸手，调戏史蒂夫的阴茎，“我想看着你。想边做边吻你。”  
史蒂夫犹豫了。“好吧。”他看着手中的润滑液瓶子，似乎不知如何是好。  
巴基困惑的坐起身来。“你…你不想看着我做吗？”这个念头像个导火索，引发了一系列的负面猜疑。他怎么会想看着你？你对他来说也只是个炮友罢了。他不在乎你。泪水模糊了他的视线。  
“不！不是，绝对不是，”史蒂夫几乎要趴在他腿间了，他把巴基推到后面的沙发垫上，“不是，千万别这么想，好吗？我很爱看着你。别哭，好吗？”  
巴基用力眨了眨眼，试图摆脱那些负面想法。史蒂夫亲吻他，抚摸他的头发，他能感受到史蒂夫腹股沟处的硬物抵着他，这些让他感觉好多了。  
“我没怎么试过这个体位，只有一次。这姿势……太亲密了。好吧，你懂的，那次我也是喝醉了，不知道床上是谁，而做完后感觉很不好。但是……我相信和你是不一样的，”他的大拇指擦过巴基的脸颊，“我想和你试试这个。”  
“好。”巴基勉强挤出这个字。  
“好。”史蒂夫又坐起身来，脱掉巴基的内裤。巴基望着他，渴求着更多的亲吻。  
史蒂夫满足了他，用一只手撑起身体，另一只手探向巴基的后穴。巴基在亲吻的间隙断断续续的喘息着。他们几小时前才做过爱，巴基完全不需要扩张，但史蒂夫也不急着放进来。他的手指在巴基的臀缝处游走，巴基因为欢愉扭动身体，嘴唇还被史蒂夫啃咬着。  
史蒂夫最终插进来时，巴基把腿缠在史蒂夫的腰上，双脚钩在一起。史蒂夫缓慢地撞击着，他的手撑住自己，和巴基保持一段距离，直到巴基蹭着他的脖子，对他说：“来这儿。”史蒂夫压低身体，和他耳鬓厮磨，胸膛相依，巴基的阴茎夹在中间，因为这样的摩擦而越发兴奋。巴基现在可以好好亲吻史蒂夫了。他做爱时习惯闭上眼睛，但此刻却努力睁开双眼，探寻着史蒂夫的目光。他时不时对上史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，和他四目相对。有时史蒂夫看起来好像瘾君子一般沉迷在这场性事中，脸上表情很放松，心中的想法似乎一览无余。有时他则是好奇地打量巴基。  
巴基觉得他知道原因，因为他也同样这样好奇。这个人几周前才闯入我的人生中，现在却似乎变成了人生最重要的一部分。从何时起，史蒂夫的脸已经变得如此熟悉，而现在他望着这张脸庞，却又觉得一切刚刚开始，这个人还有许多尚待发掘。  
“史蒂夫，”巴基呻吟着，嘴贴在史蒂夫肩膀上。他喜欢这个名字在唇间环绕的感觉。他的鼻子陷进史蒂夫的皮肤，呼吸他的气味，品尝他的味道，仅仅这样和史蒂夫结合让他还不够满足，“叫我的名字。”  
史蒂夫开口时巴基才仿佛懂了史蒂夫的感受，颤抖的声音吐露了一切，史蒂夫好似已经控制不住自己的音高，高声叫了出来：“巴——巴基！”  
巴基把腿夹得更紧了点儿，舌头在史蒂夫的嘴巴里翻搅。史蒂夫似乎已经无暇回吻巴基了。他无助的叹气。“巴基，”他呻吟道，吮吸巴基的脸，“巴克。詹姆斯。布坎南。巴恩斯。”  
世间只剩他们两人。史蒂夫浑身颤抖，而巴基紧紧抓着他的背，已经喊得沙哑的嗓音叫着他，“史蒂夫，操，史蒂夫”，一遍又一遍。他们在高潮的边缘不知道挣扎了多久，巴基不知道自己还能坚持多久。身体里的每一根神经末梢都燃烧了起来，颤抖着渴求和史蒂夫更紧密的接触。史蒂夫的双臂紧抱着他，他能感觉到史蒂夫颤栗的身体，他震颤的肌肉，血管里翻涌的血液。  
他们身上沾满了汗水和润滑液，巴基的阴茎开始渗出前液，他望着史蒂夫的双眼，明白他也感觉到了。紧接着巴基射了，快感从下体直通大脑，他无力地呻吟着，感到史蒂夫也开始释放，他们的身体贴得更紧了。终于，巴基筋疲力尽，史蒂夫也倒在了他身上，被汗水浸透的脸颊靠在巴基的肩膀上。巴基抬起手爱抚史蒂夫的头发，目光投向天花板。  
很快，史蒂夫就睡着了——他没忘了在巴基耳边留下一句“谢谢”。很长一段时间，巴基静静地躺在史蒂夫怀里，困倦又满足，汗水在他的皮肤上渐渐干涸。  
最终他把身体抽离史蒂夫，穿好衣服，带着幸福的笑在星光下走回了家。


	39. Chapter 39

巴基走进互助小组的大楼，掌心里汗淋淋的。他已经下定决心要发言，所以很是紧张。  
他径直走向房间里的咖啡机，倒了杯咖啡。过去两天他忙得连轴转。周二，他定了很早的闹钟，以便叫醒史蒂夫。昨晚回家路上，他想到史蒂夫在沙发上睡着了，肯定没定明早的闹钟，就决定要叫他起床。“巴基？”史蒂夫似乎还睡意朦胧，他很快慌张地问道，“你在哪儿？你没事吧？”  
“不想吵醒你，但我想你该起床了。”巴基说。  
“天啊，已经七点半了？”史蒂夫一般都在六点起床锻炼。他感谢巴基叫醒了他，但不赞同他不告而别。“你没必要回去啊。我又不会介意醒来看到你。”巴基挂了电话，感觉心里暖暖的。  
不过，打完电话，他倒也睡不着了，下午上班时，熟悉的偏头疼又缠上了他。周二晚上还要在加油站工作，没时间补觉了。剩余的药不多了，他在上班前吃了一片，毕竟接下来还有六小时的工作。今晚他第一次上班，需要跟着一个老员工熟悉工作，也就是说难免要有些不尴不尬的闲聊。周三晚上他就可以独自工作了，正合巴基的心意。他之前也曾在加油站打工，像春田镇这样的小城，晚上一般没什么人来加油站，而且大多数顾客只想来加油。只有常客才会光顾加油站的小店。  
凌晨两点钟步行回家感觉有点怪。夜晚的小城很荒芜，而这时在城里晃荡的大多是瘾君子，流浪汉和只会捣乱的小屁孩，巴基对他们没有好感。  
他终于到家躺上床，在九点钟的闹钟响起之前勉强睡了几个小时，睡梦中又被梦魇缠住，脑中像被嵌进了千万片玻璃碎片。梦里他在事故后醒来，发现自己上半身穿过挡风玻璃，左手像死鱼一样耷拉在引擎盖上，碎玻璃扎入他的皮肤，插进他的脑袋。他动不了身体，但从这个角度能看到他继父从安全气囊下起身，头发还是那么整齐。“救救我。”巴基满口鲜血，挣扎着说道。  
“你妈妈不会喜欢这个，”皮尔斯说，他眼中带着虚伪的同情，摇了摇头，“看看你都惹了什么祸。”  
他对着枕头尖叫起来，手拍打着脑袋，努力想要脱离梦魇，但仍深陷在梦境中动弹不得，直到娜塔莎开门进来。他听到她沉重的脚步声，听到她拧开快空了的药瓶，冰箱门打开，冰袋碰撞。他大声哀叫，她扶着他坐起来。“吃药，詹姆斯。”她把药片塞进他咬紧的牙关，直到他微微张开嘴吞下药片，又就着她的手喝掉递来的水，一半的水从嘴角流下。接着她把冰袋分别塞进他的脖子下，放在他额头上。他呻吟着，无力回应她。  
他再醒来时，头疼变成一种缓慢的钝痛，变得可以忍受了。他看到六十美元塞在空掉的药瓶里。他希望他能有钱还她。希望他能对她说他不需要这个。但是他很需要，他出发前往收容所，中途去了趟药店。六十美元买不起治疗偏头疼的药物，但可以买两瓶止痛药，他希望止痛药能起点作用。  
周三晚上，他终于不再头痛了，可依然睡眠不足。所以，他需要咖啡。他啜饮着一次性杯子里的咖啡。这不是他今天喝的第一杯，也不会是最后一杯。昨晚那个加油站店员很兴奋地说他们可以随便喝店里的咖啡。巴基决定就这么做。  
他睁开眼，旁边的女孩在吃饼干，他盯着她看了一会儿，大脑缓慢转动，所有的疑点在他脑中汇集。“凯特？”他问道。  
女孩僵了一下，转身看他，她嘴里叼着吃了一半的饼干，手里还抓着一大把饼干正准备塞进口袋。那绝对是克林特的女朋友。她棕色的大眼睛瞪了他片刻，接着逃出了房间。  
他本能地放下咖啡，追在她身后。“等等！”他说，“我有话问你！”  
凯特没停下，她径直跑过走廊，奔出了大门。  
“我们可不允许追赶互助小组的组员，”身后传来达西爽朗的声音。他转身看她，她把他留在桌上的咖啡递给他，对他笑了，“我在开玩笑，你知道的。”  
他看起来一定傻呆呆的，所以他摇摇头，不好意思地笑了。“对不起，只是……我认识她。”  
“我也是。我和她说过她可以在会面结束后进来，来拿剩下的食物。但她得等到我们结束后。”  
“她有多喜欢饼干？她是什么贫穷的大学生吗？”  
“我觉得她无家可归，”达西和他一起走回房间，“我在各种奇怪的地方都见过她。唔，她八成是个流浪汉。埃里克好多次都想和她谈谈，但她要么是跑掉要么就是撒些千奇百怪的谎。”达西耸耸肩。  
巴基很好奇克林特是否知道他女朋友无家可归。也许这就是为什么他这么快就让她搬进来。  
小组活动很快开始了，埃里克宣布今晚的关键词是诱因。“最近有什么东西诱发了关于虐待的记忆？”  
轮到巴基时，他做了个深呼吸。“嗨各位，我是巴基，我，呃，我不确定这算不算，但我经常害怕坐在车里……呃，我想我得解释一下，”他简略地讲了那场事故，接着补充道，“我现在还是想不起来那晚究竟发生了什么。一切都是我继父告诉我的，但有时，做噩梦的时候，会梦见一些零散的回忆。我曾梦到他对安全带，或是安全气囊什么的动了手脚。在有些梦中他还说了他的企图，所以我才开始惊恐地和他争抢方向盘。抱歉，我可能有点儿偏题了？总之，在晚上坐车，尤其是我有点儿醉了，或是司机喝过酒，都让我很恐慌。上周末我男朋友载我去酒吧时我就经历了恐慌发作。我说完了。”  
“感谢你的分享，巴基。”埃里克说。  
说出他的感受，看到周围的人颇有共鸣的对他点头，对他来说都是莫大的安慰。后面的人开始发言了，他深呼吸了几下，试图稳住自己颤抖的双手，直到布鲁斯的声音把他拽回现实，布鲁斯说：“这事发生在几周前，我对某个人很生气，我女朋友抓住我的手臂，不让我和他打起来，总之，最后她摔倒了……而有人觉得是我推倒了她。尽管她一直说不是我的错，我没伤到她，但这总让我想起我妈常对我爸说的话。‘噢，那不是你的错，甜心。你只是控制不住自己的力气。’我最不想成为的人大概就是他了。那之后我只和我女朋友见过一面，如果现在她还算是我女朋友的话。我现在甚至完全不敢碰她。”  
巴基有点儿理解了为什么布鲁斯只邀请娜塔莎去吃午饭。为什么他需要时间。他真希望自己能告诉小娜布鲁斯刚刚的话，但他知道这些都要保密。布鲁斯相信他不会告诉她。  
不久后，话题发展为诱因到底是好是坏。  
“我觉得有好的一面，”一个忧郁的少年说道，巴基记得他上周的发言，“要是又些人的语气让我感到害怕，我就会避开那些人。我能判断出他们跟我该死的爸爸如出一辙。”  
“我同意，”巴基说，他有点儿惊讶于自己自然地接上了话，“但是我有时又会想，别人都不会因为坐车就恐慌发作，为什么我就不能像正常人一样呢？”  
一个坐在对面的女人说：“对啊！我只是想像其他人一样。对我来说气味是诱因。只要闻到有人喷了我妈常用的香水，那我这一天就算完了。”  
巴基的发言不算多，但是他感觉轻松了不少。深夜，他从加油站回到家，爬上床，沉沉睡去，这次噩梦没有再来打扰他。


	40. Chapter 40

巴基等到小娜去上班后才拿起电话。他拨出了那个熟记于心的号码，屏住呼吸等待着，响了两声后，对方接了电话。  
“这里是皮尔斯家。”  
他居然认得这个声音。管家依然是雷娜塔。他还在继父的房子里生活时，雷娜塔就为他们工作。  
“你好，呃，可以请皮尔斯夫人接电话吗？”他的声音有点抖，他清了清嗓子。  
“请问您是哪位？”  
巴基犹豫了：“是她儿子。”  
电话那端沉默了许久，最终雷娜塔开了口：“皮尔斯夫人在休息。请等下再打来。”  
“你能叫醒她吗？我有重要的事。”  
“皮尔斯夫人在休息，”雷娜塔重复道，“请待会儿再打来。”  
“等等——”巴基说，但那边传来哒的一声，他把手机从耳边移开，屏幕上显示“通话结束”。“操。”他咒骂道，把手机摔向地板。他在床上翻滚了几圈，挫败地将拳头抵住眼睛，又爬下床把手机捡了回来，急忙把手机复原，还好摔掉的只是电池盖。他重新开机，屏幕有一小道裂缝。“太他妈蠢了。”他对自己说道。雷娜塔让他待会儿再打，又不是说不让他再打了。离他继父下班还有几个小时。他还有时间，只要他还能再一次鼓起勇气。  
他洗澡，换衣服，三点钟准时来到收容所。上班头一个小时，他以最快速度完成尼克吩咐的工作。尼克也许注意到了巴基的匆忙，但他只是扬了扬眉毛，没说什么。完成必要的工作后，巴基到尼克的办公室，说他需要打个电话。“只需要几分钟。”尼克同意后，巴基溜进了空荡荡的后院，再次拨出那个号码。  
他多希望他记得他妈妈的手机号。他忘得一干二净——而保存了这个号码的手机在他被赶出家门后很快变成了废铁。他没带充电器，当然，就算带了也没有能充电的地方。那个手机彻底没电后，他把它狠狠掷向一面墙，像是掷向他继父的脸。  
电话响了一声又一声，巴基都快以为雷娜塔把他的号码屏蔽了，最终她接了电话：“这里是皮尔斯家。”  
“我有话和我妈说。”他说。  
那边又沉默了。他听到他妈妈的声音：“是谁打来的，雷娜塔？”  
听筒似乎被堵住了，但他还是能听到他们的对话。  
“某个自称是你儿子的人。”  
“詹米？”他妈妈的声音充满了希望，让他呼吸困难。  
“夫人，我们接到过这样的电话。他们只是行为艺术家，这些人——”  
“把电话给我，雷娜塔。”  
一阵杂音后，电话被交到他妈妈手中。  
“詹米？宝贝，是你吗？”  
“嗨，妈。”他颤抖着说，听到妈妈声音的一瞬间他就哭了。他靠着野餐桌缓缓坐下，膝盖紧贴胸前。  
对面也伴着小声的啜泣：“噢宝贝，你在哪儿？你现在平安吗？有好好吃饭吗？”  
“我很好，妈，”他先说道，但又顿住了，他打电话来不是为了报平安，“我还好，只是……你注销了我的医保。要么就是……”他努力挤出那个词，“爸……注销了？”  
“什么？不，他应该不会这么做……噢，对。没错，蜜糖，是因为你的生日，”她的话尾带着些抽泣声，“两个月前是你的生日。你二十六岁了。肯定已经长大了。”  
“是啊，已经七年了，”巴基不知道她想说什么，他已经快要控制不住自己长久以来积蓄的怒气了，明明她从来都没见过他，“我真的还好，妈，只是需要医保。”  
“蜜糖，你已经二十六岁了，家庭医保不能再覆盖你了。”  
巴基的手发起抖来，全身的肌肉都绷紧了。他怎么连这个都不知道？怎么从来没有人告诉过他？然后他想到其他熟人都有工作，可以自己交医保。只有他还是个需要父母付医保的废人。  
“你需要钱吗？我可以给你钱。拜托今晚来吃饭吧，我想见你——”  
“我今晚要工作。”他打断她的话。  
“你一定要过来，我们可以帮你申请自己的医保，我们付钱，别担心。拜托，回家来吧。”  
他擦掉眼角的泪，努力平复呼吸。“你想见我吗？”  
“当然！詹米，当然了。你不用离开家里的。我知道你觉得都是你的错，但我不管怎样都爱你。你知道这个，对吗？”  
泪水从他的眼中滚出。他抿紧了嘴唇，努力挤出几句话。“不是我想离开，”他嚎啕大哭，“爸——”他的舌头在这个词上打了结，“——他说你不想再看到我。”他对着混凝土砖墙啜泣，手紧紧捂住嘴巴，试图止住哭声，“他说你不想见我。”  
“不是……不，不，蜜糖，不是这样的。”妈妈的声音温暖又充满爱意，重复着那个词，他不知道他怎么会相信他继父的谎话，“不，不是的。詹米，宝贝，我爱你，拜托了，求你回家吧。”  
“我做不到，”他啜泣着断断续续地说，“我不能再见到他，不行。”  
“你知道他什么时候上班，明天就过来吧，或者哪天都好，拜托了。”  
他哭得上气不接下气，已经没办法回答她。最终他说道：“我尽量，妈。我尽量回家一趟。”  
巴基在野餐桌旁坐了好久，泪水终于止住时，衬衫的袖子已经湿透了，他妈妈说爱他那句话不断在他脑中回放，他的眼圈不禁又红了。等到他平复情绪，重新进来时，他的眼睛红肿胀痛，只肖看他一眼就知道他刚刚哭过。  
至少现在不会有人来打扰他了。  
他知道现在的状态不适合训练口袋。他在莎伦的办公室里躲了一会儿，检查小奶猫的状态（尤其是Liho），又给几只动物洗了澡。莎伦忙着处理火箭浣熊。“该死的小崽子。”她一边清理手上的几道抓痕一边抱怨道。巴基努力对她笑了笑——现在他只能做到这个。  
其他人都下班后，他才感觉自己好点儿了。他热好方便面，坐在菲尔的办公室，吃着晚餐给史蒂夫发信息。  
你今晚打算干嘛？  
史蒂夫几分钟后才回复，他可能刚下班，正在开车。  
没什么，明天我做报告，今晚要准备  
那挺好，他回复，也就是说史蒂夫今晚不会来收容所了。  
你还好吗？  
显然他糟糕的状况已经暴露了。还行。  
他盯着那个明显的谎言，又补充道，今天给我妈打了电话。  
怎么样？  
他打字时手指颤抖，打出一句话又删掉，如此反复，他不知道该怎么告诉他。我的人生就是个谎言  
手机几乎立刻响起了。看到史蒂夫的名字时，巴基的双眼又模糊了。  
“我马上过来，”史蒂夫说，“好吗？”  
“好。”  
“给我两分钟。”  
巴基点点头，想起来史蒂夫看不到他的动作。他擦了擦鼻子：“好。”  
但史蒂夫没有挂电话。他嘟囔着抱怨着红灯和人行道上的行人，很快巴基就看到史蒂夫的车驶入了停车场，听到他关上车门，向收容所走来。  
“发生什么了？”史蒂夫把巴基抱进怀里，问道。史蒂夫的手按着巴基的头，牢牢困住巴基。不是说巴基想要离开——他此刻只希望能永远待在史蒂夫怀里。  
巴基抽噎着讲述了一切，他的嗓子已经哭哑了。“都是假的，史蒂夫。他一直在骗我。他把我赶出家门，说我妈恨我，而这都是谎言。”  
“他住在哪儿？”史蒂夫在他耳边咆哮，抓着巴基肩膀的手指太过用力，都把他抓疼了，“我他妈真想杀了他。”  
“不要！我——”巴基还是无法说出继父的身份。就算他是多么生气，就算他现在对他继父恨之入骨，史蒂夫都不能知道这个，“不要。就……就在这儿陪着我就好。”他活动了一下肩膀，史蒂夫才意识到自己抓得太紧了，他松开手，抚摸巴基的头发。  
“好，”史蒂夫说，“我陪着你。”  
过了一会儿，巴基开始为耽误史蒂夫的时间而愧疚起来。他最终离开了史蒂夫的怀抱，催促他回家。“你明天还要做报告。”巴基提醒他。  
“你更重要。”史蒂夫坚持道。  
“不用了，我现在好多了。很高兴你能过来。”他紧紧抱住他，嘴唇贴在史蒂夫的上面，不在意是否会被旁人看到。他们陷进一个湿润的吻，巴基绝望地渴求着他，头一次觉得自己这么需要另一个人。  
他们分开后，史蒂夫擦了擦巴基的脸颊，仔细打量他。“你确定你好点儿了？”他问道。  
巴基点了点头。  
史蒂夫在巴基额头上留下一吻，离开了。  
巴基在下班前好好帮切达洗了个澡。一向调皮的切达似乎也感觉到了巴基的情绪，乖乖让巴基抱着刷毛、剪脚指甲。于是巴基也帮他认真打理一番，挠了半天他的肚子。  
最后巴基筋疲力尽，又吞下两片止痛药，拖着脚步走在回家的路上，只想赶快上床，忘掉七年间的一切。但他在家门口处停下了。  
布鲁斯的车停在街边。  
要是家里没开灯就好了。要是小娜和布鲁斯已经和好了，现在已经回房间睡觉就好了。可惜不是，家里的灯亮着，说明他们还在客厅或厨房谈话。巴基可以无视他们直接回房间，但他不想再激怒布鲁斯。他不能再冒这个险，不能再次让娜塔莎伤心，尽管他和布鲁斯现在某种程度上能相互理解。  
他转过身面向黑漆漆的街道。  
几年前他几乎每晚都要纠结。今晚还能去哪个朋友家过夜？哪家收容所今晚有床位？  
不过现在不一样了，他的第一选择是去史蒂夫家过夜。  
他只能走过去了，因为那里不通公交，也就是说先走一个半小时回到收容所，再走四十五分钟到史蒂夫家。大概午夜能到。  
可史蒂夫明天要做报告。他今晚可能很早就睡了。更何况他都来看过你了。  
史蒂夫不会介意你过去的。  
他肯定会说自己不介意，可他心里还是会介意。  
到了现在，你还觉得史蒂夫不会帮你？  
到了现在，你还不能为史蒂夫着想？  
要是不去史蒂夫家，还能去哪儿呢？  
你有钥匙，克林特的声音在脑海中响起。  
他有克林特家的钥匙……他朝着未知的目的地走去。


	41. Chapter 41

“巴恩斯。”

洪亮而严厉的声音响起，似乎还伴着回声。有什么东西踢了踢他的脚，力气不小。

好像不太对劲。他艰难地睁开双眼，一时间想不起来自己身处何方。他怀里抱着个像枕头一样的暖和的东西，那玩意似乎在呼吸。接着它扭动了起来，什么东西舔上了他的脸。

“巴恩斯！”

动物收容所。切达的笼子。尼克·弗瑞。

操啊。

“对不起，”他嘟囔着，迅速站起身。切达在他脚边蹦跳，很高兴他的临时室友终于醒了，激动地想和他玩耍，“真的很抱歉。”

尼克的声音了沉下来。“给我滚到办公室。现在就来。”

巴基拍了拍身上，木屑从他的头发和衣服上滑落。“抱歉，搭档，”他轻声对切达说，“看来我有大麻烦了。”切达舔了一下他的脸，像是在鼓励他。

“对不起，我真的很抱歉。”巴基走进尼克的办公室时说。

“关门。”尼克站在办公室的窗前，望着狗舍。身着制服，手拿写字板的两位检查员正从狗舍走过。

真是操蛋。巴基关好门，准备承担可怕的后果。

“我给了你那么多次机会，”尼克说，仍然没有看向他，“我雇佣你已经是破例了。”

巴基低头，盯着自己靴子上的胶带。

“我现在再问你一遍，你有话直说，”尼克终于转过身，面色不善。他把手撑在办公桌上，“你需要帮助吗？”

尼克第一次问出这个问题时，布鲁斯第一次在小娜家过夜。现在，巴基给出了与当时相同的答案。

“不，不是，不是那样的！”他立刻说道，“只是……我昨晚很累，没力气走回家，就在这儿睡着了。我以为我可以在开门前醒来！我发誓。我不是每天都在这儿过夜。我有住的地方。只是昨晚太累了。”

尼克举起一只手打断了他。

“让我整理一下。你知道今早有人来检查，但你还是选择在这儿过夜。你知道检查的结果关乎于设施能否继续经营。”

严峻的语气让他意识到一切已经不能挽回。

“更何况你选择，”尼克抬高声音，“在一只动物的笼子里过夜，而不是等候室的椅子、菲尔办公室的沙发，或是其他任何一间办公室的地板，哪怕是外面的野餐桌？”

巴基感觉自己呼吸困难。这是最后一根稻草了。每次尼克叫他来办公室，他都有这样的感觉，但这次是来真的。他彻底搞砸了。

“我为你破过例，巴恩斯。你知道我为什么这么做吗？你知道为什么我从没指出你不符合着装规范？你知道吗？”

巴基摇了摇头。操，他快要哭了。不能在这儿。

“我知道处于人生谷底是什么感觉。有段时间我也只能住在车里。而我能有今天，也是因为有人给了我机会，而我决定也把这样的善意传递下去。我给过你很多次机会。现在，我需要你告诉我。”

什么？他还想知道什么？

“我需要你给我一个理由，不解雇你的理由。”

巴基使劲眨了眨眼，脱口而出：“先生，我真的需要这个工作。”

别他妈在这儿哭出来。

“为了钱？”

“是的，”巴基说，他艰难地吞咽,“而且这是我唯一擅长的事，尽管做得也不好。”

尼克沉默着，巴基努力维持镇定。他会炒了我。下一句话就会是这个了。让我滚出去。

“我希望你回家去，好好把头发洗干净。换衣服。再吃点儿东西，该死，”如果能把脑袋埋起来什么都不去想就好了，巴基瑟缩了一下，转身离开，“然后在两点前再给我滚回来。听懂了吗？”

巴基往前迈了两步，手放在门把手上，这才消化掉尼克的话。他眨眨眼，转身难以置信地看着他的老板。

“我没被炒？”

“我的容忍是有限的。”尼克说。

 

巴基走进门，娜塔莎正在煎鸡蛋和培根，香味让巴基的肚子也抗议起来。“你去哪儿了？”她问道，“想吃点儿早饭吗？”

“好啊，”巴基说，他一屁股跌进椅子上，双手支着脸，“布鲁斯还在吗？”

“什么？噢，不在。他根本没住下。”

“真的？”

“对，千真万确。我们只是聊了聊，”小娜叹了口气，“不过，这就挺好的。他和我坦白了好多。”

巴基大概想到了他们都聊了些什么，但他没说什么。

“那么，你昨晚睡在哪儿？”小娜转身打量他，“不会在收容所吧？”

他又从头发里拨出一些木屑：“是啊，被抓个正着。不过没被炒，还算幸运。”

娜塔莎对他晃了晃锅铲：“你真的宁可选择在动物收容所过夜，和那些该死的狗们一起吗？你明明有个那么好的男朋友，肯定不介意和你睡一张床。”

巴基耸耸肩：“我不想打扰他。”

“你脑袋里到底都在想什么。我是你最好的朋友，你昨晚明明可以直接进来，在家里睡觉，完全没关系啊。布鲁斯知道你住这儿。我也知道你住这儿。你。就。住。在。这。儿。而且要是你现在还不相信史蒂夫对你的爱，那这段感情可不会长久。”

巴基用手遮住脸。“你说得对。”

“还有！”娜塔莎摊开手，“你有克林特家的钥匙！怎么不去那儿？”

“我也想过，”巴基说，“但我觉得他大概不需要第二个流浪汉了。”

“什么流浪汉？”

娜塔莎做好早饭后，巴基告诉她凯特的事。他没提起自己在哪儿见到她，只是说有人看到她偷吃食物，他们觉得她无家可归。娜塔莎把一盘早餐放在他面前，坐下来和他一起吃饭。“她也太乱来了。”

“你把我的那份给他了？”克林特出现在厨房的窗外。巴基和娜塔莎被他吓得跳了起来。

“不，蠢货。给你留了一份。显然我有义务喂饱大家。”小娜从微波炉里拿出一个盘子，递给了克林特。“我们刚刚说起你的女朋友。”娜塔莎说。

“呃，”克林特吃了一大口鸡蛋，“别这么说那个。”

“那个？”巴基问。

娜塔莎望了巴基一眼。“克林特觉得他家有鬼。”

“我从来没在我家见过人影！我还能怎么想？”

“你觉得凯特是个鬼魂。”巴基无奈地问。

克林特摆了摆手。“让我解释。”

他有自己的奇怪理论，相信我，小娜脸上的表情这么说。巴基和她相视一笑。

“好吧，其实怪事已经发生了好几个月了。比如说，有时我的咖啡桌上突然多出一本杂志。我不知道，也许是因为我拿完信就搁在桌子上，可能误拿了别人的杂志。总之，也都不是大事。有时我的电视录像机录下了很奇怪的东西，比如《强迫性囤积症患者》的每一集。不过这节目很有趣，所以我也看完了。好吧。洗碗池里会出现多余的盘子。有时碗被洗过了。有时我冰箱里多出了食物。有时马桶圈被放了下来，而我明明记得我把抬起来了。”

“你们肯定会说，啊，绝对是那个女孩。但我家门一直锁得好好的。没有被破门而入。我每晚都锁门，我又不是白痴。”

“你锁窗户吗？”巴基问，“你家窗外就是逃生通道。”

“窗户？当然——”克林特顿住了，“操。操！她肯定是从那儿进来的。该死的。”

“噢，他还没说到他在公寓楼里四处询问有没有死过人呢。”小娜说。

巴基大笑起来。

“该死。”克林特呻吟道。

“巴基说他又看到她了。不在你家。看来你家成了流浪汉救助中心啊。”

“我不明白！我从来没在家里见过别人！流浪汉又不是身手高强的忍者！到底怎么回事！”

“克林特，”娜塔莎说，“好好想想。你睡觉时取下助听器，就几乎什么都听不见了。你听不到她打开你家窗户进来。而你起床之后也可能暂时不会带上助听器，是吗？”

“我不可能一起床就带上助听器啊，”克林特抱怨道，“我要先洗澡啊。”

“就是这样，”小娜耸耸肩，咬了一口培根，“她听到你起床后在公寓里转悠，就可以偷偷溜出去了，甚至都不用特意压低声音。”

“那就是这样了，我一回家就锁上窗户。”

“当然了。”小娜说。

“干嘛这样呢？也许她喜欢你呢，”巴基建议道，“为什么不给她留个门？再在冰箱上贴个便条，让她直接住进来？”

小娜和巴基又打趣了会儿克林特。巴基上楼洗澡时，感觉自己状态好多了，他换上破洞最少的牛仔裤和一件黑T恤。今天挺暖和的，但他还是套上了妈妈送的灰色毛衫。鞋子就没办法了。他盯着镜中的自己看了一会儿，决定刮掉胡子，再把头发扎起来。现在他妈妈大概能认出他来了

他没告诉小娜他要回家。他出了门，迫使自己向林布鲁克大道走去，将所有的犹疑都抛在脑后。这条路他再熟悉不过，回家的路他已经在脑海中走过了无数遍。

他在门前停下，做了个深呼吸，按下门铃。

“请问是哪位？”男人的声音，但他不认得这个声音。不是他。不，他继父大概正和史蒂夫谈笑风生。

“我来见我妈妈。”他说。

 

注：漫画中克林特曾因任务听力受损，需使用助听器。此处应为延续漫画设定。


	42. Chapter 42

大门开了，巴基熟门熟路的走进来。这里还是老样子。沿途的小路旁依然种着鲜花。走到前门的步数与过去丝毫不差，门应声而开。但门口站的并非他妈妈。是贾斯珀·西特威尔，他爸的私人助理。

“皮尔斯先生让我陪着您母亲，”西特威尔冷淡地说，一副公事公办的样子，“为了她的安全。”

巴基好希望他妈妈没有告诉继父他要来的事。他以为她知道自己的感受。而事实显然并非如此。他皱起眉头。“我不会伤害她。”

西特威尔不为所动。他站的笔直，扮演一位忠实的保镖。

“好吧，”巴基说，“你知道是她让我来的。”

“我有我的职责，”西特威尔说，他带领巴基走进房子，“请不要碰任何东西。皮尔斯先生不允许盗窃行为。”

“我没打算偷东西，”巴基说，眉头紧蹙。他跟着西特威尔走过大厅上楼，一边看着楼梯旁挂着的照片。有皮尔斯和他妈妈的结婚照，以及他们一起出席活动的照片。以前这里也曾挂着他们三人的照片，巴基走之前还挂在这儿。

但是现在那合照不见了，取而代之的是一张皮尔斯和他妈妈在花园里说笑的照片。他跟在西特威尔身后，步履渐渐沉重起来。他妈妈同意了他继父取下那张全家福。而她还问我为什么到现在才联系她。

怒火上涌，他全身颤抖起来，不断做着深呼吸，试图平复情绪。他不想对他妈妈发脾气。他知道这都是皮尔斯一手造成的，但他多希望她曾经能做点儿什么。

他们来到起居室门口，淡紫色的壁纸营造了一种舒适的气氛，屋子里放着绿植，鲜花，一叠叠书和照片。他妈妈从前就喜欢坐在窗边，沐浴在阳光里读书。他跨过门槛，却发现她不在窗边的椅子上。她坐在一边的靠椅上，毯子盖在腿上，拐杖靠墙放着。她抬起头，已然泪盈于睫。

“皮尔斯夫人，”西特威尔说，“我需要向您确认：他是你儿子吗？”

“是的，当然是，”她哭喊出声，对巴基张开双臂，“詹米，过来。”

“皮尔斯先生让我务必确认他的身份——”巴基推开他，扑进了他妈妈的怀抱中，西特威尔没再说下去。熟悉的香奈儿五号的味道传来，她柔软的棕色头发卷曲的弧度和他记忆中如出一辙。

“我记得我儿子的声音，谢谢，西特威尔先生。拜托，如果你一定要在场，那么请站在角落那儿，不要打扰我们。”

“我有我的职责。”西特威尔重复道，但他还是按她说的做了。

巴基还拥抱着他妈妈。起先他担心她会很快挣脱，没有太用力，但是她收紧了双臂，于是他也紧紧抱住了她。她细弱的骨头像小鸟一般脆弱。但从她和西特威尔说话的方式看来，她可不像表面上那么柔弱。

不知过了多久，巴基才擦了擦眼睛，在她身旁坐下，七年来头一次好好打量他妈妈。

“我很抱歉，”他妈妈指的是西特威尔，“你知道你爸的保护欲很强。瑞娜塔昨晚告诉他你打电话来，他很生气。他还以为你要向我要钱，”她的手抚上他的脸颊，泪水从眼眶中溢了出来，“我的宝贝儿子，你穿了我给你买的毛衫。”

“是的，”巴基低头看了看那件衣服，“我……当时应该给你打电话的。但是我还以为你恨我。明明你都给我寄了衣服。”

“你和娜塔莎一起住？你以前的女朋友？”

“是的。”

“我当时对你爸说我要给你寄生日礼物，西特威尔给了我这个地址。但他说你也不是一直住在那儿，对吗？詹米，一定要告诉我你有地方住。”

“我有。我最近几年都住在娜塔莎那儿。我付她房租和其他费用。不用担心。”

“皮尔斯先生清楚你的经济状况。”西特威尔打断了他。巴基妈妈望了他一眼，他不再作声了。

“我当然担心。我是你妈妈。不管你爸怎么说，我都给你买医保。西特威尔先生，能帮我把笔记本电脑拿过来吗？”

“皮尔斯先生叮嘱我不能让您和他独处。”

“噢，那你给他搜身了吗？有没有确保他没有携带武器？上帝啊，这是我儿子，他不会害我的。麻烦了，我的笔记本就在对面的办公室。”

西特威尔不情不愿地离开了。巴基对他妈妈微笑。“你现在还好吗……在事故以后？”他问道。

“比以前好多了，”她说，“雨天会比较难熬。”她伸出手，手掌抚摸着他坏掉的那只手臂。“你怎么样？”

他吞咽了一下。“时好时坏。”

西特威尔很快回来了，随后他们开始申请保险，中途他妈妈偶尔会盯着他的脸出神，或是她会突然伸出手抚摸他的手臂或是腿，接着叹气，好像他是个一触即碎的梦。

对巴基来说，一切都像是一个怪异的梦。他在这栋房子里长大，他以前总是躺在这张靠椅上看漫画，他妈妈在一旁的窗边读书。出了房门再走几步，楼梯口就是他的卧室，他不由自主地开始想象那件卧室。也许女仆依然会每天打扫那里。他有一整个衣柜的干净衣服，没一件上有破洞，因为衣服太多了，他甚至拥有一个衣帽间。各种款式的匡威鞋，意大利皮鞋和定制西服。他收藏的DVD碟片在五十寸电视下面的柜子里。干净整洁的床单和羽绒枕头。

或许皮尔斯早就把他的卧室改造成了办公室，或者客房什么的。

“好了，”他妈妈说道，按下最后的确认键，“等医保卡寄来，我再转寄给你。我来付账单。”

“谢谢。”巴基感激地拥抱他妈妈。他闭上眼睛，多希望自己从没离开过。希望自己没有轻信继父的谎言，希望自己顺利从高中毕业，每天都能像这样拥抱他妈妈。

“你能留下来吃午饭吗？”她问道，和他一样不愿结束这个拥抱。

“我两点上班，但一点半走就来得及。”

他妈妈笑了。“噢，西特威尔先生回公司时可以顺便送你。你不介意对吗，贾斯珀？”

看到西特威尔为难的神情，巴基悄悄笑了。“不，夫人，不介意。”

“很好！那你能扶我下楼吗？”她转而问巴基。他用了很大力气支撑住她的身体，用力有点过大了，但她没说什么。走到楼梯口，她转身面向他，他还以为他要抱她下楼，而她问道：“你要拿你以前的东西吗？旧衣服什么的？我想那些电子产品可能都没法用了，但你可没长胖呀。”

他努力挤出一个笑容。他妈妈显然不知道他过去七年里饿过多少次肚子，他也不打算告诉她。“好啊。”他瞟了一眼西特威尔。

西特威尔耸耸肩，翻了个白眼。他似乎已经接受了皮尔斯夫人的命令总是和皮尔斯先生的完全相悖。

旁边就是他以前的卧室。他打开门，一股霉味扑面而来，仿佛误闯了坟墓。这里和他走之前几乎一模一样，只是一切都褪了色，好似加了层灰色的滤镜。这里很整洁，女仆大概还在定期打扫，但一切都那么陈旧，像是被弃置了许久。各种复杂的情绪涌上心头，他跨进房间，试图压下对妈妈的失望。不管怎么说她还是为他保留了这个房间。

他在床上坐下，四下张望。泪水静静淌下。这里的时间仿佛凝滞了。他永远变不回当时的他了，哪怕是事故后的那个他——那时他还指望妈妈能原谅他。那时他还有个家，尽管家人是皮尔斯这样的怪物。那时他还有机会读大学，有机会开启一段崭新的人生，很可能会去读商学、金融这些专业。

但如果走上了那样一条路，他也许就不会发现自己是多热爱和动物一起工作。他也许永远不会遇见史蒂夫。他也许永远无法理解自立的真正含义。

当时，他觉得他需要这些……身外之物。但现在房间里的东西对他来说毫无意义。这几年他物质上完全不充裕，但他也不再需要它们了。他环顾房间，没有什么想带走的东西，除了一张放在床头柜上的照片。他和他妈妈的合照。他拿起照片。

他抽了抽鼻子，擦掉脸上的泪，起身朝着衣柜走去。

他只拿走了自己需要的衣服。心里有个声音想要夺回这一切，但他还是无视了这个念头。他需要鞋子。他需要没有洞的牛仔裤，能穿的衬衫。他还拿了一件以前的演唱会T恤，图案是电台司令，他想起曾和娜塔莎，彼得，魔拉，克林特那群人一起去演唱会。现在那晚的回忆已经模糊不清，那是他出事几周前的事了。

他还拿了一套西服，不是舞会时的西服。这是他陪同他妈妈一起去参加继父公司的活动时的装备，用来扮演他继父完美的家人，他们穿戴整齐，举止优雅，让大家知道他继父有多完美。

“噢，这件衣服，”他妈妈在他走出门时说，“你穿这个很帅。确定就这些吗？我可以给你拿个行李箱。需要什么随便带走。”

“这就够了，”他说。他想着自己还会回来的，他现在可以随时去看他妈妈了。

午餐时，他还是没能问出脑中的无数个疑问。她为什么没注意到皮尔斯的行为？她为什么从来都不联系他？她询问他的工作，他发现自己讲起了救助动物的事，谈起了切达和其他的猫猫狗狗。她似乎对他找到了喜欢的工作颇为欣慰。

离别的时间很快到了，临走前他又上前拥抱她，“宝贝，”她不断重复问他，“你会再来看我的，对吗？很快就来？”

他答应她还会再来，拉起装满衣物的行李箱，跟着西特威尔走到车边。巴基坐在后座。如果是过去的巴基，大概希望这样既避免了和西特威尔谈话，也能向他的继父示威。西特威尔在动物收容所停下，巴基下车时小声道谢。

“你看上去很棒啊，”玛利亚在他进门时问候他，“去买新衣服了？”

“算是吧，”巴基看着自己的毛衫，“但我想这件衣服可撑不到下班，是吧？”

玛利亚皱了皱鼻子：“上面会沾满毛的。”

巴基决定脱掉外衣工作，于是他只穿了件T恤——不过是件干净的，没有破洞的T恤。有几次他注意到同事对他露在外面的手臂侧目。他无视了他人的目光，努力把工作做到最好，暗自期盼尼克不会收回他上午的话，又决定炒了他。

下午过半时，史蒂夫发来短信：一起吃晚饭？

他们说好史蒂夫晚上来接巴基。史蒂夫看到巴基身边放着行李箱，坐在那儿等他，大笑起来。“你要搬进来？”他问道，似乎假如他真的搬进来也完全没问题。他打开后备箱，让巴基把行李箱放进去。

“今天见到了我妈。”他对史蒂夫说，后者急于知道细节。于是开往餐厅的全程中，他都在听巴基讲述。他们来到一家很安静的意大利餐厅，那里光线昏暗，巴基很喜欢这种氛围。他和史蒂夫在角落里相邻的两个座位坐下。桌子下面，史蒂夫的手摸着巴基的大腿，巴基告诉史蒂夫再次回到他的卧室感觉有多怪。“我以为回到这儿就能找回我所失去的一切，”他说，“可当我真正身处其中，我才发现这间房间里的一切都不再重要了。”

“那的确很怪。会不会像是去购物了？你带了一整箱的东西。”

“有点儿。能多拿点儿衣服挺棒。它们放了很久，但几乎还是新的。我以前有很多衣服。”

他们点了单，巴基问起了惯例的问题。“工作如何？你的报告还顺利吗？”

“嗯……相当顺利，我都没想到。皮尔斯还拍了拍我的背。说真的，你真得见见他，巴克。”

早就见过了，巴基想道。“对啊，”他说，“很高兴你都忙完了。这周末不用再赶死线了，对吗？”

“对，”史蒂夫从篮子里拿了一片面包，撕了一半给巴基，“我在想我们明天可以去郊游，周日的话……好吧，可能你会觉得有点儿太快了。我姨妈和姨夫准备办场野餐会庆祝我的生日——其实还有几周才是我生日，但我姨妈这周末过生日，而我生日那个周末总是有其他活动——”

“你生日是几号？”巴基打断他。

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“七月四号。”

巴基了然的笑了：“怪不得你爱穿祖国款内裤。”他的脚在桌下轻碰史蒂夫的，史蒂夫也捏了捏他的大腿，这回手滑到更高处。巴基咧开嘴笑了。

“总之，我希望你能来？见见我姨妈和姨夫？”

巴基笑得更开心了：“真的？你希望我和你的家人见面？”

“对啊，当然。毕竟你可是我第一个男朋友。他们对你很是好奇。自从我告诉他们我在和某人约会，他们就一直缠着我打听你。”

“那他们知道我的性别，对吗？”

史蒂夫开心地笑了。“对，我对熟人都出柜了。不过工作上就……我不知道，我不会刻意隐瞒自己的性取向，但也不会主动公开，”他耸耸肩，“在军队里也一样。所以我姨妈他们当然知道。自从我在房间里挂上那张贾斯汀·汀布莱克的海报。半裸的。”史蒂夫脸红了，继续说道，“这挺明显的。”

巴基笑了。“那就好。我当然愿意去。”他握住史蒂夫放在他腿上的手，开始向史蒂夫打听家里的情况。“这个聚会很随意吗？我需要穿得正式点儿吗？我现在有新衣服了。”他想到能穿那件西装出席野餐会，心里偷乐起来。他好希望自己能为史蒂夫穿上那件西装。

比如在婚礼那天？

别瞎想了。

但他还是因为这个想法脸红了。

“既然你现在和你妈和好了，也许哪天我能见见她，”史蒂夫说，“不过你的继父就算了。我恐怕只想给他一拳。”

“是啊，如果有机会的话，”巴基虚弱地说，“我是说，这次见面也挺奇怪。而且我继父不想让我和她单独相处，所以可能再过段时间我才能得到他的信任，”这话说来很是苦涩，“不是说我想得到他的信任。”

“那也不急，”史蒂夫说道，他扫了眼周围，靠过来给了巴基一个甜蜜的吻，这让巴基心里暖暖的，他把史蒂夫的手握得更紧了。“你脸红时真可爱。”史蒂夫说。

这只让巴基的脸涨得更红了。

“其实没人会注意我们，你知道的。你总是担心旁人的眼光和闲话，但其实大部分人自己的事情都已经忙不过来了，”史蒂夫说，“再说了，你打扮得这么好看，我怎么能控制住自己呢？”

食物不久就被端上了桌，巴基狼吞虎咽地吃下鸡扒，像被饿了一天。午饭时的沙拉对他来说可算不上一顿饭，至少对他的胃是这样。他把盘子里的食物扫荡一空，然后看着史蒂夫吃饭。“工作如何？”史蒂夫问，“切达还好吗？”

他知道史蒂夫只是想让他有点话聊，但这让他想到了前一晚的种种。他低头盯着空掉的盘子。“切达很好。”他小声嘀咕，叹了口气。

“发生什么了？”史蒂夫问，他敏锐的察觉到了有什么不对，保护者的直觉啊。

“你该生我气了，”史蒂夫脸上的表情确实不悦，“一切都好，真的。只是……昨晚……我应该给你打电话的。”

“发生什么了？”史蒂夫又问道，这回他的态度温和多了。

“我昨晚回家时，布鲁斯的车停在外面，我怕小娜和他正在谈和什么的，就不想回去，而你在准备报告，我也不想打扰你……”

史蒂夫的手滑到巴基的膝盖上。“巴克。”他只是说。

“我知道！”巴基用手捂住眼睛，他才不要在饭店哭出来，“我知道。我应该联系你的。我太蠢了。小娜也这么说。”

“那你昨晚在哪儿过夜？”史蒂夫的声音凝重起来。他大概以为我睡在垃圾车里或是什么流浪者救助中心，最坏的情况。

“我在收容所，和切达睡在一起。过去我常常那么做，直到有一天被逮到。而今早又被逮到了。”

“巴克……”史蒂夫按摩着巴基的膝盖，“那怎么会一切都好？”

“真的，”巴基急忙说道，“尼克又给了我一次机会。这大概是最后一次机会了，但我没丢掉饭碗。”他终于抬头和史蒂夫对视。“我真是个笨蛋。”

史蒂夫脸上是赞同的神情。“可你是我的笨蛋。”


	43. Chapter 43

温暖的晨光从窗外洒进来，温柔地唤醒巴基。他迟迟不肯睁开眼睛。他此刻只想能一直和史蒂夫相依下去。他把脸颊贴在史蒂夫光滑的后背上，手环住史蒂夫的腰，让史蒂夫的屁股蛋紧挨巴基的腹股沟。  
昨晚……巴基只是想到昨晚就满足的哼了一声。晚饭后他们回到史蒂夫家，史蒂夫拉开门，做了个手势让巴基先进门。巴基才迈了两步，史蒂夫钩住他的裤腰，迫使他停下。“嗯，红色很配你嘛。”史蒂夫瞅了眼，低沉而满意地说，这就是一切的开始了。他们一边上楼一边脱掉衣服，嘴唇始终黏在一起，很快脱得只剩下内裤。  
他们疯狂地接吻，坚硬的下体相互摩擦——巴基的嘴唇现在还有点肿痛——也许那是因为后来他给史蒂夫口交？不管怎样，那些都是前戏了。后来，史蒂夫温柔地操了巴基，这次他们用了面对面的姿势。到了最后，巴基都快控制不住自己的呻吟和喘息了，他依稀记得自己似乎说出了那三个字。史蒂夫的技巧足够好，让巴基的大脑完全无法思考，他射出来的时候，嘴里哭叫着什么没人能听懂的话。  
“你是我见过最骚的小混蛋了。”史蒂夫睡意朦胧地嘟囔，把巴基拉回了现实。  
“怎么？你都不会晨勃吗？”巴基把手伸到史蒂夫腿间，那个大家伙感觉到他的触摸，瞬间弹了起来。巴基对着史蒂夫的背部笑了起来。  
史蒂夫翻过身，伸了个懒腰，巴基调整姿势，把自己嵌进史蒂夫的臂弯里。“看来你迫不及待地想开始一天了。”史蒂夫说。  
“这不是指早饭，对吧？”巴基问道。  
“我饿了，”史蒂夫的脸颊贴在他的头上，他感觉到史蒂夫脸上的笑容，“我看可以吃你。”  
低沉的声线让巴基更硬了。“真的吗？”  
史蒂夫没回答，只是起身挪到了巴基的腿间。他对着巴基笑了笑，再把盖在巴基腿上的被单拉起来，头埋了下去，消失在巴基的视线里。史蒂夫的大手抓住了他的臀部，巴基的龟头被温暖的口腔包裹住，他忍不住泄出一声呻吟。  
史蒂夫的舌头准确地舔过龟头处的小洞，又环绕着柱体打圈，再回到龟头，如此往复，那嘴仿佛有魔力一般。巴基向后仰起头喘气。他紧抓住床单，希望自己不会太快就射。  
史蒂夫的手指深深陷进他的臀部，有点儿弄疼他了，好在这痛感也分散了巴基的欲望，让他没有丢脸地射在史蒂夫的脸上。可很快，史蒂夫转而将巴基的两个臀瓣往外拉，做势要把它们掰开。他同时深深吞下巴基的分身。  
巴基高声呻吟着，一声长过一声，史蒂夫适应了一会儿，开始有节奏地律动，舌头抵住阴茎的下部，手指沿着臀缝滑动，挑逗着后穴旁紧致的肌肉。一只手突然离开了他的屁股，史蒂夫的嘴也离开了，他从自己的喘息声中依稀听出史蒂夫正在舔自己的手指。接下来的几秒钟他陷入了甜蜜的期待中，阴茎依然硬得要命，后穴颤抖着，等待着，渴望着……  
几根手指挤入他的后穴，史蒂夫也张嘴再次给巴基做深喉，他吞得太深，巴基甚至感觉分身抵到了喉咙底部。“操！”他挣扎着呜咽，“噢，操，操，史蒂夫，噢天哪。”他断断续续地喘息着，一边语无伦次的叫着。“噢，操，噢天哪，我爱你，操，噢天哪，太棒了，真他妈爽。”  
史蒂夫用力吮吸他的阴茎，舌头有技巧地活动，巴基不由得弓起背仰起头，又重新倒回床上，插入他体内的手指在内部灵活地转动，找到了他的敏感点——“噢，操操操。”巴基此时已经说不出完整的话，现在他似乎只会呻吟着扭动身体，胡乱往史蒂夫的嘴里顶去。史蒂夫腾出一只手稳住他，继续有节奏地动作，直到巴基在高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠，他才放慢速度，舌尖缓缓绕着巴基的阴茎打转，舔过他的囊袋，手指继续深入后穴。史蒂夫的舌头舔弄着他的睾丸，用温热的口腔温暖并唤醒它们，做这个动作时，史蒂夫的鼻子碰着他的阴茎。  
史蒂夫似乎觉得这样挑逗他的下体很有趣，巴基清楚地感知到他的嘴巴如何开合，牙齿又如何擦过他的皮肤，接着史蒂夫开始用鼻子爱抚他的下体，巴基能感觉到他男友上扬的嘴角。他也不免跟着微笑起来，即将喷薄而出的欲望也因此被抑住了少许。  
史蒂夫的眼睫毛在巴基跳动的硬物上扇动，手指依旧按摩着私处甜蜜的那一点，巴基又弓起背来，感觉自己已经到极限了。他的手紧紧抓住床单，力道之大简直要将织物撕碎，祈祷着自己能等到史蒂夫重新吞下阴茎时再释放。他忍得有点儿难受了，前液也开始喷了出来。他舔着嘴唇，大声呻吟，最终还是忍不住开了口，“帮我咬，操，快把它放到嘴里”，史蒂夫很快就含住了他的勃起，舌头舔掉他的前液。  
巴基已经到了高潮的边缘，全身都颤栗起来。  
史蒂夫低沉的声音响起，温热的呼吸洒在巴基的阴茎上：“准备好了？”  
“对，”巴基哭叫着，“对，对，求你了，对！”在他语无伦次的催促中，史蒂夫吞下了他整根阴茎，手指依然插在他的前列腺处，巴基哭喊着射了出来。在持续的高潮中，他的叫声越来越嘶哑，最终平静下来，阴茎的痉挛渐渐放缓，他颤抖着吸了一口气，无力地跌落在床上。手指也终于放开了被蹂躏许久的床单。  
史蒂夫抬起头来，他的脸很红，嘴边闪着水光，他躺回到巴基身旁，亲吻他的嘴唇。巴基尝到嘴里的咸味，微笑起来。  
“够你撑到晚上了？”史蒂夫问。  
“是啊，”巴基叹了口气，“我想够了。”  
他们又躺了几分钟，在晨光中对视，两人现在都汗淋淋，热乎乎的，但也心满意足。巴基睁着眼睛吻上史蒂夫。他知道史蒂夫的嘴大概累坏了，但是史蒂夫由着他亲吻。不久，巴基就不自觉地开始吸吮史蒂夫微肿的嘴唇，直到史蒂夫笑着推开他。“再这样下去你又要来劲了，”他说，“起来吧，你不饿吗？”  
巴基有些不满：“饿了。”  
史蒂夫又笑了一声。“我说的是吃饭。来吧，小色鬼。我们今天去徒步。不许找借口了。”  
史蒂夫草草套上内裤，离开房间。他们先去换衣服，史蒂夫穿上卡其短裤和纯白T恤，可巴基的新衣服可没几件适合徒步的。他穿了那件电台司令的T恤，问史蒂夫能不能顺路在娜塔莎家停一下。“我不想毁了新裤子，”他又突然想到，“我们能带上切达吗？路不会太难走吧？”  
“当然，”史蒂夫说。他赤脚走向厨房，一边回头问他，“煎饼还是煎蛋？”  
“嗯，煎饼吧，”巴基答道。他去浴室洗漱，再来到厨房，“噢，还有水果？”  
“给你补充维他命，”史蒂夫说，在等锅热起来时切草莓，“碳水化合物，水果，当然还有蛋白质。”薄煎饼旁边还放着培根。  
一切如此完美，巴基多希望余生的每个早晨都能这样度过。他想在史蒂夫身边醒来，在史蒂夫的注视下穿衣服，在史蒂夫做早餐时尽情欣赏他的屁股……巴基突然想起了他刚刚在床上喊出的那句话。他真的对史蒂夫说了爱他？确实说了。他还记得自己变了调的声音如何叫喊着那三个字。  
也许史蒂夫没听见？你喊了不少话。  
不管怎样，史蒂夫都没提起这事。这是常有的事，对吗？做爱时情不自禁地喊出“我爱你”？这不代表什么。  
醒醒吧，你的确爱上他了。  
这话不假，巴基还从未对别人产生过这样的感觉。他从未想过对娜塔莎说爱她，尽管他们恋爱时也挺认真的。但现在想来那段感情也是年少时的心动罢了。而这个，他想，是来真的。他可以想到如何与史蒂夫共度余生。他这么想着，心里泛起暖意，这个梦想似乎触手可及。这栋房子，他的人生——一切将会很完美。只有他们两人。  
冷静，这又不代表他没回应你。  
这似乎给他浇了盆冷水。理智点想想。史蒂夫大概还需要时间。不过至少他没被巴基的表白吓到。也许要是换个场合说，他就会吓到了。  
“在想什么呢。”史蒂夫说道，在他面前放下盘子。盘子里两个煎饼高高叠起，上面点缀着草莓，蓝莓和奶油，旁边放着培根。  
巴基拿起了叉子。“在想昨晚。还有刚刚你的嘴在我老二上。”他对着史蒂夫露出坏笑。  
“你总是这么说。”史蒂夫说道。  
巴基咧嘴笑了。  
早晨在悠闲的节奏中度过。他们直到快十一点才上路。切达坐在巴基膝盖上，把头探出窗外，舌头伸出来。巴基知道他应该把切达放在后座的宠物篮子里——按照收容所的要求，或许法律也这样规定，但他喜欢这样在坐车时抱着切达。这让他放松了许多。  
他们停好车，沿着林间小道开始徒步，天气挺暖和的，巴基把衬衫塞回背包。切达好奇地嗅着周围的一切。这里人不多，沿途只有零星几个路人，切达热情地对他们摇尾巴。似乎所有人都被这个活泼的小斗牛犬逗乐了，巴基发现自己也在自然地回答陌生人对切达的问题。  
切达几乎变成了他自己的狗。几乎是。他知道这一切都是暂时的，是他惯常做白日梦的产物。但是小径上没有旁人时，他可以毫无顾虑地握住史蒂夫的手，想象着自己和史蒂夫心意相通，他们现在正在同居，带着狗出来散步。  
这是条上坡路。切达轻盈地小跑着，灵巧地跳过障碍物。三个小时后，他们来到山顶，巴基才发现自己的腿有多累。不过这趟徒步很值，毕竟山顶的视野绝佳。他们在一块平坦的石头上坐下，眺望脚下森林的景色，俯瞰整个小镇。巴基从背包里拿出塑料碗，倒了点儿水进去。切达舔完碗里的水，后腿伏在地上喘息。  
“这路不算好走啊，”史蒂夫揉着膝盖说，他瞥了眼巴基，“你倒没出太多汗。”  
巴基耸了耸肩。“毕竟我去哪儿都靠走路。”  
史蒂夫点了点头。“我最近有氧运动做得不够多。”  
山顶还有一家人在吃午饭，他们一走，巴基就靠过来亲吻史蒂夫。他们在石头上亲热了一小会儿，切达打断了他们，口水滴到了巴基脸上。“我觉得他吃醋了。”巴基笑道。  
不过他们还是没继续，因为又上来了一群人。返程的时间少多了，尽管他们每次停下休息时，巴基都会把史蒂夫推到树上，给他一个短暂的热吻，又或者史蒂夫会突然拉住巴基的背包，让巴基停住脚步，在他脖子上落下星星点点的吻。  
他们回到车里，史蒂夫问道：“今晚你还住我这儿，是吧？”  
他当然会住下。他还不想戳破这个幻境。


	44. Chapter 44

_那辆黑色宝马终于出现在视野里，他跌跌撞撞地走到路边。他已经在外面站了将近一个小时了，诅咒娜塔莎，诅咒他的继父，对路过的每一个人骂骂咧咧。“你他妈看什么呢？”他含糊不清地嚷着，醉得太厉害，认不出人来。在等待他那该死的继父的过程中，他渐渐清醒起来。_

_那辆车像一只猫一样靠近他，引擎发出轰响。车窗都贴过膜，显然是他继父的车。他最低调的一辆车。巴基走向后门，拉了几次才发现门锁上了。“让我进去。”他对司机说。_

_车窗摇了下来，后视镜里映出皮尔斯的脸。“我他妈不是你的司机。”皮尔斯说，又摇上了窗户。_

_于是巴基又走到前门，在副驾驶坐下。“抱歉，”巴基说，“我的车被堵死了。”他伸手去拉安全带，却摸了个空。“什——”他困惑地转过身。_

_“_ _你不需要这个。”皮尔斯说，声音中似乎很是愉快，他踩下油门，宝马车向前驶去。_

_巴基跌回座位。车子渐渐加速，不久后他必须要拉着门把和扶手才能稳住自己。“你想干什么？”他质问道。_

_“_ _解决个小问题，”皮尔斯答道，“我已经忍了很久了。”_

_巴基不确定他继父这话到底什么意思，而他的大脑现在转速缓慢——第一，他现在还醉着，第二，他还在生娜塔莎的气，可皮尔斯在不知不觉间把速度提到了六十迈，巴基还没有完全意识到问题的严重性——他以为他们在回家的路上。  
“这是要去哪儿？”他提高声音问道。他松开车把手，再次试图摸索安全带。_

_“_ _我们要来个小车祸，”皮尔斯冷静地说，“你醉了，没系安全带。”_

_他停下了徒劳摸索安全带的动作，他又抓紧了门把手，指关节都泛白了。_

_“_ _安全气囊也出问题了，说真的，这能怪谁呢。”_

_宝马车拐入了另一条路，巴基突然想起这是哪里。这是条事故多发路，很多人在这里被抓到超速行驶。而每年都会有几个喝醉的年轻人在路尽头的急转弯处出事，他们刚刚驶过一个显眼的黄色标志，提示“前方急转”。_

_“_ _你他妈疯了！”巴基说。闪光的仪表盘显示皮尔斯已经把车速飙上了八十迈。他的手指快速摸向门锁，试图打开门。他宁可跳车也不愿让他继父得逞。他拉了又拉，但门纹丝不动，皮尔斯在他旁边笑了。_

_“_ _儿童安全锁。”他沾沾自喜道。_

_“_ _你他妈混蛋！”巴基叫道，“你不能这样！”他抓住了方向盘，希望把它从皮尔斯手中夺回，而接着——皮尔斯放开了手——_

巴基尖叫着醒来。

还好他在对着自己的枕头尖叫，要么史蒂夫半英里外的邻居都该被他吵醒了。他睁开眼睛，大声喘息，心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。

“巴基？你没事吧？”

他转了转眼睛，看到身旁的史蒂夫。“做了噩梦。”他嘟囔道。

史蒂夫用手揽住巴基，让巴基靠在他胸前，接着他低下头。“你心跳好快，”史蒂夫对着他的头发耳语，“是因为昨晚的电影吗？”

 _电影？_ 巴基迟缓地回忆，昨晚的确看了电影，但那个八十年代的俗套恐怖片只是做爱的背景音罢了。巴基摇了摇头。

史蒂夫抚摸着巴基被冷汗浸湿的头发，他们好长一段时间都没有开口，最后他问道：“给我讲讲？”

巴基的呼吸有点不稳。“那是……事故那晚。”他不确定自己想不想说，但史蒂夫没有催促，所以他继续往下讲。“我梦见我继父故意制造了车祸。他对那辆车动过手脚，所以副驾驶没有安全带和安全气囊，车门也打不开，连跳车都不行。他……说他要解决问题。我就是那个问题。他想杀了我。”

“事情是这样吗？”

他把脸埋进史蒂夫的胸膛。“我不知道。我不知道。我真希望自己知道，希望自己还记得。”

“你不觉得这就是你的记忆吗？”

“我不确定……要是车被改造过，难道不会被发现吗，他们不可能轻描淡写地说一句‘噢，他没系安全带’，就算了吧？我梦见自己伸手摸索，但那里却没有安全带。不是说我忘记系安全带。如果真是这样，肯定会有人注意到的。像技师什么的。”

“我猜你以前也做过同样的梦？”

巴基吐出一口气。“是啊。”

“这不就代表这可能就是真相？就算并非如此，也可能是你的潜意识在暗示你什么。”

“暗示我继父想杀了我，好吧。”

“你看，”史蒂夫坐起身，让巴基转向自己，“你继父很有钱，对吗？也许他买通了别人，也许这就是事实。”

史蒂夫深邃的蓝色眼睛认真地盯着他，但巴基只是又低下了头。

“是或不是，那又怎么样呢，现在已经没有意义了。我只希望我能停止做这样的梦了。”

“尖叫着从噩梦里醒来确实不好受。”史蒂夫轻声说。

“抱歉吵醒了你。”

“没关系。我简直无法想象一直做那样的噩梦是什么感觉。”他亲吻巴基的额头。

“还好我们昨晚把切达送回收容所了。”巴基说，他坐起来揉着脸。他本想把切达留下过夜，但又担心违反收容所的规定。他可不敢想象切达会对巴基尖叫着醒来作何反应。

当然了，睡在切达的笼子里时，巴基从来不会做噩梦。所以也许这也不会发生。

他们洗澡换衣服，巴基这才因为即将见到史蒂夫的家人紧张起来。“你确定我不准备生日礼物没关系吗？”他问道。

史蒂夫笑了：“没关系。说真的，这个聚会提前太久了。我的生日是两星期之后的事了。”

可这也意味着巴基只剩下两星期时间去寻找合适的礼物了。鉴于他手头不宽裕，也从没有给同性买浪漫礼物的经验，他越发焦虑起来。

去往史蒂夫姨妈家的路上，巴基忐忑不安。他带上了自己的行李，方便史蒂夫在野餐会后直接把他送回小娜家。他们下车时，巴基从背包里拿出衬衫打算套上。外面已经停了好多辆车了。

“你不用穿这个。”史蒂夫说，把衬衫从他手中拿回来。

巴基皱了皱眉，不安地揉着自己的手臂。“我有点冷，这件衬衫也挺新的。”

“外面都快三十度了，”史蒂夫把衬衫放回了车里。“来吧。”史蒂夫牵住巴基的左手，他硕大的肱二头肌挡住了巴基手上的伤疤。他轻柔地抚摸巴基的手。“你不需要它，好吗？”他柔声说。

这不只是用来遮挡他的手臂。衬衫是他的盔甲。“那好吧。”

史蒂夫用另一只手拨过他的脸：“他们会爱上你的。别担心。”蜻蜓点水般的一吻后，史蒂夫带着巴基走向前门。

那是栋可爱的红色小房子，白色点缀其上，前门漆成蓝色。史蒂夫没敲门就进去了。

“苏姨妈。”史蒂夫说，暂时放开巴基的手，去拥抱那个娇小的女人，她留着蜜色的齐肩长发。

苏姨妈越过史蒂夫肩膀看到了巴基。“噢，这是你的朋友吗？”

巴基腼腆地微笑。“嗨。”他说。

史蒂夫结束了这个拥抱，退后一步。“对，这是巴基，”史蒂夫说道，似乎这样就能解释一切，“巴克，这是我的苏姨妈。”

“很高兴认识你。”巴基伸出手。

苏姨妈无视了他的手，把他拉进怀里。“我们家喜欢拥抱，巴基。”

和他家里完全不同。在他家，这样的场合应该是相当正式的，人们问候时会握手，空吻，脸上挂着假笑。

“大家都在外面，”苏姨妈说，“我刚刚整理好这边。”

“要我帮你把这些拿出去吗？”史蒂夫指着旁边的那些托盘：午餐肉，土豆沙拉，素食者拼盘，还有其他一些食物。

“当然，男孩子们。”

史蒂夫抱起了几个托盘，巴基只拿了一个，担心自己半路手抖，把托盘甩掉，继而毁掉一切。他跟着史蒂夫穿过房子，走出推拉玻璃门，后院里已经摆好了椅子。烧烤架已经准备就绪了，巴基放下盘子，接着拥抱了切斯特姨夫，他也把巴基称为史蒂夫的“新朋友”。巴基开始觉得史蒂夫可能没有完全对他的家人出柜，直到史蒂夫开始介绍他的侄子侄女们，凯西，比利和泰迪。“这是你的新男朋友，史蒂夫叔叔？”凯西问道。

“我不算她亲叔叔。”史蒂夫对巴基说。

“好啦，好啦，”凯西说，对他摆了摆手，“阿姨们要是知道你找到对象了，肯定很兴奋。”

史蒂夫竖起手指警告她，开着玩笑：“你可别说出去。”

“阿姨们？”巴基问。

“我的伯祖母们，还有一位祖父。但我们都管他们叫阿姨们……”

“史蒂薇！呦吼！”一位穿着浅绿色裙子的白发奶奶坐在树下的阴影里，膝盖上盖着毯子。“史蒂薇！”她旁边的两人也叫起他来。

“她们，”史蒂夫说，“就是阿姨们。”

“你们玩得开心！”凯西调皮地冲他们挥手。

史蒂夫牵起巴基的手，带他过去。“我和他们解释过我的性向，“史蒂夫说，“可他们似乎一直搞不太懂。”

“史蒂薇！”

“罗伯塔阿姨！”他走近他们，提高声音说道。他拥抱了他们每一个人。

“各位，这是我的男朋友巴基，”史蒂夫宣布，“巴基，这是罗伯塔阿姨，泰莎阿姨还有米莉亚姆阿姨。”

“嗨。”巴基对他们招了招手。

“史蒂薇，”米莉亚姆阿姨问，“你找到合适的女孩了吗？是时候定下来了！该结婚了！”

史蒂夫看了巴基一眼。“我不打算找女孩，米莉亚姆阿姨，还记得吗？我喜欢男孩。我现在和巴基在约会。”

巴基不确定自己会喜欢这个谈话的发展方向。

“你又不能和男孩结婚！”泰莎阿姨打断了他们。

史蒂夫无奈地和阿姨们解释现在的法律，告诉他们现在男性之间也可以结婚了。可当他说完后，罗伯塔阿姨又说：“史蒂薇，你这么帅气，只有女人才配得上你！”

“他们年纪大了，”史蒂夫说，最终放弃了争辩，“我又何苦跟他们争呢。”

但巴基喜欢史蒂夫向他们解释这点。他喜欢史蒂夫宁愿花上二十分钟解释同性婚姻，也不会假装巴基就是他的朋友。

他们烤了热狗和汉堡吃，接着闲聊起来，像所有幸福亲密的家庭那样说笑作乐。最后，苏姨妈拿来了史蒂夫的蛋糕，配上烟花棒。“永远如此，”史蒂夫对巴基耳语，“永远要放烟花。”巴基大笑起来。

苏姨妈开始分发蛋糕，他则留意着史蒂夫收到的那些礼物。大部分是家电，应该是史蒂夫要求的礼物，还有一些小孩子送的卡片。切斯特姨夫和苏姨妈的礼物是一张水疗馆的礼品卡。“去做个情侣按摩。”苏姨妈对他们悄悄眨了眨眼。巴基脸红了，还好阿姨们都没注意到。

巴基靠回躺椅上。他还是不知道该送史蒂夫什么礼物好。


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：本章开头提及被执行安乐死的动物。

这周的前几天风平浪静地过去了。加油站晚上客人不多，于是巴基大部分时间都在看手机，一边和史蒂夫发短信，一边浏览当地其他动物收容所网站和交易网站，看看有没有可供领养的德国牧羊犬。也许对于交往仅有月余的男朋友，狗并非合适的礼物，可他还是想给史蒂夫找到一只德牧。

可到了周四，他开始认真考虑领养切达这件事。

周四下午，他走进收容所时，同事们纷纷避开他的视线——也许在一个月之前他还不会注意到这种异样的气氛。他不明所以，直到尼克叫他：“巴恩斯，能来我办公室一趟吗？”

巴基不知道自己做错了什么。他穿了新衣服，也没违反收容所的规定，更没有睡在切达的笼子里，所以来到尼克的办公室时，他心中更多的是困惑而非紧张。

尼克关上门。“坐下吧。”语调略带伤感。

尼克接着解释了他们今早不得不给口袋执行安乐死。“我知道你最近一直在训练他，”尼克说，“但很遗憾，他已经来这儿三个月了，我们必须要评估他是否符合领养条件。”

巴基呆住了，完全无法理解自己听到的话。口袋死了？他昨晚还喂过口袋，自从口袋一个月前咬了史蒂夫，他就抽空认真训练口袋。他其实隐隐清楚口袋的死无法避免，但当它真正发生时，他还是无法接受。

“为什么？”巴基问，打断了尼克的话，“出什么事了？他咬人了？”

“你我都清楚他的攻击性一直很强。”尼克耐心地说。

“但总不能无缘无故杀死他吧？”巴基需要一个答案。

尼克接着解释。“具有攻击性的动物往往需要被安乐死。你知道这是必然的，巴恩斯。口袋会攻击给他喂食的人，还试图咬顾客和玛利亚。”

“试图就代表他没有真的咬他们！”

“这是攻击性强的表现，”尼克重复道，“我们没法安心让他被领养。”巴基深吸了一口气，还想反驳，而尼克又开了口。“我们都喜欢动物，我也希望这里没有杀戮。我知道你尽全力了。你训练他很有一套，这并不代表你的失职，是当前体制的错，好吗？”他起身走向门口。巴基还僵坐在那儿，心情沉重。“你可以在这儿休息。要是想回家的话，你再告诉我一声，今晚我安排别人值班。”

尼克关上门出去了。

巴基不想回家。他还要照看这儿的其他狗狗，尤其是切达。要是收容所决定也给切达执行安乐死呢？他红肿着眼睛离开了尼克的办公室，用心地照料每一只动物，在心里许诺会给他们找到一个家。接近下班时分，巴基来到他的好友那儿，他蹲下来，把切达抱到膝盖上，多么希望自己能把切达带回家，永远保护他。

如果他说服史蒂夫，让他领养切达，史蒂夫肯定会保护好他的。巴基可以随时见到切达……只要他和史蒂夫没分手。在史蒂夫对阿姨们解释同性婚姻时，他也短暂地幻想能和史蒂夫步入婚姻的殿堂，但理智点想想，他们很有可能不会发展到那一步。也许几个月后，几年后，甚至可能下个星期或几天后，他们就有可能因为某种原因分手。而巴基对其中一个原因心知肚明。分手后切达又会怎样呢？史蒂夫可能会留下它，巴基也同时失去了他的男朋友和宠物？要么史蒂夫会把切达送给巴基，而巴基无处收留它，最后还是只能把它还给收容所？

因此，巴基开始寻找允许养狗的公寓。

他躺在床上列出自己的大概预算，一边给史蒂夫发短信，告诉他口袋的事。

_你没事吧？需要我过来吗？_

既然他现在不用担心医保，又有了第二份兼职，大概可以勉强负担租金。

_现在很晚了……我知道你明天还要工作_

_我可以住下：）_

问题在于，春田镇里既符合巴基预算又允许养狗的房子可不太多。巴基在纸上记下一些没有注明“禁止饲养宠物”或“仅限养猫”的房东联系方式，打算明天联系他们。

_那就快来吧！！：）_

他盯着自己的笔记，想着为什么不干脆说服娜塔莎。

听到史蒂夫的车的引擎声，他从床上跃下，跑下楼去。

“嘿，帅哥。”小娜说。

巴基这才想到自己只穿了丝绸四角裤。“噢，呃，对不起。嘿，史蒂夫要来，可以吗？”

小娜翻了个白眼。“当然，你不用征得我的同意。”她说。

“他可能住下？”

“那也没关系，呆子，”小娜说，“我正想打给布鲁斯。要么我问问能不能去他那儿过夜好了。”

“你们现在发展到那一步了吗？”

门被敲响了，巴基开门让史蒂夫进来。他手里提着个小行李袋。“嘿。”史蒂夫对他俩打招呼，接着上下扫视巴基。“嘿。”他又说，这回声音低沉了不少。

“对了，我刚想起来，”小娜说，“你们明晚想去演唱会吗？有两支乐队——卡魔拉还有……该死，彼得那个乐队现在叫什么？什么战队什么的。”

“恐龙战队？”史蒂夫猜道。

“宇宙战队？这一类的吧。这不重要，反正下周又该改名了。你们想去吗？”

巴基和史蒂夫对视一眼。“好像挺有趣。”史蒂夫说。

“呃，那布鲁斯呢？”巴基问道，“他不会……介意吗？他也会去对吗？”

“是啊，”小娜说，“我倒觉得正好可以化解恩怨。我和他谈过了，他也想向史蒂夫证明自己不是什么坏人。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“当然。每个人都该有第二次机会。”

“那也好。”巴基说。他知道最开始肯定会有点尴尬，但要是一切顺利，和布鲁斯之间也不会这么僵了。巴基也是因为一开始的不愉快才尽量避免史蒂夫和娜塔莎见面。“希望你和布鲁斯今晚愉快。”他向小娜道别，和史蒂夫往楼上走去。

他们一走出小娜的视线，巴基就感到屁股上被捏了一下，让他差点儿绊倒。他笑着打掉史蒂夫不安分的手。他内裤里已经诚实地撑起了小帐篷。

“抱歉这里很热。”他等史蒂夫走进房间，关上了门。屋里有个电扇，但还是十分闷热。

史蒂夫放下背包。“你打扫过房间。”他说着，环顾四周。

巴基在床上坐下，抓住史蒂夫短裤边缘，催促史蒂夫一起坐下。“是啊，我收拾了一下。也许有些家具就会好多了。”他侧过头亲吻史蒂夫的脖子，古龙水的味道很好闻，他忍不住上下舔吻史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫轻轻喘息。

“你说小娜会在布鲁斯家过夜？”史蒂夫问道。

“应该是，”巴基说，“她正准备联系他。”

他们亲热了一小会儿，两人有点儿心不在焉，都竖起耳朵留意楼下的声音，等待着关门声或是车子发动的声音。史蒂夫的手爱抚巴基的身体，巴基的手搭在他的脖子上。巴基在史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀上留下小小的吻痕，舌头舔过史蒂夫下巴上新冒出的胡茬。他迷恋史蒂夫火热的手掌，喜欢史蒂夫的拇指擦过他的乳头，让它们挺立起来。史蒂夫的触碰太过轻柔，巴基忍不住挺胸撞向史蒂夫的掌心，嘴上啃咬史蒂夫的锁骨，留下唇印。

史蒂夫的手指在他的背部和胸部打转，巴基竭力忍住呻吟声。史蒂夫按揉他的脊椎，这让巴基想起那次他用冰袋做按摩，只是这次触感并非冰冷，而是炙热的，而他像上次一样弓起背来，期待着史蒂夫的手早点靠近他的下体。史蒂夫只是任由巴基亲吻他，似乎在等待合适的时机。

巴基捧起史蒂夫的头，开始对着史蒂夫的耳朵开弓，吮吸柔软的耳垂。他的牙齿擦过史蒂夫的鬓角，粗略地吻过他的脸颊，最后停在嘴唇处。史蒂夫的反应不如巴基所希望的激烈，于是巴基停止了爱抚，跪坐在床垫上担忧地看他。“你没事吧？”巴基问道。

“我在担心你。”史蒂夫说。他把手搭在巴基的肩上，“你没事吧？”

“是啊，”巴基说，“今天不太好受，不过……我很开心你过来了。”

史蒂夫微笑道：“好吧，我想你可能想谈谈。”

巴基微微耸肩。“该说的都说了，我想，”他说，“你呢？还记得我说过吗，我不介意你和我谈心？”

“是啊，”史蒂夫说，“我大概比预想中的还要担心你。有时我都被自己吓到了。”

“为什么会吓到？”

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，额头抵上巴基的。“我不知道。你给我发短信时，我只想飞奔到你这儿，把你抱在怀里，永远不让你离开。这有点儿……太超过了。我都不想放开你。”

“那就不要，”巴基上前吻上他的唇,“我也不想让你放手。”

史蒂夫沉默了几秒。“我想……”史蒂夫欲言又止。他们听到楼下的门开了又关上，很快，小娜的车发动了。车灯掠过房间后，巴基和史蒂夫依然对望着，两人仍然在等待。

这片寂静似乎就是信号了。史蒂夫的胳膊环住巴基的背，有些凶狠地钳住他，两人的身体紧紧相依，下体相抵。巴基勾住史蒂夫的脖子，他们张开嘴唇，舌头激烈地相缠，饥渴地想要吞下彼此。他们往床上倒去，史蒂夫压在巴基身上。巴基的嘴唇对他紧追不舍。巴基的腿紧缠住史蒂夫的腰，好让他清楚感知到巴基胯间的硬物，哪怕现在还隔着两层布料。

要是巴基停下来好好思考，他大概就会明白他那难灭的欲火其实源自于悲伤，他迫切需要感受温情——好来平衡自己心中缺掉的一角。不过此刻巴基无暇分心。他听从身体的呼唤和欲望。他需要史蒂夫。

巴基的屁股难耐地扭动，阴茎酸痛，史蒂夫的手隔着丝绸内裤按摩他的阴茎。巴基还渴望更多，不断朝着史蒂夫的手掌挺腰。“还要。”巴基从咬紧的牙关处挤出一句。史蒂夫的五指听话地收拢，握住巴基的阴茎，酸爽的痛感让他眼冒金星。

史蒂夫脱下巴基的内裤，两手握住巴基的屁股蛋，掰开他的屁股，手指探向后穴。巴基在史蒂夫坚硬的肌肉上疯狂地摩擦阴茎。

“你有润滑液吗？”史蒂夫喘息着问，他抬头扫过床边的箱子和附近的地板。

巴基隔着上衣啃咬史蒂夫的肩膀，闻声慌忙抬头。“没有，身体乳行吗？”他的声音不稳，“在冰箱上面。”

“我包里有。”史蒂夫喘息道，但显然他们都不愿分开。他们继续僵持了几分钟，直到巴基觉得他再也受不了了。

“快。去。拿。”巴基艰难地说。

史蒂夫闷哼了一声。而他没有放手，反而又抱紧了巴基，把他抬了起来。巴基的双腿缠在他身上，两人往背包的方向移动。史蒂夫弯腰摸索包里的东西，巴基抓住史蒂夫背上的T恤，在他身上留下小小的抓痕。他们回到床上，史蒂夫坐起身来脱掉上衣。

史蒂夫再次躺下，巴基舔着他的胸部，手扶上史蒂夫的硬物，史蒂夫忙着往手上挤润滑液。史蒂夫蹬腿试图把裤子甩掉，可没用，巴基只好抓住他的脚踝，把缠在脚上的裤子拽了下来。

内裤卡在了史蒂夫的勃起上，而巴基已经躺了下来，急切地扯下自己的内裤，把腿抬起抱到胸前，为史蒂夫打开自己。他已经准备好了，完全准备好了。史蒂夫直奔主题，三根手指插入后穴，另一只手拉下自己的内裤。随着史蒂夫的手指深入内部，又换成四指插入紧致的洞口，巴基哭叫出声。

他抱着腿的左手已经剧烈地颤抖起来。保持这个姿势太难了——一方面，他快抓不住他的腿了，而另一方面，他正在忍耐高潮的冲动。史蒂夫快速润滑自己，做好准备后，他直接把阴茎从几根手指旁插了进去。“噢，操。”巴基大声哭叫，汗水滑下，他越发扶不住自己的腿了，一只腿脱离了左手的掌控，无力地滑下，差点儿打到史蒂夫的脸。

史蒂夫仿佛已经预感到了这个，迅速躲开了，他握住巴基的脚踝抬起他的腿，又顺手帮他扶稳了另一只腿。巴基不得不把手撑在后面的墙上，以免撞上去。史蒂夫固定住巴基的脚踝，让巴基的屁股抬离了床垫，身体折成两半。史蒂夫换了跪坐的姿势，用力向前顶撞。

这种感觉简直不可思议。史蒂夫一次次撞向巴基的敏感点。而巴基把掌控权都交给了史蒂夫，让史蒂夫支撑着他，他自己只需要扶着墙小心不要撞上去就好。随着撞击越来越凶狠，巴基的肌肉也颤抖起来。他的头不小心撞在墙上，可他已经无暇去顾及。史蒂夫体贴地把他拉回到安全距离，继续胯部的动作。噢，这种感觉太棒了，没有安全套的阻隔，史蒂夫的阴茎紧挨着他的后穴内部，他满足地呻吟着。

巴基快射了，而从史蒂夫的撞击频率来看，他大概也是。巴基腾出一只手，他的左手，想去爱抚自己。

“别，”史蒂夫说，“我想把你插射。”

“好。”巴基气喘吁吁，又把那只手放回身后。他现在像是被卷起的虾米，甚至能看到阴茎如何抵着自己的胃。

史蒂夫换了节奏。每一次插入都更深更狠，睾丸一次次拍打他的屁股，阴茎触到了前列腺深处，史蒂夫快速抽插，身体压在巴基上方。巴基已经什么声音都发不出来，只能徒然大张着嘴巴，颤抖地呼吸。接下来几次插入没那么深了，又准又快地撞上他的敏感点，巴基大口喘气。他的阴茎开始抽搐，一滴前液滴在了胸口上。

他的高潮来势汹汹，精液潮水般涌了出来，让他措手不及。他射了自己一身，溅在了胸口和脖子上，还有几滴洒在脸上和张开的嘴里。他射了足足十秒钟。

史蒂夫愉快地哼了一声，仍然压在巴基的腿上，下体深深插入他的后穴，也射了出来。不同于以往的任何一次，这次他被彻底填满了。温热的液体射入他的体内，巴基颤栗着，久久沉浸在高潮的余韵中。

一切结束后，史蒂夫放开了他，巴基的双腿倒在床上，无力并拢。他甚至都没力气抬手擦掉脸上的精液。和每次欢爱后一样，史蒂夫的眼皮又开始上下打架了。“你他妈太辣了……射在自己脸上，”他爬到巴基身上，“我要把你舔干净……在睡着之前……”

史蒂夫尽了全力，舌头笨拙地舔过巴基的脸，巴基笑着任由他清理自己的脸颊和嘴唇，还有一些溅到鼻子上的热液。他自己也困极了，今天经历了情绪的大起大落，让他身心俱疲。巴基知道史蒂夫应该很快就会睡着了。果然，他的嘴巴移动到巴基的乳头处时，史蒂夫在巴基胸前趴下，就那样睡着了。

巴基还想把史蒂夫湿乱的头发理顺，可他很快也困得睁不开眼了，这晚他一夜无梦。

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

巴基在史蒂夫轻微的鼾声中醒来。胸部的精液已经干掉了，房间里很热，史蒂夫汗淋淋的身体紧贴着他，让他一身都是汗，但这都没关系。他只要想想昨晚史蒂夫是怎样满足他的欲望，让他舒服得蜷起脚趾，就满心甜蜜。  
“小娜有咖啡吗？”史蒂夫嘟囔着，腰间围着条粉色毛巾，走出浴室。  
“当然，”巴基说，“或者要么你来得及的话，我们路上买咖啡也行。”他不知怎么就说了“我们”。巴基今天两点才工作。“你不用再送我回家，我正好想去图书馆。”  
“现在几点了？”  
“七点四十五。”  
“好吧，那就这么办。”  
巴基站起来伸了个懒腰。“让我洗个澡，我们就可以走了。”  
他站在热水下冲干净全身。他头发里也沾上了一些，于是他用了小娜的洗发水，洗完澡后草草擦了擦头发，回到卧室换衣服。  
“你总是光着屁股在家里走来走去吗？”史蒂夫拍了拍他的屁股。  
巴基笑了。“没有，当然不可能。可今天小娜不在，我可以为所欲为了。”他换上电台司令T恤和一件深色牛仔裤。他还记得七年前这裤子大概值几百美元。现在还值多少？“穿这身去演唱会合适吗？”他问史蒂夫。  
“当然。”史蒂夫说。他穿了卡其裤子和一件蓝色领子的衬衫，脖子上挂了条银色领带，还没打好结，“倒是我要再回家换衣服了。”  
巴基点头同意，尽管史蒂夫戴着领带实在太帅了。他快速套上靴子，抓起钱包和钥匙，免得耽误史蒂夫上班。  
他们来到星巴克，这个时间的星巴克挤满了上班族，巴基清楚地感受到自己和史蒂夫之间的不同。他没有朝九晚五的工作，也用不着戴领带。史蒂夫则身穿得体的职场装。巴基现在虽然穿得不像个流浪汉了，但他也心知肚明自己看上去也不像什么体面人士。  
似乎看穿了巴基的想法，史蒂夫问道：“你去图书馆准备干嘛？”  
巴基一下子反应过来。“哦，我有几本书要借。我打算准备GED(高中同等学历考试)。”这又是哪儿来的借口？大概因为周围都是光鲜亮丽的上班族，他格外自卑。也不是说巴基之前没想过要考GED——毕竟得有高中学历才能当兽医——但这可不在他昨晚的构想内。  
“是吗？那太棒了，”史蒂夫撞了撞巴基的肩膀，“对你来说肯定不难。你当时只差一个月就毕业了。”  
“是吗？那太棒了，”史蒂夫撞了撞巴基的肩膀，“我想对你来说肯定不难。你当时只差一个月就毕业了。”  
“可我也不是什么优等生。”巴基嘀咕着。他还有记忆方面的问题。  
“嘿，没问题的，我可以陪你一起学习。”史蒂夫给了他一个大大的微笑。  
他们拿到咖啡，走出拥挤的店铺，在史蒂夫的车前告别。巴基喝下一大口星冰乐。史蒂夫敲打着纸杯，开口道：“我昨晚没带套。”  
巴基下意识环顾四周，附近没有人。“我知道。”他说。  
“我……我应该事先问问你的，”史蒂夫说，“我不知道自己怎么回事。”  
“别担心，”巴基说，“没关系，我当时也没说什么啊。你没有……传染病什么的，对吗？”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头。“就我所知没有。也许我该做个检查。我是说，我一般都会带套。我应该不会有病，对吗？”  
“我不担心这个。”巴基轻声道。  
“我应该带上的，”史蒂夫又说，“我和你说过我的过去。现在又让你有危险。”  
“别说了，”巴基说，“没关系，我完全不担心。你只要去预约检查一下就好。”  
史蒂夫似乎一脸挫败。“检查结果出来之前我不会再这样做了，好吗？”他空出的那只手拥抱巴基，亲了他一下。  
“好，”巴基说，“工作顺利。”  
“我下班后回家换衣服，再去你那儿？大概六点半左右？”  
“没问题。”  
史蒂夫又吻了他一下，才上了车。巴基与他挥手告别，往图书馆那边走去。他还想和小娜聊聊。唱片店十点才开门，所以他先去图书馆坐一会儿。  
图书馆还没开门，巴基从口袋里拿出昨晚记下的号码，拨了那几个电话。有个房东说小狗没问题，可当巴基说是只斗牛犬时，他还是拒绝了。巴基盯着手中的纸条沉思。也许可以问问克林特，说不定他那栋楼还有空余的公寓。图书馆开门后，巴基拿了支笔，记下来要向克林特打听这件事。  
他正准备去打开电脑时，看到了她。女孩扎着棕色马尾辫，身穿紫色连帽衫，塞着耳机，坐在阅读室的一张椅子上，正飞速在手机上打字。他走到她面前时，她才注意到有人。“兄弟，你挡住我的光了。”她头也不抬地说道。  
“嗨，凯特。”他说。  
她这才抬起头，瞳孔因为惊讶而放大了一秒。“哦，嘿，巴基。”她露出一个不尴不尬的笑容。  
“你今晚会去演唱会吗？”他随意地问道。  
她很快答道：“是啊，当然去。”  
“有趣，”巴基说，“也许你能碰见克林特。”  
她不屑地扯了扯嘴角：“你想怎样？”  
“你看，我知道你无家可归。你用不着撒谎。”  
“我才不是流浪汉！”凯特生气地说。她飞快地扫了眼周围。“好吧，我的确没有长期住址。但那又怎样？”  
“那又怎样？克林特显然不知道你的存在。我希望你那个周末真的照顾来福，毕竟你撒谎说你是他女朋友。你最好没有把一只受伤的动物丢在家里——”  
“我当然照顾它了，”凯特打断了他，“不要说得好像你很了解我一样。”  
巴基眯起眼睛：“反正你不是克林特·巴顿的女朋友。”  
“好吧。好吧！你抓住我的把柄了。我确实撒了谎，行了吧？那你打算怎么处置我？”  
“我不会对你怎么样，”巴基说，他也不太确定该怎么办，“你今晚真的会去演唱会吗？”  
凯特翻了个白眼：“不会。”  
“嗯，如果你改变主意的话，演唱会就在汽修厂那边。八点开始。克林特也去，要是你想见见他的话。”  
“我干嘛要见他。”凯特盯着手机。  
“只是觉得你们可能合得来。”他不想再和她纠缠下去，于是走向电脑，开始查询GED考试的信息。看来他参加考试前还得听听课。  
“让我想想。所以你想介绍我和你朋友克林特认识？”  
巴基的视线没有离开电脑屏幕。“算是吧。”  
“你不觉得他会生气吗，我可是时不时住在他家？”  
“他现在把防火通道旁的窗户锁起来了吗？”  
凯特用手指缠着耳机线。“没有。”  
“那说明他没有生气，”巴基看向她，“他就是那种人。有点儿随性，有点儿糊涂……这个描述耳熟吗？”  
“好吧……那要是他决定揍我一顿呢？毕竟我还吃了他的玉米片什么的。”  
“要是那样的话，我会保护你的。”  
“你？就用你那废掉的胳膊？”凯特说，又很快补充道。“对不起，但我看到了你手上的疤痕。总之，我能保护好自己。只是需要你帮我介绍。我总不能自己走上前自我介绍吧。‘嗨，我是住在你家的流浪女。’”  
“没问题。只要你去，我就介绍你们认识。”  
“你打算考GED？”凯特问道，她探头过来看。  
“不关你的事！”巴基说道。  
“他们有在线测试的。免费的。”  
巴基看着她。“真的吗？”  
凯特笑着眨了眨眼：“我会骗你吗？”  
“那当然。”巴基说道。  
“嗯，好吧，可我不会在这种事上撒谎的，”凯特帮他打开了测试页面，“看到没？这里点进去就可以开始测试了。毕竟社区大学的GED课程要花一百美元，考试费用差不多也要这些。”  
巴基扫过网页。“哇。这还真是……很棒。多谢了。”  
“现在是你欠我人情了。那今晚见。”  
几小时后，巴基拿着一杯印度奶茶走进娜塔莎的音乐铺。顾客寥寥，娜塔莎坐在柜台后读杂志，听到门响时抬起头。“哦，是你啊，”她说，又拿起了杂志，“哇哦，这是给我的？”  
“对。”  
“今天怎么这么贴心？”  
巴基耸了耸肩。“只是感觉最近都没机会和你聊，”他说，“工作前正好有几个小时，所以顺路过来看看你。”  
“那我可真走运。”小娜说，她拿起杯子喝了一口。  
“所以你昨晚在布鲁斯那儿睡了？”  
“没错，”小娜笑了。她告诉巴基布鲁斯的情况，其中大部分巴基已经从互助小组得知了。巴基指出她最近状态好多了。“是啊，是因为性。我想我需要这个才能正常生活，”她笑着说，“大概你也是。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“拜托。我们在一起那会儿，不是常常做爱一整天吗。现在你和史蒂夫好上了……他技巧如何？我打赌他能持续一整夜。”  
“也许吧。”巴基说。  
“嗯哼。看来温柔乡里也有烦心事啊？”  
“怎么说呢，他每次射完后就睡着了。”  
小娜仰头笑起来。“噢，我没想到会这样。当真吗？好吧，那这也没办法。要么你不让他射，那他就会干上好几个小时了，对吧？”  
“也许。”巴基无法控制住脑中的幻想。  
“话又说回来，我只是想说你现在开心多了，”小娜说，“我也为你高兴。嘿，这件T恤好久不见。”  
巴基告诉她去看望母亲的事。  
“等等！你。先。闭。嘴。你给你妈打电话了？你去看你妈了？而我竟然现在才知道？”  
“所以我才说都没机会和你聊。”  
“那到底怎么样？”  
他将事情全程娓娓道来，间或有几个顾客打断他们的谈话。“很明显，我一直对我继父很生气，可现在这种愤怒也转移到了我妈身上。这七年来，她从未试图联系我。她以为我是主动离开的，以为我觉得自己有错，那她为什么不告诉我不是我的错呢？三年前的生日，她给我寄了那件毛衫作为贺礼。这就是她做的全部努力了。”他也在互助小组上分享了自己的感受。他很惊讶好多人都对他们冷漠对待施虐者的亲人感到愤怒，因为这些人默许了暴力的发生。  
“这都不是你的错，”小娜说，“但谁知道皮尔斯和她说了什么。这个该死的骗子，自以为是的混蛋。说到这个，史蒂夫知道他的新上司和你可恨的继父是同一个人吗？”  
巴基丧气地垂下肩膀。“不知道，我还不知道该怎么和他说。”  
“可你不是已经说了你继父的所作所为？”  
“说了一部分，”巴基用手捂住脸，“我不想让他因为我丢掉工作。或是为了维护我，去辞职什么的，我不知道，或者可能去攻击我的继父。”  
“你觉得史蒂夫会那么做？好吧，我还记得他当时和我的男朋友肉搏，那时候他甚至都不认识我呢。我知道你为什么说不出口了。”  
“我该怎么办？”  
“你总得告诉他的。”  
巴基用拇指指甲扣着桌上的贴纸。“要是他生气了，想和我分手呢？”  
“那他就是个混蛋。你看，他找到工作前你还没机会告诉他继父的事，但如果史蒂夫觉得你不值得他放弃工作，那他就太窝囊了。就这么简单。”  
巴基走出唱片店，心情舒畅了许多。他还是不想告诉史蒂夫真相。史蒂夫暂时还不需要知道，不是吗？


	47. Chapter 47

“你要画眼线吗？”小娜在浴室里喊道。  
“不要。”巴基拿上了衬衫和钱包，等着史蒂夫接他去演唱会。史蒂夫几分钟前发短信说他出发了。  
“你确定？”小娜歪了歪头，“来嘛，画个眼线又无伤大雅。”  
“我可不知道史蒂夫会不会喜欢。”  
“管他呢？我觉得很棒。还记得那次万圣节你打扮成疯帽子吗？”  
“我都快忘了。”小娜当时扮成了红皇后，一头卷发高高盘起。她穿了贴上了纸牌的超短裙，黑色紧身衣，渔网袜。他的着装倒是没什么特点，只是普通的格子外套和细条纹裤子，脖子上戴了个大大的圆点领结，当然，少不了那顶高礼帽。当时小娜给他化了妆。  
小娜拿着眼线笔走近他。  
“我不知道……”  
“今天要去演唱会嘛！来嘛，我保证画完眼线超辣的！史蒂夫肯定也会被你迷住的。”  
“真的吗？”巴基犹豫地走进浴室，打量镜子中的自己。  
“坐下。”小娜把马桶盖子放下。  
娜塔莎靠得有点太近了，随着手上的动作，她的手指轻轻擦过他眼周的皮肤，唤起了他心中久违的感觉。他悄悄地挪了挪身子。千万别勃起，他不断警告自己，千万别。  
有时他觉得放下她太难了。他还清楚地记得她的气味，她的味道，她的好恶，她为他做过的那些事，那些史蒂夫永远不会做，也没有办法做到的事。  
“好了。”她宣布道，他暗自松了一口气，庆幸自己并没有被挑起情欲。至少没被她发现。“操，你太辣了。史蒂夫看到你要是不想立刻开干，那肯定是哪里有问题。”  
巴基站起身来。镜中的他还是有点儿不自信，申请略带担忧，不过这个眼妆的确很配他的气质，给他增添了几分神秘感。  
“听我说，要是他不喜欢，我就再帮你把眼妆洗掉。”小娜说。  
他点了点头。小娜离开浴室后，他对着镜中的自己挑起一个性感的笑容。他希望史蒂夫会喜欢。  
而史蒂夫确实喜欢。他们三人在家里等布鲁斯来接小娜时，史蒂夫的手就一直黏在巴基身上。他们其实可以搭一辆车同去，但巴基准备在史蒂夫家过夜，而小娜要去布鲁斯家，所以还是决定分头过去。“嗯……你今天真棒，”他们见面拥抱时，史蒂夫在巴基耳边说道，他的手顺着巴基的背滑到了牛仔裤口袋里，隔着裤子揉巴基的屁股。巴基笑着稍作躲闪，不想让旁边的娜塔莎太尴尬。娜塔莎脸上得意的笑容仿佛在说“看到没？都告诉你啦。”  
这倒是让巴基不那么焦虑于布鲁斯的到来了。“那么，”小娜给布鲁斯开了门，“布鲁斯，向你正式介绍史蒂夫，巴基的男朋友。他保证过今晚不会再使用擒拿术了。”  
巴基拘谨地笑着，抓住史蒂夫的手晃了晃，史蒂夫刚刚才不太情愿地把手从巴基的后口袋里抽出来。“嘿。”布鲁斯说。  
“上次实在抱歉，”史蒂夫说，“他们都告诉我了，一切都是误会。”  
布鲁斯点点头，他接着转向巴基。“嘿。”他打了个招呼。  
巴基对他微笑。“我们走吧。”小娜说。  
他们上了车，巴基还没来得及关好门，史蒂夫就迫不及待地压到他身上。“我们要跟着他们。”史蒂夫的舌头挤进他的嘴里，巴基挣扎着劝说他。  
“我知道路。”  
巴基又让史蒂夫吻了好一会儿，才轻轻推开他。“走吧，要不我也要有感觉了。”巴基这时已经硬了。  
“我现在就可以帮你口。”史蒂夫舔着巴基的下巴。  
“很诱人，但还是等到回家后比较好。”巴基的呼吸粗重。要是史蒂夫还不停下，他也要控制不住自己了。  
“好吧，好吧，”史蒂夫重复着这个词，在巴基脖子上落下最后一吻，“好吧。”他终于在驾驶座上坐好，调整了一下牛仔裤。  
巴基咬着嘴唇，也把裤子挪了挪。  
他们比小娜和布鲁斯晚几分钟到，排在他们后面等待入场。克林特还没到。“你们总算到了。”小娜对他们坏笑。  
巴基快要藏不住脸上的微笑了。史蒂夫双手从后面搂着巴基。  
他们进了夜店，他和小娜去占位置，史蒂夫和布鲁斯则去吧台买酒——“他们两个去没关系吗？”巴基有些担忧。小娜说：“没关系，他们是大男孩了。”——于是他们找了张桌子坐下，在入场的人群中寻找克林特。  
等到克林特出现时，巴基已经喝完了第一杯啤酒，他还没看到凯特。好吧，她也不一定会来。换成是他的话，他很可能不会。  
光线渐渐暗了下来，几道光束照亮了舞台，卡魔拉乐队登场了。魔拉今天戴了顶荧光绿色的波波头假发，双手挂着荧光手环，身穿亮片黑色紧身衣。其他乐队成员的穿着与她风格一致，只是衣服颜色各异。乐队演奏着八十年代的电音歌曲，欢乐的流行乐曲似乎不是很配魔拉的那张苦瓜脸，好在舞台效果不错，水蒸气中一切都若隐若现。不知不觉间，巴基也开始随着鼓点摆头。小娜和克林特在演出结束后激动地冲到了台上。  
灯光亮起，人群涌向洗手间和酒吧，还好史蒂夫在演出期间又给他们买了一轮酒。巴基已经有些醉意，史蒂夫突然把冰啤酒贴在他脸上，吓了他一跳。  
巴基接过啤酒，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，把他拉进一个吻。史蒂夫贪婪地索取着他，巴基也伸出舌头饥渴地与他湿吻。他们互相吮吸啃咬，直到小娜和克林特回来坐下，才有点儿不好意思地分开。  
接着，巴基余光瞟见了一抹紫色，他挣脱史蒂夫的怀抱，丢下一句“很快回来！”，就冲进了人群。  
他在门口追上了凯特。“嘿！”音乐声太大，他只得扯着嗓子冲她喊道。  
“噢，嗨！”她也喊道，“我没看到你！正准备走呢！”  
“你还想见克林特吗？”他在她耳边大喊。  
她点点头。  
巴基带着她回到桌边。小娜、布鲁斯和克林特都抬起头好奇地看着他们，史蒂夫挑了挑眉，“你要干嘛？”他对巴基做口型。  
“凯特，这是娜塔莎、布鲁斯还有克林特！”他担心她没听清楚，又重复了一遍重点。“克林特！”他大喊着，指向克林特。凯特脸上没什么表情，看不出她对克林特怎么想。克林特今天依然很克林特，太阳穴处贴着绷带，下巴上有一块淤青，穿着一件旧T恤。  
“嗨！”克林特说道，似乎突然明白了巴基正在给他介绍女孩子。  
巴基俯下身，在克林特耳边喊道：“这是凯特！”  
他站直身体，看到克林特脸上闪现过一系列表情：困惑、愤怒、好奇、兴奋、更多的困惑……凯特则是站在那儿，双手插在后口袋里，似乎想等着克林特决定用哪种表情面对她。  
“凯特？”娜塔莎问他，“这是凯特？”  
于是娜塔莎开始品评的眼光上下打量她。史蒂夫问：“这都是怎么回事？”  
最终克林特站起来，伸出手来：“很高兴认识你！想喝一杯吗？”  
凯特如释重负地微笑起来，他们一起向吧台走去。  
“这他妈怎么回事？”小娜在他们离开后尖叫道。“真的吗？这就是那个女孩？”她用手肘撞了撞布鲁斯。“这就是那个住在克林特家的女孩！”  
“哦！”布鲁斯说，似乎理解了状况。  
“你在哪儿找到她的？”小娜问道。  
巴基给他们讲了他今天早上在图书馆碰到她，又是怎样邀请她过来，讲完后他的嗓子都快哑了。克林特和凯特不久后回来坐下，他们脸上都挂着微笑。  
“红娘巴基。”史蒂夫在灯光暗下，宇宙战队登场时评价道。  
巴基不知道为什么宇宙战队是主唱乐队，他们的舞台效果和卡魔拉乐队并不统一。彼得的穿着平时别无二致，依旧是牛仔裤，T恤和匡威板鞋。架子鼓后站着一个半裸壮汉，说他叫做德拉克斯。键盘手是一个高高瘦瘦，头发乱糟糟的年轻人，穿着棕色羊毛衫，贝斯手则体型较小。“第一首歌叫把妹秘术！（注1）”彼得对着麦克风喊道，于是会场淹没在了彼得不知所谓的歌声和随意拨弄的吉他声中。  
布鲁斯一直蹙着眉，只在小娜转向他时变个表情。凯特和克林特则完全没注意舞台。巴基这才发现他们在用手语对话。“哇哦。”他说道，不过他连自己的声音都听不清楚。他推了推史蒂夫，示意他看向凯特和克林特。  
史蒂夫明白了他的意思，微笑起来。他接着贴在巴基的耳边喊道：“这支乐队太糟了！”  
巴基做了个鬼脸，点头同意。  
不久后，魔拉也加入了他们，她还没卸掉舞台妆。凯特敬畏地看着她，小娜为他们介绍后，魔拉居然也露出了微笑。  
巴基靠在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫的双臂环着他，手指插在巴基牛仔裤的腰带上。这动作稀松平常，但已经足以燃起巴基的欲火。他咽下一口啤酒，屁股有意无意地在史蒂夫的胯部摩擦，撩拨着他。  
彼得喊出最后一首歌的名字时，全场都沸腾了，为演出终于要结束了欢呼起来。他们走出夜店时，持续的高分贝噪音让巴基开始耳鸣了，一时间什么都听不真切。  
他开心地看到凯特上了克林特的车，两人有些紧张地相视一笑。“我们要去下一场，你们来吗？”小娜问道。  
“不了，我们要回家了。”还没等巴基反应过来，史蒂夫就说道。他的手又插进了巴基的后口袋里，捏了捏屁股。  
“那好。玩得开心，男孩们。”她挥手告别，进了布鲁斯的车里。  
“介意我来开车吗？”史蒂夫的唇贴在巴基的脖子上。  
巴基歪了歪脑袋，半闭上眼。“嗯……”他都不记得自己喝了多少了。  
“我只喝了几杯。最后一轮喝了水。”史蒂夫蹭着他的脖子，“希望能快点带你回家。”  
“我们走吧。”  
到家后，他们急切地奔上门口的台阶，开了门——史蒂夫刚进门就把他压在了玄关的墙上，一只手伸进他的裤子，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。嘴唇相撞，尝到对方嘴里啤酒的苦味。史蒂夫的手指滑过臀缝，摸到了穴口。  
“你——你想上楼吗？”巴基问道。  
“现在不要，”史蒂夫说，“操，你太他妈辣了。我说过你有多美吗？”  
几根手指插进了紧致的后穴，为他扩张。他们没用润滑，但巴基还是爽得呻吟起来，晃动屁股迎合史蒂夫。  
“我想让你在这儿射，就现在。”史蒂夫咆哮道。  
“但我们可以，”史蒂夫的手指继续深入，巴基喘息道，“上楼，那样你就可以……”  
“你觉得今晚我能让你射几次？”  
巴基艰难地吞咽，试图想到答案。酒精和情欲让他难以思考。  
“我会弄清楚的。”史蒂夫长叹道。他们唇舌交缠，无暇分心讲话，直到一吻终了，巴基把嘴贴在史蒂夫脖子上，那是他最爱的部位。“想让你在这儿射一次，上楼后再射一次。”  
史蒂夫把他困在墙上，胯部磨蹭着巴基的勃起，这让他只能呻吟着点头。  
“是吗？你也这么想？”  
巴基咬住了史蒂夫的肩膀。“是。”他从牙关挤出一句话。  
史蒂夫维持着把巴基抵在墙上的动作，一只手环着巴基的脖子，嘴唇蹭上他的脸。史蒂夫抽出探入后穴的手，把巴基的裤子褪到大腿根部，手从前面绕过下体，经过会阴处又插进了后穴。角度的变换更方便史蒂夫插入了，巴基接连发出微小的呻吟声，嘴唇黏在史蒂夫身上，手胡乱勾住他。  
史蒂夫的手指在洞口进出，不断按摩他的敏感点。不到一分钟，巴基就颤抖地抓紧了他，断断续续地发出细碎的呻吟，“嗯啊，嗯啊，嗯啊……”，这个角度史蒂夫柔软的手腕内侧抵在他的阴茎上，他迷乱地向前挺腰，借此抚慰自己。巴基微微挪了挪屁股，方便史蒂夫的插入，很快他就在裤子里释放了。高潮的同时，史蒂夫的手指还在持续插入。  
史蒂夫温柔地把巴基推回到墙上，手依然插在巴基的后穴，轻柔地吻他。“嗯……”巴基贴着史蒂夫的嘴唇说，“下面轮到你了？”  
“马上。”史蒂夫对他坏坏一笑。他终于把手抽了出来，沾了些液体的手摸了摸巴基的脸颊。他们又吻了一次，接着他拉起巴基，带他往楼上走去。  
巴基脚步虚浮地跟着他上楼。到了卧室后，他倒在床上，依然沉浸在高潮的余韵中，任由史蒂夫脱掉他的衣服。史蒂夫先脱掉T恤，巴基的两条胳膊随着史蒂夫的动作穿过袖孔，又摔在床上。接着是鞋子、袜子、裤子，自己被扒光后，巴基看着史蒂夫给自己脱衣服。  
他又硬了。  
史蒂夫俯身舔了一下巴基的阴茎——那里更硬了——接着他把巴基翻了个身，轻拍他翘起的屁股，撕开安全套包装，给自己润滑。  
这次他们干得又狠又快，用了后入式，巴基四肢撑在床上。他的左手肘不久后就要罢工了，史蒂夫腾出一只手扶住他的肩膀，另一只手抓住床头，以这样的杠杆效应一次又一次操干他，巴基只能发出不成调的呻吟声。  
“为我射出来。”史蒂夫低沉的声音响起。  
巴基再次抽搐着高潮了，结束之后，他无力地倒在床上。史蒂夫放开他下了床，去点亮房间里的蜡烛。他的身体已经被榨干了，汗水浸湿的头发粘在脸上，呼吸凌乱。他不可能再射了。  
可史蒂夫还硬着，还一次都没射过。烛光照亮了房间，他看着柔光中史蒂夫那身结实的肌肉，史蒂夫的阴茎高高翘起着走来走去……史蒂夫回到床上爱抚他，睾丸处熟悉的收缩感让他知道了，好吧，没错，他还可以再释放一次。  
这次史蒂夫的动作很温柔。他温柔地吻着巴基，嘴唇相贴，这是巴基最喜欢的方式。他接着把巴基拉起来，让他骑在自己身上。  
“感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫贴在他发间问道。  
“嗯……”巴基回以轻喘。  
史蒂夫的手指沿着巴基的左臂滑过两肋，轻轻握住他的阴茎，那玩意在他的抚慰下又挺立起来。史蒂夫笑了。“操，你这旺盛的性欲，我真是找到宝了。”  
巴基也低声笑起来。史蒂夫直接插进了巴基的后穴，他泄出一声喘息。巴基跨坐在史蒂夫身上，后穴已经被完全操开了，史蒂夫向上挺腰一次次顶撞他的内部。与之前的两次完全不同，这次他的节奏放慢了不少。巴基全身已经虚软无力，可他的身体还是本能地回应史蒂夫，还想要更多。他也晃动臀部，迎合史蒂夫插入的动作。  
巴基几乎全靠史蒂夫才不至于瘫软倒下，史蒂夫曲起膝盖抵在巴基身后，巴基扶住史蒂夫，骑坐在他身上。他半张着嘴喘息，喉咙酸痛，已经叫不出声了。史蒂夫的阴茎一次次撞向甜蜜的敏感点，一次次把他填满，那只手同时握住他的阴茎撸动，不久后阴茎也胀痛着急欲释放。他更用力地在史蒂夫的阴茎上摩擦臀部。听到史蒂夫动情的呻吟声时，他也同时第三次到达了顶峰。  
这之后，巴基几乎睁不开眼了。史蒂夫把他黏乎乎的，虚软的身体搂进怀中，开心地叹道：“下次我们试试射四次。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文为Pelvic Sorcery，出自《银河护卫队》卡魔拉台词：I know who you are, Peter Quill! And I amnot some starry-eyed waif here to succumb to your…your pelvic sorcery!（我知道你是什么样的人，彼得·奎尔！我不是无知少女，会被你的把妹招数欺骗。）


	48. Chapter 48

史蒂夫的生日越来越近了。巴基对生日礼物有过好几个想法：他想过亲手制作一个混音带。他还在线上做了GED模拟测试，结果证明史蒂夫是对的，他从高中退学时已经快毕业了，所以这些题他几乎都学过，于是他准备报名考试，希望能在通过考试后给史蒂夫一个惊喜。但考试要花120美元，巴基也觉得这与其说是给史蒂夫的礼物，不如说是给自己的礼物。他还在寻找合适的德国牧羊犬，甚至给陆军基地打了电话，询问是否有途径领养退役的军犬（可惜没有）。还在史蒂夫去浴室时从他手机上偷偷找到了山姆的电话号码，希望询问他的好友——巴基为此有些愧疚，但他想既然不是出于嫉妒或怀疑去偷看史蒂夫的手机，那就还可以接受。  
巴基知道史蒂夫不会在意礼物的价格。他最终决定把自己送给史蒂夫。克林特公寓附近的小巷里有家情趣商店。巴基在一个下午来到那里，采购了些他觉得史蒂夫会喜欢的东西。当然，也是巴基喜欢的。  
一切似乎都渐渐步入了正轨：小娜和布鲁斯复合了，进展良好。凯特和克林特也渐入佳境。“你觉得那女孩怎么样？”一个闷热的午后，小娜问克林特，他们三人一致同意这种天气午餐只吃得下冰淇淋。  
克林特脸上的微笑略带尴尬，他耸了耸肩：“她挺好的。“  
“你之前就知道她会手语吗？”小娜问巴基。  
“不，”巴基和娜塔莎一样惊讶于这件事，“你们可真是天造地设的一对啊。”  
克林特又耸了耸肩，准备舔掉冰淇淋球，可还没吃完就掉在了地上，来福很快把它舔得一干二净。“噢，我的冰淇淋。”他说。  
来福腿上的石膏已经拆掉了，他似乎恢复得很不错。“嘿，你那栋楼里有空着的公寓吗？”巴基尽量随意地问出这句话。  
“我那栋楼里？”克林特似乎很疑惑，“见鬼了，你怎么会想住在那儿？”  
“也没那么差，”巴基答道，他避开了小娜的视线，“至少允许养狗。”  
“严格意义上也不允许。”克林特说。  
小娜翻了个白眼。“詹姆斯，如果你真的很想领养狗，我不会介意的。只要他不乱叫，不在房子里撒尿，或是跳到桌子上什么的。”  
“我知道，”巴基说，“我知道，只是……我又不可能永远住在你家，我知道你和布鲁斯最近挺好的，要是我不在的话就更好了。”  
“你这几天都不怎么在家，”小娜说，“你干嘛不直接搬进史蒂夫家呢？”  
巴基抿了抿嘴。“又不是说我能直接搬进去。”  
“你得等他先问你，”小娜了然地点头，“嗯，我懂了。所以说他还没有问过你。你们还没谈过这件事？”  
巴基摇了摇头。“我最近一直在找房子。可能租得起的公寓一般都不允许养狗。”  
“你为什么就那么需要一只狗呢？”小娜问。她舔掉手上的一点巧克力冰淇淋。  
不管他和娜塔莎说了多少次他对切达的感受，她还是不能理解。他想她总有一天会明白的，也许很快就会。等到那只黑色小奶猫恢复健康后，巴基打算把Liho带回家，送给娜塔莎。好在他搬走以后，让她代替他陪伴小娜。  
当然，前提是他能找到住的地方。他现在已经开始存钱了，每周存一部分，这些钱用来付前两个月的租金以及押金。不过每个月还是要多出一大笔开销，他大概会更加捉襟见肘。  
巴基和史蒂夫在他们第一次约会的地点庆祝了约会一个月纪念日。他们和朋友们一起来到克拉克酒吧K歌，山姆当然也来了，带着他的小组成员和史蒂夫的一群朋友。一群人把克拉克酒吧挤得满满的。巴基提前告诉了菲尔，也不得不顺道邀请了他的同事们，玛利亚和莎伦也来了。这晚他们在酒吧里尽情欢唱，全员大合唱了“Sweet Caroline”和“Piano Man”，巴基甚至还唱了blink182乐队的“All the small things”，虽然有些走调，而且酒精让他唱不准歌词——不过副歌部分唱得十分投入。“Na-na na-na nana na-na NA!”  
小粉也来了，他全程坐得远远的，巴基也向他道了歉（如果“对不起我打了你的鼻子”算是道歉的话）。小粉对此只是耸了耸肩，嘟囔着自己大概也是活该。那晚快结束时，他注意到莎伦和山姆居然在眉目传情，他周一再次见到莎伦时，也确认了这个事实。“他挺可爱，”她说，脸有点儿红了，“你有没有他的号码？”  
巴基有，因为他之前偷看过。不过他还是向史蒂夫发短信问了号码，正好也可以告诉他山姆和莎伦的事，免得再对他撒谎。  
毕竟已经有个让他良心不安的谎言了。  
他还是没想好怎么告诉史蒂夫他继父的事。他在互助小组上说出了这件事，小组结束后，布鲁斯留了下来，和他谈了半个小时。“我担心他会恨我，因为我一直瞒着他。”巴基说。  
“我们大概都习惯于设想别人对自己的看法。我也被父亲虐待过，我们大概运气都不够好，才会分到这样的父母，”布鲁斯说，“在上次那件事之后，我曾以为史蒂夫大概就把我定性为家暴男了，而娜塔莎眼里我就是个怪物。但是……在我坦白之后，他们却都理解了我。我想你和史蒂夫说了我的事？”  
“没有，”巴基说，“这些都是保密的。我只告诉他上次是个意外，他所见的并非事实。”  
“噢，”布鲁斯点了点头，“我是想说，我知道这些都要保密，但如果你向史蒂夫解释了我的家庭什么的，我也不会怪你。哇哦，谢了。”他拍了拍巴基的肩。“从你的话看，你男朋友是个好人。关键在于你眼中他是怎样的人，并且他值得知道真相。好好想想，你就不会那么害怕说出真相了。”  
可巴基还是不太确定，他继续拖延了下去，直到不得不去面对的这一天。  
那是史蒂夫生日的一周前。  
七月四号有安排吗？史蒂夫发来短信，巴基刚刚开始加油站的工作。  
巴基回复，和你在一起做什么都好：）  
你有西装吗？  
他从母亲那里拿到了那套西服，于是回复了有……  
很好：）  
巴基等了几分钟，还是没有后文，于是他发了一连串问号过去。  
依旧没有回复。  
拜托，那可是你的生日，你总不能不告诉我要去干嘛吧？  
手机终于在他手中震动，看到那条短信，他停止了理货的动作，整个人僵立在那儿，似乎连呼吸都忘记了。  
好吧，告诉你吧：）我老板打算在我生日那晚举办聚会，这是每年的惯例，是个正式场合，我想带你一起去：）  
他的脑中大概已经炸开了，他无法挪动脚步，全身紧绷，呼吸困难。他的手指无意识地紧攥成拳，手机从他手中跌落到地上。  
亚历山大·皮尔斯一年一度的七月四日晚会。巴基曾经每年都被逼着参加，他不得不盛装出席，带着最得体的微笑，假装他继父是他的大英雄。只有一年他被禁止参加。继父把他锁在了房间里，告诉他妈妈巴基不想去。“是荷尔蒙的原因。”他在门外告诉她，巴基躺在一墙之隔的地板上哭泣，无力站起，也不能喊他妈妈放他出去，喉咙刚刚被皮尔斯的手紧紧攥住，此时肿痛着不能发声。“你知道青少年有多叛逆。”皮尔斯平静地说。于是他听着妈妈的高跟鞋声渐渐远去，只留下他一人。  
门响了，有人光顾了加油站的小超市，巴基挣扎着捡起地板上的手机，回到收银台。颤抖的双手让他犯了两次错误。他大概以为我是个瘾君子，他想着，一边给顾客找零。顾客离开了，只剩下巴基一人了，他从口袋里拿出手机。  
巴基艰难地咽下口水，喉咙仿佛被堵住了。屏幕被摔碎了，他按下开机键，开机LOGO闪了几下，又暗了下去。他又试了六次，还是开不了机。他靠着收银台缓缓坐下，环抱住膝盖蜷起身体。


	49. Chapter 49

门响了，但巴基没有起身。他动弹不得。直到听到一个熟悉的声音：“巴基？”

_是史蒂夫。_

他不知道是该感到安心还是愈发不安。

“我在这儿。”他哑声说道。

史蒂夫绕过收银台，看到巴基坐在地板上，立刻蹲下身，把他搂进怀里。“发生什么了？”史蒂夫焦急地问，“我给你发短信没有回复，打电话，直接转入语音信箱，给加油站打电话，你又没接……”史蒂夫的声音饱含担忧，巴基靠在史蒂夫怀里，感到心中的恐慌渐渐消退。

史蒂夫大概看到了巴基手中摔烂的手机。“和我说说话，”史蒂夫催促着，在巴基的太阳穴处印下一吻，“拜托了，和我说点什么，告诉我你没事。”

“我不能。”巴基试图开口，可他的胃仿佛被人揍了一拳，抽搐着疼痛。

“拜托，巴克。有人来抢劫加油站了？有人威胁你了？拿枪对着你？”每说出一个可能性，史蒂夫就把他攥得更紧，他被攥疼了，但没作声。是他活该。

“我不能……和你一起去晚会。”他终于说道。

史蒂夫瞬间放松了力度。“什么？所以是因为那个晚会吗？巴基……我不懂。那只是个聚会而已。”

“不是……”巴基感到呼吸困难。

史蒂夫又俯下身，再次抱紧巴基。他温热的手掌稳稳地搭在巴基身上，给他安慰，而他不值得这样的安慰。“只是个聚会，巴克。没事的。要是你那么紧张的话，不去也没关系……但我想让你陪我去。”

“我不能去。”巴基的声音沙哑。

“我不懂，”史蒂夫捧住巴基的脸，把它抬起。巴基透过模糊的双眼看着史蒂夫，但看着他只是加剧了痛苦，“巴基，我……我爱你。”

“不要，”巴基呻吟着挣脱史蒂夫的怀抱，往一边爬去，又倒在几步之外的地板上，“不要说这个。”他放声抽泣，脸朝着地板，如地上的尘埃一般渺小。

“巴克——”

“你什么都不知道！”巴基大声喊道，他用责难的目光看着史蒂夫，“我一直在撒谎！你不能说你爱我，你根本不了解我！”他擦了擦脸，“不要说你爱我，因为我告诉你真相之后，你就该恨我了。”

长久的沉默。他的话已经成真了。史蒂夫已经改变主意了，他知道。

接着，史蒂夫轻声说道：“那就告诉我真相。”

巴基听出了史蒂夫语气里激将的意味。 _告诉我啊，看我会不会改变主意。_ 他心底里其实了解史蒂夫，相信史蒂夫不会因此改变对他的看法。 _他会吗？_ 他的身体又因为怀疑而发抖。一部分的他不相信会有人如此爱他，可以原谅他的过错。

但他总要说出真相。现在不说就没机会了。如果他不告诉史蒂夫，他一定会失去他。如果他告诉史蒂夫，也可能会失去他。他一定要说出真相，因为 _可能失去他_ 比 _一定失去他_ 好多了。

“你老板，”巴基低头盯着地板说道。他必须面对史蒂夫。他必须要坚强。他坐直身体，把黏在脸上的头发拨到一边，下定了决心。“你的老板。亚历山大·皮尔斯，”他斗胆抬头望了史蒂夫一眼，“他是……他是我的继父。”

他看到了史蒂夫听到时的反应，在那一瞬间，史蒂夫知道了他尊敬的、还和巴基炫耀过的那个人与他曾发誓恨他、说过见到他就会忍不住动手的那个人是同一个人。

“巴基。”史蒂夫的声音破碎。巴基用手捂住脸不忍再看，史蒂夫脸上的神情悲痛。

 _我对他做了什么_ **，** 巴基绝望地想， _我击垮了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。_

“过来，”史蒂夫开了口，声音沙哑，“过来，求你了。”

史蒂夫打算打他吗？如果是的话，那也是巴基活该。毕竟是他一直撒谎，错过了所有说出真相的时机。他缓缓爬向史蒂夫，垂下脑袋，等待着他的判决。史蒂夫抬起手来，他吓了一跳，但史蒂夫只是把手放在巴基的肩膀上，把他拉近。“你想要我怎么做？”史蒂夫问道，他的声音在巴基耳边响起。

“对不起，”巴基泣不成声，“对不起。”

“你想让我辞职吗？我会的。如果我知道是这样，我一开始就不会接受这个该死的工作。你为什么不告诉我呢？那样我早就辞职了。我……操，我还整天和你说起他……太抱歉了，巴克。要是你能早点告诉我就好了。你想让我辞职吗？”

史蒂夫觉得抱歉？巴基一时无法理解。“什么？”

“我会辞职，”史蒂夫的声音不再那么破碎了，“只是一份工作而已。重要的是你。你想让我辞职吗？”

“史蒂夫？”巴基终于敢看向他了，“你不生气吗？”

“生气也不是对你。天哪，皮尔斯耍了我。明明你都跟我说了自己的遭遇了。天哪，他还骗了你妈，不是吗？巴基，”史蒂夫捧着他的脸，力道略大让他的脸颊都有点疼了，“巴基，不，不会，我不会对你生气的。不，我是说，我想我懂了。你为什么不告诉我。”

“你花了很久才找到满意的工作，”巴基说，“我知道那有多难。我不想让你因为我就放弃那份工作。”

“这就是为什么你会知道公司的名字，”史蒂夫闭了闭眼，“ _我应该早点猜到的。”_

“我以为你可能没机会见到他。但不久后……等你见到他，又那么爱戴他……”

“不。我他妈才不爱戴他，”史蒂夫摇晃着巴基的肩，巴基惊讶于他语气中的怒意。等史蒂夫的情绪平静下来，那双湛蓝色的眼睛饱含深情地望着他，“我爱你，巴基。我爱你。”

泪水从巴基的双眼滚下，滑落在嘴唇上。“你说你要是见到我继父就会杀了他……我不能告诉你。我做不到。”

史蒂夫轻柔地吻去巴基唇上的泪水。“你要相信我，巴基……我爱你。我会辞职。我一定要辞职，不可能再为伤害你的人工作了。我爱你。”

“别说那句话了，”巴基嘟囔道，“我配不上。”

“自从那次你说了之后，我就也想对你说这句话。我一直在等合适的时机。为什么不能现在说呢？我爱你。我不介意你对我说了谎。完全不介意。我爱你。”

巴基闭上眼睛，头垂向史蒂夫的胸口，那几个字温暖地淌过他的心间 **。** _自从那次你说了之后。_ 上次他不小心说漏了嘴之后，他一直小心翼翼地不去再次提起。他避免告诉史蒂夫太多自己的感受，害怕因为太缠人而吓跑史蒂夫。而那三个字在巴基心中荡起了涟漪，他慢慢感受到史蒂夫的一颗真心。他想到了史蒂夫怎样抱着他，史蒂夫怎样因为担心而半夜开车赶来——巴基低下头，看到他的眼泪打湿了史蒂夫的格子睡裤。

史蒂夫永远陪在他身边。哪怕在中学时代，史蒂夫也是保护他的那个人。他不知道自己为什么值得史蒂夫这样的对待。

“你爱我？”巴基问道，他的声音轻得几乎难以辨听，“可……为什么？”

“那你为什么爱我呢？没有原因。事情就这么简单。我爱你因为你就是你。就是这样，巴克。这就是全部了。你可以对我撒谎，或是告诉我你恨我……但……我仍然会爱你，我想。”

 _就是这样。_ 他把一切说得这么简单。

“我爱你，”巴基张了张口却没有声音，他又试了一遍，“我爱你，史蒂夫。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫抚着他的头发说道。良久，史蒂夫只是抱着他，抚摸他的头发，直到他能够正常开口，不会再度崩溃。

“拜托不要辞职，”巴基的声音疲惫又沙哑，“我不想让你因为我失业。”

“我可以再找工作。”

“他毁了我的人生，”他轻啜一声，靠在史蒂夫的T恤上，“我不想让他再毁了你的。”

“你说得对，”史蒂夫似乎突然有了主意，“我不辞职。我要让他主动炒了我。他炒了我，就得付我辞退金，还有失业金什么的。”

“这怎么做到？求你不要打他。最后你会去坐牢的，我……我接受不了这个。他的律师团会在法庭上把你击垮。”

史蒂夫的双臂收紧。巴基叹气，心中隐隐的不安散去了一些。“我甚至不完全了解他都对你做了什么，但已经足够让我想杀了他。你为什么维护他？你怎么能维护这样的人？”

“我妈，他手上还有我妈。”他这才发觉自己暗暗松了一口气，因为史蒂夫可以脱离皮尔斯的掌控，“而且我没开玩笑。要是你对他动手，他肯定会以牙还牙。我是说……我知道你之前经常卷入争斗。他会查到的。他会抓住你所有的把柄。”

史蒂夫安静了一会儿。巴基知道史蒂夫不像克林特那么鲁莽，但从夜店的那场争执来看，史蒂夫也不介意施以拳脚。

史蒂夫又对着他的额头微笑。“和平主义者。”他说道，语气带点嘲讽。

巴基笑了起来，尽管脸上的眼泪还没干。“嘿，我那天可是给小粉来了一拳。”

“当然了。”

史蒂夫的语气很是自豪。巴基微笑了，从史蒂夫的胸前抬起头看他。史蒂夫的眼圈也红了，虽然巴基知道自己看上去肯定更糟。但这不重要。完全无足挂齿。

“我爱你，史蒂夫。”巴基说。

史蒂夫轻叹，微笑了。“我也爱你。”


	50. Chapter 50

巴基从小娜的车上下来，把西服袋搭在手臂上。“谢了。”他说。

“你确定没关系吗？”她第五次重复这个问题。

他看了看史蒂夫的房子，又看向自己的西服袋，咬住嘴唇。

“你不必这样的。”她提醒他。

“我知道。”他说。

“如果你想走的话给我打电话。一定要给我打电话，知道吗？”

“我会的。我保证。”

“好吧，”她回到驾驶座上，他关上了车门，“待会儿见。”

他挥了挥手，脚步沉重地进门。

七月潮湿的空气被他一起带进了门。“史蒂夫？”他朝楼上喊道。

“在上面。”

史蒂夫卧室的床上放着一套西装。那是件无尾礼服，还有背心和腰封。巴基把西服袋放在床上，走进浴室。

史蒂夫身上只围了条毛巾，脸上涂满剃须膏。“你感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫问道，剃须刀在下巴上滑动。

“我还好。”巴基说。

“想要我帮你刮脸吗？”史蒂夫咧嘴笑了，一只手抚上巴基的后颈。

巴基也笑了，不过有点儿心不在焉，史蒂夫也注意到了。

“如果你不想去，我们可以不去。”这双蓝眼睛……尽管恐惧占了上风，但看着这眼睛，他还是控制不住心中的欲念了。他把史蒂夫拉进一个吻，不去管自己也沾上了剃须膏。现在巴基发自内心地笑了。“可我是认真的，巴克。我们不一定要去。”

巴基盯着水池里的毛发。“我想去。”

“记住，你不必和他对话。我们的目的是让他看见你和我在一起。好揭掉他正人君子的伪装。”

“你不能打他。”巴基坚持道，他的眼里泛起了水光。

“我不会的，”又一个剃须膏味的吻，“让我弄完，再帮你刮，好吗？”

巴基退后一点儿，在合上的马桶盖上坐下，看着史蒂夫刮脸的动作。“我爱你。”巴基说。

史蒂夫停下手上的动作，对他微笑道：“我也爱你。”

等史蒂夫好了之后，巴基脱下了他的T恤，把头发扎起来——他的头发现在比以前短了点儿，因为他昨天去剪了头。只是剪发而已，但造型师把他平时凌乱的头发变得柔顺多了。甚至不太像他自己的头发了。史蒂夫昨晚很开心地用手抚弄他柔顺的头发。

毫无预兆的，史蒂夫将一团剃须膏挤在巴基脸上，巴基笑了起来。“别动。”史蒂夫告诉他。于是巴基由着他打出泡沫，涂在巴基的下巴和上唇上方，又慢慢刮掉，史蒂夫的脸近在咫尺。巴基全身都热了起来。这比外面炎热的天气还要让他燥热不安。趁着史蒂夫稍微把剃须刀拿开打量他，他就伸手扯掉了史蒂夫腰间的毛巾。

史蒂夫笑了，完全不打算去遮掩。“你想看得更清楚，哼？”

“嗯哼。”巴基说道。

眼前风景绝佳，但巴基还是闭上了眼睛，享受和史蒂夫的亲密一刻。谁知道今晚之后会怎样呢。也许皮尔斯会再度毁掉一切……

自从他被赶出家门后，这将是他第一次见到他的继父。也是他第一次见到妈妈，自从上次回家后。她在那次之后就再也没联系他了，让他有些烦躁。也许她以为他联系她只是因为缺钱。也许他应该主动联系她，哪怕问候她一次，毕竟他也给她留手机号。仔细想想，他最怕的其实是他妈妈的反应。他从未对她出柜。

史蒂夫用毛巾帮他擦掉脸上的泡沫，他们亲吻。两人光滑的脸紧贴在一起，残余的泡沫让两人脸上都滑滑的，这种亲热方式陌生又有趣。巴基睁开了眼睛。

“会没事的，”史蒂夫告诉他，“记住，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

自从他们一周前对彼此说出了这句话，表白似乎就停不住了。他们开始约会已经快两个月了，但他们彼此之间的吸引力还是这么强。小娜有一天曾打趣他：“还好你们是gay，要不你俩中的哪位大概已经怀孕了。”这让巴基忍不住幻想他们有一天领养孩子的光景。

巴基换上西装。炎热又湿黏的夏日完全不适合穿西服。太多层了，而且每个纽扣都要扣上，他平时可习惯敞着衬衫。晚会场地里会有中央空调，一切都会凉快下来。喷泉会喷出冷水，电扇加快空气循环。天气不会影响有钱有权的人。而现在，史蒂夫的卧室里很热，等到他扣好最后一个纽扣，脸上已经出了一层薄汗。他整理好领子，把丝绸领带绕上脖子，史蒂夫不知何时走到了他身边。“需要帮忙吗？”史蒂夫还没系衬衫扣子。

“我知道怎么打领带。”这句话有些刺耳，他刚说出口就后悔了。他蹙眉盯着地板。

“我知道，”史蒂夫把手搭在巴基的肩上，“只是想找借口靠近你。”

巴基抬起头，正好和史蒂夫嘴唇相碰。这是个安抚性的吻，巴基闭上眼睛，让自己沉浸其中。他伸手开始打领带，虽然此刻两人的脸正紧靠在一起，满足地分享同一片空气。他很久没打过领带了，但过去做过太多次，肌肉记忆让他的手指灵活地完成每一个步骤——他的左手有点颤抖，但还是打好了。

“我想你的物理治疗见效了。”史蒂夫说，他的呼吸洒在巴基干净的脸颊上。巴基几周前去看了医生，拿了新药方，也给自己做了检查（他和史蒂夫都很健康……从此告别安全套），还发现他的新医保覆盖了一部分物理治疗。

“嗯哼。”这让巴基突然想到他带了什么过来。他和史蒂夫分开，把一封皱巴巴的信从包里拿出来，递给史蒂夫。

史蒂夫打开那张纸，看着信的内容，笑容缓缓浮现。“你做到了，”他说。他笑望着巴基，巴基脸红了，不好意思地揉着胳膊，“你现在正式高中毕业了。”

“算是吧，”巴基说道，史蒂夫给了他一个热情的庆祝之吻，“而且我已经注册了社区大学，秋季开学。”

史蒂夫紧紧抱住他，力道之大让他有点儿缺氧，把他举了起来——只离地几英寸，毕竟他们差不多一样高，但他还是蹬了蹬腿，大笑起来。

“你棒极了，我就知道。”史蒂夫说。

现在史蒂夫可以和一位大学生，而非什么高中辍学者，一起去晚会了。他知道史蒂夫从不会这样想他，但这个事实让他信心倍增。现在他觉得可以正视皮尔斯了。

很快就到了要出发的时间。巴基无暇欣赏身着礼服的史蒂夫。他现在热得很不舒服，还有点儿反胃。“上车就好多了。车上有空调，”史蒂夫说。他把巴基额前的头发拨开，“如果你不想去，还有机会反悔。”

“我们走吧。”巴基低声说，于是他们出了门。

车里确实感觉好多了，冷风吹干了他脸上的汗。史蒂夫暂时没发动汽车。“记住，我们就是去晚会玩的。你是我的男伴。我可以带一个人来。如果有谁说不允许你来这儿，那就由我来据理力争。你什么都不用做。要是你想离开，我就陪你走。懂吗？”

巴基点了点头，他闭上眼睛，努力平复呼吸。

他感觉到史蒂夫和他十指相扣。“不管怎么样，我都会爱你。这份工作什么都不算。”

他的嗓子干哑，但他还是努力转头看史蒂夫，回答他：“我也爱你。”

史蒂夫抚摸他的手。“皮尔斯现在伤不到你了。我绝不会再让他伤害你。”

巴基只能点头。他回握史蒂夫的手。

最终史蒂夫把手放开，准备上路。巴基全程始终看着史蒂夫。他的心在胸膛里蹦蹦直跳，他强迫自己不断深呼吸，平复紧张的情绪。这也是从互助小组学到的。互助小组也是让他敢于直面痛苦的原因之一——很多组员都谈起要勇敢地面对施虐者。但很多人从来没有这个机会。也有一部分人只能与他们对簿公堂。他和埃里克说过自己的情况，似乎由于证据不足，而且会牵扯到诉讼时效，所以就算起诉皮尔斯谋杀罪也无济于事。但埃里克还是鼓励他去参加晚会。“要把你的施虐者当成一个活生生的，有缺陷的人。他不是万能的。你也不再是那个无力自卫的孩子。勇敢面对这些事实，能够帮助你治愈伤痛。”

巴基最担心的就是史蒂夫会诉诸暴力。“我不会的，除非别人先对你动手。”史蒂夫在巴基昨晚提起这件事时说道。 _皮尔斯不会在别人面前动手。_ 巴基告诉自己。

他心中还傻傻的保有一线希望，期盼迎来完美的结局。他的继父热情地欢迎他到来，不知怎么的一切都是个巨大的误会，而皮尔斯会为他做过的事道歉，那些巴基只敢在噩梦中回想的事情。 _但道歉无法解决问题。_

巴基的胃里翻腾着，史蒂夫放缓车速，排在一长列等待进入会场的汽车后面。

 _让我们开始吧，_ 他想道。


	51. Chapter 51

巴基做了几个深呼吸，总算让心跳回归正常频率。

史蒂夫把车钥匙交给泊车员，他们往大门走去。到了门廊处，空气顿时凉爽下来。感谢上帝，巴基想道，他抬了抬下巴，让冷风吹进被汗水打湿的衬衫领子里。

“我说过你穿这件西装有多辣吗？”史蒂夫在他耳边悄声说道。

这让巴基焦躁不安的心得到了片刻的安宁。他这才发现，原来自己也是史蒂夫足以带出去炫耀的男伴。他环顾四周，注意到也有几位客人用颇为赞赏的目光打量他们。

史蒂夫报出自己的名字：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯与客人。”

门童毫不迟疑地把他的名字从来宾名单上划掉，请他们进门。走廊里灯火通明，但两侧的房间则熄了灯，他们跟着其他宾客穿过房子，来到布置奢华的后院草坪。草坪上零星散落着一些小帐篷，每个帐篷都提供冷气及各式各样的鸡尾酒与饮品。草坪中央的舞池旁，一个弦乐四重奏乐团正演奏着适合交谈与舞蹈的美妙乐曲。

史蒂夫和巴基走进一个帐篷，去拿点饮品——巴基喝了一点儿香槟，借此缓解紧张情绪，史蒂夫则只喝了水，他们拿了些餐前点心。焦虑让巴基饿意全无，但他也知道应该补充体力，所以他随意吃了几口，试图表现得更自在一些。

巴基不觉得这种状态会维持很久。继父的保安们在人群周围巡逻，他们身着统一的深色套装，戴着联络耳机。总会有人认出他。

“你想跳舞吗？”史蒂夫在他耳边问道。

他看着舞池上的一对对身影。跳舞的人大都上了年纪，女人们身穿色泽鲜艳的礼服，男人们的舞步优雅娴熟。“不会太引人注目吗？”

“那不正是我们想要的吗？”

他的心跳又开始加速了，他告诉自己吸气、吐气。

“没事的，巴克，”史蒂夫的呼吸拂过他耳边。他任由史蒂夫把他拉得近了一点，“那我们就在这儿站会儿好了。”

因为开始工作还没多久，史蒂夫认识的人也不多。不过不久后，还是陆陆续续有一些同事过来打招呼闲聊，倒也给了巴基紧绷的神经喘息之余。“这是我的男朋友，巴基。”史蒂夫向每一位同事这样介绍他，他同所有人都握了手。有些人似乎失望于史蒂夫已经有主了，不过好像没人认识他。

过了些时候，巴基开始怀疑一切都是白费功夫。这个晚会规模太大，尽管皮尔斯肯定也穿梭在人群中应酬，但巴基至今还没看到他。也许皮尔斯没有特别关注史蒂夫。也许他们可以在这里度过一个愉快的晚上，再一起看国庆烟花……

接着，在史蒂夫与同事们闲谈时，巴基肩上被轻拍了一下。“先生，请您跟我来一下好吗？”

史蒂夫立即转过头，看着问话的保安：“有什么问题吗？”

“当然没有，”保安镇定地回答，“皮尔斯先生想和您谈谈，您可以跟我来吗？”

没错，巴基想。这与他记忆中如出一辙。每一次恶语相对，每一次施展暴力，最后都会被他掩盖掉，绝不容许任何人对外声张。什么都不能毁了皮尔斯完美的伪装。过去的记忆涌入他脑中，有多少次他想当众揭露他的暴行，却总是被带走私下教训。皮尔斯绝不允许事情脱离掌控。

史蒂夫与同事们道别时，他们还惊呼着，以为他被皮尔斯选中完成什么重要任务。他们已经忘了被召唤的人是巴基，而非史蒂夫。

他们被保安带回宅邸，走上一小段楼梯，穿过一扇扇玻璃门，最后来到可以俯瞰晚会全场的露台上。他们一走进宅子，史蒂夫就伸出手来，巴基紧紧抓住他的手，仿佛那就是他的救命稻草一样。他的掌心汗津津的，但没有放手。他们就这样牵着手来到亚历山大·皮尔斯面前，那人站在露台上望着会场，姿态仿佛一位君临天下的帝王。

皮尔斯看上去和巴基记忆中所差无几。硬朗的五官，饱经风霜的面容，一头浓密的金发让脸上的皱纹也不那么明显了——由于没有白发，脱发，他显得比真实年龄年轻不少。他身穿一件深色的阿玛尼套装。皮尔斯似笑非笑地望着他们，他们仍然牵着手站在那儿。

皮尔斯身后，巴基的妈妈端庄地坐着，她温暖的棕发被精心打理过，脖子上的钻石闪闪发光。手杖放在椅子边一个不起眼的角落里。

“罗杰斯！见到你太好了。”皮尔斯主动伸出手来，巴基放开史蒂夫的手，皮尔斯用两只手握住了史蒂夫伸出的那只手。

史蒂夫的脸上带着温和的笑意。也许其他人不会注意到史蒂夫用力握手时皮尔斯眼角的抽搐，但巴基注意到了，他差点儿笑出来。差点儿。要是皮尔斯这会儿看他，就能发现他在忍笑了。

“坚定有力的握手是为人可靠的象征。”皮尔斯说。他睁开了史蒂夫的手，转而望向巴基。“詹姆斯！真是惊喜啊。”他的语气倒完全听不出惊喜。

“世界真小，不是吗，先生？”史蒂夫说，“我发现自己的男友是老板的继子时也很惊讶。”

“先生？拜托，罗杰斯，怎么这么正式！”皮尔斯对阳台上站着的几位白衣侍者做了个手势，“我想与我最得力的部下之一畅饮一杯。还有他的男伴。”

巴基想从史蒂夫的眼神中寻找安慰。可史蒂夫的视线一直凝固在皮尔斯身上，下巴绷得紧紧的。于是巴基向后望去，他妈妈听到他的名字时就一直看向他这边。

“我以为你会提前告知你的母亲要参加晚会，”皮尔斯说，“她一直很担心你。”

“如果我提前告诉她，你就不会让我来了。”巴基说，他做不到像皮尔斯或史蒂夫那样圆滑又不失风度。但至少他的声音没有颤抖，他本人也是。他此刻异常的镇定。怒火熊熊燃烧。

“我们当然会欢迎你的到来，”皮尔斯对史蒂夫露出虚伪的微笑，“希望他没有破坏你对我的印象。我们的詹姆斯自从出事之后就变了个人。”

“我完全了解那起事故。”史蒂夫开口道，皮尔斯打断了他。

“罗杰斯，向你介绍我的太太，”皮尔斯转向她，“亲爱的，这位是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我和你提起过的年轻人。”

“很高兴见到你，”巴基的母亲伸出一只手，“你是詹米的男朋友，我没听错吧？”

巴基这才发觉自己多担心他妈妈的反应，可她脸上的微笑是真诚的。

“詹米？”史蒂夫看向巴基，给了他一个笑容，“没错。我们在一起已经快两个月了。”

“这么久了？”

“看来被杜鲁门学院开除也没能纠正你的异常行为。”皮尔斯从使者递来的托盘上端起一小杯白兰地。

“异常行为，先生？”史蒂夫语气严肃，“不好意思。是皮尔斯。”

巴基的继父抬了抬手。“不是我的用词。只是年少的詹姆斯被顶尖军校开除时校方的说法。性取向异常，真不幸，不是吗？”

“对，皮尔斯，”史蒂夫说，“太不幸了。正如一个父亲将自己的过错强加给他的儿子，把他赶出家门。”

“哦，罗杰斯，”皮尔斯微笑着摇了摇头，“你得学着对詹姆斯的话持保留态度。车祸让他的大脑留下了后遗症，记忆也受到了影响。”

“我的大脑完全没有问题。”巴基咆哮着，手紧紧握住香槟杯。

史蒂夫一只手搭在巴基的肩上。“你是说他记错了，不是你把他赶出家门吗？”

“当时的事情很复杂，”皮尔斯含糊地说道，“我太太心情不佳。我觉得如果詹姆斯不影响她会更好。”

“骗子。”巴基说道，语气冰冷。

“先生，你知道你足以被指控遗弃儿童罪和疏忽儿童罪吗？不知道你的员工们会怎么想呢，要是发现了你的真面目后。”

皮尔斯笑道：“詹姆斯那时已经快成年了，就算控告成功，这也是很轻的罪行。不要闹得这么不愉快。”

“但他没有成年，”史蒂夫坚定地说，“我相信若是上告法院，你肯定需要赔付他这期间的育儿金，以及精神损失费。”

“你在威胁我吗，罗杰斯？”

“只是陈述事实而已，皮尔斯。”

“那我来告诉你事实。我有一个顶级律师团队为我辩护。而你和你不幸选择的男友则无法提供任何有力的证据。你们只会丧尽钱财、身败名裂。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“如果指控不属实，你又何必动怒。”

“你本来在公司有大好的前途，”皮尔斯冰冷的眼神似乎要在史蒂夫脸上钻出洞来，但史蒂夫的视线足够坚定，“为这种人抛弃一切，太可惜了。”他向巴基比了个手势，似乎不屑于看他。

“你是说像你儿子这样的人吗？”史蒂夫问道，“这样一个拜他父亲所赐，不得不沦落街头，却又勇敢坚强的活下去的人？”

“继子，”皮尔斯随口纠正他，“恐怕你今晚越界太多了，罗杰斯。我本来对你期望很高。”

“先生，”史蒂夫把手放在胸口，做出失望的神情，“你是……要解雇我吗？”

“我不会容忍下属的人身攻击行为。”皮尔斯说。

“那我要告诉失业办我是因为性取向被解雇吗？或者我应该把一切都告诉我的律师？”史蒂夫拿出了手机，他全程都在录音，“我记得你把我的性向形容为……异常？”

“钱，这就是你的目的吗？”皮尔斯眯起眼睛，“对，我有大把的钱可以解决这些麻烦。你和你这含糊不清的威胁当然也是小事一桩。我尊重曾为国家奉献的人，也当然会为你准备全额的离职补偿金，你可以周一早上来领。”皮尔斯喝完了白兰地，把空杯子递给一旁的服务生。

“而至于你？”皮尔斯看着巴基，“你什么也得不到。你心心念念的遗产不属于你，这样一个回来侮辱母亲的不孝子。”

“我不要你的东西。”巴基反驳道。

“恕我直言，亚历克斯，”巴基的妈妈开口了，“我的钱由我自己处置。我儿子有权继承我的财产。”

皮尔斯的嘴紧抿成一条线，但他没有说话。

“还有，我的儿子和他可爱的男朋友，可以随时回家探望。你对我撒了那么多谎，亚历山大，至少要保证做到这些，”她对史蒂夫和巴基微笑，巴基发现自己也回以微笑，“我希望你能多来看看我？我一直在等你的电话，詹姆斯。记得把你的新号码告诉瑞娜塔，这样我就可以随时联系你了。”说完，她果断地挥了挥手。

“不好意思。”皮尔斯生硬地说道，离开了露台。

“说真的，皮尔斯夫人，”史蒂夫说，“我不知道您怎么能和像这样对您撒谎的人一起生活。”

巴基有点儿高兴史蒂夫替他问出了这个问题。以一种礼貌的方式。

皮尔斯夫人忧伤地微笑。“我们都有自己的秘密，亲爱的。和我们不得不承受的罪。”

“他不会伤害你，对吗，妈妈？”巴基问道。

“不会，亲爱的。他只是离开去生会儿闷气，”她说，不知怎么的，他相信了皮尔斯永远不会对她动手。她仰头看向史蒂夫：“能让我们单独谈会儿吗？”

史蒂夫看向巴基，他点头同意，于是史蒂夫走到露台的另一端，给巴基和他母亲一点私人空间。

巴基在妈妈身旁的椅子上坐下，望着她。

“我一直是个特别糟糕的母亲。”她说。楼下的灯光反射出她眼里的水光。

“也没有那么差。”他说。

“不，的确是。自从你父亲的谎言被揭穿后，我也了解到一些……其他事情。我在你成长过程中有意忽视的事情。是我纵容他对我说谎。是我一直自欺欺人。我曾经用酒精麻痹自己，却忽略了你受了多大的伤害。直到那场事故后，我才认清了眼前的一切。当时我以为你因为自责而离开，我竟然告诉自己这样也好，”她深呼吸，“我太抱歉了，詹姆斯。如果你不想再见我，我也可以理解。”她再次深呼吸，一滴眼泪滑下脸颊。

巴基想都没想就帮她擦掉泪水。

“我永远不可能原谅他，妈妈。”

“我知道。我只希望……你有一天能原谅我？”

不久后，巴基和史蒂夫离开了晚会，身边不再跟着那些保安，巴基总算可以正常呼吸了。他见到了他的继父，他的情绪没有崩溃。他的继父也是人，一个唯妻子之命是从的人。一个无法面对丑陋的真相，宁可花钱掩埋一切的人。他也是个活生生的人。认清了这一点，巴基知道自己永远不需要再见到他。

也许修复和母亲的关系还要很久，但他可以慢慢尝试。

“那我们接下来做什么呢？”史蒂夫问，“像我们两个这样盛装的男人？”

“我不知道自己有没有力气做其他事了，”巴基说，“我可以明晚再送你生日礼物吗？”

史蒂夫哼了一声。“所以是那种礼物了，嗯？”他的手指抚摸巴基的头发，“那我们不着急。你休息吧。”

巴基微笑起来，回家的路上，他合上了眼睛。史蒂夫几乎是把他抱进家里的，上楼之后，巴基由着史蒂夫帮他脱掉沾满汗水的衣服。接着史蒂夫进了浴室，打开了淋浴。等不及史蒂夫出来，巴基便翻身下床，和他一起冲澡。

他们关上灯，打开风扇，光着身子钻进被子里，巴基把脸靠在史蒂夫肩上。“谢谢。”他说。

“一开始我还不确定他会不会露出马脚，”史蒂夫说，“不过是啊，当面对质的感觉很好。要是你同意的话，我都想给他来上几拳。”

巴基微笑道。“我可看不出来，你当时那么礼貌。”

“还有你妈妈！我们会去看她，对吗？在皮尔斯不在的时候？”

“我想要是我们在他在家时出现，他肯定会疯掉的。”巴基说。被单下，他的脚调皮地摩擦着史蒂夫的脚踝。

“你想这样做吗？”

“不想，”巴基说，“但也许会很爽。”安静了几分钟，巴基问道。“你现在失业了，接下来有什么打算？”

“找个更适合我的工作，”史蒂夫笑道，“不想再整天被困在办公桌后了，我在考虑警察一类的……你喜欢制服，对吗？”

巴基悄声笑了，他闭上眼睛。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”


	52. Chapter 52

已经过了将近一个小时。巴基听到史蒂夫在门外踱步，上楼又下楼。中途他来敲了几次门：“你准备好了吗？”——“现在呢？”

“还没好。”巴基一次次这样回答他。

巴基先是点亮蜡烛、关灯、选好音乐，最后给自己做好准备，跪坐在铺上了深红色缎面床单的床上。他几乎是全裸的，下体已经硬了。

“好了，可以进来了。”他喊道。

没等他说完，史蒂夫就迫不及待地推开了门，他没换衣服，还穿着刚刚出门吃晚饭时的深色牛仔裤和紧身白衬衫，灼热的视线落在巴基身上，让他的老二反射性地抽搐起来。史蒂夫刚进门时讶异的神情很快变成了挑逗的笑容。

“哦？这就是我的礼物吗？”史蒂夫说道，几乎是跳上了床。他拉住缠在巴基龟头处的蝴蝶结的一角，下体掩盖在一层层写着“生日快乐”的纸巾下面。

巴基把他的手拍开。“现在不行。你先打开这个。”他从背后递出一个戒指盒大小的首饰盒。盒子上面同样系着红色缎带。

“我想先打开另一个。”史蒂夫跪在床上，双手撑在两边，倾身向前亲吻他，两张唇碰在一起，舌头伸出半张的嘴唇在中间交缠，巴基光溜溜的屁股下压着的脚趾舒服得蜷了起来。过了一会儿，巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的肩。

“来嘛，”他在史蒂夫唇边说道，“你得先打开这个。来嘛。”他笑着说。

史蒂夫坏笑着在床上坐下。“戒指是不是有点早了。”他说着，打开了盒子。

巴基咬住嘴唇等待他的反应。

史蒂夫看了盒子里一瞬，接着抬眼看巴基，目光幽深。“你能帮我戴上吗？”

史蒂夫弓起背，抬起屁股，方便巴基帮他褪下裤子。他把史蒂夫的内裤褪到大腿根部，阴茎顿时弹了出来。此刻史蒂夫和巴基一样硬。巴基从盒子里拿出那个半透明的蓝色小环，套上了史蒂夫的下体。弹性的硅胶材质套得很紧，等到巴基把阴茎环上的震动器抵在他的睾丸处，史蒂夫已经喘息着呻吟起来。巴基按下震动开关，史蒂夫深吸了一口气，抓紧了巴基的膝盖。

“现在我想拆另一件礼物。”史蒂夫说，已经控制不住自己的音高。

现在巴基手撑在背后，舔着嘴唇等待。随着史蒂夫拉开丝带的动作，丝带缠紧了阴茎，又再次松开，一边的纸巾轻抚过私处……巴基咬紧牙关，免得现在就发泄出来。

“很美，”史蒂夫俯下身，舌尖舔了舔龟头，“都是我的吗？”他抬眼看向巴基。

巴基点了点头：“都是你的。”

史蒂夫呻吟了一声，巴基的阴茎能感觉到他喉咙里的动静。“我稀饭这个（I wike it）。”他说。

然而口活没持续太久，史蒂夫很快抬起头来亲吻他。史蒂夫把他推倒在绸缎床单上，嗡嗡震动的阴茎环也抵在了他的下体处，他们吮吸啃咬彼此的嘴唇。史蒂夫在巴基身上磨蹭他的屁股，手焦急地抚摸他的身体。巴基的手指插进了史蒂夫的发间，抓住他的头发。

“不着急，”巴基呢喃道，“我们有一整晚呢。你想让我射多少次都可以。”

史蒂夫只是回以呻吟。

巴基往上滑了一点儿，伸手从床头柜上拿过一个东西。他把润滑液挤在手心，接着把手探向史蒂夫的下体。史蒂夫呼吸粗重起来。“是快感润滑液。”巴基解释道，他吻着史蒂夫的喉咙，手在阴茎上滑动。史蒂夫的嘴巴张开，眼睛半闭着，睫毛颤抖。

“你想脱掉衣服吗？”巴基在史蒂夫耳边轻声问。

史蒂夫几乎立刻就扯掉了他的衬衫。几颗纽扣崩开了，在房间里跳动着。巴基笑了起来，他的手还放在史蒂夫的阴茎上。

“操，操，”史蒂夫断断续续地说着，“操，你得……”他仰起头来。“操。”

“你想让我停下来，好让你脱掉裤子？”巴基问道。

“不是。是，”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地把下体撞向巴基手里，“不是。”

巴基加快了手上的动作，烛光映出了史蒂夫脸上的汗水。“你想射吗？想射在我身上吗？”巴基问道。

“不，不，”史蒂夫终于把他的手拨开，翻过身把挂在腿上的裤子和内裤踢掉，“操。操。翻过来。等等，你用了生奶油？”

巴基大笑着翻过身来，他早已为史蒂夫彻底准备好了，而他的后穴还没被碰过。

此刻史蒂夫正忙着把脚腕从裤腿里抽出来，他咒骂着使劲蹬腿，总算摆脱了裤子。等到他再抬起头时，巴基已经趴在了床上。

他摇晃着屁股，说：“操我。”

史蒂夫按他说的做了。

巴基不在意史蒂夫用后入式干他，也不在意史蒂夫正一边拽住他的头发，吮吸他的脖子，一边插向他的敏感点。他知道过不了多久，史蒂夫就会把他翻过来，和他面对面做爱。“我太他妈硬了，”史蒂夫嘟囔着，脸贴在巴基的背上，“噢操，这是最棒的，操。”

还没等史蒂夫把他翻过来，巴基就迎来了高潮。他很快被翻了个身，仰躺在床上看着史蒂夫的脸，手圈住史蒂夫的脖子，主动抬起屁股迎合史蒂夫的家伙。史蒂夫在巴基发间哼哼着，手搂住巴基脑后，两人的脸紧贴在一起。“操，我爱你，”史蒂夫呼吸不稳地说道，“我太他妈爱你了。”

震动的阴茎环让他又硬了。他对着史蒂夫的脸颊呻吟道：“我爱你。”

他第二次射出来后，史蒂夫的大家伙依然硬挺着抽动。巴基坐起身，把史蒂夫推倒在床上，史蒂夫的脸涨得通红。

巴基拿起那罐生奶油，挤在史蒂夫的阴茎上。当然，他会负责任把史蒂夫舔干净。在他的舌头的作用下，史蒂夫终于伴着一声长吼射了出来，射精持续了大概二十秒。等到他把史蒂夫最后一滴精液也吞下去后，史蒂夫仍然喘息不止。

巴基把阴茎环从史蒂夫下体处取下，靠着他躺下，问道：“喜欢你的礼物吗？”

史蒂夫眼睛好半天都对不上焦，他眨了眨眼：“是啊。”

“真的吗？”

史蒂夫把巴基拥进怀中，给了他一个又长又深的吻。“我爱你的礼物。”他说道。


	53. Chapter 53

巴基把最后一批打算丢掉的衣服扔进垃圾袋，系上袋口。东西已经基本收拾好了，空荡荡的房间显得格外宽敞。明天只需要打包好床铺就可以了。

他要搬出去了。

两星期前，他在广告上找到了合适的公寓。那是蓝山路上一幢房子的地下室，一室一厅，有小浴室和开放式厨房。公寓离收容所步行只需十五分钟，往相反方向步行十分钟到公交站，二十分钟到社区大学。地下室有单独的入口，以及一个很大的后院。锦上添花的是，女房东自己也养狗。巴基带着切达一起看房子时，她开心极了，一直夸切达可爱，听说巴基准备去大学学习兽医知识，她更加激动了。“我们太有缘了！”她惊呼着。

更何况这间公寓月租只有500美元，包括水电费。这比他付给小娜的多，但没超出预算。他决定申请在收容所每周多排几小时班，正好玛利亚也要离开收容所去读研究生了。

“我会想你的，你知道。”娜塔莎抚摸着Liho的小脑袋说道。小猫闭上眼睛，发出满足地咕噜声，“这家伙又不像你一样会说话。”

巴基抬起眉毛：“我也不擅长沟通。”

“你懂我的意思。”

娜塔莎的语气有几分低落。

“嘿，我离你开车只要几分钟，”巴基说，“我们还可以出来玩。”

“是啊，但现在我得给你打电话了……”她落寞的笑了笑，又收起笑容，“所以史蒂夫明天来帮你搬家？”

“是啊，太多东西了，我都不知道我们该怎么搬。”

“你最好别忘了邀请我去你的乔迁派对。”小娜说。

“我会的。”

“好吧，”娜塔莎转过身去，“那么我们今晚见，这是最后一次了。”

巴基因为她夸张的语气笑了笑。“会和往常一样，”他说，“我从收容所回家，我们一起吃披萨。唯一不同的是切达也会一起。”他想到切达，不禁露出了笑容。

今天是个大日子。领养切达的日子。

“那待会儿见。”小娜向他道别。他拿起背包，去上班。

八月末的阳光透过树叶洒在他身上。今晚，切达终于是他的了。明天他去签租房合同，拿钥匙，但今天才是最激动人心的一天。他没和同事说过要领养切达，因为害怕自己又会搞砸。

基本上，一切都很棒。他和史蒂夫进展良好——他和史蒂夫谈起新公寓时，也曾暗自希望史蒂夫会主动提出让他搬进来；但史蒂夫没有提出，巴基发现自己也不太在意。独自生活也是一次冒险。他一个人住、上学、养狗，还有个深爱的男朋友，几乎是他理想中的生活了。总有一天他会搬进史蒂夫家里。但知道自己并不一定要搬进去，还拥有另外的选择，让他感觉很好。

他来到收容所，放下背包，拿起准备好的写了名字的项圈和狗绳，就往切达的笼子跑去。

而切达的笼子里空空如也，好像他不曾存在过一样，门上也不再挂着名牌。

他挨个查看其他的笼子，也许出于某种原因，切达被换到其他笼子里了。又或许巴基走得太急没看到切达？但都不是。切达不在收容所里。他急忙走到后院，但那里也没有那只小斗牛犬的踪影。

他匆忙地转身，差点儿撞到了尼克·弗瑞。

“切达在哪儿？”他质问道。

尼克叹了口气：“这有点难开口，巴恩斯。”

他的心跳瞬间加速。“不。”他说。他们不能把切达安乐死。不可能是他。不可能是这只世界上最友好的小狗。哪怕一年都没被人领养，他们也不能杀掉他。不能。

“切达今早被人领养了。”尼克说。

他感到天旋地转，视线无法聚焦。他努力站稳，平复呼吸，挤出一句话来：“谁？是谁领养的他？”

尼克摇了摇头。“你知道我们不能透露顾客的信息。”

“可我在这儿工作！”

尼克的手搭上巴基的肩。巴基把他挥开。

“巴恩斯，你知道总会有这样一天。”

“可到底是谁领养了他？”

“如果你今天需要休息，菲尔可以载你回家。菲尔？”

 _为什么？_ 巴基咬紧牙关，泪水在眼眶里打转。他应该给史蒂夫打电话。不。他应该马上离开这里。

他们一起往菲尔的车边走去，菲尔有些尴尬地拍了拍巴基的背。“我们知道你会难过，”菲尔语气满是歉意，“你想回家吗？”

“可以带我去史蒂夫家吗？”巴基绝望地说。他的手抖得太厉害，发不了短信，但他知道史蒂夫在家。史蒂夫已经被春田警局录取，实习期间安排没那么紧凑。

他收拾起破碎的心情，坚持住没在车上崩溃，下了菲尔的车，向他道谢后，走上门口的台阶。他没有敲门，直接进了门，抽噎着喊道：“史蒂夫？”

他往屋里走了几步，听到了再熟悉不过的声音。铃铛声叮当作响，爪子走过实木地板。

切达闯入了他的视线中，他一看到巴基，就飞快地跑向他，他脖子上戴上了一个红色项圈。巴基抱住切达，把脸埋进他的毛里，听到史蒂夫的脚步声渐近。

他说不出话来，有好一会儿都在大声抽泣，直到切达舔得他脸上有点儿痒了。他让斗牛犬舔去脸上的泪水，望向史蒂夫。“你领养了我的狗？”他问道，难以置信。

“不，我替你领养了你的狗。你只需要签领养协议就好了。”史蒂夫说。

“我……我本想今早领养他的，”巴基结结巴巴地说，“你知道的。”

“是的，我还知道领养一只狗要多少钱。”

巴基低头看着切达。他现在还没法释怀。“就算是作为礼物，这招也太卑鄙了。”

“我知道。所以我还准备了另一个礼物作为补偿。”

史蒂夫上前几步，拿出了一个金色的小盒子，装首饰的那种。巴基疑惑地望着史蒂夫。

“来吧。打开它。”

巴基接过首饰盒打开。盒子里躺着两把串在一起的钥匙。他盯着它们。“这些是……”

“没错，是这栋房子的钥匙。我们的房子。”

他不解地看着史蒂夫。 _为什么是现在？_

“我知道，这时机糟透了，”史蒂夫低下头看着自己的双手，“我花了好久才考虑清楚。你告诉我你找到了新公寓时，我才发现我并不想让你搬进公寓。我想让你搬进我家里。但我又反复质疑自己，迟迟拿不定主意，就这样一直拖延到最后一刻……我的意思是，我想让你住在这儿，和我一起。我想让这里成为我们的家。我也想让切达住下。我给他买了狗床，还有狗粮什么的。那个空的房间就归他了。”

“狗床？”巴基说道，因为史蒂夫的一大段话里他似乎只听懂了这个，“我本来想让切达和我一起睡在床上。”

史蒂夫笑了。“那也可以。”他的表情严肃起来，“听我说，我知道你那间公寓已经联系好了。要是你还没做好同居的准备，或是想先独立生活一段时间，我也不介意。你可以慢慢考虑这件事。总之你现在有钥匙了，想什么时候过来都可以。”

巴基怀里的小狗把他们隔开：“我明天就得签合同了。”

“我知道。是我太为难你了。”史蒂夫蹙起眉头。

“你介意……我睡一觉考虑一下吗？”巴基问道。

史蒂夫脸上的神情让他的心也跟着揪了起来。“你想怎样都好，巴基。只要记得无论如何我都爱你。”

“我也爱你。”巴基抱着小狗和他亲吻，切达不久就开始在他怀中闹腾起来，巴基不得不先放他下来。“你买了什么样的狗床？”

晚餐前，史蒂夫把巴基和切达一起送到娜塔莎家。小娜为他筹备了一顿“最后的晚餐”，克林特、凯特和布鲁斯也都会过来，但史蒂夫决定不留下吃饭。巴基目送他的车渐渐远去，胸口沉重。

晚餐时间苦乐参半，大家都沉浸在过去七年的回忆中。“詹姆斯，还记得那次克林特在你床上昏倒吗？”

“或者那次他在浴缸里昏倒？”

“2011年那次寻找披萨大冒险！”

“呃，魔拉住在这里的那一个月？”

后来，大家开始畅想未来，聊起了佩珀和托尼定在九月的婚礼，而巴基则陷入了沉思。

最后，他轻轻推了推娜塔莎，悄悄问她可不可以带他去史蒂夫家。

史蒂夫家门廊上的灯开着，而客厅里只能看到电视幽蓝的光，透过敞开的窗户，隐约能听到了呼噜声。他用钥匙开了门，把装满破衣服的垃圾袋放在外面的门廊处。切达一路嗅着地板走进门，很快摇着尾巴欢快地奔向了给他准备好的房间。呼噜声还没停下。巴基砰的一声关上门。

史蒂夫醒了，他从沙发上坐了起来，两人四目相对。

“我决定了。”巴基说。

（全文完）


End file.
